My Life as Do Kim Kyungsoo Translate
by Q.a-reii88
Summary: Ia berjuang melalui semua hal, dari ia dipaksa untuk menikah, dicampakan keluarganya, dan mengahadapi kematian putrinya, bahkan jika orang lain menghalangi jalannya, ia bertekad untuk bertahan, "because no one can stop the power of love". Yaoi, Kaisoo, boyxboy
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

Do Kyungsoo, seorang anak dengan latar belakang keluarga yang indah dan sederhana, diam-diam ia memiliki perasaan terhadap anak corporate terkenal, yang juga partnernya di universitas _United Kingdom_. Kim Jongin _a.k.a_ Kai, sosoknya yang tampan membuat semua gadis akan menggila ke arahnya. kemewahan yang melimpah dalam hidupnya membuat ego dan arogansinya berada ditakhta tertinggi. Peringkat mental kesadarannya telah menutup pendengarannya tentang perasaannya sendiri terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Apakah salah jika aku sedikit lebih bahagia? Mengapa aku tak bisa merasakannya? Salahkah jika orang tuaku orang tak punya? Meskipun aku miskin tapi aku juga memiliki martabat." – **Kyungsoo.**

Sesuatu terjadi, mereka dipersatukan sebagai suami dan istri. Kai, yang memiliki ego yang tinggi, kebanggaan dan status, memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti sampah.

"Aku menjadi janda diwaktu yang belum tepat dan juga anak-anakku sudah menjadi yatim sebelum pada waktunya. Sembilan bulan mengandung tanpa suami disisiku. Telingaku tuli mendengar cemoohan dari masyarakat tentang anak-anakku." – **Kyungsoo.**

Kekuatan cinta, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Mereka kembali bersama-sama ketika Kai merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya. Ketika kamu ingin menyulam kebahagiaan dan memelihara cinta antara dua hati, Krystal, sepupu Kai kembali membuat masalah antara Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kyungsoo dianggap merampas hubungan antara dia dan Kai. bagaimanapun, didalam hati Kai, Kyungsoo _the only one_ _for him_.

"Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo, balas dendamku terhadapmu tidak hanya sampai disini. Aku bersumpah, akanku pastikan bahwa hidupmu akan hancur ... hancur seperti kamu menghancurkan hidupku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Akan ku pastikan bahwa Kai akan menjadi milikku aku janji, aku janji" - **Krystal.**

Namun, ada kalanya cinta mereka diuji di tengah jalan. Ego seorang pria yang tinggi, Kai membuat kesalahan yang tidak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tetapi juga Kyungsoo.

"Soo, tolong jangan tinggalkanku. Kembalilah sayang, kembalilah. Jangan pergi. Berikan kesempatan untukku membuatmu bahagia. Hentikan, tolong menengoklah kebelakang bahkan jika hanya untuk sesaat."

Apakah salah untuk Kyungsoo jika memilih Kai dihidupnya?

"Tapi dia begitu terpikat untuk sementara waktu dengan kebahagiaan palsu yang diciptakan oleh suaminya. Akhirnya ia menjadi pengemis cinta untuk suaminya sendiri. Akhirnya ia terluka untuk kedua kalinya tetapi kali ini _more extreme until to grazing his life_." Ini adalah cerita tentang pria yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Cinta ... cinta telah membuat Kyungsoo, menjadi anak introvert dan berkepribadian sederhana, kuat, berani, dan tegas, bahkan ia memiliki hati yang penuh kasih dan cinta.

"Selama aku dapat skala liku-liku kehidupan yang penuh pasang surut, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dalam hidupku. Namun, sampai saat aku tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi, hatiku lebih keras dari batu." – **Kyungsoo.**

Cinta ... cinta telah merubah Kai dari orang yang egois dan sombong menjadi sangat menghargai cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Kyungsoo, aku berjanji dengan nama tuhan, _I will take care of you_ sampai nafas terakhirku. Percayalah sayang. Kamu tidak akan sendiri lagi. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku." – **Kai**

 **Author's Note:**

Cerita ini bukan benar-benar ideku. cerita ini dari sebuah buku yang kubaca. _So if anyone of you had already read this book, the plot are same_.

Aku harap kamu akan menikmati cerita ini ...

Org Fanfic: asianfanfics com/story/view/754350/my-life-as-do-kim-kyungsoo-angst-krystal-mpreg-exo-suho-baekyeol-kaisoo


	2. Chapter 1

Do Kyungsoo tiba di _Incheon International Airport_ tepat pukul 18:00. Dari tempat ia berjalan sekarang, ia bisa melihat ayah dan pamannya berdiri cukup jauh darinya, tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong troli bagasinya menuju ke arah dimana ayah tercintanya berdiri.

Prang!

Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang sampai benda yang berada di tangan orang itu, jatuh ke lantai bandara.

"OMO!" Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kim Junsu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar _speechless._ Dia dengan cepat mengambil benda tersebut dari lantai yang dingin dengan hati yang hancur. _What had he just signed up into?_ Dia baru saja tiba di negerinya sendiri dan disambut oleh _a disaster-like-confetti._ Tunggu, apakah hadiah yang ia jatuhkan terbuat dari kaca? Jujur, dari suaranya semua orang bisa mengetahuinya jika kaca tersebut dipecah menjadi potongan-potongan.

"A ... a .. aku .. min .. minta ma..maaf .." Kyungsoo tergagap meminta maaf.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, melihat orang yang ia mohon untuk mendapat maafnya. _Surprisingly_ , orang tersebut adalah orang yang ia larang dirinya sendiri untuk saling bertemu. Jantungnya berdetak tak terhitung banyaknya dalam per menit dan ia tahu bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut!

Ya, lelaki yang berdiri di depannya tidak lain adalah Kim Jongin _a.k.a_ Kai. karismanya _is something that everyone looked up for_ dan orang ini memiliki caranya sendiri dalam mengekspresikan ketampanannya. Dengan style-nya, sebagian besar orang yang lewat akan mengira bahwa dia seorang model. Setiap wanita akan menggila bila Kai menempatkan matanya ke arah mereka.

"DO KYUNGSOO? APA KAU BUTA? Di mana kau letakkan matamu sekarang? Apa kau membuang kornea matamu ditempat sampah?" Geram Kai sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri tercengang di sana. Entah bagaimana ia merasa _hopeless_. Mungkin, ia harus meminta maaf lebih dan lebih?

"Aku minta maaf Kai-ssi, ini benar-benar kecelakaan. Aku berjanji akan mengganti hadiahmu yang rusak." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah bersalah.

" _Just to let you know,_ hadiah yang aku beli berasal dari London dan sekarang beritahu aku dimana kau akan mengganti jika mereka tidak menjualnya disini. Jikapun ada toko yang menjualnya, aku ragu orang miskin sepertimu mampu membelinya." Kai menyeringai arogan.

Jika Kai menolak untuk diganti, kemudian apakah ada cara lain yang tersisa bagi Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari keadaan _neck-wrecking_ ini?

Untuk sesaat, hati Kyungsoo menggeram dengan dendam dan benci melihat perilaku kasar orang di depannya. Ini tidak seperti mereka tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

Keduanya Kyungsoo dan Kai belajar diuniversitas yang sama diInggris dan juga keduanya berada di kelas yang sama dengan mengambil fakultas bisnis yang sama. _Unfortunately_ , karena kesombongan Kai mereka tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik sebagai teman sejak Kyungsoo menemukan bahwa Kai bukanlah seseorang yang layak untuk dijadikan teman bahkan jika mereka berdua berasal dari negara yang sama.

Sejak hari pertama Kyungsoo melangkah ke universitas dan bertemu dengan Kai sampai hari terakhir _convocation's day,_ Kai selalu bertindak dingin padanya. Seperti Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa orang biasa sepertinya tidak pernah cocok untuk bergaul dengan seseorang yang hidup dalam kemewahan seperti Kai. _Sigh_. Kyungsoo lelah berpikir tentang Kai dan lelaki tersebut juga tidak pernah menunjukkan maksud untuk memulai persahabatan dengannya. _He sighed again_.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Kai _and snapped Kyungsoo from recall about the past_.

"Bagaimana bila kamu memberiku nomor teleponmu, dan nanti aku akan menelepon untuk mengantinya." Ya, Kyungsoo dalam usahanya untuk menghindari _Kai boiled in anger_.

" _Hello and just ing hello!_ Jika aku memberi nomor teleponku kepadamu, apakah ada cara kau mampu untuk membayar kembali mereka? Tentu saja tidak, bukan?" Ok, Kim Jongin, itu keterlaluan. kulit putih Kyungsoo berubah menjadi merah menahan kemarahannya karena kekasaran Kai.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo _while sharply glare_ pada lelaki didepannya. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Kau tahu di mana _Kim Corporation_?" Tanya Kai dan anggapannya, melihat Kyungsoo marah padanya.

"Ya, bukankah _Kim Corporation_ berada di ..." sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kai memotong.

"Jadi, kau tahu dimana kau bisa menemukanku." Kai tanpa ekspresi tapi dengan nada serius.

Kai mengenakan kacamata hitamnya kembali dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiri di sana tercengang dan bingung.

Melihat bayangan punggung Kai yang meninggalkannya, untuk kesekian kali Kyungsoo mendesah. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki ini setelah menghabiskan 4 tahun hidup di kelas yang sama? Ini tidak seperti Kyungsoo tidak tahu letak _Kim Corporation_ sebelumnya. Semua orang yang tinggal di Korea Selatan tahu itu.

Dan, jangan katakan padanya jika ada yang tidak tahu siapa ayah Kim Jongin, Kim Sang Hoon. Namanya berada di _top of the lists of famous businessman in South Korea_ dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu orang di luar sana yang memuja semua keberhasilan yang Kim Sang Hoon capai. _Somehow_ , ia merasa bangga pada Kim Sang Hoon karena ia adalah orang Korea dan ia telah membuat seluruh negeri bangga padanya.

* * *

"SOO! KYUNGSOO!" Kyungsoo tersentak pada kenyataan setelah ia mendengar suara familiar dari ayahnya.

"Appa ..." Kyungsoo berjalan cepat dan kemudian dia merasakan kehangatan di sekelilingnya. Dia tahu bahwa dia berada di pelukan ayahnya. Kehangatan yang ia cari selama 4 tahun dan kehangatan yang ia rindukan demi ambisinya. pamannya yang diabaikan dari adegan anak-ayah hanya bisa menonton dari samping sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menarik diri dari pelukan ayahnya dan melihat pamannya, Park Young Shik. Matanya basah akhirnya meneteskan air mata dan ia membungkuk, menghormati pamannya. Tanpa pengorbanan pamannya, Kyungsoo meragukan bisa mencapai apa yang dicapainya sampai hari ini.

"Appa dan samchon benar baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Do Byung Ho, ayah Kyungsoo sementara Young Shik samchon mengangguk, setuju.

"Di mana Umma, Appa? Tidakkah Umma bersemangat untuk menyambutku kembali?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sopan. Ini tidak seperti dia tidak tahu alasan mengapa ummanya tidak muncul menyambut kedatangannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ummanya menelepon, meminta maaf karena dia harus menemani adiknya. Ibunya, Do Soon Hee harus merawat saudaranya karena adik bungsunya, Do Jongdae memiliki ujian penting.

Dari jauh, dekat sudut _the departure hall_ , ada orang yang menatap Kyungsoo sinis. Siapa lagi jika bukan si kurang ajar Kai? Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang lugas menunjuk kepadanya. Sekali lagi, dia mendesah.

Ia melihat Kai sesak dipenuhi oleh keluarganya dan juga teman-temannya bila dibandingkan dengan dia yang hanya memiliki ayah dan pamannya. Kamu benar, bagaimana bisa orang biasa sepertinya dibandingkan dengan orang seperti Kai, lagi. _Of_ _course that man metres away from him was welcomed with grant_ , ia kembali sebagai pewaris _Kim Corporation_ , bukan?

"Soo, kamu melihat kemana?" Tanya Young Shik samchon sambil melihat ke arah yang sama kemana mata Kyungsoo melihat. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan _his full-shaped lips_ melengkung tersenyum kepada Young Shik samchon.

"Tidak Young Shik samchon. Appa, mari kita pulang. Umma sedang menunggu." Kyungsoo menarik tangan ayahnya sementara pamannya mengikuti di belakang sambil mendorong troli bagasi.

"Hei, Kai! Bukankah itu Kyungsoo? Sejak 10 menit yang lalu aku melihatmu mengamatinya, mengapa? Jangan bilang bahwa kau merayunya, Kai." Park Chanyeol menggoda sahabatnya. Kai hanya bisa menyeringai setelah mendengarnya.

" _Come on_ , Chan. Aku pikir kau tahu diriku lebih baik." _A soft punched_ mendarat di bahu Chanyeol kemudian ia berjalan pergi. Chanyeol mengikuti dibelakang langkah sahabatnya tanpa menunjukkan minat dan kepedulian pada Kyungsoo yang juga berjalan keluar dari bandara.

* * *

 _At the countryside of Seoul_ dimana Kyungsoo dan keluarganya tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana, tengah menggelar acara sederhana yang dihadiri oleh kerabat dan tetangga. Tujuan utama untuk pesta ini adalah untuk menyambut kembali Kyungsoo setelah 4 tahun belajar dan jauh dari anggota keluarganya tetapi kembali dengan _a piece of degree, successfully._

Do Byung Ho dan istrinya sangat bangga dengan _their first Kims_ mereka dan mudah-mudahan anak-anak mereka yang lain dapat melihat Kyungsoo sebagai contoh yang baik bagi mereka untuk mencapai kesuksesan, juga.

"Soo, Young Shik samchon hendak pulang!" Teriak Do Soon Hee dari pintu utama mansion.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengatur hidangan di rak di dapur _was hitched a little_ , dengan cepat ia meninggalkan dapur berantakan dan berjalan ke arah Pamannya.

"Ayo Soo temani Young Shik samchon kemobil, oke?" Kyungsoo menyarankan.

"Wow, seseorang sedang berbaik hati disini. Sejak kapan _my cute Soo_ menjadi orang yang _a considerable_? Seperti yang ku ingat, _my Soo_ tidak pernah melakukan ini. Apakah kamu yakin kamu Do Kyungsoo yang aku tahu 4 tahun yang lalu?" Goda Young Shik samchon. Semua orang tahu itu adalah lelucon dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menganggapnya serius.

"Young Shik samchon, untuk apa yang aku capai hingga saat ini, selama 4 tahun _sponsorship by Young Shik samchon_ , untuk setiap _troublesome and bothersome_ yang pernah aku buat, aku minta maaf untuk itu dan aku berterima kasih pada samchon untuk semuanya. Satu juta kali terima kasih tidak bisa menunjukkan betapa aku berutang padamu, samchon."

"Itu adalah tanggung jawabku Soo. Keberhasilanmu sangat berarti bagi kita." Young Shik samchon meyakinkan.

Ada ketulusan di wajah tampan Pamannya dan Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa Pamannya memiliki wajah yang tampan dan usia mereka hanya terpaut 10 tahun. Kyungsoo saat ini berusia 24 tahun, sementara pamannya berusia 34 tahun.

Young Shik samchon adalah adik bungsu Do Soon Hee. Sejak kematian kakek Kyungsoo, ibunya adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana Pamannya berusaha untuk mencari kehangatan dan cinta ibu. Sudah berkali-kali Omma Kyungsoo ini menegaskan padanya _not-so-little brother_ untuk menemukan seseorang dan menikah, tetapi tidak pernah dalam hidup kali kedua pamannya memperdulikan sarannya.

Alasan terkenal yang pamannya bisa berikan sebagian besar _ridiculous_. Pernah sekali pamannya mengatakan bahwa dia hanya bisa menikah jika ia menemukan seseorang yang se-cute Kyungsoo dan jika ada kemungkinan, dia ingin menikah dengan clone dari Do Kyungsoo.

KONYOL! Jelas, itu hanya alasan pamannya untuk menutup mulut kakaknya karena dia tidak pernah menyerah meminta pasangan masa depannya. Apakah ia dianggap terlalu manis, bukan? Kyungsoo terkikik pelan karena hanya pamannya memujinya karena kelucuannya, bahkan sahabatnya tidak mengatakannya.

Mudah-mudahan pamannya dapat mengatakan alasan lain jika kakaknya bertanya diwaktu berikutnya. Wajah tampan di depannya sedang dilihat olehnya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo, tolong berhenti menatapku seperti aku ayam goreng yang kau bisa makan setiap detik." Kata-kata pamannya membuat Kyungsoo menyeringai seperti orang idiot dengan membayangkan seember ayam goreng.

" _For the first thought_ , aku pikir paman memiliki wajah tampan. Untuk berpikir kedua kalinya, setelah paman mengingatkanku tentang ayam goreng, ya, aku mengakui bahwa paman memiliki wajah ayam goreng. Young Shik samchon, mungkin paman adalah ayam goreng di reinkarnasi terakhir paman." Kyungsoo berbalik menggoda pamannya.

"Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dengan 4 tahun studi, _you learn so much of things even to pick on me_. Itu adalah suatu peningkatan drastis darimu, Kyungsoo. aku terkesan!" Kata Young Shik samchon, secara dramatis.

"Senang kau bangga padaku, samchon." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak menggoda paman tercintanya dan sekali ia mendapatkan kesempatan, ia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan itu pergi.

"Soo, sudah malam aku akan pergi. Jadi, kata terakhirku, aku harap kamu dapat mengurangi beban orang tuamu dengan gelarmu. Selalu ingat bahwa orang tuamu telah mengorbankan banyak hal untukmu. Jika suatu hari Soo di posisi yang lebih tinggi, jangan pernah lupa orang tuamu. Oke?" Suara Pamannya perlahan-lahan sampai ke pendengarnya dan Kyungsoo tersentuh dengan kata-katanya.

" _I will samchon, I will_." Janji Kyungsoo.

"Samchon selalu percaya bahwa Soo adalah anak yang baik untuk orang tuamu. Nah, paman pergi sekarang. _Take care Soo._ " Pamannya menutup kesenjangan antara mereka dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Jujur, meskipun ia bangga dengan keberhasilan keponakannya ia sangat rindu kehadiran keponakannya disampingnya.

"Terima kasih samchon. Terima kasih."

Park Young Shik hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum ia melangkah ke mobilnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sana seperti patung meskipun mobil Pamannya telah pergi dari hadapan-Nya untuk waktu yang lama. Dia masih memikirkan kembali kata-kata pamannya. Dia bertekad untuk membuat orang tuanya menjadi tua dalam kebahagiaan yang dibuat olehnya.

* * *

Ini hampir 3:00 Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin dia masih jet-lag akibat perjalanan penerbangan yang panjang atau mungkin dia memiliki masalah dengan zona waktu. Sudah 4 tahun dirinya cocok dengan zona waktu Britania Raya sehingga mungkin diperlukan beberapa waktu untuk menyesuaikan dirinya lagi dengan zona waktu Korea Selatan.

Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci di meja kerjanya dan mengambil album fotonya. Dia membuka album foto dan menemukan banyak foto yang diambil saat ia masih belajar di _Warwick University_ , Inggris Raya. Dia melihat gambar terbaru pada Hari _Convocation's Day_ ia dan teman-temannya yang lain berada di sebuah gambar yang sama.

Akhirnya, penglihatannya tertuju pada orang yang dicintainya diam-diam. Ya, orang itu adalah Kai, orang yang sama yang ia temui di bandara. Dia mendesah, lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu tentang perasaan Kai terhadapnya tapi sahabatnya, Baekhyun selalu berkata padanya untuk menghapus perasaannya terhadap Kai.

Mungkin sahabatnya benar, Kai tidak pernah menunjukkan minatnya bahkan hanya untuk menjadi temannya. Sebagai teman sekelasnya selama 4 tahun, tidak pernah Kai tersenyum padanya jadi apa lagi yang tersisa untuk Kyungsoo untuk menunggu _couple-proposal_ dari Kai.

Setelah argumen mengenai tugas yang melibatkan keduanya Kyungsoo dan Kai, mereka selalu mengabaikan satu sama lain. Kenangan menghantui pikiran Kyungsoo, lagi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

Hening mengisi pemandangan diperpustakaan _Warwick University_ dan pendingin udara membuat lingkungan terasa sejuk. Disudut kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela besar, Do Kyungsoo sedang belajar dengan rajin. Dia menuliskan semua catatan penting dalam buku diary-nya. Namun konsentrasinya terganggu oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengambil tempat duduk didepannya. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah sumber yang mengganggu konsentrasinya dan ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat denyut jantungnya pada tingkat yang lebih cepat dan wajahnya merah menyala. Kim Jong In.

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau menyadari jika aku absen dari kelas kemarin?" Tanya Kai, berbisik dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepala.

Karena mereka berada diperpustakaan dan berbicara dilarang, jadi Kai memilih untuk berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Jika mereka tertangkap oleh kepala perpustakaan terutama Mrs Leon, mereka akan diusir dari perpustakaan. Mrs. Leon terkenal dengan ketegasannya di universitas.

"Aku tidak nyaman saling berbisik. Bisakah kita, pergi dari sini untuk sementara? "Setelah ia selesai berkata, Kai pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ditinggalkan duduk tercengang sendirian di kursinya. Pada saat yang sama matanya sibuk mencari sahabatnya, Baekhyun pergi untuk mencari buku-buku revisi lain.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Kai tanpa saran dari sahabatnya. Hal ini tidak seperti Kai mengundangnya untuk kencan atau sesuatu. Kyungsoo bertaruh bahwa Kai hanya ingin bertanya tentang tugas akhir Profesor Ronald kemarin.

Pada saat ia melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, ia menemukan Kai menunggunya dengan serius dikursi dibawah pohon rindang _._

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai, merengut. Meskipun ia terdengar marah, sebenarnya dia sedang sibuk mengamati kulit putih Kyungsoo, pipinya yang chubby terlihat begitu bersih tanpa jerawat, bibirnya yang selalu merah kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan matanya yang membuat hati Kai tercuri namun ia menyangkalnya.

"Apa?" Suara Kyungsoo menyentak Kai kekenyataan.

Mata mereka bertemu tapi seperti biasa Kyungsoo kalah dari pertempuran dan Kai tersenyum, mengejek.

"Yongguk memberitahuku bahwa kita akan menjadi partner dalam salah satu tugas makalah, apa itu benar?" Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan ia menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Ya, kita adalah partner dalam tugas hukum bisnis."

"Terus terang, aku terkejut. kau tahu benar, sebelumnya aku selalu mendapatkan partner dengan seseorang yang aktif dan berbagi pikiran yang sama. Tiba-tiba untuk tugas makalah ini, aku harus melakukannya denganmu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulainya. Apakah kau yakin, dapat melakukannya?" _This is too much_.

Kai begitu kasar menyombongkan diri sendiri dan Kyungsoo mendapati bahwa ini begitu sulit untuk menentangnya. Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa ia selalu lemah jika menghadapi orang ini. _Why_?

"Pertanyaannya ... bukanlah kemampuan Kyungsoo tapi kau. Bertanyalah pada dirimu sendiri apakah kamu setara dengan kemampuan dan kapabilitasnya? kamu seharusnya tahu Kai. _He's the one of the top scorers and he is the best."_ Kemunculan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Wajah tegas Kai berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi ketika Baekhyun menyindir dirinya. Tidak ada yang dapat dikatakan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa kasihan pada Kai dan ia melirik Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, Kyungsoo beritahu aku ketika waktumu bebas untuk melakukan diskusi nanti." Tanpa kata-kata yang akan ditambahkan, ia meninggalkan keduanya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tengah mengemas buku-buku Kyungsoo kedalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya untuk Kyungsoo bawa sendiri. Keduanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama-sama kerumah sewa mereka. Berjalan kaki melewati jalan sepi _Almhouse_ , memudahkan perjalanan mereka. Rumah sewa mereka tak jauh dari kampus walapun jaraknya kurang lebih 1 km dari kampus utama mereka.

"Soo, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada didalam otakmu. Kau tampak lemah untuk menghadapi pria sombong itu. Aku tahu kamu memiliki perasaan padanya tapi jangan pernah biarkan dia menghinamu." Kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar marah tentang sikapnya yang selalu membiarkan semuanya berlalu. Dia bersandar kesofa dan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Baek, ini tidak seperti aku membiarkannya menghinaku atau sesuatu, aku hanya tidak ingin berdebat untuk hal-hal sepele dengannya. Jika aku membalas kembali kata-katanya, dia akan melawanku kembali. Aku lelah." Baekhyun cemberut ketika mendengar sahabatnya membela bahwa Kai.

" _Please Soo_ , aku tahu dirimu dengan baik, oke?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo sebelum sahabatnya menunjukkan pertahanan diri tentang kebenciannya terhadap Kai.

"Apa yang kamu maksud?"

"Soo, itu bukan kejahatan jika kamu memiliki perasaan padanya tapi sebagai temanmu, aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk tidak pernah membiarkan dirimu sendiri digunakan sebagai budak, budak cinta tepatnya. Ingat itu." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap satu-satunya teman dia disini di Inggris.

"Baek, aku mengakui aku memiliki perasaan lebih padanya tapi berapa banyak usaha yang aku coba untuk menghapusnya dari hatiku namun aku gagal. Percayalah Baek, tidak pernah dalam hidupku aku bermimpi untuk memiliki dia disampingku. Tidak pernah Baek, tidak pernah. Kai bukan untukku dan aku tahu itu. Dia adalah bintang terjauh dilangit dan aku hanya pasir dibumi. Ya, aku menyukainya tapi Baek, ini bukan suatu pelanggaran jika aku menyukainya diam-diam, kan?".

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Dia menatap wajah Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang lama lalu mengangguk, setuju. Dia tersenyum pada sahabatnya dan memeluknya erat-erat, untuk memastikan bahwa dia selalu ada untuk sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, selalu.

* * *

"Kai, dimana kau kemarin?" Tanya Krystal, ingin tahu.

Kai yang berjalan keluar dari ruang kuliah bersama dengan Taemin dan Yongguk tiba-tiba berhenti setelah melihat Krystal berdiri seperti patung diluar ruang kelas, menunggunya.

"Stal, Kamu tidak memiliki kelas apapun?" Tanya Kai untuk sepupunya, Krystal.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Krystal meletakan lengannya di pinggang Kai. Taemin dan Yongguk hanya bisa saling menatap.

"Aku melewatkan kelas hari ini khususnya kelas Profesor Lambert. Ayo Kai, jawab aku, dimana kamu, kemarin? Aku menunggumu selama berjam-jam di restoran tapi kau tidak muncul." Kata Krystal. Merajuk.

Dengan cepat, Kai memeluk kembali pinggang Krystal dan ia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengenakan senyum palsu diwajahnya.

"Maaf Stal Sayang, kemarin aku memiliki diskusi kelompok. Tugas terakhir, aku harus menyerahkannya hari ini. Itu sebabnya kami kembali tengah malam. Sekarang aku benar-benar kelelahan, terlalu mengantuk dan aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka mataku. Biarkan aku tidur lalu malam ini aku akan menjemputmu, oke?" Kai mencubit hidung Krystal main-main.

Seperti biasa, pesona Kai tidak pernah gagal membuat Krystal untuk tersenyum.

"Kamu berjanji padaku, kan Kai? Baiklah _honey_ sampai bertemu nanti," kata Krystal, penuh cinta, lalu dia pergi.

Taemin and Yongguk yang mengamati dari awal hanya bisa menatap adegan didepan mereka.

Kai terkenal diuniversitas karena sifat playboy-nya. Jika ada juniornya memiliki _a great S-line_ , dia akan ambil kesempatan untuk bersama mereka. Baik pria atau wanita, dia tidak pernah peduli. Menurutnya, ia tidak pernah tidur dengan salah satu teman kencannya. Tidak ada yang tahu itu benar atau tidak.

"Hei, Kai! Kau pembohong yang hebat _, man_ _!_ aku pikir kau menghadiri pesta Kahi kemarin? Sejak kapan kau tinggal untuk tugasmu?" Tanya Taemin sementara Kai hanya bisa nyengir, bangga.

"Ini adalah cara untuk bertahan hidup, dude! Menghabiskan masa muda untuk dinikmati. Hal ini tidak seperti aku mencari seorang wanita atau seorang pria sebaliknya mereka yang mencariku. bukankah kasar jika aku menolak nasib baik. Aku tahu mereka ingin uangku dan sebagai gantinya aku butuh seseorang untuk kesenanganku. Bukankah membosankan jika aku hanya menempel pada seorang wanita. Aku punya uang, aku memiliki segalanya!"

Betapa sederhana motonya. Taemin menatap Yongguk dan pada saat yang sama Yongguk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, menyiratkan ia tidak ada komentar.

Saat Kai dan teman-temannya akan pergi, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Err, Kai ..."

Dia berbalik ke arah suara itu. Seorang pria yang bisa membuat hatinya berdetak kencang tengah berdiri dan Kai dengan cepat menutupi perasaannya dengan wajah tegas dan serius.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya. Setiap kali ia berdiri dekat dengan Kai, ia menjadi _clueless_. Dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Hei Soo, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Tu ... gas ma ... kal … lah, ya, mengenai tugas makalah. Aku harus mengirimkannya dalam waktu 2 hari tapi kau tidak pernah muncul setiap kali aku mengadakan diskusi. "Akhirnya, Kyungsoo berhasil menyuarakan kalimat lengkap yang ia atur secara mental sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kai.

Kai berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap kemata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menggodanya. Meskipun cuaca dingin, Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan bahwa ia mulai berkeringat.

"Jika aku tidak muncul, tidak bisakah kamu menyelesaikannya sendiri?" Bisik Kai dekat dengan telinga Kyungsoo, daerah sensitifnya. Kai terus melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo dan dia bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengangguk?" Suara Kai berubah dari menggoda ke serius.

Sekarang Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dan Kai tidak bisa menjaga kesabarannya.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu kau mengangguk sekarang kau menggelengkan kepala, kau bisu?"

"Tidak ... tidak ..., maksudku aku telah menyelesaikannya tapi aku harus menjelaskannya padamu. kamu tahu benar bahwa Profesor Ronald selalu bertanya ketika kita menyerahkan tugas." Tergagap Kyungsoo sambil menjelaskan.

Kai hanya mengirim tatapan tajamnya langsung kemata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Berikan saja aku salinannya, aku akan membacanya sendiri." Jawab Kai tanpa rasa bersalah karena tidak pernah menghadiri diskusi apapun dan menurut indera keenamnya, Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian.

Percaya diri, Kai memiliki firasat bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan lebih padanya dan dia mengambil kesempatan menggunakan perasaannya yang polos untuk tugas ini. Bahkan berjuta usaha Kyungsoo bersikap baik padanya, tidak akan pernah ia membuka hatinya untuk dia.

Kai terkenal karena posisi yang tinggi dari ayahnya dan dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris untuk perusahaan keluarganya sementara Kyungsoo adalah orang biasa yang tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya.

Senyum sinis dikirim ke Kyungsoo yang kini siap untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Yongguk dan Taemin juga tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kyungsoo dengan pemikiran bahwa ia telah jatuh kepada Kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke rumah sewa dan sepanjang perjalanan dia terus mengutuk dalam pikirannya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya dan Kai tidak pernah merasa kasihan padanya. Jika dia harus menunggu Kai mengucapkan terima kasih, lebih baik menunggu salju di musim panas. Mustahil!

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah berjalan melewati _Kew Garden_ sendiri dengan memeluk _file_ nya dengan erat didadanya. Dia telah mengajak Baekhyun untuk bergabung dengannya tapi sahabatnya menolak dan memilih membereskan barang yang belum di- _pack_ sebagai alasan _._

Besok akan menjadi tugas final untuk setiap mahasiswa program studi bisnis di _Warwick University_. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ketika ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang keluarganya di Korea Selatan. Perasaan rindu yang tak tertahankan.

Ayah ... Ibu ... Aku akan segera pulang.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo tersentak setelah ia mendengar suara berat dan serak memanggilnya. Kyungsoo bisa mengenali suara itu tanpa melihat sumber suara itu. Suara yang mengganggu tersebut tidak lain adalah Kai, _an arrogant man_.

Dengan tenang, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Jujur ia merasa aneh karena Kai tidak pernah muncul ditempat ini sejak 4 tahun belajar di Inggris.

 _Well_ , Kai bukanlah orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya ditempat seperti ini. Tidak ada yang unik disini. Sebuah kolam dan taman bunga, ini sangat sederhana dan umum. Kai tidak akan menunjukkan kehadirannya ditaman kelas rendah seperti ini.

"Hei Soo, aku mencarimu di kampus tapi kamu tidak ada. Untungnya aku bertemu Baek dan ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau ada di sini." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Kai aneh. Mengapa Kai mencarinya.

Kai melanjutkan, "Profesor Ronald menemuiku tadi. Besok, aku harus menyerahkan tugas. Aku ingin tahu mengapa kamu tidak melibatkanku juga bukankah kita adalah partner".

Kyungsoo ingin marah ketika ia mendengarkan keluhan Kai. Bagaimana bisa Kai mengklaim sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan tugas makalahnya sementara kenyataannya bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya yang berjuang disiang hari dan malam untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

"Kau mengadu kepada Profesor Ronald, bukan?"

Kai terus menuduhnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Saat ia hendak membela dirinya, teman-teman Kai dan sepupunya tercinta berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

Tanpa malu-malu, Krystal mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Kai. Yongguk, Taemin dan Minho berdiri disekitar mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini, Kai? Kau berjanji untuk meneraktir kita makan malam namun kau masih berdiri di sini?" Tanya Yongguk.

Krystal melotot kearah Kyungsoo sebelum mengganggu percakapan mereka, "Ya Kai sayang, aku kelaparan di sini. Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo hendak muntah.

"Tidak ada Sayang, aku hanya ingin klarifikasi darinya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan presentasi untuk tugsa makalah, sendirian, jika tugas tersebut adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan dengan partner. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang mencurigakan, bukan?" Teman Kai termasuk sepupunya mengangguk kepala mereka, setuju.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dengan keras.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang Kyungsoo tidak pernah tunjukan pada siapa pun, ketegasan nya. Kai yang kebetulan mendengarkan suara tegas Kyunsoo terkejut, juga.

" _WHO_ _THE HELL ARE YOU_ BERTANYA PADAKU APA YANG SEHARUSNYA KAMU LAKUKAN?" Kai semakin marah dan ia bermaksud untuk tidak pernah menunjukkan belas kasihan. "Hei Kyungsoo, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Profesor Ronald dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kita BERDUA mengerjakan tugas makalahnya BERSAMA, jadi kita harus melakukan presentasi BERSAMA, juga. Apakah kau idiot sampai begitu sulit untuk mengerti?"

Teman Kai terutama sepupunya, Krystal tertawa pada Kyungsoo dan ini telah mencapai batas kesabaran. Wajah Kyungsoo kini semakin merah saat ia menahan emosinya.

"Tak satu pun dari masalah ini adalah urusanku! Aku tidak terlibat sama sekali untuk presentasi. Hanya jika profesor bersikeras aku akan melakukannya. _Well_ , Kau memiliki salinanmu sendiri, bacalah!" Kyungsoo mengambil langkah untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, sayangnya Kai meraih lengannya dan Kyungsoo kini berhenti berjalan.

"Ini salahmu ketika aku tidak bisa memahami salah satu kalimat dalam tugas ini. tata bahasamu! Jika kau berpikir kau adalah yang terbaik di sini, aku perlu kau untuk menjelaskan apa yang kau tulis dtugas ini. Aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya. "

Kai benar-benar menguji kesabaran Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dengan kasar dia memaksa Kai untuk melepaskan lengannya. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Dia pasti menyalin semua kalimat dalam buku referensi itu sebabnya dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, benar Kai?" Kyungsoo terkesan karena tampaknya Kai memiliki pendukung.

"Hukum Bisnis terlalu mudah dan aku tidak tahu mengapa sangat sulit bagimu untuk mengerti, Kai. Kau harus memahami garis besarnya. Kamu harus tahu mengapa hukum itu penting dalam melakukan bisnis sehari-hari. Untuk informasimu kontrak yang mengikat kedua pihak. Sebagai pengusaha, Kamu harus memiliki pengetahuan ketika kau memasuki perjanjian untuk menyewa tempat, apa yang kau butuhkan adalah perjanjian sewa-menyewa. kau perlu perjanjian kemitraan ketika kamu mendirikan bisnis dengan partner atau lebih. Sosialisasi dan mengetahui Hukum Kontrak sangat penting dalam rangka bagimu untuk menentukan bahwa kontrak yang kau tandatangani sah. Hal ini sederhana untuk mengetahui kapan kontrak telah ada. Ketika ada tawaran, harus ada penerimaan dari pihak lain. Itu saja, tentang Hukum Bisnis. Lagi pula, jika kau mengharapkanku untuk menjelaskannya kepadamu dari A sampai Z, mungkin memakan waktu satu hari. _So_ , bagaimana kau berhenti berdebat denganku di sini dan lebih baik kau membaca salinanmu sendiri untuk presentasi besok. Jadi permisi."

 _Silent_. Kai terkejut. Krystal dan teman-teman Kai juga terkejut.

"Dia brilian." Hanya kata tersebut yang dapat Minho katakan tentang Kyungsoo.

Kai marah setelah temannya memuji saingannya. Wajahnya berubah merah _and he held back to pay his grudge_.

"Tunggu dan lihat Kyungsoo. Kau mempermalukanku di depan teman-temanku. Beraninya kau beragumentasi kembali? Tidak ada yang punya nyali untuk menentangku tapi kau. _This is Kai!_ _You had chosen chaos, Kyungsoo_." Kata Kai sambil mengertakkan giginya.


	4. Chapter 3

" _Hellooooo~ anyone home_?" Kyungsoo yang membantu ibunya menyapu daun kering tersentak oleh interupsi mendadak.

"Hei Soo. Kau menyapu daun atau melamun?" Tanya Jongsoo, tukang pos desa.

Kim Jongsoo adalah teman sekelas Kyungsoo ketika mereka berada disekolah dasar. tubuh kecokelatan Kim Jongsoo adalah aset yang paling menarik untuk setiap wanita meneteskan air liurnya.

"Jongsoo ah, kau mengagetkanku. _Anyway_ , apakah ada surat untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu balasan untuk wawancara. Dia telah melamar pekerjaan dibeberapa perusahaan terkenal di Seoul.

"Ya, aku memiliki surat untukmu. _Sign here_." Jawab Jongsoo dan menunjukkan _a registered letter_ untuk Kyungsoo tandatangani. Setelah ia menandatangani surat tersebut, Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih untuk teman lamanya dan tersenyum tulus padanya.

Setelah Kyungsoo tak melihat sepeda Jongsoo lagi, Kyungsoo dengan cepat merobek surat itu dan menemukan surat dari _KJ Corporation_ memintanya untuk wawancara. Kyungsoo terlalu senang dan berlari masuk ke rumah tapi ia bertemu dengan ibunya di tengah jalan.

"Surat apa itu, Soo?" Tanya Mrs. Do.

"Surat pemberitahuan yang memintaku untuk datang wawancara, Omma. Mereka memintaku untuk datang pukul 09:00, Senin depan." Dengan senang Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada ibunya.

"Aku akan menelepon Baek. Aku pikir aku ingin tinggal bersamanya sementara aku di Seoul." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Eh, Omma pikir orang tua Baekhyun telah pindah ke Yeosu, sejak kapan ia tinggal di Seoul?" Spontan Mrs. Do bertanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia terkesan dengan ibunya yang mengingat latar belakang sahabatnya.

"Keluarganya di Yeosu tapi appa nya tidak pernah menjual rumah mereka ketika mereka tinggal di Seoul sebelumnya. Jadi Baekhyun saat ini tinggal di sana sendirian." Mrs. Do mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sendirian seperti orang gila.

* * *

Young Shik samchon mengantar Kyungsoo ke stasiun bus terdekat dan dia akan mengambil bus dari kotanya ke Seoul dan disana Baekhyun menunggunya.

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan, Kyungsoo tiba di Stasiun Bus Seoul dan sibuk mencari sahabatnya diantara ribuan penumpang di stasiun bus. Setelah melewati pembatas di stasiun bus, akhirnya ia menemukan sahabatnya yang duduk disebelah kios sedang membaca koran.

Baekhyun dan kulit mulusnya adalah sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo iri. sahabatnya mengenakan celana jeans gelap dengan T-shirt putih sedangkan dia memakai sepasang slack hitam dengan sweater merah.

"Baek ..." Kyungsoo menyapa sahabatnya yang tampaknya masih tidak tahu kehadirannya di sana.

"Hei, Soo ... .." jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk sahabatnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia dengan cepat menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari kerumunan di stasiun bus dan berjalan ke mana ia memarkir mobilnya.

"Baek, aku merindukanmu _babe_! Sudah 3 bulan kita tidak bertemu sejak kita tiba di Korea kan?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu mobil Audi R8 Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan apa yang sahabatnya katakan.

"Wow, Baek ... mobil baru?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia sampai mati ingin memiliki mobil sportnya sendiri tapi tampaknya ia masih harus menunggu.

"Ya, appa memberikannya sebagai hadiah untukku pulang kembali dari U.K. aku mengatakan kepadanya aku ingin menggunakan mobil kecil tapi dia bersikeras untuk membelikanku yang satu ini." Kata Baekhyun dan dia mulai pergi kemana rumah keluarganya berada.

Kyungsoo menertawakan sahabatnya yang mengeluh tentang ayahnya. Dia mengakui bahwa Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga kaya tapi sikapnya sungguh rendah hati, tidak ada yang menduga bahwa dia juga adalah satu-satunya pewaris untuk _Byun Corporation_ \- perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah Kim. Itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo nyaman menjadi teman Baekhyun.

"Kapan wawancaramu mulai besok?" Baekhyun bertanya, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Jam 09:00. Kau tahu Baek, Young Shik samchon mengatakan kepadaku tentang lowongan disana. Dia adalah orang yang mencarinya melalui internet," kata Kyungsoo sambil menyisir rambutnya yang tampak agak berantakan. Mungkin itu terjadi saat dia tidur di bus sepanjang perjalanan kesini.

" _This is millennium Soo_ , semuanya ada diinternet. Sekarang kau mencari lowongan pekerjaan melalui internet, lalu kau akan menemukan suamimu melalui internet juga," canda Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa lebih keras.

"Pokoknya, aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk wawancara, oke?" Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa protes Baekhyun memotongnya, "Hei, aku sudah mengatakannya kepada appa kalau aku mengambil cuti besok dari perusahaan? Kau pikir aku akan membolos dari pekerjaanku? Sebelumnya, ya, aku ingin membolos untuk menghadiri kuliah tapi sekarang aku berubah. Baekhyun telah berubah!" Baekhyun membual tentang dirinya, bangga.

"Terima kasih Baek."

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang mencuci piring sementara Baekhyun tengah menyeka meja makan. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mengatakan, "Hei, Soo. Hari itu aku pergi ke _COEX Mall_ untuk membeli sesuatu dan aku bertemu dengan Kai dan temannya. Aku tidak bisa mengingat temannya, tapi siapa dia, Soo? "

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat temannya.

"Teman Kai yang mengambil studi Hukum saat di U.K." Baekhyun mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengingat teman Kai sejak ia bertemu dengan mereka bulan lalu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak tahu tentang orang itu.

Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan cuciannya dan menyeka tangannya pada handuk dan menarik kursi di meja makan. Dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Sepertinya seseorang sampai ingin mati untuk tahu nama seseorang." Goda Kyungsoo dan temannya hanya bisa cemberut, _cutely_.

"Soo. Aku tidak mati di sini, oke? _Well_ , aku tidak pernah tahu temannya berada diuniversitas yang sama dengan kita sampai aku menemukannya _hanged out_ dengan Kai. "

"Dia mungkin Park Chanyeol, dan. Dia berada difakultas hukum. kenapa? OMO! Kau menyukainya?" Kulit mulus nya bisa dengan mudah menjadi merah. Jadi ketika Kyungsoo menggodanya, pipinya merona merah.

"Jadi ..." Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai adegan yang terjadi.

" _Well,_ sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kami hanya saling menyapa sebagai teman sekelas dan coba tebak, Kai bertanya tentangmu. Mungkin perasaannya mulai tumbuh padamu, Soo. Jadi, kau masih memiliki perasaan untuknya?" Kyungsoo dengan cepat turun dari kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya dan berjalan keruang tamu tanpa menunjukkan minat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tidak puas, Baekhyun mengikuti jejak sahabatnya.

"Mengapa? Sekarang, kau membencinya?" Tanya Baekhyun, ingin tahu.

"Baek, ini tidak seperti aku membencinya. Aku hanya menahan diri agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam padanya. _Well_ , aku yakin dia membenciku karena kami berdebat tentang tugas terakhir. _Sigh_. Aku tidak tahu dari mana keberanianku datang untuk melawannya."

"Keberanianmu adalah sesuatu yang aku hormati, Soo. 4 tahun belajar dia pikir dia memiliki hak untuk memilih seseorang. Ia berpikir bahwa setiap pria dan wanita adalah budaknya. Aku mendukungmu, Soo." Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Mari kita akhiri pembicaraan tentang Kai. Kita berbicara tentangnya terlalu banyak. Siapa tahu sementara kita berbicara buruk tentang dirinya dan ia sedang makan makanan laut, mungkin dia akan tersedak sampai mati. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk itu."

"Headline Besok menjadi 'Kim Jongin pewaris _Kim Corporation_ ditemukan meninggal akibat tersedak makan makanan laut'. Aku ragu semua orang akan menangis atau tertawa."

Keduanya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa atas lelucon delusi mereka sendiri.

* * *

Kyungsoo tiba di _KJ Corporation_ jam 8.30 pagi, 30 menit lebih awal. Dia berjalan ke pegawai dimeja sebelah pintu masuk utama.

" _Here!_ Isi semua keterangan yang diperlukan dalam formulir ini." Dengan kasar pegawai melemparkan formulirnya dan Kyungsoo yang sedang gugup karena wawancara terkejut dengan sikapnya yang buruk.

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk disamping seorang pria kecokelatan. Mungkin orang itu juga datang untuk tujuan yang sama sepertinya. Sebenarnya lebih dari 10 orang yang menunggu di luar dengan Kyungsoo untuk wawancara.

"Suzy, kau sudah sarapan?" Rekannya bertanya ke pegawai yang kasar dan mereka mengobrol sebentar.

 _Geez_ , dia orang Korea. Kenapa dia harus mewarnai rambutnya? Asia harus bangga dengan rambut hitamnya dan keindahan alami lebih baik daripada operasi plastik.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terkejut setelah namanya dipanggil. Dia memeluk file birunya dengan erat didadanya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Seorang wanita di akhir 30-an menemaninya ke ruang meeting.

Sebelum ia memasuki ruang meeting, Kyungsoo melihat dirinya melalui kaca dipintu. Semua orang di kota kelahirannya iri dengan kecantikannya meskipun ia seorang laki-laki. Dia mewarisi gen dari kecantikan ibunya yang diklaim sebagai salah satu wanita tercantik di didesa tahun lalu. Puas, ia mendorong pintu perlahan, dengan tenang.

"Selamat pagi." Kyungsoo menyapa pewawancara yang sibuk membahas sesuatu di antara mereka. Ada tiga pewawancara di ruang rapat yang kursi berlawanan dan menghadap dia. Salah satu pewawancara tidak terlihat jelas oleh Kyungsoo karena orang itu sibuk memeriksa sesuatu di laptop-nya.

"Selamat pagi. Silahkan duduk," Jawab pria kekar dengan kulit gelapnya yang duduk di sebelah kanan dengan Lee Jaejin tertera diname tag nya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," instruksi seorang pria tinggi yang duduk di sisi kiri. Kyungsoo bisa melihat nama Song Seunghyun diname tag nya yang disematkan pada mantelnya.

"Nama saya Do Kyungsoo. Saya lulus dari University of Warwick, Inggris."

Setelah Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri, pria yang sibuk membaca sesuatu di laptop sebelumnya telah menutup laptopnya.

 _Oh My God Sun_.

Keduanya Kyungsoo dan pria itu berbagi tatapan yang sama. Kyungsoo mulai berkeringat dan dia menggenggam telapak tangannya, memohon lebih banyak kekuatan untuk menghadapi keadaan yang tak terduga ini.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana aku tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah perusahaannya. _For God Sake_ , _KJ Corporation_ adalah milik Kai dan karena Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik, jadi pekerjaan yang kosong sebagai eksekutif bukan milik Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia mampu melewati wawancara dan mendapatkan pekerjaan eksekutif, tapi bekerja di bawah Kai adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan.

Kyungsoo berpura-pura tenang tapi insting playboy Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang gugup.

"Kyungsoo ... dunia sangat kecil," Kai berkata dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia adalah teman sekelasku dulu di Inggris, _guys_ ," jelas Kai terhadap asistennya di sebelah kiri dan kanan.

"Coba aku lihat resume mu."

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Kyungsoo memberikan file biru gelapnya untuk Kai. Jujur, Kyungsoo ingin melarikan diri dari suasana yang merusak leher ini dan mencari lowongan lain dari perusahaan lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan _The Kims_. Apa pun setidaknya dia jauh dari Kai.

Sementara mereka berada di universitas sebelumnya, Kai tanpa perasaan menggunakannya untuk melakukan setiap tugasnya dan apa yang bisa diharapkannya jika ia bekerja di bawah Kai?

Kyungsoo tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman lagi. Dia perlu bernapas diudara tanpa kehadiran Kai.

"Wow! Result mu sangat baik, aku tidak menyadari hal itu," kata Kai dan Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum palsu.

"Ah, maafkan saya Kim Jongin ssi."

Kai mendorong kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat kecemasan Kyungsoo di depannya. Kyungsoo memanggil Kai secara formal karena ia tahu ia harus bersikap profesional.

"Ya ..." jawab Kai, tak lama.

Kyungsoo batuk untuk menarik perhatian setiap orang untuk apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Wawancara ini untuk posisi eksekutif, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo untuk menjamin konfirmasi.

Dahinya berkerut karena bingung dengan apa yang Kyungsoo tanyakan adalah fakta yang jelas. Dia bersandar kembali ke kursinya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah berniat untuk membaca surat yang perusahaan kirimkan kepadamu?" Tanya Kai blak-blakan dan Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan bahwa pria cerewet ini seperti pukulan baginya.

"Ah, jadi itu disebutkan dalam surat juga. Saya minta maaf Kim Jongin ssi, saya tidak sadar tentang hal itu sementara saya membaca suratnya. Oh, tiba-tiba saya merasa seperti saya tidak cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Maafkan saya untuk mengambil waktu Anda, Kim Jongin ssi. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Pada saat yang sama, Kyungsoo meraih kembali berkas biru tua dan tersenyum tulus pada Kai sebelum dia pergi.

Keduanya Lee Jaejin dan Song Seunghyun, asisten Kai saling menatap, bingung, mungkin.

Kai menghela napas dalam-dalam sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan kearah pintu, untuk keluar dari ruang meeting.

"Jika kamu berpikir pekerjaan ini tidak cocok untukmu ceritakan, pekerjaan apa yang kau cari, Soo?" Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak oleh pertanyaan yang diajukan Kai.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo mengutuk. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Kai tidak melihat petunjuk bahwa ia tidak ingin bekerja di bawahnya. Mendesah. Dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap orang yang diam-diam ia cintai untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kim Jongin ssi, sebenarnya ... saya ... arghh ... argh ... Saya pikir saya datang untuk pekerjaan sekretaris." Kai yang mendengarnya menatapnya tidak percaya. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasan Kyungsoo untuk kabur dari sana tanpa pikiran apa yang mungkin terjadi pada menit berikutnya.

"Apa? Kau melamar pekerjaan sekretaris meskipun _result_ mu yang sangat baik dan kau adalah seorang Sarjana dibidang Administrasi Bisnis. Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kai berulang kali ketika melihat Kyungsoo berdiri seperti patung.

Perlahan-lahan, Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan Kai yang menyadari bahwa ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, bertanya kepadanya, "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengar. "

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Saya katakan, jika tidak ada lowongan untuk pekerjaan sekretaris tidak apa-apa. Saya lebih baik pergi."

Kyungsoo hendak menyentuh kenop pintu, tapi Kai menghentikannya dengan kata-katanya, "Siapa bilang perusahaan ini tidak memiliki lowongan untuk pekerjaan sekretaris. Apakah kau serius menjadi sekretaris? "

Kyungsoo mulai merasa pusing. Dia perlu bernapas udara segar jadi dia hanya mengangguk dengan apa pun yang Kai katakan tanpa berpikir sebelum memutuskannya. Kai tersenyum manis kepadanya sebelum ia menekan interkom.

"Jia, bisa tolong mempersiapkanku surat tawaran sebagai sekretaris untuk Do Kyungsoo ssi sesegera mungkin,"

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahangnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Jadi Soo selamat datang di _KJ Corporation_. Mudah-mudahan kita mampu menjadi partner yang hebat,"

Kemudian, Kai berdiri dan menunjukkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Kyungsoo yang tercengang menjawab dengan jabat tangan pendek.

Dingin. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tangan yang membalas jabat tangannya.


	5. Chapter 4

_Seoul Golf Club_ tengah dipenuhi oleh Kai dan teman-temannya. Dia adalah salah satu anggota di klub Golf terkenal itu, _well_ , siapa yang akan mempertanyakan apakah dia kaya dan mampu membeli segalanya.

Selain itu, Kai benar-benar suka bermain golf sejak ia masih kecil. Ayahnya, Kim Sang Hoon selalu membawanya ke lapangan golf sejak ia berusia tujuh tahun.

"Eh, Yeol, kau mengenal Do Kyungsoo? Salah satu teman sekelasku," tiba-tiba Kai bertanya.

Chanyeol yang tengah meminum orange juice segar nya, mengerutkan kening, mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengingat seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Taemin dan Yongguk tersenyum sementara Chanyeol masih tidak bisa mengingat orang dengan nama itu.

"Kai, yang mana Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol adalah teman terbaik Kai sejak mereka berada di- _high school_ dan untungnya mereka belajar diuniversitas yang sama di Inggris tetapi dengan program yang berbeda. Chanyeol di fakultas hukum sementara Kai berada di fakultas Bisnis.

"Dia begitu _low-profile_ , bahkan ketika kami sekelas tapi kami tidak begitu dekat satu sama lain. Dia begitu polos dan _proudly_ , dia bukan seleraku," kata Kai sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah teman-temannya.

Satu hal yang Kai lewati, adalah perasaannya saat ini untuk Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu muncul dalam mimpinya setelah ia bertemu dengan pria itu kemarin di perusahaannya.

Sayangnya, ego telah menguburkan wajah Kyungsoo kedalam hati penuh kebenciannya. Dia masih tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Kyungsoo membuatnya malu di depan teman-temannya mengenai tugas akhir.

Kim Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah memaafkan dan melupakan. Dan ibunya, Kim Min Young selalu mengingatkannya hanya untuk berteman dengan orang-orang dikelas yang lebih tinggi. Ibunya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa rakyat jelata akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil kekayaan mereka dan akan selalu menemukan cara untuk membuat perusahaan mereka runtuh.

"Kai, aku pikir aku tahu siapa Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah orang yang kau temui di bandara 3 bulan yang lalu, kan?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menyentak Kai kembali ke kenyataan.

"Jika dia adalah orang yang kau sebutkan sebelumnya, aku tahu dia. Dia selalu menghadiri pertemuan antara mahasiswa Korea Selatan di kedutaan. Jika aku tidak salah, dia berteman dengan Baekhyun dari _Byuns_. Hei, kita bertemu Baekhyun di COEX Mall bulan lalu, kan?" Chanyeol semangat dengan apa pun yang ia tahu tentang Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi Kai, Kyungsoo sangat lucu namun karena rasa malunya, sehingga ia tidak populer seperti Baekhyun," tambah Chanyeol, lagi.

Kai hanya tersenyum saat sahabatnya terus memuji Kyungsoo.

"Satu hal yang pasti, Kyungsoo bukanlah selera Kai. Apakah kau bercanda? Dia dari rakyat jelata dan kita tidak akan pernah berbicara dengannya layaknya seorang teman," sela, Yongguk akhirnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Yongguk? Apa masalahnya menjadi orang biasa? Selama ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri agar tidak menimbulkan masalah. Apa yang begitu baik tentang hidup di posisi yang lebih tinggi?"

Chanyeol semakin marah karena Yongguk dengan sembarangan menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti. Jika Yongguk bukan teman Kai, pasti ia dengan sukarela untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari dia.

"Kalian. Kita berada di sini untuk berpesta bukan berdebat. Jadi, mari kita nikmati," kata Taemin dan meminum segelas wine.

" _Well_ , aku harus pergi sekarang karena aku mempunyai _meeting_ penting untuk dihadiri besok pagi. Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang. Bye guys." Kemudian Kai meninggalkan mereka kecuali Chanyeol yang mengikuti sahabatnya pergi.

* * *

Kai mengemudi Ferrari merahnya dengan tenang sambil kadang-kadang melihat sahabatnya di kursi penumpang yang kebetulan memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kai, aku harap kau tak marah dengan komentarku sebelumnya," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir kita telah mengakhiri percakapan tentang Kyungsoo?" Kai hanya tersenyum sinis pada sahabatnya. "Yeol, aku harap kau tak akan salah paham ketika aku bertanya tentang Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku, jadi berhenti menanggapinya dengan serius,"

"Aku mungkin tidak memiliki masalah jika kau ingin berbicara tentangnya tapi Yongguk tidak memiliki hak untuk menuduhnya. Kau mengetahuiku lebih baik Kai,"

Kai terdiam sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya ke apartemennya. Meskipun orang tuanya tinggal didaerah yang sama, Seoul, tapi ia bersikeras untuk tinggal sendirian di apartemennya.

Kai telah tiba di apartemennya tapi setelah 3 jam kemudian, ia masih tidak bisa tidur.

"Kyungsoo itu lucu, Kai" Ia teringat kembali dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan kepadanya sebelumnya.

"Yup, dia begitu lucu," Kai berbisik, perlahan-lahan.

Sayangnya, bukan karena kelucuannya Kai berupaya untuk memperkerjakannya dibawah perusahaannya, tetapi lebih untuk balas dendam.

egois-nya adalah sesuatu yang terbaik untuk menggambarkan seorang Kai. Dari wawancara kemarin dengan Kyungsoo, ia telah mendapat petunjuk bahwa Kyungsoo menolak untuk bekerja di bawahnya, menjadi karyawannya.

Seringai, Kai tersenyum. Dia telah merencanakan untuk memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo akan tinggal di neraka saat ia bekerja dibawahnya dan dia bertekad untuk membuatnya menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

"Baek, aku tak ingin bekerja dibawah Kai. Dia pasti menjadi jahat dan membully ku, tidak, tidak," Kyungsoo mengeluh didepan sahabatnya. Baekhyun yang mengunyah makanannya, berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana dengan kau tidak perlu datang ke perusahaannya besok? Masalah terselesaikan!" Dan Baekhyun terus mengunyah steak di mulutnya.

"Kedengarannya mudah tapi aku punya dua masalah utama di sini. Pertama, aku telah menandatangani surat penawaran yang mengatakan jika aku ingin mengundurkan diri, aku harus keluar dengan pemberitahuan 2 minggu lebih awal dan jika aku gagal melakukannya, aku perlu membayar ganti rugi. Kedua, Kai tahu di mana kita tinggal!"

"APA?" Baekhyun hampir tersedak sampai mati setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia memberikan alamat rumahnya untuk _KJ Corporation_. "Kenapa kau memberikan alamat rumah ini?"

"Lalu, alamat mana yang harus aku berikan? alamat kampung halamanku? Itu tidak mungkin! Lagi pula, aku mengisi formulirnya sebelum aku tahu bahwa _KJ Corporation_ adalah Kai, "

Wajah Baekhyun menggambarkan rasa putus asa dan ia mendesah. Dia mengambil beberapa menit sebelum menyadari sesuatu untuk membantu sahabatnya yang tampak tak berdaya saat ini.

"Kemudian, teruslah bekerja dibawahnya selama sebulan sebelum kau memberinya pemberitahuan pengunduran dirimu. Kau katakan kepadanya bahwa kau mendapatkan surat penawaran lain. _For God Sake_ _Kyungsoo_ , mengapa kau tak pernah memintaku untuk lowongan diperusahaanku? Aku membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu untuk membantuku menangani perusahaan," Baekhyun mengoceh. Jika Baekhyun mulai berbicara, mungkin mengambil ber jam-jam baginya untuk berhenti.

"Itu brilian!" Kyungsoo menjerit, dengan senang.

" _Good Luck_ , Sekretaris!" Kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan makan malam.

"Aishh! Aku tidak memiliki gagasan bagaimana menjadi sekretaris ... .." kata Kyungsoo, sungguh-sungguh dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Kyungsoo tiba di _KJ Corporation_ jam 9.00 tapi entah bagaimana ia merasa jantungnya berdebar tidak nyaman. Dia yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Aku merasa sekarat di sini. Sebelum Kai sampai dikantornya, aku lebih baik pergi dari sini. Tapi, surat penawaran ... Ah, sialan! Aku tak peduli. Selama aku tidak bekerja dibawahnya." Kemudian Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari _KJ Corporation_. Dia mengambil lift untuk mencapai lobi, dan kedua lift terbuka di lobi, dia berjalan keluar dengan cepat dan menabrak seseorang, tanpa sengaja.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kantor, kan?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menemui jalan buntu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dan Kai menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia menemukan bahwa Kyungsoo sangat cantik hari ini. Dia mengenakan kemeja ungu dan dasi putih dengan slack gelap. Dia benar-benar tampak menggoda. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman ketika Kai menatapnya, dia tersipu.

"Ermmm ... Saya lapar. Saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sarapan di rumah pagi ini. Saya tahu ini adalah jam kerja tapi saya kelaparan di sini, bolehkah?"

Kai terus menjadi patung, tidak ada kata-kata darinya.

"Anda lihat saya sekarang kan Kim Jongin ssi? Saya memiliki masalah dengan sikap saya. Lihat, meskipun ini adalah hari pertama saya bekerja di sini, saya melewatkan pekerjaan dan pergi untuk sarapan. Saya pikir anda lebih baik mencari sekretaris baru Kim Jongin ssi. Anda tahu apa yang saya maksud, bukan?" Tepat setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia bisa mengambil napas dalam-dalam tanpa keraguan, lega.

"Jadi, kau belum sarapan, ya? Mengapa kita tidak sarapan, bersama? Tampaknya, aku belum sarapan juga," Kyungsoo menganga karena penawarannya. Dia bersumpah dia ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Soo, makanlah! Kau berkata kau sedang kelaparan sebelumnya," Kai berkata dengan sopan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap _french toasts_ -nya di piring, lalu ia menatap Kai yang duduk di depannya yang tengah makan sarapannya dengan lahap.

Ini sangat aneh dan Kai aneh, dirinya. Kai tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti ia diperlakukan sekarang, yang bahkan mungkin!

Pertama kali Kyungsoo memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Kai adalah ketika mereka berpartner dalam tugas makalah dan menurutnya, itu yang pertama dan yang terakhir ia bisa berbicara dengan Kai. Bahkan yang terburuk, ia telah mempermalukannya di depan teman-temannya, apakah Kai telah lupa tentang hal itu?

"Haisyh ... Kenapa kau tidak makan? Apakah _french toasts_ -nya terasa buruk? Aku akan memesankan yang baru untukmu," Kai akan mengangkat tangan dan memanggil pelayan, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa. _French toasts_ -nya lezat," maka ia menggigit _French toasts_ -nya, dengan enggan.

Kadang-kadang, dia mencuri pandang ke arah Kai, pria yang bisa membuat hatinya berdetak tak terhingga. Orang ini mengambil nafas dengan setelan jas kantor bermereknya dan setiap orang yang meletakkan penglihatannya bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Sekarang, kau bahkan bermimpi sambil makan?" Kai menasehati dan Kyungsoo tersentak dengan situasi saat ini.

"Aku harus jujur padamu Kai, aku tak nyaman bekerja denganmu. Hal ini aneh untuk bekerja dengan teman sekelas dan kita tidak sedekat ini saat itu, bukan? Jadi, aku rela untuk mencari pekerjaan di luar sana dan mudah-mudahan kau mengerti. Ha, karena kita bertemu di sini, aku memohon untuk maaf-mu dan aku minta maaf dengan kata-kata jahatku saat di UK,"

Kai hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam dan bingung, mungkin.

"Aku minta maaf tentang proyek hukum bisnis. Kau ingat, kan?" Kai mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kasus mana yang kau bicarakan? Jika mengenai tugas makalah, ya, aku ingat. Tapi mengapa kau mengatakan kau menyesal? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu untuk kerja kerasmu dan biarkanku berbagi nilai yang bagus, secara otomatis itu meningkatkan CGPA-ku. Itu dia. Apa ada lagi?"

Kyungsoo melihat Kai, meminta untuk kata-kata yang lebih darinya tapi wajah tenangnya menunjukkan bahwa ia telah selesai berbicara tentang segala sesuatu. Kyungsoo semakin tegang.

Kai telah melupakan kejadian itu tapi ia khawatir sampai mati. Dia mencoba untuk bertanya lagi tapi ia mencair hanya dengan melihat senyum Kai.

"Jadi haruskah kita pergi?" Apa lagi yang tersisa untuk Kyungsoo pilih, dan pada saat yang sama ia merasa hatinya senang setelah beban bersalahnya akhirnya dibebaskan.

"Kai ..."

Kai berhenti tiba-tiba ketika Kyungsoo memanggil dengan namanya.

"Iya .."

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang merasa cemas ketika mata mereka bertemu. Tergagap, ia bertanya, "Ermm ... Kai, apakah kau keberatan jika aku mendapatkan pekerjaan nyataku kembali? Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengambil kursus sekretaris saat itu di U.K, "

Kai hanya tertawa dengan kekhawatiran Kyungsoo dan ia mengedipkan mata ke arahnya, dengan genit.

"Ayo." Kata Kai, lembut.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum, riang.


	6. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya sambil melihat album foto keluarganya. Kesunyian ditengah malam ini membuat rasa rindunya kepada orang tuanya semakin tak dapat ia tahan terutama pada ibunya, ia sangat merindukannya.

Matanya semakin berat. Dia meletakan kembali album foto keluarganya dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Saat ia hendak menutup mata, teleponnya berdering. Dia membiarkan teleponnya berdering tanpa bermaksud untuk menjawabnya, sayangnya telepon terus berdering.

"Hisyh, siapa yang meneleponku ditengah malam begini," desis Kyungsoo.

Meskipun ia mengantuk, ia mengambil teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo ..." Sapa Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo, Soo. Kau sudah tidur?" Matanya yang berat telah hilang setelah ia mendengar suara ditelepon.

"Tidak, aku belum tidur. Kenapa kau meneleponku ditengah malam begini? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, lembut.

Kai yang tengah berdiri dibalkon apartemennya melihat pemandangan malam Kota Seoul hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa? aku dilarang untuk meneleponmu? Apakah harus ada alasan bagiku untuk meneleponmu?" Kai menyerang Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa sebenarnya. _Well_ , kau masih belum tidur?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar terlalu umum, tapi Kyungsoo tetap bertanya.

Pada saat itu, detak jantungnya menggila. Ia tak bisa percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Kai semakin intim ditingkat yang sangat cepat. Dia takut untuk berpikir tentang itu. Dia selalu mengingatkan pada dirinya bahwa ia hanya orang biasa yang tidak pernah cocok untuk mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari Kai.

"Soo ..."

"Ya ..." jawab Kyungsoo, lembut.

"Kau cantik sekali pagi ini dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Kau seperti seorang putri, _sweetheart"_ Kyungsoo semakin tersipu saat mendengar kata _sweetheart_ dari Kai. Apa ini mimpi? Apa kata yang didengarnya tadi nyata? Dia mencubit pipi chubbynya dan itu terasa sakit!

"Soo, kau masih di sana? Ermm ... kau sudah tidur?" Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Tidak, aku masih di sini. Besok kau akan pergi pemeriksaan ke kantor cabang, bukan?" Kyungsoo kekurangan ide untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

"Ya _sweetheart_ , kenapa? Apa kau akan merindukanku? Soo, aku hanya pergi selama 2 hari. Apa kau akan kehilanganku _sweetheart_?"

Kyungsoo tercengang dengan sikap Kai malam ini. Dia berbeda. Baru-baru ini, keduanya Kyungsoo dan Kai memang semakin dekat satu sama lain tapi tidak pernah ia memanggil Kyungsoo secara langsung dengan panggilan _sweetheart_.

" _Sweetheart_ , aku menunggu jawabanmu,"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Soo. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. _Okay sweetheart_ , aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu _dear_. mimpi indah dan bye."

Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa berkata, sambungan telepon terputus. Dia menatap telepon untuk waktu yang lama lalu ia membawa ponsel dekat dengan dadanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu ... Aku merindukanmu,"

* * *

Kyungsoo melakukan yang terbaik untuk mempelajari data perusahaan untuk pengajuan tender _chalet_ di Jeju-do. Dia tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Hei Kyungsoo ..."

Kyungsoo terkejut oleh suara dari belakangnya. Untungnya dia tidak menderita serangan jantung, jika tidak, mungkin sekarang dia akan berada di ambulans, sampai dirumah sakit, lalu berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

Dia memutar wajahnya dan melihat Fei dan Min, keduanya menyeringai padanya.

"Hei, dari hari pertama sampai sekarang, sudah 3 bulan, dan kalian masih tidak tahu cara menyapaku dengan baik, huh?" Kyungsoo mengomel.

"Aigoo ~ kami sudah memanggilmu untuk kesekian kalinya tapi kau begitu sibuk untuk menyadarinya, jadi aku berteriak," Fei menjelaskan.

"Mari kita pergi untuk makan siang, guys. Aku lapar di sini," saran Min.

"Kau dan makananmu ... Untuk Min kedua yang hebat, bisa tolong berhenti berbicara tentang makanan? _Anyways_ , kau makan sangat banyak, tapi bagaimana kau bisa menjaga tubuhmu? _Liposuction_ eh?" Goda Kyungsoo.

" _Liposuction_ membutuhkan uang banyak dan aku tidak memilikinya ditabunganku." Min tertawa. "Cepat guys sebelum café ini ramai oleh banyak orang dan kita tidak punya meja untuk menikmati makan siang," kemudian dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

Mereka tiba direstoran favorit mereka. Mereka setuju menu yang disajikan di sana adalah yang terbaik dan terlezat dengan harga yang terjangkau. Setelah pelayan melayani pesanan mereka, mereka menikmati makanan mereka, dengan lapar.

"Hei Fei, apakah kau menyadari bahwa kita hanya bisa makan siang dengan Kyungsoo hanya ketika Kai ssi pergi ke suatu tempat untuk pemeriksaan di kantor cabang. Jika bos berada dikantor, hanya jadi sebuah mimpi untuk makan siang dengan Kyungsoo," Min mengeluh saat Kyungsoo pergi untuk panggilan alam.

"Kau benar! Aku melihat Kai ssi dan Kyungsoo tak terpisahkan satu sama lain. Aku yakin mereka pasangan sekarang! Itu tidak mustahil karena keduanya sekelas di U.K dulu. Selain itu, mereka terlihat cocok sebagai pasangan," Jawab Fei.

Min mengangguk, menyetujuinya dan minum jus melon nya sampai tetes terakhir.

* * *

Kyungsoo masuk kedapur untuk mencuci gelasnya. Saat di bingkai pintu, ia bertemu dengan Yongguk. Kyungsoo tidak nyaman berteman dengan Yongguk karena ia tahu Yongguk tidak menyukainya.

Yongguk adalah teman Kai, jadi jika Kai pergi ke suatu tempat untuk _meeting_ atau pemeriksaan di kantor cabang, Yongguk akan bertindak sebagai bos di _KJ Corporation_. Setelah ia selesai mencuci mugnya, dia dengan cepat keluar dari pantry tapi Yongguk memblokir pintu.

"Hei Kyungsoo, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," tanya Yongguk, serius.

"Jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu, aku tidak melihat adanya kegunaan kau menghalangi jalanku," kata Kyungsoo, marah.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai memilih perusahaan untuk tender _chalet_ di Jeju-do?" Tanpa bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk, Kyungsoo mendorong Yongguk dengan kasar, sehingga ia bisa berjalan keluar dari dapur tanpa halangan apapun. Sayangnya, Yongguk lebih cepat dan ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan merapat dekat dengan dada Yongguk.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada seorang pria yang kebetulan melihat adegan tak terduga itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau sudah keterlaluan, Yongguk! Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui perusahaan mana yang aku sarankan kepada CEO. Hanya Kai yang memiliki hak untuk tahu!" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Hei Kyungsoo! Jangan pernah mencari masalah denganku karena pada akhirnya hanya kau yang akan menderita. Bagaimana jika kita menjadi partner, itu akan membuat segala sesuatunya mudah untukmu," saran Yongguk.

Kyungsoo mulai jenuh dengan kekasaran Yongguk. Dia tahu niat buruk Yongguk adalah sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan suap perusahaan lain pada dirinya untuk mendapatkan tender.

Kyungsoo pergi dengan kemarahan didalam hatinya. Dia masih bisa mencium bau yang kuat dari parfum Yongguk didirinya dan entah bagaimana ia merasa jijik.

"Jia, apa Kai ssi dikantornya? Dia meneleponku pagi ini, ia berkata ia akan berada disini sekitar jam 3:00 pm, dan sekarang sudah jam 05:30 pm," tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia bertemu dengan Jia sebelum ia menuju ke mejanya.

"Oh, dia sudah dikantor tapi dia cepat-cepat keluar, dan aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya. Kyungsoo, dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik," kata Jia lalu pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang belum diselesaikannya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menelepon nomor telepon Kai dan itu dijawab oleh pesan suara. Kyungsoo khawatir setengah mati tentang keselamatan Kai, jadi dia mencoba menelepon nomor yang sama, berulang-ulang dan tidak ada yang menjawab teleponnya. Sebuah buket mawar merah di mejanya mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Pagi tadi, begitu ia melangkah kemejanya berada, ia menemukan buket mawar merah yang dirangkai dengan baik didalam keranjang rotan. Setelah ia membaca nama pengirim yang tercantum didalam kartu, senyuman muncul di wajah merah Kyungsoo.

Kim Jong In. Semenit kemudian, telepon berdering dan Kyungsoo menjawab telepon tanpa berpikir.

"Apa kau menerima bungaku? Aku harap kau menyukainya," pria di seberang telepon bertanya, dengan lembut. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya dan tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

"Ya, aku menerimanya. Terima kasih. Tapi Kai, kenapa kau memberiku bunga? "Kyungsoo berpura-pura bertanya, polos, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Kai telah jatuh kepadanya.

"Bunga-bunga dariku untuk seseorang yang aku cintai. Oke, aku harus pergi. Kita akan bertemu malam ini, oke? Aku akan kembali hari ini. Jika tidak ada masalah, jam 03:00 pm Aku akan disana. _Bye sweetheart,"_

... Dan sambungan terputus.

* * *

Kai duduk disofa dengan keras dan ia mengendurkan dasi lehernya. Dia marah, pasti.

 _" What a ! ! ting himself to every man!"_

Kai marah setelah ia melihat adegan yang melibatkan Kyungsoo dan Yongguk yang menurut persepsinya, sedang berpelukan.

"Omma benar, pria biasa seperti dia hanya peduli tentang uang dan kekayaan. kelas rendah!" teriak Kai sambil mengertakkan gigi untuk mengontrol kemarahannya, sebenarnya.

Jujur, Kai tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sendiri untuk Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa sangat cemburu ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Yongguk sedang bersama-sama bahkan ia tahu alasan kenapa ia membangun hubungan yang intim dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, kan? Sialan! Aku tidak serendah itu untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Kau adalah satu-satunya tempat bagiku untuk membalaskan dendamku, Kyungsoo!" Kata Kai.

"Aku harus menghentikan permainan ini. Akulah yang memulai, jadi aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi orang yang menyelesaikannya. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku besok, Kyungsoo. Berhati-hatilah!" Tambah Kai kemudian dia tertawa.

Dia merasa semuanya begitu lucu. Kenapa tidak? Ia berniat membuat Kyungsoo jatuh kepadanya tapi sekarang tampaknya dia yang jatuh terlalu jauh, lebih dalam dari dasar samudra terhadap Kyungsoo. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan entah bagaimana ia teringat kenangan terakhir ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo, sehari sebelum ia pergi ke kantor cabang.

 _ **Flashback**_

Malam itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana namun menampilkan kelucuannya. Kai menatapnya dan terus ia lakukan setiap kali Kyungsoo didekatnya. Kyungsoo entah bagaimana merasa gelisah, sehingga ia menunduk, memfokuskan dirinya ke menu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya Kai dengan senyum genit.

"Apa pun yang kau pesan, aku akan makan," jawab Kyungsoo, sopan.

"Wow! Aku tidak pernah tahu kita berbagi banyak kesamaan. Itu berarti kita selalu terhubung satu sama lain, kan? Aku tahu itu!" Goda Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan lelucon lumpuhnya dan tiba-tiba Kai meraih telapak tangannya, dengan sengaja.

Dia terkejut dengan tindakan spontan Kai tapi ia berpura-pura menjadi dingin. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan pipinya memerah, tersipu karena adegan tersebut. Perlahan, ia menarik kembali telapak tangannya dalam genggaman Kai. Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya, sehingga ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Kai menyentuhnya dengan mudah.

"Aku pesan makanan, oke?" Kyungsoo menyarankan, sementara pandangannya masih melihat menu.

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa alasan.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering dan akhirnya membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. Dia menghela napas sebelum ia menjawab panggilan.

"Ya ... Omma. Aku akan pulang malam ini, oke? Aku berjanji akan pulang dan membahas tentang masalah ini. Oke bye,"

Lalu ia berdiri dari sofa, dan hendak pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih nyaman sebelum telepon berdering lagi. Dia menatap ID si penelepon.

'Kyungsoo'. Dia menatap telepon untuk waktu yang lama. Ia berkelahi dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Orang jelata ini berakting dengan sangat baik, pikirnya. Dia mematikan telepon dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menyenandung lagunya sendiri, yang diciptakan olehnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia merasa seperti dia telah menghapus keberadaan Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo merasa gelisah di kamarnya sampai ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun kecuali Kai. Dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menelepon Kai lagi dan lagi tapi tak ada satu pun yang terhubung. Dia khawatir jika sesuatu telah terjadi pada Kai.

"Soo, mari kita makan malam ..." Teriak Baekhyun dari luar kamar yang dikunci Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, kau makanlah duluan. Aku belum lapar. Jika aku merasa lapar aku akan makan, oke? "

Kyungsoo telah kehilangan nafsu makan sejak pikirannya sibuk tentang Kai. Dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk mungkin telah terjadi.

 **T/N:**

 **Myknk** **:** yang dimaksud dibuku tuh idenya aja, jadi cerita ini dari affn, aku juga ga ngeremake cuma translate-in doang.

 **kim gongju:** ini ceritanya kyungsoo nya cowo tp bisa hamil ^^

 **Kyungie1288:** kalo soal panjang pendek chapter nya itu udah dari sananya aku Cuma translate-in doing tp kalo chapternya pendek updatenya lebih cepet kok ^^


	7. Chapter 6

"Siapa yang meneleponku di tengah malam begini?" Bisik Kyungsoo. Dia melirik jam alarm di meja.

Ini jam 23:30 dan ID pemanggil tidak muncul di layar ponsel Kyungsoo. Mungkin salah nomor, jadi Kyungsoo tidak berpikir untuk menjawab panggilan tapi dering tidak pernah berhenti.

Untuk sesaat ia berpikir mungkin Kai meneleponnya dengan menggunakan nomor lain. Siapa tahu mungkin dia berada dalam kekacauan besar.

" Yeoboseyo," akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab telepon.

"Kyungsoo, ini aku Yongguk!" Mendengar namanya dia mulai marah.

"Apa? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku?" Kyungsoo terus bertanya, tampaknya dia penasaran.

"Tak satu pun dari mereka yang penting. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu tentang Kai," Kata Yongguk, menakuti.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak.

"Kyungsoo, rumah Kai dimasuki pencuri dan dia terluka saat berkelahi dengan pelakunya. Aku di rumahnya, menunggu ambulans. Kai terus memanggil namamu, jadi aku meneleponmu. Cepatlah, datang ke sini,"

"Tapi ..." sebelum Kyungsoo bisa berkatan lebih, telepon terputus.

Kyungsoo berlari menuruni tangga dan menemukan Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang menonton acara talk show favoritnya.

"Baek, Kai kecelakaan," Kyungsoo terdengar panik.

"Kecelakaan! Di mana?" Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya tapi dia berjalan tanpa arah.

"Rumahnya dimasuki pencuri dan dia terluka. Yongguk meneleponku tadi,"

"... Dan siapa Yongguk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia teman sekelas kami. Ia juga bekerja dengan Kai. Dia telah sampai disana dan mengeluh tentang Kai yang memanggil namaku,"

Baekhyun menatap temannya yang saat ini tak berdaya.

"Soo, aku pikir lebih baik jika kita langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Yongguk pasti sudah memanggil ambulans," Kata Baekhyun.

"Baek, masalahnya ... Aku sudah mencoba menelepon Yongguk untuk kesekian kalinya tapi dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku hanya duduk di sini Baek. Kau tahu benar seberapa berharganya Kai untukku?" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, memohon simpatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita pergi ke rumahnya,"

Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja kopi. Begitu mereka berada di luar, Baekhyun melihat temannya.

"Apakah kau yakin kau akan pergi hanya menggunakan boxer dan _a wife beater_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang ia kenakan. Dia berjalan ke kamar tidurnya dengan cepat dan kurang dari satu menit ia mengenakan sweater dan celana pendek. Baekhyun menatapnya, aneh.

"Aku benci rasa fashionmu," komentar Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka tiba di apartemen Kai, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil Baekhyun.

"Soo, aku mencari parkiran dulu, oke?" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam mobil sport-nya.

Kyungsoo berlari ke pos keamanan untuk meminta izin memasuki apartemen Kai. Interkom di apartemen Kai berdering.

"Iya…"

"Kai ssi, saya penjaga keamanan yang bertugas dan ada seseorang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk masuk ke apartemen Anda,"

Kai baru saja tiba dari rumah keluarganya dan dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang hal lain kecuali untuk minum dan tidur. Entah bagaimana, kehadiran Kyungsoo di apartemennya pada jam ini terasa aneh.

"Biarkan dia masuk," Instruksi Kai yang kini tengah topless dan hanya mengenakan boxer.

Dia berdiri di balkon, mencoba yang terbaik untuk menemukan alasan mengapa Kyungsoo kesini. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo didalam lift, menuju kelantai 23 dengan pemikiran dengan siapa security berbicara. Tidak mungkin jika ia berbicara dengan Kai, jadi dia mengasumsikan mungkin dengan Yongguk. Tapi keanehannya semakin besar ketika ia melihat tidak ada reaksi dari security ketika ia bertanya tentang Kai. Jika dia security, seharusnya ia tahu tentang warga di sini dan tentang kejadian Kai juga. Akan mungkin jika Yongguk belum melaporkan kejadian tersebut ke security.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia hendak turun kembali tetapi bagaimana jika Kai sedang sekarat sekarang dan rumahnya dimasuki oleh pencuri itu benar. Kyungsoo masih bingung tapi lift telah terbuka di lantai 23. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa enggan untuk keluar dari lift.

Karena ia sudah di sana, jadi lebih baik ia memeriksa boss-nya. Ini tidak seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal, kan?

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya tiba di pintu masuk utama apartemen Kai. Ini semakin terasa aneh. Jika rumah telah dimasuki oleh pencuri tapi kenapa pintu masih terkunci?

Dia meragukan dirinya untuk kembali ke rumah Baekhyun atau memeriksa Kai. Karena dia sudah di sana, jadi dia membunyikan bel pintu.

Dia dengan yakin membunyikan bel pintu. Satu kali - tidak ada respon, kedua kalinya - tidak ada respon, dan saat ia hendak membunyikan bel pintu untuk ketiga kalinya, akhirnya pintu dibuka, memperlihatkan Kai yang topless dengan handuk membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin pucat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda cedera di tubuh Kai.

Dia menghela napas. Dia tahu seseorang telah menjebaknya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Kai, kasar.

Kai tidak pernah berbicara padanya dengan kasar, baru-baru ini, tapi malam ini Kai entah bagaimana menunjukkan jati dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ..." tergagap Kyungsoo menjelaskan situasi saatnya. Dia masih berdiri seperti patung di luar rumah sementara Kai telah membuat jalan kedalam apartemen dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo percaya dengan perasaannya sendiri bahwa seseorang telah menyeretnya ke dalam kekacauan ini dan dia tahu bahwa semuanya ada kaitannya dengan Yongguk. Itu pasti Yongguk yang membalaskan dendamnya mengenai kejadian malam terakhir di pantry.

Kyungsoo hendak pergi, Kai dengan cepat mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemennya, dengan kuat. Dia mengunci pintu, menghalangi Kyungsoo untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sampai kau menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau berada di sini,"

Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Kai. Dia mengusap pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut untuk meringankan rasa sakit. Kai masih mencuri lirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Tanpa makeup di wajahnya, kecantikannya sungguh nyata.

Mereka tidak bertemu selama 2 hari dan itu sudah cukup untuk Kai sekarat karena rindu. Jika ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, mungkin tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sudah berada di pelukan eratnya.

Tapi hatinya membantah perasaannya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati tentang trik-nya.

"Kai." Akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata.

"Kim Jongin ssi." Kai mengkoreksi akhirannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo kini 100% berubah ketika Kai menegurnya tentang akhiran formal. Mengapa Kai berubah drastis dan kenapa sejak 3 bulan ini ketika ia memanggil Kai dengan namanya tidak pernah ia ditegur. Kai yang berubah drastis membawa kebingungan untuk Kyungsoo lagi.

Sebenarnya, Kai telah memutuskan untuk menerima saran dari ibunya untuk mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Krystal. Ibunya bahkan menyarankan dia untuk tidak bertunangan, hanya langsung menikah. Krystal masih memiliki satu tahun untuk belajar di U.K tapi siapa yang akan peduli jika mereka akan menikah, terlebih dahulu.

Begitu Krystal menyelesaikan studinya, resepsi pernikahan akan digelar. Menurut Ibunya Kim Min Young, pernikahan akan digelar dalam waktu 2 minggu dari sekarang, berarti, sebelum Krystal kembali ke U.K untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang kebetulan tenggelam didalam mimpi nya.

"Kai ssi .."

Kyungsoo memanggl dan menyentakkan Kai kekenyataan dan ia melotot ke Kyungsoo.

"Kai ssi, aku tidak tahu kau akan percaya atau tidak tapi jujur aku dijebak. Sebelumnya, aku menerima telepon dari Yongguk. Dia mengatakan kau dirampok dan terluka parah. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk datang karena ..."

Kyungsoo butuh waktu lama untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia ragu untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Karena apa?" Geram Kai dan Kyungsoo terkejut sampai mati.

"Karena ... Kai ssi terus memanggil namaku," kata Kyungsoo hampir berbisik pada dirinya sendiri tapi Kai masih bisa mendengarnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai tertawa seperti orang gila. Dia tertawa seperti Kyungsoo hanya memberitahukannya sebuah lelucon. Dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa lagi dan dia menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau gila tentangku, kau tidak harus membuat kebohongan lain untuk menutupi perasaanmu sendiri. Siapa kau untukku sampai aku harus memanggil namamu?" Wajah pucat Kyungsoo ini berubah merah dan matanya mulai berair.

"Hei Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengan Yongguk, kan? Ketika Yongguk menolakmu, kau langsung mencariku. Apa kau sampai harus datang di jam tengah malam seperti ini?" Kai mengumpat.

Makian tersebut menusuk setiap inci dari hati Kyungsoo. Hatinya berdarah. Dia mencoba menahan air matanya karena tidak ingin Kai menuduhnya berpura-pura mengemis simpati dengan air mata palsu.

Ia membuka pintu, hendak pergi, tapi ia bertemu dengan dua wartawan, dua polisi dan orang yang mengaku dirinya sebagai saksi bahwa Kyungsoo dan Kai keduanya tinggal tanpa sertifikat pernikahan.

"Halo ..." salah satu wartawan menyapa Kyungsoo yang tercengang entah bagaimana.

"Halo ..." jawab Kyungsoo kembali. Dia hampir pingsan ketika ia tertangkap melakukan hal yang ilegal.

"Apa anda pergi sendirian kesini?" Tanya salah satu dari wartawan.

Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya untuk menjelaskan kebenaran.

"Sebenarnya ... .." sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kai muncul di ambang pintu. Setelah melihat sekelompok orang di luar apartemennya, wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Apakah kalian berdua tinggal di sini?" Tanya wartawan yang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Saya tidak bersalah di sini. Pria ini mencoba menjebak saya didalam kekacauan ini. Dia adalah orang yang datang ke rumah saya pada jam ini," Kai menuduh wajah pucat Kyungsoo yang semakin memucat.

"Tidak, saya tidak kesini untuk menjebaknya. Percayalah," Kyungsoo mencoba membela dirinya dan air mata akhirnya mengalir di pipinya.

"Jadi Kai ssi, Anda adalah pewaris _Park Corporation_ dan seseorang yang bisa dibanggakan namun tertangkap melakukan hal ilegal. Itu sangat memalukan," komentar salah satu wartawan saat sibuk mengambil beberapa foto dengan keadaan topless Kai dan pakaian tidur Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya sehingga ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan mencekik lehernya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Apa! kau menjebakku dengan omong kosong ini dan jangan pernah berpikir aku akan menikahimu untuk menutupi kekacauan ini!"

Kyungsoo hampir kehabisan napas. Menunjukan wajahnya yang pucat dan bibirnya yang pucat. Untungnya dua polisi dengan cepat menarik kembali lengan Kai. Jika tidak Kyungsoo pasti akan mati dalam beberapa detik.

"Saya ingin bertanya tentang kejadian ini, jadi saya akan datang dengan orang ini dan Anda, tolong tunggu pria yang lain untuk mengganti pakaiannya," saran salah satu wartawan dengan notebook di tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti wartawan dan salah satu polisi ke lift. Baekhyun yang berada di lobi untuk sampai keapartemen Kai terkejut melihat Kyungsoo tengah diseret oleh seseorang tertentu dan seorang polisi.

Dari tatapan, ia bisa melihat mata bengkak Kyungsoo dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Tangannya menyentuh luka di lehernya.

"Soo, kenapa?" Sebelum Baekhyun bisa bertanya lebih, Kyungsoo telah memeluknya erat-erat, memohon untuk kekuatan lebih.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun tampaknya tidak ada yang ingin repot-repot untuk menjawabnya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun bingung.


	8. Chapter 7

"Tidak ayah! Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya," Kai menentang usulan Mr Kim untuk menikahi Kyungsoo.

Pemandangan ruang tamu dirumah Kim diisi dengan keheningan yang mencekam. Tidak ada yang memiliki keberanian untuk menyuarakan pikiran apapun. Nyonya Kim merasa letih bersandar ke sofa sambil memijat kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang berada di rumah itu juga diam. Ia akan pulang ke rumah keluarganya tapi berhenti ketika Mr. Kim memintanya untuk tinggal karena ia telah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau pernah berpikir tentang reputasiku, Kai? Jika berita ini bocor oleh pers, semuanya akan kacau. bisnis kita selesai! Kau tahu itu, bukan?" Teriak Mr. Kim. Kai diam.

"Bagaimana aku menghadapi investor, mitra bisnisku, dan klienku? Apakah kau tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu?" Tambah Mr Kim, lagi.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Appa?" Tanya Kai. Dia masih tidak puas dengan kata-kata ayahnya. Dia kecewa dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya lebih peduli tentang perusahaan daripada dirinya dan bahkan menuntutnya untuk menikah dengan pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Aku dijebak, Appa. hidupku telah hancur. Sementara itu, Appa, apa kau peduli tentangku?"

Ucap Kai tanpa ekspresi seperti jiwanya sedang sekarat dan ia kehilangan semangat dan kekuatannya. Perintah Mr. Kim agar dia menikahi Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat pikirannya tertekan. Dalam hatinya, ia telah mengutuk Kyungsoo untuk menjebaknya dan berpikir ia hanya ingin kedamaiannya rusak. cintanya untuk Kyungsoo yang hampir mulai tumbuh sekarang beralih ke kebencian yang mendalam.

"Entah kau setuju atau tidak, pernikahan akan tetap dilaksanakan pada hari Kamis ini, dengan Kyungsoo," kata dengan suara keras sebelum ia pergi.

Kai menatap ibunya, Nyonya Kim, memohon simpati, tapi ia tahu ibunya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya keluar dari kekacauan yang diciptakannya. , ayahnya sebenarnya adalah orang yang menyenangkan, tetapi bila berhubungan dengan nama keluarga dan kehormatan, dia sensitif. Kai telah kehilangan 100% energinya untuk melawan dan berdebat lagi. Chanyeol yang kebetulan duduk dalam diam sebelum mendekati sahabatnya dan mengusap ringan bahu sahabatnya, meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kai sangat stres. Dia mulai berjalan ke taman kecil di luar dan Chanyeol dengan setia mengikutinya di belakang.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat tidak berperasaan. ! !" Kai mengutuk, marah.

"Ayolah Kai. Kita bahkan tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya," Hibur Chanyeol. Kai menatap ikan di kolam, tak ada artinya.

"Aku tahu Kai, saat ini saran bukanlah hal yang sedang kau cari. Tapi Kai, Kyungsoo ..."

"Cukup! Jika kau berniat untuk berbicara tentang itu, lebih baik jangan," Tegas Kai.

"Tapi itu tidak adil menuduh Kyungsoo tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Jika terjadi hal seperti ini, tidak benar untuk menyimpulkan hanya dengan pikiranmu sendiri, sedangkan didalam hukum pun menyatakan bahwa setiap manusia memiliki hak untuk berprikemanusiaan dan menyuarakan pikiran mereka," Chanyeol berbalik menyatakan pemikirannya.

"Aku tahu bahwa minggu depan kau akan dipanggil ke mimbar dan diakui sebagai pengacara dan jaksa. Tapi Yeol, masalahku adalah aku telah dijebak!" Kai tetap dengan kata-katanya.

"Kai, Baek telah menjelaskannya kepadaku. Memang benar bahwa Kyungsoo menerima telepon dari Yongguk dan diberitahukan bahwa kau dirampok. Jika ia kebetulan menjebakmu, kenapa dia harus membawa Baek bersama? Lebih baik untuk melakukan semua rencana jahatnya, sendirian." Chanyeol terus membela Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, kenapa Baek tidak datang ke apartemenku dengan Kyungsoo? Tidak pernah memakan banyak waktu hanya untuk memarkir mobil sekalipun. Aku yakin mereka bekerja sama untuk menjebakku," Dengan mudah Kai menuduh Baekhyun juga.

Chanyeol menatap wajah temannya.

"Hai kawan! Apa kau lupa bahwa kaulah orang yang tidak memperbolehkan pengunjung untuk datang setelah tengah malam kecuali mereka mendapat izin darimu. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki nomormu dan Kyungsoo juga tidak membawa ponselnya. Dia datang dengan pakaian tidur, kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padamu," Kai mulai marah mendengarkan kembali kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Menyingkirlah dengannya. Apa kau menuduh Yongguk untuk menjebakku? _Excuse me_ _, byeonhosa-nim_ , ia tidak memiliki motif untuk menjebakku. Kami tidak pernah bertengkar satu sama lain bahkan satu kali pun karena dia teman kita. Itu benar kata Yongguk bahwa Kyungsoo murahan. Tebaklah? Ketika aku pergi, ia mencoba menggoda Yongguk. Aku melihat dengan mataku bahwa ia memeluk Yongguk tapi Yongguk menolaknya. Jadi, ia datang kepadaku dan memohon untuk cintaku. Dia takut Yongguk akan mengatakan kepadaku kebenarannya tapi entah kenapa aku dijebak, juga,"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Aku akan pergi dan kau sebaiknya beristirahat."

Kyungsoo masih melamun di sebelah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin malam yang dingin menampar keras ke wajahnya telah ia abaikan. Dia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sejak malam kemarin. Semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Hatinya lebih sakit setiap kali mengingat rencana jahat Yongguk.

Ingatan tentang ayahnya, yang membanting telepon dengan keras setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan seluruh ceritanya masih segar dalam ingatannya. Matanya bengkak karena dia menangis, sepanjang siang dan malam.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya suara dari batu yang meremukan dirinya ketika Chanyeol menelepon untuk memberitahukan bahwa Mr. Kim memutuskan untuk menikahkan keduanya satu sama lain. Dan yang paling menyakitkan perasaannya berasal dari telepon pamannya, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ayahnya setuju dengan pernikahan itu dan akan datang ketika mereka saling mengucapkan sumpah.

"Soo, kau masih belum tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia menyeka air mata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika aku masih tidak tahu apa yang bisa diharapkan dari takdir esok," kata Kyungsoo, pelan, lebih berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri daripada berbicara dengan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya menangis di bahunya. Itulah gunanya sahabat.

"Kyungsoo, mulai hari ini kau tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan keluarga Do. Kau sekarang bukan milik kami. Mudah-mudahan kau akan senang dengan pernikahanmu dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami karena kita telah berpisah untuk jalan kita sendiri," kata ayahnya, yang menusuk.

"Appa, tolong ... jangan menghukumku dengan cara ini. Aku tidak bersalah, appa," Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air mata sambil mencengkeram tangan ayahnya.

memasuki kamar pengantin untuk berbicara yang terakhir kalinya dengan anaknya. Dia malu mendengar ejekan yang datang dari keluarga Kim dan kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak pertamanya.

bisa mengetahuinya bahwa Kai membencinya, insting seorang ayah.

Kai tidak pernah menatap ayah mertuanya langsung kematanya. Sombong!

Kyungsoo adalah anak pertama keluarga Do dan setiap harapan diletakan dipikulannya. Sekarang, setiap mimpi itu hancur di tengah jalan. tidak percaya anak tercintanya mengakhiri kehidupan lajangnya dengan perkawinan paksa. Dia terlalu kecewa.

Jika ayahnya merasa kecewa, Kyungsoo akan mengutuk hidupnya dua kali. Dia tidak bisa percaya ayahnya tidak mempercayai ceritanya. ibunya juga tidak menghadiri pernikahannya.

"Appa, tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskannya padamu sejak minggu lalu tapi Appa tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak bersalah," pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara serak-nya. Dia menangis.

"Kenapa harus orang kaya yang kau jebak Kyungsoo? Kau membuang harga dirimu dan termasuk keluargamu juga? Bagaimana jika tetangga kita tahu tentang ini dan kemana aku harus berlindung untuk menutupi wajahku? Apakah ini caramu membayar kembali pengorbanan kami untuk mengirimmu ke U.K untuk studimu?" Teriak Mr. Do.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut ketika ayahnya berteriak. Dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan lebih pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa Appa lebih percaya orang lain daripada anakmu sendiri? Aku tidak bersalah Appa. Jika Appa tidak percaya padaku, Appa bisa bertanya kepada Baekhyun."

"Tidak perlu. Entah kau tidak bersalah atau tidak, aku tidak peduli! Aku bukan Appa-mu lagi! Karena kau berada di tempat kejadian dan tertangkap oleh wartawan secara otomatis, kau melakukan kesalahan, Kyungsoo. Aku harus pergi. Bahkan sulit untuk bernapas ketika kau berada di sekitarku. Ibumu menangis keras dan aku pikir kau akan merasa puas ketika setiap orang dari kita sekarat?" tidak berteriak, tapi kata-kata yang diucapkan benar-benar membuat hatinya terluka dan berdarah lagi.

"Appa ... .. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf ... .." Tapi telah pergi melalui pintu. Sekarang dia tak memiliki seorang ayah, seorang ibu dan tanpa keluarga.

Kyungsoo tak berhenti menangis. Dia menyesal bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria kaya. Jika Kai ingin menceraikannya sekarang juga, dia tidak bisa lebih bahagia selama keluarganya menerimanya dikeluarga Kim, sebagai anak mereka.

"Soo ..."

Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit ketika namanya dipanggil tapi dia tidak pergi dari balkon di mana ia berdiri selama berjam-jam. Langit gelap tidak memiliki bintang dan bulan malam ini, seperti hatinya, hidupnya, terlalu gelap dan tidak ada sisi terang.

"Soo, aku akan pulang." Kyungsoo hanya membisu tanpa respon.

"Soo, masuklah, di luar dingin. Nanti kau flu." Bujuk Baekhyun, sopan.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku juga, Baek? Aku tidak memiliki siapapun. Ibuku, ayahku tidak akan pernah menerimaku sebagai keluarga mereka lagi. Aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak layak untuk membuat mereka bangga," kata Kyungsoo.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Baekhyun membawa sahabatnya ke pelukannya, untuk berbagi kesedihan, untuk meminjamkan sebagian dari kekuatannya.

"Soo, mereka akan menerimamu satu hari nanti, percayalah. Sekarang, mereka hanya bingung dengan segala sesuatu, beri mereka lebih banyak waktu, oke?"

Keduanya Kyungsoo dan Kai menikah di sebuah kapel. pernikahan yang sederhana karena itu hanya untuk menutup mulut para wartawan dari menyebarkan desas-desus palsu di sekitar dan itu bisa membawa reputasi buruk untuk _Kim Corporation_. Kyungsoo tampak pucat meskipun pada hari pernikahannya. Dia tidak bersinar sama sekali.

"Aku menyesalinya Baek karena menolak untuk mendengarkan saranmu untuk berhenti bekerja di _KJ Corporation_. Jika aku mengikuti saranmu, masalah ini tidak akan terjadi. Kenapa aku tidak berani berkaca diri sebelum aku jatuh cinta dengan anak dari _The Kims_? Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku dan aku terlalu buta untuk melihat bahwa. Semuanya palsu"

Baekhyun bisa mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang stres berat ketika ia memperlihatkan perasaan hatinya.

"Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah Soo, percayalah."


	9. Chapter 8

Sekarang jam 01:00 malam dan petir terlihat diluar diikuti dengan hujan lebat dan Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak dari balkon sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia merasa kesepian entah bagaimana bahkan ketika kediaman keluarga Kim penuh dengan pembantu dan pelayan di sana-sini.

Dia berjalan ke kamar Kai setelah salah satu pembantu menunjukkan arah. Tanpa pembantu tersebut, pasti ia akan tersesat. Dia memasuki kamar tidur dan berdiri di sudut ruangan mengagumi desain dan perabotan.

Dia melepas pakaian pernikahannya, hanya menyisakan kaus tanpa lengan dan menggantungkannya di gantungan yang sudah disediakan tapi kehadiran Kai membuatnya berhenti.

"Siapa bilang kau memiliki hak untuk berbagi segala sesuatu denganku? Kau berhenti bermimpi untuk menjadi tuan rumah disini!" Kemudian dia berjalan langsung ke kamar mandi tanpa repot-repot untuk peduli kepada perasaan Kyungsoo.

penghinaan kai telah menusuk hatinya bahkan lebih. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan hatinya dari pendarahan dan membiarkan hatinya penuh luka dengan sakit yang tak tertahankan, rasa sakit yang ia terima dari suaminya sendiri. Dia menahan air matanya. Dia juga pria, seorang pria dengan kebanggaan bahkan meneteskan air mata. Dia tahu bahkan jika dia mencoba untuk mati untuk melunakkan hati dingin Kai, pasti dia gagal. Dia tahu itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil pakaian pernikahannya di gantungan dan melipat pakaiannya dengan baik dan memasukannya kedalam koper. Sesaat kemudian, Kai keluar dari kamar mandi, sementara Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di sudut, sedikit menunduk untuk mencegah dirinya melihat tubuh berotot Kai.

Dia merasa panas hanya dengan melihat tubuh Kai dan pendingin ruangan tidak banyak membantu. Kai berpura-pura seperti dia tidak melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo di ruang yang sama dengannya dan dia melemparkan handuk ke gantungan. Sekarang ia sepenuhnya telanjang dan lalu memakai piyamanya sendiri, melewatkan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo masih disana.

Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya, memandang kosong di lantai marmer mutiara dan Kai merasa jengkel melihatnya.

"Hei! Jangan berlagak seperti kau adalah orang yang baik karena aku membencinya" Kai tertawa kecil sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Oh, aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa aku benci aktingmu, dan kata sederhananya -! Aku membencimu,"

Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo keluar tiba-tiba dan ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Akhirnya air mata yang ia coba dengan usahanya yang terbaik untuk tidak ditumpahkannya didepan Kai, suaminya, akhirnya mengalir di pipinya. Kyungsoo tidak yakin mengapa dia menangis. Ini entah karena rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya atau rasa sakit di hatinya ketika suaminya memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Sakit Kai! Lepaskan aku, tolong, Kai. Jika kau membenciku mengapa awalnya kau setuju untuk menikahiku? Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikah denganku," pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seorangpun sangka.

Tanpa Kyungsoo memiliki peluang untuk melakukan sesuatu, ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat di pipi kanannya. Iya. Kai memberinya tamparan keras di pipi chubby-nya dimalam pertama mereka bersama-sama. Kyungsoo harus menanggung kedua rasa sakitnya, di pergelangan tangan dan di pipinya. Dia bisa merasakan disana ada cairan merah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang rusak dan bau besi, ia bertaruh bahwa itu darah.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemah di lantai yang dingin sementara ia masih menahan isak tangisnya. Tidak, dia tidak menangis karena rasa sakit fisik dan mentalnya tapi lebih ke rasa rindunya kepada orang tuanya.

Dia telah hidup selama 24 tahun dan tidak pernah orang tuanya menamparnya atau bahkan memukulnya tapi kurang dari 24 jam ia resmi menikah dengan Kai, ia telah menerima tamparan keras dari suaminya. Jujur, Kyungsoo sudah siap menghadapi risiko semacam ini.

Sebelum ini Kai pernah mencekiknya sampai hampir mati ketika mereka tertangkap oleh wartawan jadi tamparan keras mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Kai dan ya Kai menatapnya dengan rasa tidak suka dan kebenciannya, memberikannya petunjuk. Setelah tidak suka dan kebencian bertemu dengan dendam, Kai akan meledak dan Kyungsoo harus siap untuk menerima kekerasan.

Sebelum Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk berdiri dan menjauhi lantai yang dingin, Kai telah menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan memintanya untuk berdiri. Setelah Kyungsoo mampu berdiri, Kai menangkupkan pipi chubby Kyungsoo tanpa memperhatikan bengkak di sebelah kanan.

"Itu hanya sedikit peringatan dariku dan jika kau berani menentangku, akanku pastikan kau berakhir di kuburan neraka. Ingat itu!" Ucap Kai sambil memukul kepala Kyungsoo di dinding.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk memanggilku karena kau tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Mulai dari sekarang, panggil aku secara resmi, paham,?"

Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah kai paksa untuk ia lakukan.

"Ketika aku berbicara padamu, setidaknya aku butuh respon untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak tuli!"

Kyungsoo masih terus diam. Kepalanya mulai berputar ringan. Dia membutuhkan udara segar untuk bernapas dan menenangkan diri dari rasa sakit pada setiap inci diwajahnya.

"Mengerti?" Kai masih mengganggu Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Dia mulai marah ketika Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam bukannya menjawab perintahnya.

"Ya Kai ssi." Jawab Kyungsoo, lembut.

Kai melepaskan dengan kasar pipi Kyungsoo ketika ia menangkupkannya sebelumnya dan Kyungsoo hendak jatuh di lantai keras yang dingin tapi dia cepat menyeimbangkan dirinya. Kai berjalan ke saklar utama dan mematikan lampu kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, mengabaikan keberadaan Kyungsoo lagi.

Dia merebahkan punggungnya di tempat tidur dan tersenyum. Dia sengaja mematikan lampu karena dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan membiarkan kegelapan menelan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dia benci melihat Kyungsoo yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan antara dia dan Krystal. Kemarahannya mendidih ke tingkat yang tak berbatas ketika keluarga Krystal memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh kedua belah pihak.

Kai merasakan kepuasan hanya ketika Kyungsoo merasa sakit dan menderita. Dia masih percaya bahwa Kyungsoo telah menjebaknya. Dia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa setelah ia menikahi Kyungsoo setelah ayahnya memaksanya untuk melakukannya ia berencana untuk menyeret Kyungsoo keneraka yang ia buat sendiri. Dia akan memastikan Kyungsoo akan menerima hukuman yang sama yang layak ia dapatkan. Sementara Kai sibuk mencari sesuatu untuk menghancurkan Kyungsoo, akhirnya Kai jatuh tertidur.

kegelapan memenuhi ruangan dan satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari pantulan lampu jalan. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di samping jendela dan menatap kosong pada petir diluar. Kadang-kadang, petir berkelebat terang diruang yang gelap untuk kedua kali.

Hujan terus turun dengan lebat begitu juga air mata Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa berpikir banyak karena kepalanya berputar dan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan, pipi dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar butuh istirahat karena sakit yang tak tertahankan ia menderita sekarang. Sebagian besar lantai marmer mutiara diruangan tersebut tertutup oleh karpet tebal dan satu-satunya ruangan tersisa yang tidak tertutupi berada di depan kamar mandi. Dia tahu Kai tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk tidur di karpet karena jelas bahwa Kai tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk berbagi apa pun dengannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil handuknya dari koper dan melipatnya dengan baik. Dia akan menggunakan handuk yang dilipatnya sebagai bantal. Cuaca dingin diluar ditambah suhu dingin dari AC di kamar Kai membuat Kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan.

Dia menggunakan sweater tebal sebagai selimut untuk menutupi dirinya dari udara dingin. Dia tahu dia layak mendapatkan hukuman semacam ini meskipun malam ini malam pertamanya dinikahi oleh seseorang yang diam-diam ia cintai. Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Dia menanggung rasa sakit dan lalu ia memejamkan mata, mengantuk.

Kyungsoo terbangun keesokan harinya ketika dinginnya lantai menusuk ke dalam sistem sarafnya. Dia benar-benar berharap kalau insiden semalam adalah salah satu mimpi buruknya tapi ketika pandangannya melihat keseluruh ruangan, ia tahu keinginannya sungguh bodoh.

Kai sedang tidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman namun ia tidak memiliki rasa kasihan dan simpati dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo, istrinya, tidur di tempat lain. Kyungsoo benar-benar sedih hanya dengan melihat nasib malangnya, tapi ini hanyalah sebuah tindakan sederhana untuk memulai mimpi terburuk lainnya di masa depan.

Dia mencoba untuk berdiri tapi sakit kepala nya tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia mulai merasa bahwa ia flu tapi ia masih berpura-pura berakting kuat di depan Kai bahkan saat pria itu masih tidur. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri.

Kai bangun saat mendengar seperti seseorang tengah berbisik pelan. mata mengantuknya melebar saat ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri didekat jendela. Kai membantah perasaannya yang entah bagaimana merasa simpati pada istrinya tapi ego didalam hatinya menahannya untuk melakukannya.

Dia juga mulai merasa ada yang tidak benar mengenai _a frame thingy._ Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang pria yang baik seperti Kyungsoo memiliki niat untuk menjebaknya hanya untuk mendapatkan banyak uang, ketenaran dan kekayaan aset.

Mungkin orang-orang benar bahwa manusia akan kehilangan kewarasan dan kebanggaan mereka ketika berhubungan dengan uang dan Kyungsoo, istrinya adalah bukti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dia tidak tahu apa motif Kyungsoo untuk menjebaknya awalnya, tapi setidaknya dia tahu Kyungsoo punya rencana jahat lain untuk membawanya jatuh. Sebelum Kyungsoo memainkan trik lain, Kai telah bertekad untuk membuat hidup istrinya sengsara dan bahkan menyesal sampai mati istrinya, Kyungsoo telah menikahinya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo bersinar cantik ketika ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi hijau yang cocok dengan celana hitamnya. Itu pakaian kantor sederhana, tapi ia mengenakan itu dengan cara yang terbaik.

Sementara ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja pagi ini, Kyungsoo merasa diberkahi entah bagaimana karena tidak ada tanda-tanda bengkak di wajah imutnya. tamparan keras kemarin yang Kai berikan hanya membuat bibirnya terluka dan memar dan membuatnya sulit untuk makan dan bahkan berbicara setiap perkata. Tapi, lebih baik hanya bibirnya yang terluka, pikir Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo hendak mengambil tasnya, tiba-tiba Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tatapan dingin dan ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu. Dia bertaruh mungkin Kai menatapnya hanya untuk melihat apakah ada tanda-tanda bengkak atau memar di wajahnya tapi jelas, tidak ada. Kyungsoo menatap tempat tidur yang berantakan dimana Kai tidur malam terakhir dan hal lain memukul pikirannya. Dia pikir mungkin Kai menyuruhnya untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya tapi ia ingat semalam ia diperingatkan kalau ia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menyentuh apa pun milik Kai. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur - dia tidak bisa bernapas ketika Kai berada di sekelilingnya.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju ke dapur, membantu pelayan mempersiapkan sarapan.

Kai sedang duduk lemas di sudut tempat tidurnya saat mengambil napas dalam-dalam secepat siluet Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo adalah kecantikan surgawi dan ia terpesona olehnya. Meskipun Kyungsoo selalu memakai pakaian yang sederhana, tapi kecantikan dirinya adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk disembunyikan.

Sedetik kemudian Kai marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dia menemukan dirinya tertarik dengan penampilan Kyungsoo. Dia percaya bahwa itu adalah salah satu rencana Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya yang lain. Dia harus menyadari hal itu sebelum Kyungsoo mengambil alih untuk mengontrol dirinya dan perusahaannya juga.

TIDAK! Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya memenangkan pertandingan delusi ini. Dia akan merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia tidak pada level yang sama untuk menjadi lawannya. Dia akan memastikan Kyungsoo akan berlutut di depannya sambil memohon meminta maaf dan dia akan membiarkan semua orang di dunia ini tahu siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

Di dapur Kyungsoo sedang membantu pelayan keluarga Kim menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan. Salah satu pelayannya dipanggil Seo jibsa sementara yang lainnya Kang jibsa. Kang jibsa yang berada diakhir 40 tahun-an melarang Kyungsoo untuk membantu mereka karena ia takut mungkin nyonya Kim akan memarahinya tapi Kyungsoo menolak untuk mendengarkan dan memainkan ketidakpeduliannya sebagai gantinya.

Dari cara pelayan memperlakukan Kyungsoo, ia tahu bahwa kedua pelayan tersebut tidak tahu status sebenarnya Kyungsoo di dalam rumah Kim yang mahal ini.

Kyungsoo tengah menuangkan kopi ke dalam setiap gelas di atas meja makan lalu tuan Kim muncul entah dari mana tanpa nyonya Kim. Dia masih tidur mungkin.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kim sunbaenim ..."

Dia menyapa tuan Kim karena dia tidak ingin dituduh sebagai orang yang kasar. Dia memanggilnya tuan secara resmi dan menambahkan sunbaenim karena tuan Kim adalah seseorang yang ia hormati dibidang karirnya sendiri. Jujur, dia benar-benar gugup untuk menghadapi tuan Kim sejak pertama kali ia melihat pria itu di kapel.

Dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada tuan Kim kemarin tapi tampaknya orang tua yang sukses itu sibuk sendiri mengobrol dengan kerabat yang datang ke kapel untuk bertukar sumpah antara dia dan Kai. Dia mencoba peruntungannya untuk menyambut nyonya Kim tapi dengan jelas dia mengabaikannya.

Kyungsoo cukup tahu bahwa dia yang disebut sebagai ibu-mertuanya membencinya. Dia memberikan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan nyonya Kim tapi dia benar-benar diabaikan seperti dia jijik dengan penyakit menularnya - yang tidak ia miliki sama sekali.

"Pagi ..." Tuan Kim menjawab, tanpa ekspresi.

Ya, tuan Kim yang memaksa Kai menikahi Kyungsoo tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo menjadi menantunya. Sedikit banyak, ia percaya dengan apa yang anaknya ceritakan tentang jebakan yang telah Kyungsoo rencanakan.

Tuan Kim juga tahu bahwa tidak ada cinta bahkan hanya sedikit dari Kai untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo dan entah bagaimana ia sedih juga menelan kenyataan bahwa pernikahan Kai dan Krystal yang telah direncanakan batal. Krystal adalah anak dari adiknya tapi tuan Kim tidak punya pilihan lain. Kehormatan keluarganya dan nama Kims berarti segalanya baginya.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai menuangkan kopi ke gelas ayah mertuanya, ia hendak berjalan ke dapur kembali tapi kemudian dihentikan oleh tuan Kim yang memberi tanda padanya untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo berdiri seperti patung di samping kursi yang tuan Kim suruh untuk diduduki sebelumnya dengan kepalanya, _he hung it low_. Dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim meneguk kopi sebelum berbicara, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan kepada keluargaku," katanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kai mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau menjebaknya untuk menikahimu. Aku tidak langsung menganggap bahwa kesimpulan benar. Tapi, sejauh yang aku khawatirkan, jika itu mempengaruhi kesejahteraan keluargaku dan reputasi perusahaanku, pelakunya tidak seharusnya pergi," Tegas tuan Kim.

Sementara Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan reaksi syok mendengar apa yang dikatakan tuan Kim sekarang.

"Ketika waktunya datang, aku tahu kebenaran akan terungkap pada akhirnya," jawab Kyungsoo sopan. Kemudian ia pergi berjalan ke dapur.

Dengan tenang Kyungsoo memberitahukan keyakinannya. Dia cukup untuk mengatakan kebenarannya ketika tidak ada yang benar-benar mendengarkan dan percaya padanya.

Begitu Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur, Kai sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke meja makan. Terus terang, sebenarnya ia mendengar percakapan antara ayahnya dan Kyungsoo dan ia merasa marah ketika Kyungsoo berani membalas kembali apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Kai menggerutu duduk di kursi dan berteriak memanggil istrinya.

"Kyungsoo!" Teriakan Kai telah mengejutkan Kyungsoo yang hendak mengambil sarapan di dapur dengan pelayan.

"Ya ..." Kyungsoo berlari ke tempat Kai duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur? Mengapa kau tidak memperlakukanku sebagai suamimu? Ambilkan _french toast_ dan letakan dipiringku. Well, seorang budak seharusnya tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menjadi master!" Hina Kai sambil meminum kopinya.

Tuan Kim yang mendengar dan mengamati situasi saat ini hanya bisa diam. Dia bangga pada anaknya yang memperlakukan istrinya dengan kasar. Dia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo layak mendapatkannya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan _french toast_ dengan madu dipiring Kai tetapi dibuang oleh suaminya ke tempat lain.

"Siapa yang memberitahukanmu untuk menuangkan sebotol madu di _french toast_? Apa? Kau pikir ayahmu memberiku uang untuk membeli madu? Jadi, karena keluargaku kaya dan kau berencana untuk memboroskan semuanya?" keterlaluan. Kai menggunakan ayahnya untuk menghinanya.

"Kai ssi, jika kau marah padaku tolong jangan hina ayahku," Kyungsoo membela kehormatan keluarganya.

Kai merasa seperti Kyungsoo telah menamparnya ketika istrinya menjawabnya di depan ayahnya. Kai berdiri dari kursi dan menangkupkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan kasar tapi dihentikan oleh tuan Kim.

"Kai, hentikan!" Teriak tuan Kim.

Apa yang Kai lakukan adalah sesuatu yang tuan Park tidak nyaman.

"Kau lebih baik mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayahku dan jika bukan karenanya, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan tamparan keras lagi dariku. Apakah kau tidak ada tempat untuk pergi! Keluar dari sini! Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku hanya dengan melihat wajah menjijikkanmu!"

Kyungsoo berjalan langsung ke dapur. Dia malu karena apa yang Kai lakukan di depan ayah mertuanya. Dia tahu tidak ada orang di dalam rumah ini yang menerimanya sebagai anggota keluarga baru tapi untuk memperlakukannya seperti sampah adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Dia juga memiliki hati dan perasaan.

Jauh di dalam hatinya yang rusak, Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ini adalah bagaimana semua orang kaya memperlakukan semua orang yang berada dalam posisi yang lebih rendah. Tapi, sahabatnya, Baekhyun juga datang dari salah satu orang kaya di Korea Selatan, namun ia tidak pernah memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti yang Kai dan keluarganya lakukan.

Malah, Baekhyun seperti setengah dirinya yang lain. Dia pernah bertemu keluarga Baekhyun sebelum mereka pindah ke Gyeonggi dan keluarga sahabatnya itu tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti sampah bahkan mereka berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan keluarganya selalu bersahaja.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyeka air matanya saat mendengar nyonya Kim memanggil pelayan.


	10. Chapter 09 & 10

**Chapt 09**

Kyungsoo tiba di _KJ Corporation_ jam 10.00 pagi dan dia tahu dia sudah terlambat. Dia kesulitan menemukan angkutan umum untuk sampai ketempat kerjanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan bekerja setiap hari karena ia harus berjalan 2 km dari kediaman rumah Kims untuk sampai ke halte bus terdekat. Jika ia mengharapkan untuk menunggu taksi, itu berarti ia menunggu untuk sesuatu yang memakan lebih banyak waktu. Hanya ada beberapa taksi yang melewati area ini di pagi hari karena itu daerah VIP sehingga hampir sulit untuk menemukan taksi.

Mobil lamborghini Kai lewat di depannya sementara Kyungsoo berdiri menunggu bus. Dia menghela napas. Dia tahu Kai tidak akan pernah menghentikan mobilnya dan berbaik hati untuk menawarkan tumpangan ketempat kerjanya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak peduli sama sekali selama Kai tidak mengganggunya. Merasa lega. Dia dengan senang hati menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah istri Kim Jongin yang tidak pernah diperlakukan sebagai seorang istri yang layak untuk diperlakukan.

"Kyungsoo, Kai ssi ingin bertemu denganmu." Sekretaris Kai, Suzy, menyentak Kyungsoo dari mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Tak seorang pun di _KJ Corporation_ tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan Kai telah menikah hanya Yongguk yang tahu tentang hal itu. Kyungsoo menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi dan bahkan menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Kai.

"Masuklah!" Suara Kai terdengar.

Kyungsoo melangkah ke kantor Kai dengan ribuan rasa keanehan. Dia menkonfirmasi bahwa Kai hanya akan menemuinya jika ada hal yang mendesak atau serius. Kyungsoo memilih untuk berdiri di samping kursi kosong di sebelah Yongguk yang saat ini sedang duduk berlawanan dengan Kai.

"Kyungsoo, saya telah berdiskusi dengan Yongguk dan saya telah memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia mengerjakan proyek chalet di Jeju-do. Dia akan memeriksa dan bahkan membuat daftar singkat perusahaan mana yang layak untuk tender itu. Jadi, ada sesuatu yang ingin ditambahkan?" Tanya Kai.

Kai menatap istrinya tanpa setiap detik terlewati baginya untuk mengedipkan matanya. Kyungsoo sangat menggoda dan Kai harus mengontrol sisi pria nya di depan Yongguk. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menatap suaminya sebelum ia menunduk rendah. Ia memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan datang. Kai akan mengambil setiap kesempatan untuk membiarkannya jatuh kedalam kesulitan dan ditambah pengaruh Yongguk, ia tahu hal ini akan datang. Dia juga tahu bahwa Yongguk memainkan trik kotornya tapi ia tidak datang dengan motif apapun.

"Nah, jika anda tidak keberatan, boleh saya tahu mengapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali, dengan tenang.

"Sebagai atasanmu, saya berpendapat bahwa kau tidak kompeten," kata Kai. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ia telah membuang harga diri Kyungsoo di depan Yongguk yang kebetulan berada di sana juga.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Anda bosnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai telah mengutuk Kyungsoo didalam pikirannya. Ia mengira Kyungsoo akan marah tetapi malah istrinya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya.

"Yongguk, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Kita akan membahas proyek chalet setelah kau mempelajari dokumennya. Kyungsoo, saya punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan denganmu."

Tanpa kata-kata, Yongguk meninggalkan kantor dengan senang dan gembira. Dia melirik Kyungsoo disampingnya dan mengirim senyum mengejek, tidak tulus. Kyungsoo menyadari lirikan dan senyum mengejek yang Yongguk kirim padanya tapi dia pura-pura tidak merespon. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hatinya lebih berdarah karena ocehan semua orang.

"Kyungsoo ..." kata Kai segera setelah Yongguk menutup pintu kantornya dari luar.

"Kau terlambat hari ini. Apa kau tahu?" Tanya Kai yang matanya masih menatap istrinya.

Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di samping kursi kosong hanya bisa berdiam diri, menjadi patung. Dia merasa cukup untuk membiarkan Kai melakukan penyiksaan mental kepadanya.

"Saya telah memutuskan sesuatu untukmu. Setelah saya mengamati kinerja pekerjaanmu, saya pikir pekerjaanmu saat ini sama sekali tidak sesuai untukmu. Jadi, saya telah menemukan posisi sementara untuk menggantikan pekerjaanmu. Mulai dari hari ini, kau akan bekerja sebagai _lady tea_ karena Boa ssi cuti melahirkan selama 2 bulan. Jadi, jika kau masih ingin bekerja di sini, itu satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa ku tawarkan padamu."

Kai terdiam selama satu menit untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak setuju, kau dapat mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri dalam waktu 24 jam. Bahkan dalam surat penawaranmu menyatakan bahwa kau harus memberikan pemberitahuan dalam 2 minggu, tetapi dalam kasusmu, saya membuat pengecualian." Kata Kai dengan senyum palsu terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apa ada lagi yang lain Kai ssi? Jika tidak, saya akan pergi."

Kyungsoo tidak menunggu satu kata pun dari Kai karena ia telah memutar tubuhnya, berjalan langsung ke pintu kantor dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan sementara Kai tercengang dengan reaksi Kyungsoo.

Dia mengira Kyungsoo akan berlutut di depannya, memohon atau bahkan raut sedih terlihat diwajah cantiknya, tapi ekspresi Kyungsoo sulit untuk dibaca.

Kai ingin melanjutkan akting dramanya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo menyala merah dalam kemarahan, tapi istrinya telah meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Akhirnya, senyum muncul di wajah Kai. Dia tersenyum karena ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan kalah darinya ketika dia mengubah posisi istrinya menjadi seorang _lady tea_.

Kai tersenyum, puas.

"Soo, aku ingin bertemu denganmu babe! Saat makan siang. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 01:00 siang dan tunggu aku di lobi kantormu okay?" Kyungsoo sedang mendengarkan pesan suara yang Baekhyun tinggalkan dengan 3 panggilan tidak terjawab. Ini pasti sahabatnya menelepon saat dia berada di ruang kantor Kai. Kyungsoo melihat arlojinya, ini sudah 12:30 siang. Wow! Waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menahan amarahnya karena Kai memperlakukannya seperti budak sampah. Menurut Kyungsoo, Kai tidak profesional sama sekali. suaminya telah mencampurkan kehidupan pribadi dengan karir. Dia tidak bisa melihat alasan yang masuk akal mengapa Kai mengambil jabatannya sebagai eksekutif ketika ia melakukan yang terbaik mengenai proyek chalet di Jeju-do.

Jika hati penuh dengan rasa tidak suka dan benci, madu akan terasa seperti berbisa.

"Soo, kau tampak kelaparan? Penduduk somalia akan berpikir bahwa kau adalah salah satu warga mereka," keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang Somalia, tapi Kenya, aku ahli tentang hal itu," kemudian Kyungsoo memfokuskan diri untuk makan siang. Dia makan dua piring penuh dosiraknya.

"Soo, kau senang sekarang? Dengan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan minat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, tetapi ia lebih memperhatikan ke arah teh susunya.

"Soo, aku telah mengenalmu untuk waktu yang lama. Jika kau makan banyak berarti kau memiliki masalah. Aku benar, kan Soo?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Dia dikelilingi oleh aura gelap, tidak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali.

"Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan menikah dengan lelaki paling diincar di kota. Dia cukup kaya dan jika aku meminta uang, untuk berbelanja sesuatu yang aku inginkan, dia dengan senang hati akan meminjamkan. Aku tidak pernah merasa kebahagiaan seperti ini, Baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu, menunjukkan giginya yang putih saat dia mengatakan kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Perlahan Baekhyun meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan ia akhirnya meneteskan air matanya.

"Soo, aku tahu Kai memperlakukanmu seperti budak, bukan? Kemarin, ketika aku meninggalkanmu, aku punya perasaan bahwa kau akan menderita. Ini adalah penyiksaan Kyungsoo ketika seorang istri menolak untuk hak-haknya,"

Kyungsoo lebih memilih tetap diam. Sekali atau dua kali, Baekhyun menangkap Kyungsoo tengah menyeka air matanya. Ya, Kyungsoo menangis.

"Aku ..." sulit untuk Kyungsoo untuk mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku telah dipindahkan dari posisiku sebelumnya. Proyekku mengenai tender chalet di Jeju-do telah diambil oleh Yongguk dan Kai bahkan memberiku tawaran, memilih untuk mengundurkan diri atau menerima jabatan sebagai _lady tea_ ," isak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendengarkan, dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu benar Baek, jika aku mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan, siapa yang akan membayar pendidikan adikku di universitas? Aku tahu keluargaku tidak tahu bahwa aku membantunya tapi aku tidak ingin studi adikku terpengaruhi hanya karena uang. Minggu lalu, Dongwoo meneleponku, meminta uang untuk membeli buku-buku referensinya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan situasinya.

"Soo, kau telah cukup menderita namun kau masih memikirkan masalah orang lain."

"Dongwoo adikku Baek. Dia bukan orang asing,"

"Baiklah, dia adikmu. Tapi Soo, apakah kau setuju untuk menjadi seorang _lady tea_ di kantor itu? Kai telah memperlakukanmu dengan keterlaluan! Dia gila! Orang sepertinya pantas untuk dirawat di rumah sakit dengan psikiater.

Kyungsoo meledak tertawa setelah mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak lucu Soo. Hanya orang gila yang memperlakukan istrinya seperti budak. Bahkan kau hampir tidak bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin, tapi aku telah melihat sekilas bahwa itu adalah mimpi buruk untukmu."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergumam karena Baekhyun benar-benar marah.

"Ini takdirku Baek."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja denganku? Aku memiliki posisi yang kosong untuk ditawarkan padamu, tetapi kau harus mengundurkan dirimu dan meninggalkan monster itu."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat Baekhyun menjuluki suaminya sebagai monster.

"Hei, monster itu masih suamiku, oke?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak jus apel setelah ia mendapati bahwa itu lucu ketika Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya tapi diam-diam ia memberi hormat kepada kepribadian Kyungsoo yang bahkan menghormati suaminya ketika ia telah banyak menderita.

"Jia, tolong berikan kertas ini untuk Kai ssi, oke?"

Kemudian Kyungsoo pergi setelah ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada Suzy. Dia tidak merasa senang sama sekali untuk menghadapi suaminya. Dia bertaruh Kai akan senang sekali dia menerima surat pengunduran dirinya.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan _KJ Corporation_ dengan kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Ini adalah salah satu saat-saat bahagia setelah ia ditangkap dengan Kai karena tuduhan skandal.

"Terima kasih Baek, terima kasih," gumam Kyungsoo, dengan senang hati.

* * *

 **Chapt 10**

Tepat jam 08:00 malam, Kyungsoo tiba di rumah Kim. Dia diantar pulang ke rumah oleh Baekhyun bahkan setelah dia menolak ratusan kali karena dia harus pergi ke mal terdekat untuk membeli hal-hal yang Kai larang untuk dia gunakan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika ia tinggal bersama Kai di rumah Kim.

"Soo, ia bahkan tidak membiarkanmu untuk berbagi bantal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan ke loket pembayaran untuk membayar semua hal yang ia beli tanpa memberikan perhatian apapun kepada Baekhyun yang mengoceh.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai mandi, ia berdiri di balkon, tempat favoritnya di rumah Kim. Dia merasa begitu baik ketika angin malam menampar ringan di wajahnya. Begitu sampai di rumah Kim, Seo jibsa memberitahukan bahwa tuan dan nyonya tidak ada. Keduanya tuan Kim dan istrinya telah meninggalkan Korea Selatan dengan mengambil jet pribadi ke London, mengenai masalah keluarga untuk diselesaikan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apapun tentang masalah keluarga dan dia tidak ingin tahu. Kai juga berada didaftar hitam untuk Kyungsoo ketahui pembaruan hidupnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu di mana Kai berada, mungkin di kondominium nya. Siapa yang peduli?

Kyungsoo mengenakan piama satin berwarna merah yang Baekhyun berikan kepadanya sebagai hadiah untuk pernikahannya dengan Kai. Jujur, ia merasa tentram, damai dan tenang sekarang. Namun, ketenangan itu diganggu oleh decitan ban dari mobil lamborghini Kai di dalam garasi rumah itu. jantung Kyungsoo berdetak begitu cepat ketika dia menegaskan bahwa itu adalah suaminya yang pulang. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan beberapa kali, menenangkan dirinya untuk hal tak terduga yang mungkin akan terjadi. Kyungsoo juga bisa mengatakan bahwa Kai akan menemukan cara untuk berdebat dengannya. Dia menghela napas. Kyungsoo juga bingung, berpikir tentang sikap aneh Kai. Dia tidak tahu kapan penderitaannya yang dilakukan oleh Kai akan berakhir. Mungkin ketika dia meninggal, Kai akan tertawa dalam kemenangan, mungkin.

Suara bantingan keras pintu kamar Kai menyentakan Kyungsoo dalam kenyataan. Kai melihat siluet punggung seseorang di balkon dan dia yakin itu Kyungsoo. Dia juga melihat 2 bantal yang telah diatur di samping tempat tidurnya dengan selimut dan selimut yang masih dikemas dalam kantong plastik. Kai mencibir wajahnya, mengejek hal-hal yang telah Kyungsoo beli.

"Datang ke sini!" Teriak Kai keras.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengambil langkah-langkah nya memasuki kamar tidur dari balkon. Kai terpesona oleh penampilan Kyungsoo dengan piama satin berwarna merahnya. wajah cantik Kyungsoo bersinar layaknya malaikat. Kai mulai berkeringat.

Jika Kai mengikuti apa yang hatinya katakan kepadanya, mungkin sekarang dia telah menindih Kyungsoo di tempat tidur, mencium setiap inci dari tubuh langsing Kyungsoo dan bahkan melakukannya dengan penuh nafsu liar dan kasar. Namun, Kai menghapus pemikirannya tentang Kyungsoo, siapa tahu mungkin ini adalah salah satu rencana Kyungsoo dengan memainkan peran genit.

"Apa-apaan dengan kotoran yang berada di dalam kamarku? Kapan aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan berbagi kamar tidur ini denganmu? Tak tahu malu!"

Kyungsoo mulai bingung bahkan lebih ketika Kai mendidih dalam kemarahan yang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat alasan yang masuk akal untuk Kai merasa marah. _He was in guilty_. Dia tidak yakin apa dia harus menjawab kembali atau hanya menyimpan kata-katanya dalam diam. Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai, keduanya terbakar dalam kemarahan.

"Hei! Jadi, saat kau mengundurkan diri berarti kau akan menjadi tuan dirumah ini? Tidak!"

Kyungsoo mengusap ringan dahinya, mencoba menenangkan diri dari tuduhan Kai.

"Dengar. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu untuk makan apa pun yang disiapkan dirumah ini. Jika kau ingin makan, beli sendiri. Jika kau berani untuk makan, aku ..." sebelum Kai bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo telah melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur.

kemarahan Kai bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk ditangani. Jadi, lebih baik jika Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar dan membiarkan Kai tenang lebih dulu. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi karena Kai telah menghentikannya dengan menarik rambutnya dari belakang. Pada saat yang sama, Kyungsoo merasa seperti kepalanya berputar dan matanya semakin kabur. Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya dan dia bisa mendengar seseorang menangis, menyerukan namanya. Dia masih merasa sakit kepala ringan tapi tetap, dia masih kesakitan. Dia menyadari bahwa lingkungan tampak begitu berbeda dari yang seharusnya dia tahu. Seo jibsa dan Kang jibsa keduanya duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, satu sibuk membasahi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan handuk basah sementara yang lain sibuk memijat kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kang jibsa, Seo jibsa, di mana aku?" Dengan suara serak Kyungsoo bertanya.

Kedua pelayan hanya bisa tersenyum atas kepolosan Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan hal apa pun yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Setelah mereka yakin bahwa sakit kepala Kyungsoo telah hilang, mereka berhenti dan memulai sedikit percakapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ini adalah kamar kami, Kyungsoo ssi. Sebelumnya, tuan Kai memanggil saya. Ia mengatakan, Kyungsoo ssi pingsan karena pusing dan meminta saya untuk membawa Kyungsoo ssi kesini. Kai ssi juga membantu karena saya bertambah tua dari hari ke hari dan saya butuh bantuan untuk membawamu kekamar ini," jelas Kang jibsa dengan dialek Gwangju.

Begitu mendengar nama Kai yang diucapkan oleh Kang jibsa, pikirannya dipicu untuk mengingat sesuatu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa hal yang ia beli sebelumnya, koper, dan tas kerjanya yang masih di kamar tidur Kai tapi lalu menemukan bahwa segala sesuatunya sudah diatur di ruangan ini.

"Kyungsoo ssi, kemana Kyungsoo ssi ingin pergi? Selain itu, tuan Kai mengatakan ..." Seo jibsa merasa bersalah untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua pelayannya dengan melebarkan matanya, mengharapkan Seo jibsa atau Kang jibsa memberitahukan situasi nyatanya. Kedua pelayannya merasa bersalah lebih dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo telah menangkap maksud Seo jibsa yang mencoba berkata kepadanya tetapi ia tidak memiliki minat untuk mengajukan lebih banyak pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo duduk di sudut tempat tidur, memeluk erat lututnya dekat dengan dadanya. Lalu, ia berjalan ke tasnya dan mengeluarkan telepon dari salah satu kotak. Dia ragu untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, apakah layak baginya untuk menceritakan pada Baekhyun tentang apa yang Kai lakukan padanya?

Lagi, Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Dia juga tidak tahu apakah dia harus memberitahukan kepada Baekhyun bahwa Kai telah menolaknya dan membiarkannya tidur dengan pelayan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang layak untuk didapatkan seorang istri dari suaminya, kan?

Jujur Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika harus tidur dengan pelayan karena keduanya Kang jibsa dan Seo jibsa juga manusia. Kai telah menurunkan tingkat Kyungsoo dari seorang budak menjadi budak untuk seorang budak. Semua orang didalam rumah ini tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah istri Kai, jadi mengapa Kai memperlakukannya seperti itu di depan orang lain.

Kai keterlaluan. Akhirnya, ia meletakan kembali telepon ke tas kerjanya. Dia membatalkan niatnya.

"Kang jibsa, Seo jibsa, aku minta maaf karena mengganggu tapi, bolehkah aku tidur di sini malam ini? Besok, aku pikir akan menemukan kamar lain atau sesuatu."

"Tidak perlu Kyungsoo ssi. tuan Kai berkata, saya dan Kang jibsa akan tidur di kamar sebelah dan Kyungsoo ssi akan tinggal di kamar ini sebagai gantinya."

Kyungsoo berjalan ke jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan karena itu melelahkan untuk bergaul dengan permainan Kai.

"Kami pergi, Kyungsoo ssi."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyum nya kepada kedua pelayan dirumah Kim. Pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar menyambut angin malam untuk memasuki kamar kecil yang hanya bisa memuat satu tempat tidur dan kotak laci disamping jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir dimana Seo jibsa dan Kang jibsa menyimpan semua pakaian mereka karena tidak ada yang tampak seperti lemari atau apapun yang membantunya untuk merapikan semua pakaiannya. Lalu, ia menemukan selusin kait disisipkan di dinding dia langsung tahu di mana Seo jibsa dan Kang jibsa meletakkan pakaian mereka sebelumnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo mengatur pakaiannya, ia berdiri kembali di kaca jendela yang terbuka lebar _and starred at nothing_ tapi pikirannya masih melayang ke suatu tempat tentang masa depannya bersama Kai suatu hari nanti. Ikan koi dikolam yang berlawanan dengan kamarnya membuat suara cipratan, Kyungsoo merasa tenang entah bagaimana. Tatapannya diarahkan ke kolam telah meningkatkan virtual kebaikan dan untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo bisa bernapas.

Setelah Kyungsoo cukup menenangkan diri untuk tidak berpikir tentang Kai, dia berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Dia mulai mencari apa pun alasan mengapa kepalanya berdebar sakit baru-baru ini. Hari ini adalah kedua kalinya ia merasa kesakitan dari pusingnya dan yang pertama, adalah ketika malam pertama ia tidur di kamar tidur Kai - malam pertamanya sebagai istri Kim Jongin.

Sejak 4 tahun belajar di Inggris sebelumnya, dia pernah sakit kepala ringan tapi rasa sakitnya masih bisa ditahan dan ia tidak pernah pingsan karena pusing. Mungkin dia sangat stres saat ini, sehingga kepalanya mulai merasa pusing. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap dengan pikiran positif nya.

Kyungsoo begitu sibuk membuat alasan untuk rasa pusingnya, tapi lalu perutnya berbunyi meminta makanan. Kyungsoo mendesah. Dia melihat arloji di tangan kirinya, dan itu menunjukkan bahwa saat ini tengah malam. Tidak mungkin ada restoran yang masih buka pada jam ini dan untuk mengambil makanan dari rumah, Kai telah memperingatkan dia sebelumnya untuk tidak menyentuh apa pun termasuk makanan.

Sejak Kai memperingatkannya, makanan dirumah ini bukanlah pilihan untuk dimakan oleh rasa laparnya. _Well_ , rasanya itu adalah suatu pelanggaran jika tamu masih memakan makanan dari tempat pemilik ketika pemiliknya telah melarang mereka untuk makan. Tapi, bagaimana jika pemilik itu suaminya sendiri? Seorang suami yang seharusnya mengambil tanggung jawab dan mengurus istri dan kesejahteraan keluarganya sebagai pemimpin didalam keluarga.

Akankah Kai berubah menjadi sosok suami yang sempurna?

Kyungsoo terlalu lelah untuk berpikir dan lalu dia melayang ke dalam tidurnya, meninggalkan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Suasana malam dari kota Seoul dibanjiri oleh lampu jalan, senter, lampu sorot dan neon, melepaskan kegelapan tanpa bintang dilangit. Bahkan disaat satu jam lewat tengah malam, masih ada banyak orang berkeliaran di luar, tersandung oleh kaki mereka - mabuk, bergaul dengan teman-teman - tertawa, menonton pertandingan sepak bola antara Chelsea dan Manchester United - bersorak, duduk di tempat yang tenang dengan pasangan - kencan, dan banyak lagi.

Ada hotel terkenal berbintang lima di kota Seoul yang masih menjalankan bisnis, melayani pelanggan dengan layanan yang sangat baik dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menaikan peringkat mereka lagi. Di meja sudut, dekat dengan kaca yang lebar, Kai duduk dengan sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan tengan memakan makan malam mereka.

Hal ini sebenarnya ide Kai untuk memiliki makan malam di jam ini dan ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk menemaninya karena ia benci sendirian pada tingkat ini. Chanyeol mengerti poin serius dari suasana hati Kai meskipun ia sedang makan makanannya dengan lapar.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol tapi sayangnya pertanyaannya telah menghentikan acara makannya Kai, ia kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Dia seharusnya mengurus urusannya sendiri sebelum mengganggu urusanku," kata Kai kemudian ia menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet yang disediakan dan duduk malas, bersandar ke kursi.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu sebagai pengacara, _dude_?" Tanya Kai, mengalihkan topik tentang Kyungsoo dan ia merelakan dirinya untuk mengubah percakapan tentang kehidupan Chanyeol sebagai gantinya.

"Pengacara juga manusia. Aku merasa cemas saat pertama kalinya aku harus menghadapi hakim tapi setelah seminggu semuanya berjalan lancar. Yah, sebenarnya memakan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan pengadilan dan suasananya untuk menyingkirkan kecemasan," dan Kai hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu mendengarkan pengalaman Chanyeol.

"Kai, kau dan Kyungsoo rukun? Aku mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo telah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaanmu. Itu idemu untuk menjaga Kyungsoo sendirian di rumah, benarkan? Sangat posesif!" Goda Chanyeol tapi aura gelap mengelilingi Kai yang terdiam untuk menempatkan lebih banyak kata-kata tentang Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa dia telah mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Kai, serius.

"Aku bertemu Yongguk di mal sebelum aku datang ke sini. Dia orang yang mengatakannya padaku," jelas Chanyeol tanpa memperhatikan hubungan sebenarnya antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Jujur Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Kai hanya harus menerima nasibnya menikahi Kyungsoo dan ia tidak melihat ada hal yang bisa membahayakan hubungan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada.

"Aku memperlakukannya seperti biasa dan aku tidak tahu mengapa dia harus mengundurkan diri. Bisakah kita berhenti berbicara tentang orang yang kebetulan hanya lebih peduli dengan kekayaanku?"

Chanyeol bertaruh bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kedua pengantin baru ini tetapi prinsipnya untuk tidak mengganggu masalah orang lain telah membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menyimpan masalah, dirinya. Dia tahu Kai cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sebagai suami dan istri.

Kemudian, Kai tiba di rumah keluarganya tepatnya jam 03.00 pagi. Jujur, dia ingin hang out sedikit lebih lama tapi Chanyeol harus pulang dan tidur karena sahabatnya memiliki kasus untuk ditanganinya dipengadilan besok. Sebenarnya, ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemennya sendiri daripada rumah keluarganya dan bahkan ia telah pergi kearah apartemennya berada tetapi kemudian ia memutar balik dan pulang ke rumah keluarganya sebagai gantinya. Kyungsoo adalah alasan mengapa ia membatalkan rencananya untuk tidur di apartemennya.

Ketika Kai meninggalkan rumah keluarganya, Kyungsoo masih pingsan tapi ia mengatakan kepada pelayan untuk meneleponnya jika Kyungsoo masih pingsan. Karena tidak ada panggilan dari pelayannya, Kai menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah sadar. hatinya meragukan mungkin Kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura pingsan. Dia mendesah, lagi.

Begitu ia sampai dirumah keluarganya, matanya terpaku kearah dimana ruang Kyungsoo terletak. Gelap. Ah, mungkin Kyungsoo tengah tidur. Sesungguhnya, di hati yang terdalam, ia merasa bersalah entah bagaimana memperlakukan Kyungsoo seburuk seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa hanya dengan melihat ketenangan Kyungsoo, hatinya terbakar amarah.

Ya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyesal setelah ia menjebaknya untuk pernikahan ini dan ia bahkan telah menantang dirinya sendiri ketika ia menerima surat pengunduran diri dari Kyungsoo yang diserahkan oleh Jia malam terakhir.

Namun, hatinya tidak pernah bisa menyangkal dengan apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan tentang kecantikan Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo benar-benar cantik. Dia memikirkan kembali Kyungsoo dengan piama satinnya yang berwarna merah dan kemudian tanpa dia tahu, dia tersenyum. Sosok Kyungsoo telah membawanya kedalam tidur, akhirnya.


	11. Chapter 11 & 12

**Chapt. 11.**

Baekhyun tiba didepan rumah Kim tepat jam 07:00 pagi dan ia bisa melihat mobil lamborghini Kai terparkir didalam garasi. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia datang kerumah saingannya. Semua berkat Kyungsoo. Kim dan Byuns tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik dalam bisnis. Meskipun Kim selalu dipuncak peringkat, Byuns tidak pernah menahan iri dan dendam.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang menunggunya sambil duduk diantara kolam dan air mancur. Dia telah memandangi Kyungsoo selama 5 menit tapi Kyungsoo belum menyadari kehadirannya. Baekhyun menghela napas. Lalu, ia membunyikan klakson mobilnya sekali untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo kerealitas.

Kyungsoo tersentak oleh suara klakson dan dia mencari sumber suaranya. Dibutuhkan kurang dari satu menit untuk Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menunggunya di mobil Audi R8-nya.

"Hei, Baek ... .." sapa Kyungsoo untuk sahabatnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Soo ... di mana Kai?" Kyungsoo kehilangan minat ketika ia mendengar nama Kai disebut.

"Baek, dibagian apa aku akan bekerja? Apa aku perlu melakukan wawancara terlebih dahulu?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengerling kearah sahabatnya yang duduk di kursi penumpang disampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kemeja abu-abu sederhana yang cocok dengan celana jeans abu-abu gelap, namun kelucuan dan kecantikannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa disingkirkan dari penampilan Kyungsoo.

Setelah 30 menit, mereka tiba ditoko dua lantai. Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dan lalu menyeret Kyungsoo kesalah satu toko yang memiliki papan yang tertulis, 'Pusat Belajar BBH'.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa aneh setelah ia memasuki gedung. Ada 3 ruangan yang benar-benar tampak sama persis seperti kelas pada umumnya disekolahan. Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo lagi keruangan disebelah dapur. Ruangan itu gelap dan kemudian Baekhyun menyalakan lampu, Kyungsoo terkagum. Ada 2 komputer disiapkan pada masing-masing meja.

"Ini adalah ruang staff sekaligus kantor," jelas Baekhyun tanpa Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Karena aku menggunakan hampir semua tabunganku, jadi mungkin ada suatu kekurangan disuatu tempat tapi, secara keseluruhan aku memiliki 50 siswa yang mengambil kelas pembelajaran mereka dipusat belajarku."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiam diri. Dia masih ingat mimpi ambisius Baekhyun untuk membuka pusat pendidikan sendiri sejak mereka mulai studi mereka di Inggris sebelumnya.

" _Congrats_ Baek, aku sangat bangga padamu. kau telah berusaha keras untuk salah satu impianmu."

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaan sedihnya yang keluar tiba-tiba. Jika membandingkan perjalanan hidupnya dengan Baekhyun, ada banyak perbedaan dalam banyak cara, kehidupan Baekhyun lebih cerah dibandingkan dengannya.

"Soo, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah fakta yang sudah tertulis tetapi itu tidak berarti bahwa kehidupan seseorang telah berakhir. Kau masih memiliki hari esok, sehari setelah besok, minggu depan, dan dalam waktu dekat kau dapat mewarnai hidupmu yang membosankan. Ini adalah hidupmu Soo, dirimu, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kearah mana perjalanan hidupmu berjalan, bahkan Kai tidak bisa mengendalikan hidupmu. Ini bukan akhir dari dunia."

Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bangkitlah, Soo. Jadilah kuat, dan jangan pernah biarkan Kai menghancurkan hidupmu. Hidup ini cukup adil. Setelah karma menampar keras pada nasib Kai, ia akan merasakan hal yang kau rasakan, Soo. Kita masih memiliki hukum, Soo. Jika Kai tidak mengambil tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami dan kau masih menderita di bawah sumpah pernikahan, pengadilan akan setuju dengan perceraian. Siapa yang memberinya hak untuk menggunakan istrinya sendiri sebagai budak? Di dunia mana ia belajar tentang hukum omong kosong itu?"

Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar marah terhadap Kai dan ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk memberikan banyak nasihat agar Kyungsoo bisa bangkit dan mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk pertahanan dirinya. Dia ingin Kyungsoo kuat menghadapi semua kekacauan tersebut. waktu untuk menangisi masa lalu harus diselesaikan dan Kyungsoo harus bangkit dan berusaha keras untuk semua impiannya untuk masa depan.

"Terima kasih Baek, terima kasih. Hanya, beri aku waktu. Sejauh ini aku masih bisa menghadapi kesulitan ini. Hey, Baek, apa kau secara tidak langsung mengusulkanku untuk menjadi guru?" Tanya Kyungsoo, gembira.

"Lebih baik menjadi guru. Jika kau memiliki lebih banyak waktu luang, datanglah untuk membantuku menangani perusahaan. Kadang-kadang, aku butuh seorang _lady tea_ untuk melayaniku juga." Goda Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau menghinaku!"

Baekhyun tertawa setelah Kyungsoo berpura-pura mencekik lehernya.

"Aku hanya bercanda okey."

Ruangan itu penuh dengan tawa dan teriakan mereka.

"Yah, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan untuk menjadi seorang _lady tea_ , setidaknya aku punya uang untuk membayar pengeluaranku."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sementara tangan kanannya mengusap bahu Kyungsoo, setuju dengan apa pun yang Kyungsoo katakan.

.

Sementara itu, di _KJ Corporation_ , suasana terasa sangat dingin dan tegang. Setiap staf fokus pada kerjaan dan tugas mereka sejak bos mereka benar-benar tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik hari ini. Siapa pun yang memasuki ruangan Kai baik untuk mengirimkan proposal, atau menyerahkan perjanjian untuk Kai tanda tangani, atau memberitahukan untuk pertemuan berikutnya, semua yang mereka terima hanya teriakan dari suara yang serak dan dalam.

Kai mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang nyaman di kantornya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus dengan tugas-tugasnya sejak pagi ini, setelah pelayan mengatakan padanya bahwa Kyungsoo telah pergi keluar saat dia masih tidur. Dia mendidih dalam kemarahan.

Dia mulai mengutuk Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu mulai menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo sebagai seorang istri seharusnya memberitahukan kemanapun dia ingin pergi dan bahkan meminta izin sebelum ia pergi ke suatu tempat. Namun kemudian didalam dirinya ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri karena dialah yang mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa pernikahan mereka hanya berlaku pada selembar kertas tidak dalam kehidupan nyata.

Dia tidak peduli tentang apa pun kecuali fakta bahwa Kyungsoo seharusnya menjadi budaknya. Dia telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk bermain dengan nasib Kyungsoo. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping jendela yang terbuka lebar dan melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang sibuk. Kemudian, dia tersenyum karena ia tahu sebuah rencana _to bring Kyungsoo down will work_.

Larut malam, segera setelah Kyungsoo turun dari taksi, ia bisa melihat Kai sedang duduk ditaman kecil dengan pemandangan yang dirancang oleh botani terkenal di dunia. Kai saat ini tengan minum teh saat Kyungsoo masuk ke garasi rumah itu. Kyungsoo harus lewat didepan Kai karena taman kecil dimana Kai duduk adalah satu-satunya tempat yang membawanya kepintu utama rumah ini. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo bertaruh _it must be something_ dengan melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Kai.

"Hi ..." Sapa Kyungsoo. _Well_ , sebenarnya ia berusaha bersikap baik dengan Kai tapi Kai hanya diam dan tampak seperti dia tidak memiliki kepentingan untuk membalas sapaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap baik tapi ia tidak mendapat respon dari Kai, jadi ia berjalan lebih cepat ke rumah tapi suara Kai telah menghentikannya.

"Hei, datang ke sini!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melihat kesekitarnya, kekanan dan kirinya.

"Apa Kai sshi berbicara denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebagai konfirmasi.

"Lalu, siapa lagi yang berdiri di sini? pelacur buta!" Jawab Kai, kasar.

"Namaku Kyungsoo dan bagaimana mungkin aku tahu kalau kata 'Hey' merujuk padaku," jawab Kyungsoo, dengan sengaja.

mata kai melebar setelah ia mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar keras pipi tembem Kyungsoo karena akan merusak rencana berikutnya. Kyungsoo berdiri dekat dengan suaminya, Kai. Dia bertekad setelah Baekhyun meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia tidak pernah membiarkan Kai untuk membuang haknya untuk bahagia, juga.

Kyungsoo tahu, Kai tidak pernah tulus untuk menerima dia sebagai istrinya. Dia berdoa setiap malam untuk membiarkan hati Kai melembut dan siap untuk menerimanya sebagai istri yang secara sah dan mulai mencintainya sepenuh hati. Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap bahwa suatu hari di masa depan, dia akan duduk dekat disebelah Kai dan tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan karena pernikahan mereka.

"Aku ingin kau bersiap-siap tepat jam 07:00 malam ini. Aku ingin membawamu untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku," perintah Kai sambil meminum teh hijaunya tanpa repot-repot menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk minum dengannya.

"Jam 08:00 malam harusnya tak apa."

Jawaban Kyungsoo benar-benar mendidihkan Kai dalam amarah, lagi.

"APA?"

Kai telah berdiri dari kursinya dan secepat dia bisa, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya dengan kasar.

"Aku bilang jam 08:00 malam harusnya tak apa." Dengan keras Kyungsoo menjawab kembali.

Kyungsoo terluka dengan melihat sikap aneh Kai yang mudah marah jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"lepaskan aku!"

Kyungsoo menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya sekeras yang ia bisa sampai Kai melepaskan pergelangannya yang memar.

"Kau pikir negara ini tidak memiliki hukum, bukan? Aku masih memiliki orang tuaku dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memperlakukanku seperti seorang budak!"

Kyungsoo berbalik mendidih dalam kemarahan dan Kai _speechless_ melihat Kyungsoo berani untuk berdebat kembali.

"Ingat Kai sshi, jika kau mencoba untuk menyakitiku lagi, aku tidak ragu-ragu untuk menuntutmu dengan hukum," jawab Kyungsoo dan ia berjalan pergi.

.

Kyungsoo sibuk melihat keluar dari jendela di kamarnya dan memandangi bintang-bintang dilangit. Dia sendirian tapi bintang-bintang selalu menemaninya. Dia lelah setelah hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai seorang guru pengajar, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar dimalam ini.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar nya terbuka oleh seseorang.

"Kyungsoo sshi, Tuan Kai menunggumu di luar. Dia memintamu untuk bergegas." Dengan lembut, Kang jibsa berkata pada Kyungsoo tentang perintah tuannya.

Kyungsoo tahu Kai telah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya malam ini. Kai tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi sampai orang itu, yang ia sebut sebagai suaminya cukup puas dan bahkan ingin membuat Kyungsoo berlutut di depannya, memohon maaf.

Harga diri Kyungsoo tidak berharga layaknya sampah.

Kyungsoo mengambil handuk dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya setelah Kang jibsa meninggalkan ruangan. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk Kyungsoo menenangkan dirinya, berendam air panas dengan aroma lavender.

Kai sedang berjalan mondar-mandir diluar rumah, disamping lamborghini-nya. Kadang-kadang, ia menyelinap untuk melihat kedalam rumah, tapi dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo bahkan bayangannya. Kai lalu kehilangan kesabaran dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kekamar Kyungsoo.

Begitu tiba di depan kamar Kyungsoo, ia memutar kenop dan membuka pintu tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Karena kamar Kyungsoo terletak di sebelah dapur dan gudang, Kai mulai bertanya-tanya kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Kemudian, ia mendengar seseorang bersenandung lagu selagi mandi dikamar mandi yang terletak di antara kamar Kyungsoo dan kamar baru pelayannya.

Kai memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo dan berjalan kembali ke tempat ia memarkir mobilnya di garasi dan berencana pergi kemana ia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya sebelumnya.

Kai tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya. Ia marah saat mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo bersenandung lagu dikamar mandi tadi. Sekarang, dia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kamar mandi karena Kai telah merencanakan sesuatu dengan teman-temannya karena Kyungsoo masalah utama mereka. Jika Kyungsoo tidak datang dengannya, semua rencana yang mereka kerjakan akan hancur dalam satu detik.

Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang selalu baik dalam berakting sebagai lelaki yang baik pikir Kai. Jika dia tidak bisa membawa Kyungsoo jatuh hari ini, tak apa, karena ia masih memiliki hari lain. 24 jam bukanlah perbedaan yang besar selama Kyungsoo akan sangat menderita.

Kai mengemudikan mobilnya ke tujuan yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu.

* * *

 **Chapt. 12.**

Ini hampir tengah malam dan disana masih ada beberapa mobil lewat dijalan dan salah satunya adalah lamborghini milik Kai. Terasa tegang dibagian dalam mobil sport mahal tersebut karena keduanya Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa sejak mereka memulai perjalanan mereka. Lagu-lagu slow yang berasal dari radio menemani keduanya mengisi situasi yang dingin. Kai memilih untuk fokus pada jalanan dan ia tidak menunjukkan petunjuk apapun untuk membuat percakapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo mandi, Kai masih menunggunya dan bahkan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya keapartemen untuk mengambil sesuatu yang dia ditinggalkan. Kyungsoo merasa semakin aneh dengan melihat sikap Kai yang entah bagaimana suaminya berpura-pura telah berubah.

Kai mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia ingin membangun kembali pernikahan mereka dan memulai hubungan mereka yang semakin dingin dari hari kehari. Kyungsoo mengakuinya sejak mereka berdebat ditaman keduanya telah mengabaikan satu sama lain dan memilih cara mereka sendiri sebagai gantinya.

Jika saat Kai kehilangan kewarasannya dan bahkan mencoba untuk memperlakukannya seperti budak, Kyungsoo tidak pernah ragu untuk pergi dari kediaman Kim dan akhirnya pergi dari kehidupan Kai.

Nyonya dan tuan Kim telah kembali dari liburan mereka di Inggris, tetapi kehadiran mereka tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Kyungsoo karena tidak ada peningkatan antara dia dan keluarga Kim. orang tua Kai tidak pernah marah dengan kelakuan anak mereka yang membiarkan Kyungsoo, menantunya tidur dikamar bekas pembantu sebaliknya mereka berbicara tentang niat mereka untuk menikahkan Kai dan Krystal satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo berdiri di samping dinding bersembunyi agar ia tak telihat oleh nyonya Kim yang sibuk berbincang dengan Kai. Nyonya Kim benar-benar bersikeras ingin Kai menceraikan Kyungsoo dan mulai membangun keluarga baru dengan Krystal sebagai gantinya. Kyungsoo tidak menangis sungai tetapi ia telah menerima hal ini akan datang dalam waktu berikutnya jika ia masih ingin tinggal di sebelah Kai.

"Soo, kita sampai," suara serak yang dalam yang selalu berteriak sekarang berbicara dengan lembut kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat sikap aneh Kai dan ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kai sebenarnya bicara dengan baik dengannya sekarang. Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan mengikuti langkah Kai keapartemennya.

Pemandangan disekitar sangat tenang dan serenade dan bangunan apartemen ini benar-benar dibuat untuk orang yang membutuhkan privasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Begitu sampai dipintu apartemen, Kyungsoo tersentak untuk melangkah masuk ke apartemen karena ini adalah dimana sejarah gelapnya dimulai. Dia masih bisa mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi padanya terakhir kali.

Apartemen ini telah merubah nasibnya dalam sekejap mata. Jika awalnya dia tidak datang keapartemen ini, segala sesuatunya tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi berantakan seperti ini dan dia pasti sedang tertawa dengan keluarganya yang duduk mengelilinginya.

Kyungsoo sedang berdebat didalam hatinya, tapi senyuman manis Kai telah menghapuskan keraguannya. Lalu, Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya masuk ke apartemen.

"Kenapa berdiri di sana?"

Begitu langkah Kyungsoo melewati kusen pintu apartemen Kai.

" _Surprise!_ "

Kyungsoo _speechless_ melihat hampir semua teman Kai berada di apartemen, memenuhi ruang kosong diruang tamunya.

"Guys, ini Kyungsoo, istri Kai. Ah, kalian mungkin tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, mereka sebenarnya dipaksa untuk menikah setelah sebuah insiden terjadi ..." Yongguk mencoba untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi sorak-sorai dan tawa dari teman Kai bergema di ruang tamu.

"Hello, bagian mana dari dirinya yang seorang istri?" Tanya Kai dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu menuju dapur, mengambil sesuatu untuk teman-temannya.

"Ups! Bukan seorang istri tapi pembantu atau budak mungkin. _Well_ , seorang budak dengan gelar _Guys_." Kata Yongguk yang dijawab dengan banyak tawa yang datang dari semua orang kecuali Kyungsoo.

Pipi chubby Kyungsoo menyala merah saat ia menahan kemarahannya hanya dengan melihat wajah Kai. Dia marah karena tidak pernah didalam hidupnya ia mengejek tanpa rasa malu seperti ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, melotot langsung ke mata Kai.

Semua teman-teman Kai ia tahu dan kenal karena mereka juga belajar di universitas yang sama di Inggris.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada teman-temanku. Mereka berencana untuk memberikan pesta ini, untuk merayakan pernikahan kita, setidaknya kau harus menunjukkan beberapa Apresiasi," Jawab Kai kembali.

"Ini bukan pesta tapi sebaliknya ini penghinaan. Kau berpikir apa aku ini? Kau hanya mengutukku dengan lelucon sederhanamu dan lalu apa Kai? Aku pikir kau telah cukup memperlakukanku sebagai budak? Kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau akan hidup dengan baik seperti sebelumnya karena ketika karma menampar keras pada wajahmu, aku hanya akan melihatmu dari jauh."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya memandang semua orang yang datang ketempat yang disebut sebagai pesta dan entah bagaimana apartemen yang bising berubah hening.

"Abaikan pelacur ini, oke? Dia hanya berusaha untuk menunjukkan kebaikannya dan nanti ia akan mulai melawan. Hei pelacur! Jika kau berpikir aku takut dengan ancaman sialanmu itu salah!"

Kemudian, Kai mencengkeram lehernya dan mulai mencekik istrinya sampai mati. Kyungsoo begitu terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Kai tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya, memohon ampun atau bantuan karena dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Kai, lepaskan dia!" Pinta Taemin.

Sehun membantu menarik kembali tangan Kai yang terus mencekik Kyungsoo yang memucat.

"Sekarang kau mendaftar untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh?" Tanya Tao, sementara Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan Kai.

"Kau benar, aku tidak ingin ditangkap dan dituduh bergabung sebagai komplotan," sela Taemin, marah.

"Pelacur ini harus diberikan lebih banyak pelajaran." Yongguk memotong percakapan mereka sambil matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar membenci Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya, Yongguk marah karena Kyungsoo telah menghina dia sebelumnya.

"Apa kalian tahu, Kai dijebak untuk menikahi pelacur ini dan bos terbaik kita sudah cukup menderita. Aku, yang kebetulan bekerja dibawah perusahaan yang sama dengan Kai, tahu berapa banyak rasa sakit yang harus ditanggung oleh temanku yang dibuat oleh jalang ini!"

Yongguk menunjuk lurus kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit dari lehernya hanya mampu menampar pergi jari menjijikkan yang menunjuknya dekat dengan pipinya. Dia benar-benar marah terhadap Yongguk tapi dia benar-benar membenci suaminya sendiri. Seorang suami yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan istrinya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bertekad untuk membiarkan Kai menceraikannya karena dia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi untuk menjadi istri dari seseorang yang selalu menyakitinya secara fisik dan mental. Kyungsoo juga lelaki, ia tidak akan menangis.

"Aku telah mencekikmu, apa sakit? Bagaimana tentang keluhanmu untuk merengek kepada orangtuamu sendiri, kau bilang kau masih memiliki satu, kan?" Kata Kai mengejek.

"Atau mungkin ... kau ingin melapor polisi bukan? _Well_ , kantor polisi hanya disebrang jalan. Kau pikir aku akan takut, huh, pelacur!" Kata Kai sambil memukul kepala Kyungsoo ke dinding.

Kemudian, Kai tertawa keras melihat wajah menderita Kyungsoo dan dia pikir dia cukup puas. Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan situasi ini, sehingga ia mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, ia menantang Kai.

"Dengan asumsi temanmu sebagai saksi, jika kau benar-benar pria maka tunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Jika kau benar-benar membenciku dan kau tidak ragu-ragu bahkan untuk membunuhku, aku menantangmu Kai, aku menantangmu untuk menceraikanku di depan mereka!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo bergema didalam apartemen tersebut karena ia telah kehilangan kesabarannya untuk menghadapi Kai sibocah sombong. Begitu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kai memberinya tamparan keras dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sakit menyengat di pipi kanannya. Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Semua teman Kai panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian boleh pulang lebih dulu. Dia selalu seperti ini, pura-pura pingsan. Aku telah melihat ini banyak sekali," kata Kai tanpa menunjukkan belas kasihannya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun untuk konfirmasi.

Kai tersenyum sambil menepuk ringan bahu temannya meyakinkan bahwa semuanya masih di bawah kontrol. Sebelum Kai bisa menutup pintu, Yongguk membisikkan sesuatu ke Kai dan kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo di lengannya dengan gaya bridal dan menempatkan istrinya di tempat tidur berukuran besar. mata Kyungsoo tertutup rapat dan Kai mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo begitu mudah pingsan.

Kai berjalan kedapur dan menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas. Dia mengambil pil dari saku celana jinsnya dan memasukkannya kedalam minuman. Sementara Kai berjalan kekamar tidur, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo telah bangun dari pingsannya. Istrinya memegang kepala sambil matanya melirik kesetiap sudut di sekitarnya.

Kai cepat memperlihatkan senyum palsu sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah pintu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berpikir satu hal sederhana dan itu adalah, pergi meninggalkan rumah secepat yang ia bisa.

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar bertekad untuk tidak hidup dengan Kai lagi tapi sebelum ia bisa mulai mengambil langkahnya untuk pergi, tangannya ditarik oleh Kai. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak begitu cepat.

"Soo, aku minta maaf dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku kehilangan kendaliku tadi. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya memperlakukanmu seperti itu, benarkan?" sekarang ini suara Kai sangat lembut dan dengan spontan ia meraih punggung tangan Kyungsoo dan dia mulai menciuminya beberapa kali.

Perubahan drastis dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Sebenarnya apa ini? Kau berubah menjadi baik padaku secara tiba-tiba. Aku merasa cukup dengan permainanmu. Kai biarkan aku pergi. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah muncul di dekatmu lagi dan aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi." Kyungsoo terisak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Soo? Tidak apa-apa, kita akan membahas tentang hal ini nanti. Sekarang, minumlah ini dan tenangkan dirimu."

Kai menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang memar dan luka. Sayangnya, ia cukup tak berperasaan bahkan hanya untuk mengurus rasa sakit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membisukan dirinya sendiri untuk waktu yang lama. Dia mencoba untuk mencari tahu mengapa Kai berubah secara tiba-tiba dan dia tidak menemukan alasan apapun yang masuk akal. Dia juga tidak tahu saat ini Kai benar-benar tulus memperlakukannya dengan baik atau tidak.

"Minumlah Soo. Setelah kau minum ini, kita akan membahas tentang diri kita," rayu Kai sambil menyerahkan segelas air untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pilihan. Dia tahu, semakin cepat ia minum, semakin cepat masalah antara dia dan Kai terselesaikan. Begitu dia menghabiskannya sampai tetes terakhir, Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan mencoba untuk berjalan keruang tamu dan Kai mengikuti dari belakang.

Kyungsoo berhasil duduk di sofa dengan nyaman sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didalam tubuhnya. Dia mulai merasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa dingin dan panas. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekarang.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kai?"

Kai menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang telah kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku tidak bodoh seperti yang kau pikirkan, untuk menceraikanmu. Setidaknya aku akan meninggalkan tanda pada tubuhmu sebelum perceraian terjadi."

Kai membawa Kyungsoo dipelukannya dan pergi kekamar tidurnya lagi. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai membuka kancing kemejanya, melepaskan sabuk dan bahkan membuka ritsleting celananya. Setelah Kai telanjang sepenuhnya, ia lalu beralih menelanjangi Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan istrinya telanjang dengan lemas di tempat tidur. Kyungsoo ingin lari namun ia kehilangan kekuatannya bahkan untuk melawan. Ia menangis lagi.

Kai terkagum hanya dengan melihat tubuh Kyungsoo terutama S-line-nya yang tidak semua orang memilikinya. Dia mulai menjilati setiap bagian yang bisa ia capai dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dia telah menunggu untuk waktu yang lama untuk meninggalkan tanda ditubuh istrinya dan karena Kyungsoo telah kehilangan kekuatan untuk melawan, nafsunya telah mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang layak untuk tidak dibiarkannya dan dia harus memenuhi hasratnya setelah ia tahan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai menyalahgunakan tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menangis.

Kai mendorong masuk dan keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo tanpa persiapan apapun. Dia melakukannya dengan kasar dan liar. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo kehilangan keperjakaan lubangnya kepada suaminya sendiri yang tidak pernah mencintainya bahkan hanya untuk sedikit.

Untuk pertama kalinya dikehidupan Kai ia merasa puas, puas. Dia telah meninggalkan tanda ditubuh Kyungsoo dan bahkan ia telah mencuri harga diri Kyungsoo sebagai lelaki. Kemudian, ia tidak akan pernah ragu untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo dari hidupnya. Ya, ia tidak akan pernah membutuhkan Kyungsoo lagi.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo sedang berdoa didalam hatinya bahwa ini bukanlah bagaimana ia melakukannya dengan suaminya. Dia ingin cinta Kai, belaian lembut Kai, ciuman dalam Kai, tapi bukan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Kyungsoo memohon bantuan dalam doanya dan ia bisa melihat wajah ayahnya, wajah ibunya dan bahkan wajah Baekhyun sebelum kegelapan datang, dan Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti tubuhnya berguncang keras dan ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

"Turun dari tempat tidurku, pelacur!" Teriak Kai dan lalu ia pergi menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan cepat dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ya, adegan kemarin itu bukanlah mimpi. Kyungsoo menarik selimut tebal dan menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Dia menangis lagi. Dia bisa melihat masa depannya masih dalam kegelapan dan dia tidak percaya bahwa suaminya sendiri telah memperkosanya bukan bercinta dengannya. Dia ingin berteriak keras karena ia membenci dirinya yang menjijikkan.

Kyungsoo bingung dan kemudian wajahnya berubah pucat. Bagaimana jika insiden kemarin meninggalkan sesuatu dalam dirinya dan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan jika ia membawa gen Kai didalam dirinya? Tubuhnya mulai terguncang, menggigil dan kemudian ia menangis seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Semenit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan memperlihatkan Kai dengan wajah tanpa bersalahnya. Dia mengambil pakaian dari lemari dengan tenang.

"Cepat bersiap-siaplah! Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan diperusahaan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melihat air matamu yang menjijikkan."

"Bagaimanapun Soo Sayang, ini bukan sesuatu yang patut kau tangisi. Kita suami dan istri, ingat? Aku hanya mengambil tanggung jawab dan peranku sebagai seorang suami. Ini bukanlah pelanggaran hukum, benarkan?" Kata Kai dan dia tertawa sepenuh hati.

"Aku membencimu Kai! Kau tidak berada diposisi yang tepat untuk berbicara tentang tanggung jawab. Kau masih tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang suami dan aku ragu apa kau juga manusia." Balas Kyungsoo mengatakan apa yang telah ia susun didalam pikiran sejak kemarin.

Kai hendak menampar Kyungsoo, "Tampar aku kai! Aku tidak peduli lagi. Seorang pria pengecut sepertimu yang hanya menampar seseorang yang tidak melawan benar-benar cocok untukmu!"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana berkata lebih banyak lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin mencakar wajah Kai, membunuhnya atau sesuatu tapi ia menahan dirinya.

"Kata-katamu tidak meninggalkan bekas luka apapun padaku Kyungsoo, dan aku telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu dan sekarang, kau tidak berguna layaknya sampah Kyungsoo."

Kai terus tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dikamar tidur. Kyungsoo melemparkan semua bantal ditempat tidur dan segala sesuatu didalam kamar tidur menuju kearah Kai sambil berteriak keras, mengutuk suaminya sendiri.

"Aku benci padamu Kai! Aku membencimu!"

Kyungsoo masih menangis sambil memeluk lututnya dan lalu ia menemukan sebuah cincin melingkar dijarinya. Kai memasangkan cincin kejarinya setelah mereka bertukar sumpah mereka dan sekarang Kyungsoo melepasnya dari jarinya dan membuangnya kemana pun ia mau.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit terutama pantat dan punggungnya. Sementara ia membasuh dirinya, ia bisa melihat darah mengalir turun diantara pahanya. Dia merasa kesakitan dan jika ia ingin check-up kepada dokter, pasti dokter akan menganggap ini adalah kasus pemerkosaan. Tapi suaminya sendiri yang memperkosa dia.

.

"Turun!"

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya secepat Kai menyuruhnya untuk turun dari lamborghini-nya.

"Aku menawarkanmu tumpangan sampai di sini hanya untuk membayar kembali apa yang terjadi tadi malam." Telinga Kyungsoo tersakiti hanya dengan mendengarkan kata-kata Kai.

Kyungsoo masih diam seperti orang bisu dan menatap wajah Kai tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Kai turun dari mobil dan dengan kasar membuka pintu kursi penumpang dan menarik keluar Kyungsoo dari mobilnya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan karena ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Lalu, Kai masuk ke mobilnya lagi, dan melaju ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan Kyungsoo ditengah jalan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana jins hitam saat ia ditinggalkan sendirian dipinggir jalan. Dia merasa tak bernyawa entah bagaimana. Setiap orang yang lewat hanya menatap aneh kepada Kyungsoo yang duduk lemah di atas rumput hijau. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo gila.

Tiba-tiba sebuah Ferrari berhenti di sebelah Kyungsoo tapi ia mengabaikannya. Dia masih menatap kosong kejalanan yang sibuk, tidak menunjukkan minat untuk tahu siapa yang telah menghentikan mobilnya dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Soo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah yang memanggil namanya.

"Mengapa kau masih duduk di sini? Dimana Kai? Apa ada yang merampokmu?"

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa menjawab apa pun. Chanyeol berusaha menelepon nomor Kai tapi selalu voicemail yang menjawab.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Sementara pikirannya masih dalam kebingungan, ia ingat tentang Baekhyun. Dia memiliki nomor telepon Baekhyun karena keponakannya belajar dipusat belajar BBH. 20 menit kemudian, Baekhyun tiba.

"Soo ..." Baekhyun menangis sambil memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian ia meneteskan air mata setetes demi setetes mengalir di pipi putihnya. Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya karena dia benar-benar membutuhkan kehangatan dari teman terbaiknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayo kita pulang Soo." Baekhyun berkata saat ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Chanyeol ada di sana.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol, tanpamu aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun ke Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Buruk. Dia berada disebuah trauma yang dalam dan aku percaya ini dilakukan oleh Kim Jongin."

"Wow, kau menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti. Ini adalah tuduhan yang serius, kau tahu?" Jelas Chanyeol. Setelah semuanya, dia juga seorang pengacara.

"Aku tahu siapa Kai sebenarnya. Aku tahu dia dengan baik."


	12. Chapter 13 & 14

**Chapt. 13.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke _KJ Corporation_ , perusahaan saingannya dengan hati tidak senang. Jika dia memiliki senapan atau pistol, dia akan memastikan bahwa Kai akan mati di tangannya.

Baekhyun rela dijatuhkan hukuman mati daripada melihat sahabatnya, Kyungsoo sekarat di bawah sihir Kai.

"Bantu aku Baek, bantu aku. Aku takut!"

Baekhyun panik melihat kondisi Kyungsoo segera setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar stres dan sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa membantunya.

"Soo, makanlah sup ayam ginseng ini, oke? Kau belum makan sejak pagi," pinta Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi Baek. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri, aku menjijikkan Baek! Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapimu..." Kyungsoo hendak berkata lebih tapi ia tidak bisa dan lalu dia berteriak, histeris.

"Aku membencinya, Baek! Aku membencinya!"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu sambil berkata bahwa dia akan membunuh Kai.

"Aku akan membunuh bajingan itu, Baek! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Untungnya Baekhyun mampu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya walaupun Kyungsoo berjuang untuk lepas dari pelukan Baekhyun. Dia terus memberontak sampai dia bosan dan lalu Kyungsoo menangis lagi di bahu Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Soo ..." Bujuk Baekhyun. Hatinya hancur melihat penderitaan Kyungsoo lalu Kyungsoo tertidur karena lelah.

Baekhyun meminta pelayan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo saat ia pergi sementara waktu untuk pertemuan khususnya dengan Kim Jongin untuk berdebat dengan suami sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menarik pintu kantor Kai dan menampilkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa kulit, mengobrol secara acak. Kedua orang tersebut terkejut melihat kehadiran Baekhyun yang datang tiba-tiba. Kai bangun dari kursinya kemudian diikuti dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa Jia. Kau boleh pergi dan tutup pintunya." Perintah Kai untuk sekretarisnya yang terlihat panik melihat keberanian Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan CEO perusahaan tanpa janji apapun.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol juga terkejut melihat Baekhyun di sini di kantor Kai.

"Kai, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun, serius. Dia memelototi wajah Kai.

"Apa? Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jawab Kai, dingin.

"Langsung pada intinya Kai, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo? Jangan pernah biarkan aku membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan!" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Hei, itu bukan suatu pelanggaran jika aku ingin tidur dengan istriku sendiri, bukan? Kau gila, Baek ..." sebelum Kai bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Baekhyun telah menampar wajah Kai.

Kai _speechless_ , begitu juga Chanyeol yang kebetulan menjadi pendengar dan pengamat yang baik dari awal.

Kai mendidih dalam kemarahan. Untungnya, Chanyeol dengan cepat menyambar lengan Kai. Jika tidak, pasti Baekhyun juga akan menerima tamparan juga.

"Kau tidak tidur dengannya tapi kau memperkosanya! Sialan!" Baekhyun gemetaran mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Chanyeol sangat ketakutan mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak benar sama sekali. Itu tuduhan palsu, aku tidak tahu apa yang Soo katakan sampai meracuni pikiranmu. Dialah orang yang memohon untuk sentuhanku, sekarang dia menyalahkanku? Sial!" Kata Kai mempertahankan dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan kau tahu?" Jari Baekhyun langsung menunjuk kewajah Kai.

"Sangat menjijikkan untuk melihatmu. Jangan pernah menuduh Kyungsoo untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan. Jika kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang hina dan jika kalian saling mencintai, kenapa kau meninggalkannya dipinggir jalan pagi ini? Kau memperlakukannya seperti kantung sampah, Kai! Ah, karena kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu darinya sekarang kau ingin meninggalkannya? Jika kau pikir kau telah membuang kehormatan Kyungsoo, kau salah! Itu kehormatanmu yang kau buang bukan Kyungsoo! Itu kehormatanmu karena kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi istrimu!" Kata Baekhyun yang wajah mulusnya mulai berubah menjadi merah gelap.

"Aku tidak punya istri seperti dia. Dialah orang yang tergila-gila ingin menjadi istriku, jadi bagaimana!" Kai masih mempertahankan dirinya.

"Bukan istrimu, itu yang kau katakan? Lalu, siapa yang kau peluk malam kemarin, huh? Kekasih rahasiamu? Sebelumnya kau berkata bahwa itu bukan pelanggaran untuk tidur dengan istrimu sendiri! Lalu apa sekarang Kai?" Baekhyun mengejek gaya Kai dengan mengutip kata-kata kai sebelumnya.

"Tebaklah Kai, kau memiliki satu jenis penyakit kau tahu. Kau terlalu percaya pada dirimu sendiri! Jadi, kau pikir dirimu baik, tampan, dan kaya, kau berpikir Kyungsoo akan mengemis untuk cintamu? Kau salah! Dia tidak pernah ingin kekayaanmu dan tolong berkaca dirilah lebih dulu sebelum kau menjadi seorang bajingan yang arogan! Tanpa sadar, semua kekayaanmu sebenarnya kekayaan orangtuamu bukan milikmu. Tidak tahu malu! Jika dalam sehari atau dua hari orangtuamu bangkrut, saat itulah hidupmu akan lebih rendah dari pengemis. Hidup dalam kemewahan dengan menggunakan uang orangtuamu dan sekarang kau mulai merasa sombong? Pergilah ke neraka!" Tegas Baekhyun dengan suara nyaring. Semua orang bisa mendengar teriakannya bahkan dari luar ruangan yang tertutup.

"Jaga dirimu sebelum aku memberimu pukulan keras pada wajah femininmu!"

Kai mulai menggenggam kepalan tangannya tapi Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda takut padanya.

"Seorang lelaki brengsek sepertimu yang selalu menunjukkan keberaniannya di depan orang yang lebih lemah darimu. Kau pikir aku bodoh sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kau memukul Kyungsoo meski pun dia tidak memiliki salah apapun. Aku tidak buta sampai tidak bisa membandingkan memar karena jatuh dari tangga dan memar karena dipukul seseorang," Baekhyun menghardik.

Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa kedua orang di depannya tengah mendidih dalam kemarahan dan ia harus menghentikan debat tersebut sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Baek, aku pikir kau sebaiknya pergi. Berdebat seperti ini bukanlah solusi terbaik," kata Chanyeol.

"Dari situasimu pasti mudah karena kau bukan teman baik Kyungsoo. Satu hal lagi, aku merasa aneh mengapa kau masih berpura-pura membutakan matamu sendiri untuk melihat kesalahan yang teman terbaikmu lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun, mengejek. Kai benar-benar marah.

"Pergi dari sini sebelum aku melemparkanmu dari tingkat ini. Ah, hanya jauhkan sahabatmu dariku karena rasanya menjijikkan untuk melihat wajahnya yang buruk."

Baekhyun hanya mencibir ketika ia mendengarkan kata-kata Kai.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Kai. Aku tidak bodoh atau sesuatu sampai membiarkan Soo kembali padamu," kata Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu dan menyentuh kenop pintu sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku harap kau tidak pernah membuang kehormatanmu dengan berlaku sepertinya."

senyum sinis, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kantor Kai.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di lantai yang keras sambil memeluk lutut sampai menutup dadanya. Dia masih takut dengan apa yang telah terjadi antara dia dan Kai. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Soo ..."

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya kemana suara itu berasal dan ia menemukan Baekhyun di kamar dimana dia tinggal sekarang. Dia menyeka air matanya dan melihat kearah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo masih bisa tersenyum, dengan tenang. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar orang yang kuat.

"Biarkan air matamu jatuh di pipimu Soo, itu akan membuat hatimu lebih tenang." Dengan lembut Baekhyun berbicara kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun, hanya sahabat baiknya yang dia punya selama waktu tersulitnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tangannya mengelus tangan lembut Baekhyun.

 _Baek, apa kau tahu seberapa hancurnya hatiku saat ini? Ini tidak mudah sama sekali untuk menghadapi kenyataan dimana suamiku sendiri yang telah memperkosaku seperti monster, seperti binatang. Dia memperlakukanku seperti sampah, seperti bajingan, seperti aku berasal dari kotoran. Dia benar-benar memuakan bahkan untuk memperlakukanku dengan baik. Pagi ini, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri dan aku merasa malu bahkan dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi sekarang aku sudah menenangkan diriku, dan aku harus kuat, benarkan Baek? Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan membuatmu dalam kesulitan lagi, aku berjanji padamu, Baek._ Kyungsoo berkata didalam hatinya saat masih didalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Soo, mari kita makan," Ajak Baekhyun.

"Baek, bolehkan aku tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari ke depan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Soo, kemana lagi kau akan pergi setelah dari rumahku? Aku tidak memberikan izin untukmu tinggal di tempat yang kau inginkan," tegas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Terima kasih Baek tapi aku perlu meminjam beberapa pakaianmu. Semua barangku masih ada dirumah Kim. Aku berjanji, pada akhir bulan ini, setelah aku mendapatkan gajiku, aku akan membeli pakaianku sendiri." Jelas Kyungsoo, sedikit ragu.

"Hei, itu bukan seperti sebuah masalah besar untukku, oke? Kau dapat memakai pakaianku, boxerku, dan..."

"Baek, mari kita makan!" Kyungsoo mengambil langkah aman untuk memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan menarik poni rambutyang menutupi mata Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kau harus ingat bahwa aku bersedia melakukan apa pun untukmu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, jadi aku akan selalu berdiri di sampingmu, memberikanmu beberapa dukungan untuk sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi. Okay?"

Baekhyun tidak ingin Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk menceritakan semua hal yang telah terjadi sebelum dia menjemputnya di pinggir jalan jika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam dan mengabaikan soal fakta. Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya langsung dari penghinaan Kai pagi ini. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sebagai rahasia dan berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Diam-diam, Kyungsoo benar-benar tersentuh mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya. Dia senang bahwa Baekhyun berada di sampingnya dengan kebaikannya yang tidak pernah berakhir. Sampai kematiannya Kyungsoo tahu kebaikan Baekhyun ini tidak akan mampu dia bayar kembali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya setelah insiden gelap itu.

* * *

 **Chapt. 14.**

"Kai, bulan depan Krystal akan menyelesaikan study-nya dan kami setuju untuk menikahkan kalian berdua. Omma harap, kau tidak mempermasalahkannya." Kata nyonya Kim dengan wajah ceria saat dia sedang makan siang dengan anaknya, Kai.

Kai kehilangan kata-katanya untuk memberikan jawaban untuk ibunya.

"Aku menelepon ayahmu beberapa menit yang lalu dan malam ini kita akan ke rumah Krystal untuk memilih tanggal yang cocok untuk pernikahan kalian. Omma sangat senang ketika bajingan itu melarikan diri dari rumah kita. Sungguh melegakan! Jika bajingan itu masih tinggal di rumah kita, Omma akan mengusirnya pergi. Dia pasti sedang mencari seseorang yang kaya di luar sana, untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya," Nyonya Kim langsung menuduhnya karena dia benar-benar membenci orang biasa sepertia Kyungsoo.

"Omma, dia masih istriku." Kai berkata kepada ibunya. Ya, mereka belum bercerai sampai sekarang.

"Kau harus menceraikannya! Apa kau masih ingin mempertahankan dia sebagai istrimu? Jika aku tidak salah, sudah hampir 8 bulan dia lari dari rumah kita, tidak ada berita sama sekali. Wow! Dia benar-benar menghilang, huh?"

"Biarkan dia, Omma! Aku akan membiarkan dia menderita karena tidak bisa menikahi orang lain karena aku masih belum menceraikannya. Dia tidak punya hati, Omma! Apakah kau tidak ingat apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku sebelumnya?" Kai meracuni pikiran nyonya Kim untuk menambahkan perasaan tidak suka dan bencinya untuk Kyungsoo sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan mengapa ia menghilang.

"Kai, di mana Chanyeol? Aku tidak melihat dia datang ke rumah kita lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak mungkin jika dia datang ke apartemenmu karena kamu tidak pernah tinggal di sana lagi. Di mana dia?" Lanjut nyonya Kim tanpa melihat wajah Kai yang berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi.

Kai mulai merasa sedih karena apa yang telah terjadi antara dia dan Chanyeol. Dia menganggap Kyungsoo telah memutuskan persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol karena istrinya adalah alasan bagaimana pertengkaran mereka dimulai. Chanyeol bersedia melupakan persahabatan mereka yang telah berlangsung bertahun-tahun hanya untuk melindungi bajingan yang bernama Kyungsoo.

 **Flashback**

"Kai, aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan pernikahanmu tapi aku pikir kau harus tahu tentang hal ini," kata Chanyeol.

Kai mulai berkeringat, merasa cemas untuk mendengarkan kata-kata yang akan Chanyeol katakan. Hal ini terjadi 8 bulan yang lalu.

"Mengapa? Kau memiliki masalah? Jika kau punya, katakanlah. Aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa."

"Aku bertemu dengan Baek ketika aku mengantarkan keponakanku ke pusat pendidikan dan aku menemukan Baek menangis sendirian di mobilnya, jadi aku bertanya padanya..." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berbicara lebih.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. bajingan itu adalah musuhku dari pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku tidak peduli jika dia mati, atau menangis, atau tertawa, karena, aku tidak pernah peduli!" Serius Kai berkata tentang perasaannya yang membenci Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan tentang Baek, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baek tapi Kyungsoo, istrimu. Baek bercerita kepadaku bahwa dia tidak ingin melihat penderitaan Kyungsoo lagi." Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Dia kehilangan kesabarannya dalam menghadapi sikap keras kepala Kai.

"Jika kau ingin menceritakan tentang pelacur itu, aku tidak ada peduli. Dia pantas menerima semua kesakitannya!" Kai mengakui pikirannya seperti orang yang tidak berperasaan.

Chanyeol tidak percaya Kai tidak menyingkirkan ego dan kebanggaannya malah terus menjadi manusia yang tidak berperasaan. Dimana Kai yang dia kenal sebelumnya?

"DIA HAMIL, SIALAN!"

Kai terkejut.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai, mengklarifikasi.

"Istrimu, Kai!"

Kai bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke air mancur di taman kecil rumahnya.

"Kai, aku pikir ini adalah waktu yang terbaik untukmu dan Kyungsoo untuk membangun kembali hubungan kalian. Dia membutuhkanmu Kai. Dia hamil dan itu bayimu."

Kai mematung.

"Jika kau berpikir pernikahanmu terjadi karena Kyungsoo menjebakmu, aku pikir kau telah membuat kesalahan besar di sana. Aku mengenal Kyungsoo selama 2 bulan sekarang dan aku bisa melihat bahwa dia sangat lugu jauh dari deskripsimu tentang dia. Dia baik, mulia, dan itu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesarmu jika kau melepaskan dia sebagai istrimu Kai." Kata Chanyeol tegas untuk membuatnya jatuh untuk kata-katanya, dengan percaya diri.

"Cukup, Yeol!" Tiba-tiba Kai berteriak, keras.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat emosi Kai yang berubah, drastis.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu bayiku tapi bukan orang lain? Aku tidak memiliki bayi yang memiliki ibu seorang pelacur! Kenapa denganmu, kenapa kau membelanya Yeol? Ah, jadi kau menyukainya atau dia orang yang menawarkan dirinya untukmu? _Well_ , bawa dia karena aku akan memberikannya secara gratis untukmu!" Begitu Kai selesai berkata, Chanyeol tanpa ragu memberikannya beberapa pukulan di wajah dan perut Kai.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kai!" Teriak Chanyeol. Wajahnya menyala merah saat ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan amarahnya saat melihat Kai sedang menyeka darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak menginginkan bayinya, pewaris keluarga Kim tapi siapa yang memberimu izin untuk merendahkan harga diri Kyungsoo? Dia tidak berengsek seperti yang kau pikirkan. Untuk informasimu, Kyungsoo tidak ingin kau tahu tentang ini dan Baek berulang kali membuatku berjanji untuk tidak pernah memberitahukannya padamu, tapi aku tidak punya hati untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya padaku. Sebelumnya, aku memback-up mu atas kesalahan yang kau lakukan, aku melindungimu ketika kau menelantarkan Kyungsoo di pinggir jalan dan aku bahkan memohon kepada Kyungsoo untuk memberikanmu kesempatan kedua. Aku berkata kepadanya bahwa kau akan berubah tetapi kau tidak pernah berniat untuk berubah!" Kai masih diam.

"Jika kau membiarkan egomu mengontrol dirimu sendiri, aku jamin suatu hari nanti, setelah kau menyadari apa yang terjadi, segalanya tidak akan berarti apa-apa bagimu dan lalu kau akan menyesal selama sisa hidupmu." Chanyeol benar-benar sedih melihat sahabatnya yang tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Yah, kita akan melihat siapa yang akan menyesal, itu kau atau aku! Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Chanyeol. Karena pelacur itu, kau bahkan memukuliku beberapa kali. Saat kau memukulku, itu berarti persahabatan kita hancur!" Kai berkata, serius.

"Bajingan sepertimu layak mendapatkan pukulan sejak yang lalu. Jika kau kecewa padaku, _well_ aku benar-benar kecewa karena temanku telah berubah menjadi binatang arogan. Jujur, aku bahkan tidak bersedia untuk berdiri di sampingmu, yang juga dibutakan oleh egomu. Satu hal lagi Kai, kejahatan kecil pun pantas mendapatkan balasannya cepat atau lambat. Kau akan menyesal atas apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kyungsoo. Mulailah berdoa dari sekarang jika suatu hari kau menyadari segalanya, Kyungsoo masih akan menerima permintaan maafmu." Kemudian, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih memegang pipinya bengkak dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

 **Flashback - end**

Kai, ayo kita pulang. Semenjak aku menceritakan tentang gadis sampai sekarang, kau malah melamun. Aku bertanya tentang Yeol, tapi kau tidak menjawabku. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Kai," Rengek nyonya Kim lalu meninggalkan Kai yang tercengang disana, sementara ia terus berjalan ke mana dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

.

Ini adalah malam yang hangat dan Kyungsoo tengan sendirian di kamarnya sambil membelai ringan perutnya. Dia sedang hamil dan dua minggu lagi dia akan bertemu dengan bayinya.

' _Baby_ ', setiap kali dia mengatakan kata tersebut, dia mulai merasa putus asa. Dia merasa tertekan berpikir tentang nasib bayinya yang akan lahir ke dunia ini tanpa melihat ayahnya sendiri.

"Omma minta maaf _Baby_ , karena Omma kamu juga terseret dalam kejadian menyakitkan yang tidak pernah berakhir ini." Kata Kyungsoo, sedih sambil membelai perutnya.

"Ini semua kesalahan Omma. Omma melakukan langkah yang salah karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintai Omma kembali. Omma lupa siapa diri Omma. Omma hanya rumput hina ditanah yang seharusnya diinjak, sementara Appa-mu bersinar seperti bintang di langit menjadi seseorang yang dipuja oleh semua orang, tentu saja sangat mustahil benarkan sayang? Omma sudah menerima nasib yang dituliskan untuk Omma. Sekarang, Omma tidak akan bersedih lagi karena Omma punya kamu, jadi Omma tidak sendirian karena kamu kekuatan Omma. Omma berjanji padamu sayang, Omma akan membuatmu bahagia." Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengusap perutnya dengan penuh kasih.

Kyungsoo masih ingat 8 bulan yang lalu ia pernah kecewa dengan hadirnya janin didalam dirinya setelah dia dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter ahli kandungan. Dia hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri karena ia hamil tanpa suami di sisinya. Dia mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali karena dukungan Baekhyun.

suaminya yang tidak pernah mengakui kehadirannya sebagai istri dan bahkan dia membuangnya pergi, jauh dari hidupnya. Kyungsoo telah menerima kenyataannya sehingga tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Dia kehilangan kebahagiaannya setelah ia menikah dengan Kai, faktanya adalah dia telah menerimanya, dengan rela

.

"Soo, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun terkejut melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk lemah di lantai di kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku? Untungnya Yeol mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau tidak datang ke tempat kerja. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi padamu Soo."

Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dari lantai dan membawanya ke kamar tidur. Kyungsoo masih menutup matanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membuka matanya, jika tidak, pusing akan mulai memukulnya dan rasa mual mulai datang. Kemudian, ia akan terus muntah dan muntah sampai tidak ada apapun yang tersisa di dalam perutnya.

"Soo, ini adalah _morning sickness_ terburukmu, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit, oke?" Kata Baekhyun, simpati, tapi Kyungsoo masih menutup matanya.

"Sebelumnya, ketika ibuku mengandung Kyuhyun, dia juga mengalami _morning sickness_ yang buruk sampai dia tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidurnya. Semua pekerjaan rumah Appa yang mengerjakan dan dia mengambil tanggung jawab penuh sebagai pemimpin. Omma-ku beruntung memiliki Appa sebagai suaminya."

Baekhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika ia menceritakan kisah tentang pengalaman ibunya.

"Tapi ... Aku jauh lebih malang dari pada Omma. Aku tidak punya suami, Omma dan Appa..."

Baekhyun tidak mendengar kata-kata berikutnya karena Kyungsoo sudah menangis.

.

"Soo, jatuh tempo-nya minggu depan, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia sedang makan siang dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di _Arirang Folk Restaurant_. Pertanyaan Chanyeol telah menyentakkan Kyungsoo kekenyataan dari lamunannya.

"Jika kau merasa penat atau lelah, lebih baik jika kau tinggal di rumah." Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendengar saran Chanyeol.

"Yeol, aku tahu kau bos-nya tetapi kau tidak harus memberikanku perintah semacam itu. Jika aku tidak ada lalu, siapa yang akan membantumu menyelesaikan semua kerjaanmu di kantor?" Kyungsoo menolak untuk menerima saran Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo merasa diberkahi entah bagaimana setelah Kai meninggalkannya karena dia masih memiliki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memberikan bantuan dan dukungan moral, apalagi, selama kehamilannya.

Chanyeol menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk bekerja di perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya tapi sekarang perusahaan itu milik Chanyeol setelah ayahnya sudah pensiun. Kyungsoo senang dan ia menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk bekerja dengannya bahkan derajat dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan karir dia saat ini, tapi itu bukanlah masalah karena hukum bersifat universal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan individu.

Hidup tanpa hukum seperti berlayar di laut tanpa kapten yang memimpin jalan. Saat malam, Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk mengajar di pusat belajar.

"Yeol, Soo kami itu seorang workaholic kau tahu? Dalam waktu 24 jam sehari, ia menggunakan 23 jam untuk bekerja dan hanya 1 jam untuk beristirahat." Keluh Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol karena perilaku Kyungsoo yang memilih bekerja daripada beristirahat.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tertawa ketika mereka mendengarkan keluhan Baekhyun.

"Baek, ketika pertama kali aku mewarnai dan memotong rambutku, Yeol kesulitan untuk mengenali diriku. Dia bertanya pada Jae dimana aku dan apakah aku telah tiba di kantor atau tidak ketika Jae mengiriminya laporan. Aku dan orang lain di luar ruangannya tertawa seperti orang gila. Bagaimana dia tidak bisa mengenaliku apakah dia berpikir bahwa aku tukang bersih-bersih di sana?"

Baekhyun tertawa keras karena dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo. Terakhir, mereka bertiga meledak dalam tawa besar sampai pelanggan di restoran memandang mereka, terganggu oleh tawa mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu karena kau tampak cantik dengan rambut barumu." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengaku.

"Ah, jadi gaya rambutku sebelumnya tidak cocok untukku?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Tentu cocok denganmu tapi gaya rambut barumu benar-benar tampak baik padamu." Chanyeol mengoreksi pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tampak baik seperti Baek, bukan?" Kyungsoo menggoda Chanyeol, terus menerus.

Mata Baekhyun melebar seperti membulat ketika ia mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berencana menjodohkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. Chanyeol mengakuinya kalau, jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika nama Baekhyun disebutkan di depannya. Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makanan di piringnya dengan senyuman masih terpasang di wajah chubby-nya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian berdua karena kalian meneraktirku makan siang hari ini." Kata Kyungsoo ketika semua orang terfokus pada makanan mereka sendiri.

"Ah, itu bukan aku yang membayarnya. Semuanya oleh Yeol." sela Baekhyun entah bagaimana.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lagi.

"Kadang-kadang aku malu dengan kalian berdua, Baek dan terutama kau Yeol. Aku tahu Baek yang mengundangku untuk makan siang karena aku berkata kemarin bahwa aku ingin makan makanan laut. Apa pun yang aku inginkan, kalian yang memenuhinya. Biasanya, ketika istri sedang hamil, ada suami di sampingnya tapi aku, aku tidak punya suami dan bahkan meletakan bebanku kepada kalian berdua. Maafkan aku…."

Kyungsoo berpura-pura riang sebisa dia dan dia masih mampu memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk kedua temannya untuk menyembunyikan kembali rasa sedihnya yang mulai berkembang didalam hatinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya merasa benar-benar tersentuh ketika mereka mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan kepada mereka. Mereka saling memandang untuk sesaat. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa membayar kebaikan mereka dan dia tahu itu.

Untuk keduanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo telah banyak menderita dan sebagai temannya, mereka mencoba yang terbaik untuk meminjamkan bantuan saat mereka masih bisa membantu bahkan hanya untuk mengurangi beban di pundak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun perlahan membelai jari Kyungsoo satu persatu.

"Soo, kau sudah bejalan sejauh ini dan tidak pernah menghentikan perjalananmu. Bahkan jika kau jatuh ke dalam kesulitan. Aku dan Yeol akan selalu ada untukmu, mendukung dirimu seperti biasa." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan kepada Kyungsoo.

Terakhir, Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dan ia tahu bahwa keduanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar tulus membantunya di masa depan.


	13. Chapter 15 & 16

**Chapt 15.**

Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir tentang dokumen yang ia tinggalkan di kediaman rumah Kim. Hari itu, ketika Kai membawa ia ke apartemennya untuk mengambil beberapa barang sebagai alasan, Kyungsoo hanya mengambil ID miliknya dan menyimpannya di saku belakang celana jins miliknya. Dia tidak membawa dompet. Di dompetnya ada kartu debit, kartu kredit, kartu bank, surat nikah dan uang sekitar 100.000 won yang baru saja ditariknya dari tabungan. Dia benar-benar merasa putus asa memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan kembali dompet dan barang miliknya yang lain. Sudah hampir 9 bulan ia tidak kembali ke kediaman Kim dan ia takut untuk pergi kesana.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk datang ke kediaman Kim. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan surat nikahnya, karena bisa saja dia melahirkan setiap saat. Anaknya harus terdaftar sebagai salah satu warga negara Korea Selatan dan lahir dengan akte kelahirannya juga.

Salah satu dokumen yang paling penting untuk mendaftarkan kelahiran seorang bayi adalah salinan sertifikat pernikahannya dengan Kai. Demi anaknya, dia harus kuat. Dia hanya membutuhkan dokumen bukan perhatian dan rasa simpati dari keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo sudah mengabaikan perasaan miliknya untuk suaminya sendiri bahkan ia mencoba untuk menghapus rasa sukanya pada suaminya. Baginya, hubungan antara dia dan Kai telah berakhir sejak suaminya sendiri memperkosa dirinya dan Kai bahkan melempar dirinya di pinggir jalan seperti kucing tunawisma.

Kyungsoo tiba di kediaman Kim pukul 16:00 menggunakan taksi. cuaca benar-benar berawan dan hujan bisa saja turun kapanpun. Entah bagaimana, dia merasa lega, karena ia tidak melihat mobil lamborghini milik Kai berada di garasi. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menekan bel pintu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali dan saat dia akan menekan untuk keempat kalinya, dia melihat Seo jibsa bergegas datang menuju ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo ssi? OMO! Kyungsoo ssi? Bagaimana kabarmu Kyungsoo ssi? Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu setelah kau mewarnai rambutmu Kyungsoo ssi. Apa yang bisa saya bantu untukmu, Kyungsoo ssi?" Seo jibsa memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Karena Kyungsoo mewarnai rambutnya, Seo jibsa hampir tidak mengenali dirinya. Wajah Seo jibsa berubah terlihat kagum melihat Kyungsoo datang dengan perut besarnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang hamil.

"Seo jibsa, siapa yang datang?" Suara nyonya Kim terdengar.

Kyungsoo melihat nyonya Kim dengan wajah masamnya berjalan keluar dari rumah melalui pintu utama seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat tamunya lebih baik.

"Ah…. Kyungsoo ssi. Nyonya Kim ..." Seo jibsa merasa bersalah memberitahu majikannya.

"Kenapa kau datang? Setelah kau hilang untuk waktu yang lama lalu kau datang tiba-tiba? Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Tanya nyonya Kim sambil melipat tangannya, dekat dengan dadanya. Matanya masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo mulai dari warna rambut barunya sampai keperutnya yang besar.

"Jadi, kau telah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, huh? Lalu sejak kapan kau mulai hamil? Ah, kau pasti ingin Kai untuk bertanggung jawab, bukan?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri karena kata-kata nyonya Kim yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Dengar, jalang! Selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan masa depan anakku. Anakku akan menikah bulan depan dan dia akan menikah dengan seseorang dari level yang setara dengan kami yang sangat cocok dengannya dan dia akan menceraikanmu nanti, mengerti?" Teriak nyonya Kim dengan tatapan tajamnya langsung kearah menantu yang dibencinya.

Kyungsoo mendesah sebelum ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat dirinya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk menghadapi keadaan semacam ini. Dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Kai akhirnya akan menikah dengan seseorang yang dia pilih dan yang sudah lama disepakati. Tapi kehadiran nyonya Kim adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin dia temui.

Hujan mulai jatuh perlahan dan disekitarnya mulai menggelap. Sesekali, petir datang yang diikuti dengan guntur dan langit tampak terlihat seperti tengah berpesta.

"Nyonya Kim, Aku datang bukan untuk mengganggu keluarga ini tetapi untuk dokumen milikku yang aku tinggalkan di rumah ini, aku berjanji setelah aku mendapatkan barang-barang milikku kembali, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini dan aku bahkan berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu nyonya Kim dan keluarga kalian," Kyungsoo berkata dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya nyonya Kim, serius.

"Jika tidak, kau bisa bertanya pada pelayan untuk mengambilkannya untukku. Aku akan menunggu di sini." Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuat nyonya Kim mempercayai niatnya.

"Aku memberikan 5 menit dan kau harus mengambil semua barang-barangmu di dalam kamar. Aku telah mengunci kamarmu untuk waktu yang lama. Siapa yang tahu suatu hari nanti mungkin kau akan menuduh kami mencuri barang-barang milikmu. Orang biasa sepertimu hanya tahu bagaimana meraih kesempatan untuk membawa kami jatuh," sinis nyonya Kim menghinanya.

Kyungsoo menunduk rendah kepalanya saat dia mendengarkan umpatan ibu mertuanya. Dia terluka didalam hatinya tapi dirinya tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memprotesnya.

"Cepatlah! Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini? Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini sebelum Kai pulang. Aku tidak ingin dia bertemu denganmu, jika tidak sesuatu yang tak terduga bisa terjadi di sini."

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika nyonya Kim berteriak di depan wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera masuk ke rumah dan langsung menuju ruangan yang dulu ia tinggali sebelumnya.

Begitu ia mendorong pintu, ruangan itu penuh dengan jaring laba-laba. tasnya ditutupi oleh debu begitupun pakaian yang ia gantung digantungan. Dia membuka laci di samping tempat tidurnya dan dengan perasaan senang ia menemukan buku hariannya dengan bukti bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Dia benar-benar menyayangi buku hariannya. Dia mengatakan semua perasaannya didalam buku harian. kebahagiaannya, kesedihannya, kemarahannya, dan semuanya tertulis di dalamnya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengemas barang miliknya dan menempatkannya di dalam koper miliknya.

Dia membuka dompetnya dan segala sesuatu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Semuanya berada di dompet. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Dia menyeret kopernya sementara tangan kanannya membawa tas dan kemudian dia dengan cepat keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo bersemangat meninggalkan rumah ini, karena ini adalah tempat di mana semua penderitaannya dimulai. Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlari keluar dari rumah melalui pintu utama tanpa peduli hujan yang turun sangat deras diluar. Dia rela berjalan kehujanan daripada bertemu dengan Kai.

Terburu-buru, ia berlari tetapi dirinya menabrak seseorang dan membuat dia hampir jatuh tapi Seo jibsa cukup cepat menahannya dari belakang.

"Apa kau buta atau apa?"

Kyungsoo merasa pusing ketika mendengar suara yang paling akrab ditelinganya dan dia nyaris pingsan. Dia mulai berkeringat, cemas.

Kai terkejut bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Ia berharap tidak melihat Kyungsoo sampai ia meninggal. Entah bagaimana, dia mencuri pandang melihat penampilan baru Kyungsoo. Rambut hitamnya benar-benar tampak cantik pada dirinya. Kai memiliki titik lemah dalam hatinya yaitu melihat kecantikan Kyungsoo dan argumen antara dia dan Chanyeol 8 bulan yang lalu teringat lagi tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kyungsoo tengah hamil. Kai melirik kearah perut Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berkata jujur padanya. Dia terpesona saat dirinya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pakaian longgar putih. Dia tampak seperti malaikat.

Kai merasa mulai tumbuh perasaan aneh didalam dirinya, perasaan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan perasaan semacam ini didalam hidupnya sebelum dia melihat perut besar milik Kyungsoo. Kai tahu sulit untuk menyangkal bahwa bayi dalam perut Kyungsoo adalah bayinya sendiri. Dia hidup dalam kekhawatiran selama hampir sembilan bulan dan setelah ia melihat Kyungsoo, hatinya berubah normal dan tenang kembali.

"Sayang, kenapa kau berdiri di sini?" Suara manis telah menyentakkan Kai kekenyataan.

Kai bergeser sedikit untuk membiarkan wanita muda itu masuk kedalam rumah. Begitu ia sampai dikusen pintu rumah, ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo dibalik pintu dengan kopernya.

"Siapa ini?"

Kyungsoo bergeser jauh dari tempat ia berdiri membiarkan wanita muda itu memasuki rumah.

"Krystal, mari masuk ke dalam. Mengapa kau berdiri di sana?" Nyonya Kim menawarkan Krystal untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, dengan ramah.

Sebenarnya, nyonya Kim terkejut melihat Kyungsoo masih berdiri di samping pintu. Jadi, dia melirik anaknya untuk melihat respon yang diberikan anaknya ketika kai bertemu kembali dengan istrinya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Krystal lagi. Dia tidak puas sampai mendapat jawaban.

"Dia ... Dia ... Dia mantan tukang kebun kami." Nyonya Kim dengan cepat menjawab Krystal, untuk menyelamatkan situasi yang mulai terasa dingin.

Nyonya Kim benar-benar khawatir jika Krystal tahu siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Jika dia tahu, pasti hubungan antara dia dan Kai yang mulai baik akan rusak dalam beberapa detik.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya berdarah lagi mendengar ibu mertuanya memperkenalkan dia sebagai mantan tukang kebun di rumahnya.

"Tapi, dia tidak terlihat seperti tukang kebun. Aku tahu aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya." Krystal menautkan alisnya, mencoba mengingat.

Begitu Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Krystal di kusen pintu, Kyungsoo telah menyadari bahwa dia adalah Krystal. _Well_ , mereka belajar di universitas yang sama tapi berbeda angkatan karena dia satu tahun lebih muda dari keduanya, Kyungsoo dan Kai. Sejak tahun lalu, baik Kai dan Krystal memang sudah dekat, jadi ini bukan sesuatu yang baru untuk ditangani. Tapi sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Dia hanya tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara sepupu.

"Sayang, ayo masuk ke dalam. Aku ingin menunjukkan cincin pernikahan kita. Aku membelinya kemarin dengan Omma."

Kai menutup kesenjangannya dengan kekasih barunya, Krystal. Kalau saja dia bisa, dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo lagi meskipun dia tahu Kyungsoo tengah hamil bayinya.

ego kai akhirnya muncul. Itu semua adalah kesalahan Kyungsoo dan dia pantas untuk mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk dan semua sakit dan penderitaan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat lengan Kai memeluk pinggang ramping Krystal.

Kyungsoo bergegas menyeret kopernya keluar dari rumah itu dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Dia tidak peduli dengan hujan deras di luar karena ia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Kediaman Kim tidak pernah menerima orang seperti dia, orang biasa.

 _Pergi Kyungsoo, pergi. Tinggalkan semua rasa sakitmu di belakang._

Ini seperti seseorang berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat ke garasi.

"Tunggu! Aku mengenalmu. Kau Kyungsoo, kan? Tidak heran aku tidak bisa mengenalimu, kau telah mewarnai rambutmu," kata Krystal sambil melihat Kyungsoo dari kepala sampai kejari-jari kakinya.

Namun, perhatian Krystal lebih keperut besar Kyungsoo dan wajahnya yang manis terbakar dalam kebencian.

"Siapa ayah bayimu?"

Kai yang berdiri di belakang Krystal terdiam untuk sementara waktu. Dia berbalik panik menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Bayiku!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan yakin.

"Tentu saja, itu bayimu tapi siapa ayahnya?" Tanya Krystal. Dia perlu untuk meluruskan tentang semuanya.

Kai merasa seperti seseorang telah menamparnya dengan keras di wajahnya setelah dirinya mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Mari kita akhiri chagi. Orang seperti dia tidak layak mendapatkan perhatian kita. Kau juga tahu bagaimana hinanya dia, bukan? Ah, ia bisa hamil dengan mudah tetapi dia bahkan tidak tahu yang mana ayah dari bayinya. Seorang pelacur selalu menjadi pelacur."

Kyungsoo mulai menggigil setelah mendengar penghinaan Kai untuk dirinya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Krystal, kau tahu siapa suamiku, bukan? Jadi, kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Hmm ... itu keren kau tahu saat kalian berdua menikah nanti kau akan mendapatkan seorang anak untuk diurus. _Well_ , bayi instan. Oh, by the way dokterku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan memiliki anak kembar. Itu sangat keren, kau membeli satu, kau mendapatkan gratis dua .." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan senyum palsu.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa keduanya, Krystal dan wajah suaminya berkilat merah tua, tidak bisa mempercayai fakta yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Kai! Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengannya tapi sekarang dia hamil anak kembarmu. Pembohong! Kau berbohong padaku, Kai! Aku membencimu!"

"Sayang, dengarkan aku, aku mohon ..." Kai mencoba menenangkan Krystal yang tampak histeris seperti orang gila setelah mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya.

Krystal mulai menangis dan memukul ringan ke dada bidang Kai.

"Kai, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nyonya Kim setelah dia mendengar Krystal berteriak keras dari dalam rumah. Krystal berbalik ke nyonya Kim dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ini salahmu!" Murka Kai sementara ia meraih rambut Kyungsoo dan membenturkan kepala Kyungsoo kedinding pilar. Kemudian, darah mulai mengalir keluar dari kepala Kyungsoo yang terluka.

"Kau bilang pada Krystal sekarang bahwa aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan bayimu, katakan padanya sekarang!" Kai benar-benar emosi.

Nyonya Kim dan Krystal _speechless_ melihat perlakuan Kai terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan Kai. Jika dia meninggal, kau yang akan berada dalam masalah. Biarkan dia pergi. Kau tahu dia memiliki niat buruk pada keluarga kita, sehingga ia membuat setiap cerita untuk merusak hubunganmu dengan Krystal. Dia tidak pernah membiarkanmu bahagia dalam hidupmu. Kau tahu itu tapi mengapa kau harus marah secepat ini?" Nyonya Kim memarahi putra satu-satunya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah puas sampai dia mengaku di depan semua orang bahwa bayi ini bukan bayiku," kata Kai.

tangan kiri Kai masih memegang rambut Kyungsoo.

"Katakan !" teriak Kai.

"Tidak. Demi Tuhan, Kai, aku bersumpah, bayi-bayi ini adalah milikmu! Aku tidak akan mengubah fakta bahkan jika aku harus mati?" Kyungsoo berteriak keras.

Hujan lebat mulai turun ke bawah, dan seperti ikut menangisi nasib Kyungsoo. Begitu Kyungsoo mengakhiri kata-katanya, Kai seperti orang gila terus menampar pipi Kyungsoo beberapa kali, dengan keras. Kemudian, Kyungsoo jatuh di lantai.

Ini bukan akhir dari rasa sakit Kyungsoo, Kai lalu menyeret tubuh lemah Kyungsoo sampai mereka mencapai gerbang utama rumah tanpa memperdulikan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sedang hamil. Kai mendorong Kyungsoo sekuat yang ia bisa di gerbang utama, sampai istrinya jatuh lagi di jalan beraspal.

Untungnya pada saat yang sama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang tapi Kai masih tidak bisa menyadari kedatangan mereka. Chanyeol mengerem mobilnya di pinggir jalan sementara Baekhyun sudah berlari dengan cepat untuk mencapai tubuh lemah Kyungsoo. Dia dengan cepat memeluk sahabatnya yang tampak tak bernyawa sekarang.

"Tuhan, apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Soo? Soo! Soo! Soo! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Soo !," Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang gila setelah ia melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarat.

"Bangsat! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo, aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Baekhyun sekeras yang dia bisa.

Namun Chanyeol telah mencengkeram kerah baju Kai.

"Bajingan!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meninju wajah Kai dengan amarah yang ia tahan. Dia juga telah kehilangan pikirannya mengenai kekasaran Kai kepada Kyungsoo.

Dalam hujan lebat, Chanyeol memukulinya berkali-kali bahkan menendangnya sampai Kai bahkan tidak bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan. Jika nyonya Kim dan Krystal tidak menghentikan Chanyeol, Kai akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyungsoo.

"Yeol, kita bawa Soo ke rumah sakit!" Teriak Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan Kyungsoo di pelukannya di bawah hujan lebat.

Baekhyun tidak peduli bajunya yang basah kuyup bahkan sebenarnya dirinya adalah orang yang gila kebersihan karena untuk saat ini, ia perlu menyelamatkan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian, Baekhyun menemukan darah turun diantara paha Kyungsoo.

"Tuhan, Soo, kau berdarah." Baekhyun mulai panik.

"Baek ... Baek ..." keluh Kyungsoo dengan mata hampir tertutup.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan, Baek, bayiku kesakitan. Kasihan bayiku, Baek ..." Mohon Kyungsoo.

Air mata Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di pipinya saat ia masih memeluk Kyungsoo di pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun _speechless_ ketika kepala Kyungsoo jatuh miring dengan lemah keluar dari pelukannya.

"Soo !"

* * *

 **Chapt 16.**

Baekhyun masih terisak keras ketika mereka tiba di rumah sakit, dan Kyungsoo terlihat sekarat. Sudah hampir 2 jam Kyungsoo menjalani operasi tapi masih belum ada kabar.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar sedih ketika teringat kembali saat takdir memainkan kartu masa depan Kyungsoo. Jam sudah menunjukan angka 20:00 tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kyungsoo akan keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

Chanyeol telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan bayinya, ia dengan suka rela akan menyeret Kai ke pengadilan, dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia berjanji.

Chanyeol merasa bersyukur pada Tuhan karena beruntung menggerakan hati pelayan Kai untuk memanggilnya. Seo jibsa telah bekerja dengan keluarga Kim selama hampir 10 tahun dan selama satu dekade itu Chanyeol benar-benar dekat dengan para pelayan Kai. Ia bahkan memberi nomor teleponnya jika pelayan dirumah Kai membutuhkan pertolongannya. _Thanks god_. Jika tidak, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah Kai lakukan saat ini. Tak pernah!

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat duduknya dengan mata bengkak dan merah. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tapi dia terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyungsoo begitu juga dengan bayinya. Pakaian Baekhyun yang basah kuyup sekarang telah mengering. Setiap kali ia melihat noda darah dipakaiannya, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Tepat pukul 20:40 pintu UGD dibuka oleh dokter dan perawat yang terlihat kelelahan setelah operasi. Baekhyun cepat bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah dokter. Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang.

"Siapa dari kalian yang suaminya?" Tanya dokter.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu.

"Kami teman-temannya. Bagaimana dengannya, dokter?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dia serius ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Pasien sudah stabil setelah operasi, tetapi bayinya ..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada bayinya?" Dengan tidak sabar Baekhyun memotong perkataan dokter tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Chanyeol telah menempatkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun, dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Dia hamil anak kembar. Ini sebuah keajaiban! Kami melakukan check-up dan scanning bulanan, tapi kami tidak melihat bahwa bayinya kembar. Ini semua mukjizat dari tuhan, tetapi adik perempuannya memiliki permasalahan dengan jantungnya. Dia tengah berjuang untuk hidupnya." Jelas dokter yang Chanyeol asumsikan usianya di kisaran 40-an.

Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai yang dingin, sistem sarafnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik setelah dokter mengatakan tentang situasi bayi perempuan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jika suaminya datang, minta untuk menemui saya secepat mungkin. saya punya sesuatu untuk ditanyakan tentang insiden yang terjadi pada pasien. Dari pengamatan saya, itu tampak seperti seseorang telah memukulnya dan jika tebakan saya benar, polisi harus dilibatkan. Jadi, tolong memintanya untuk menemui saya. By the way, saya Dr. Lee. Lee Yeon Hee." Dokter menganggukan kepalanya begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka berdiri di depan UGD.

Begitu Dr. Lee pergi, Kyungsoo masih belum sadar dan ia telah dipindahkan dari UGD ke bangsal normal. Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi ketika ia menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo dan tangan bengkak dengan infus yang terhubung.

"Permisi…"

Langkah kaki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo yang dipindahkan kebangsal nya berhenti tiba-tiba ketika mereka mendengar seseorang memanggil mereka. Kepala mereka berbalik bersamaan dan menemukan seorang perawat dengan bundel biru dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah salah satu dari kalian adalah ayah dari bayi ini?" Tanya perawat pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku membawa bayinya untuk sementara waktu." Kata Chanyeol dan lalu bayi itu sudah dalam pelukannya.

"Ini adalah bayi laki-laki sementara adik perempuannya masih di ICU."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengerti dengan apa yang perawat katakan kepada mereka.

Keduanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus berjalan ke bangsal Kyungsoo dengan bayi laki-laki di lengan Chanyeol. Bayi itu benar-benar masih merah dengan kulit lembutnya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencubiti pipinya tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Bayi laki-laki itu benar-benar mirip ayahnya Kai. Baekhyun melihat secara mendalam pada mata tertutup bayi dan kemudian, setetes air mata menetes ke kulit lembut si bayi. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada si bayi nanti ketika ayahnya menyangkal keberadaannya dan adik perempuannya.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menggendong si bayi sehingga ia menempatkan si bayi dengan hati-hati di lengan Baekhyun. air matanya tidak bisa berhenti jatuh ke bawah. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk merawat si bayi dan Kyungsoo selama dia masih hidup. Dia mencium bayi laki-laki itu beberapa kali, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat adegan di depannya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan bayi laki-laki Kyungsoo sementara ia mengikuti perawat ke ruang ICU dengan seragam khusus. Kemudian ia menemukan seorang bayi dalam bundel merah muda dengan banyak kabel di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tampak lebih seperti Kyungsoo dan dia lebih kecil dari kakak laki-lakinya.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat rasa sakit yang si bayi rasakan untuk bertahan. Jika ia memiliki pilihan, ia merasa lebih baik si bayi mati dari pada merasa menderita karena rasa sakit di usia yang sangat muda.

Chanyeol menggendong si bayi di lengannya hati-hati dengan bantuan perawat yang bekerja di sana, bayi lain yang Kai ingkari kehadirannya. Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol menahan air matanya karena dirinya seorang pria, sekarang dia tidak bisa menjaga harga dirinya lagi. Dia menangis, akhirnya.

Chanyeol membelai si bayi penuh cinta. Dia benar-benar berharap bahwa si bayi akan tetap bertahan hidup lebih lama agar ibunya bisa melihat wajahnya untuk pertama kali karena Kyungsoo belum sadar sampai sekarang setelah operasi.

Dia menempatkan kembali si bayi ke dalam inkubator dan dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Kai. Karena ego Kai, bayi di depannya telah terpengaruh oleh perilaku tidak manusiawi dari ayahnya. Dia akan memastikan Kai akan membayar kembali kerusakan yang dia lakukan.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan hampir 4 jam di rumah sakit, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol mengemudi mobil sementara Baekhyun sedang tidur di kursi penumpang. Di hati yang mendalam, Chanyeol bangga dengan Baekhyun karena ia telah menjadi teman terbaik untuk Kyungsoo bahkan melakukan segala sesuatu sampai Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum lagi. Itulah sebuah persahabatan.

Chanyeol telah berjanji juga. Demi persahabatannya dengan Kai yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya, ia akan membantu Baekhyun untuk mengurus Kyungsoo dan membantunya mengurus kedua bayi nya.

Chanyeol percaya, suatu hari nanti Kai akan berlutut dan memohon maaf atas perbuatannya dan ia percaya Kai akan menjadi ayah yang baik dan suami yang baik, juga. Kapan? Tidak ada yang tahu.

.

"Apa yang merasuk kedalam tubuhmu, Kai?" Teriak tuan Kim marah setelah ia diberitahu tentang insiden yang terjadi di rumahnya, malam kemarin.

Kai diam. Dia menunduk rendah.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang kau lakukan dapat dikatakan sebuah penyerangan. Hanya menunggu satu atau dua hari lalu kau akan masuk ke penjara," Tuan Kim benar-benar meledak.

kulit putihnya telah berubah menjadi merah karena ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahan kemarahannya saat memarahi anak tunggalnya. Namun, Kai memilih untuk membisu sementara nyonya Kim entah bagaimana terus menyeka air matanya.

"Persetan mengapa kau menangis? Tidak ada gunanya saat ini! Mengapa kau tidak menghentikan Kai, kenapa?" Kali ini tuan Kim meledakan kemarahannya pada istrinya, nyonya Kim.

Sesaat kemudian, ruang tamu di rumah itu terasa hening. Tidak ada yang berani menyuarakan apapun.

"Aku menelepon Chanyeol dan dia berkata, dia akan menunggu sampai Kyungsoo sadar dan menunggu untuk setiap tuntutan hukum yang diajukan. Jika Kyungsoo mengajukan gugatan, itu tanggung jawabmu, jangan libatkan diriku," kata tuan Kim saat ia mengambil tempat berlawanan didepan istri dan anaknya.

"Chanyeol adalah seorang teman penghianat bajingan! Ini semua kesalahan bajingan itu. Dia menuduhku bahwa bayi diperutnya adalah bayiku di depan Krystal, tentu saja aku marah ditambah Krystal juga mengamuk. Bagaimana jika Krystal tidak mau menikah denganku? kerja keras Appa untuk menjodohkanku dengannya akan menjadi tidak berharga." Kata Kai.

"Jadi, kau mulai menunjukkan rasa heroikmu di depan Krystal? Hei, Kai! Masalahnya benar-benar rumit sekarang. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menikahi Krystal dan bahkan hidupmu, Aku meragukan masa depanmu. Aku tidak melihat mengapa kau harus menjadi seperti binatang. Jika bayi itu bukan milikmu, lalu pergi melakukan tes DNA. Ha, mungkin bayi itu memang bayimu sehingga kau mencoba untuk menyangkal kebenarannya, iya?"

Kai terkejut ketika ia mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari ayahnya sementara nyonya Kim menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika mendengar tuduhan yang suaminya katakan dengan berani.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan Kai. Tidak mungkin Kai menyukai dia, ewww menjijikkan!"

Sebelum tuan Kim memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas kembali, tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering. Wajahnya berubah setelah ia mengakhiri percakapan dengan orang ditelepon. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan memijat kepalanya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Darurat!" Kata tuan Kim, Kim Sang Hoon untuk istrinya seraya dengan cepat bangun dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu utama.

"Kenapa?" Tanya nyonya Kim ingin tahu.

Tuan Kim memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan sebaliknya ia berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat istri dan anaknya. Dia membiarkan istrinya dan Kai ditinggalkan tercengang di ruang tamu.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun telah tiba di rumah sakit. Begitu ia melangkah masuk ke bangsal Kyungsoo, ia bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo telah sadar setelah operasi dan dia merasa lega entah bagaimana. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan mencium keningnya dengan rasa persaudaraan.

Kyungsoo masih lemah dan bibirnya mulai membengkak tapi senyuman tidak pernah pergi dari bibirnya yang memar.

"Selamat, Soo! Kau telah melahirkan bayimu, dan mereka sangat lucu!" Kata Baekhyun riang saat ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di papan tempat tidur, dengan hati-hati.

"Seorang perawat datang dan mengatakan bahwa aku mendapat bayi kembar dan bahkan sepasang, Baek. Aku pikir perawat hanya bercanda tapi rupanya, itu kebenaran. Kau telah melihat bayiku, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo, penuh semangat.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa berdosa untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran pada Kyungsoo.

"Yup, aku telah melihat mereka berdua, mereka begitu lucu. Nanti, aku akan meminta perawat untuk membawa bayimu kesini, oke? Tapi, sekarang kau harus beristirahat karena kau masih sakit setelah operasi caesar." Saran Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Tuhan bahwa aku masih bisa melihat bayiku dan yang paling penting, bayiku dalam kesehatan yang baik." Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara lambat.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau dan Yeol tidak datang untuk membantuku kemarin. Kai sialan sangat membenciku sampai ia bahkan tidak memiliki hati sampai ia menjatuhkanku bahkan ketika aku hamil. Dia tidak pernah peduli tentang bayiku." Kata Kyungsoo, sedih.

Baekhyun membawa kepalan tangan Kyungsoo di genggamannya.

"Soo, mari kita tidak bicara tentang Kai okay? Dia bukan manusia tetapi binatang. Bila kau telah pulih dari luka caesarmu, mari kita bicara dengan Yeol dan mengajukan gugatan atas Kai, oke?" Kata Baekhyun dan tersenyum, tulus.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar saran Baekhyun tapi dia tidak punya niat untuk mengajukan gugatan atas Kai saat ini karena hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya adalah, bayi nya berada dalam kesehatan yang baik. Kyungsoo tidak bisa percaya cerita palsu yang ia katakan pada Krystal bahwa dia sedang mengandung anak kembar menjadi kenyataan. Kyungsoo tahu, keajaiban selalu bisa terjadi, kapan saja.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu bangsal nya terbuka dan menampakkan Baekhyun dengan bundel biru di lengannya. Bayi itu masih tidur ketika Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo menggendong bayinya di lengannya sendiri. Dia tersenyum manis pada bayinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, sehingga ia akhirnya menangis. Tampaknya Baekhyun adalah seorang yang cengeng.

"Anak lelakiku." Bisik Kyungsoo dekat dengan telinga anaknya dan ia mencium bayinya beberapa kali. Bayi itu benar-benar terlihat seperti Kai dan bahkan memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang Kyungsoo sukai. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu dan melihat kearah Baekhyun tapi temannya menghadap kearah perawat yang datang untuk mempersiapkan obat-obatan dan vitamin untuk Kyungsoo.

"Di mana bayiku yang lain, perawat?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat ia membawa anaknya mendekat kedadanya.

"Bayi Anda ..." Perawat itu merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menjelaskan seluruh situasi mengenai bayi lainnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Nanti Dr Lee akan datang untuk memeriksa Anda, jadi Anda dapat memintanya segera." Jawab perawat, lembut.

Setelah Kyungsoo mengambil semua obat-obatan dan vitamin nya, perawat pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Baek, apakah ada sesuatu yang harus aku ketahui? Katakan padaku, Baek, apa yang salah dengan bayiku?" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan mata puppy nya.

Baekhyun mengambil bayi laki-laki di lengan Kyungsoo dan memasukkannya ke dalam inkubator yang sudah disiapkan oleh perawat yang datang untuk memberikan Kyungsoo obat-obatan dan vitamin sebelumnya.

"Soo, kau harus kuat, untuk dirimu sendiri dan bahkan untuk bayimu. Kau telah banyak menderita dan aku percaya bahwa kau akan mampu menghadapi setiap masalah nantinya. Hanya, kuatlah Soo." Kata Baekhyun. Dia tidak langsung mengatakan pada Kyungsoo seluruh situasi tentang anak perempuannya belum.

"Soo, dokter telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa putrimu memiliki komplikasi dengan jantungnya tapi dokter di sini masih berjuang untuk menyelamatkan bayimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, bayimu akan sembuh nanti tapi masalahnya adalah bayimu masih terlalu kecil, sehingga operasi tidak cocok untuknya sama sekali. Dia seorang gadis kecil yang kuat," Puji Baekhyun tentang putri Kyungsoo. Tetes demi tetes air mata Kyungsoo jatuh.

"Soo ..."

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, pintu bangsal terbuka dan lalu mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan tebakan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, tuan Kim.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan dirinya sebelum mendekati Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya.

"Soo, bayimu masih bertahan dan berjuang untuk hidupnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke? Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, siapa yang akan menggantikanmu untuk mengurus malaikat kecilmu yang lucu?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku bisa menerima jika aku yang menderita kesakitan tapi jangan bayiku. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun selain bayiku. Jika aku tidak memiliki mereka berdua, aku pikir aku akan bunuh diri dan meninggal sekarang juga. Tolong, kita bicara dengan dokter dan menukarkan jantung bayiku dengan jantungku. Aku mohon, Yeol." Pinta Kyungsoo seraya menangis.

Baekhyun mengambil peran sebagai teman baik Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya dengan erat. Dia tidak ingin melihat air mata Kyungsoo karena ia juga akan ikut menangis. Chanyeol yang kebetulan menonton adegan tersebut melihat kearah tuan Kim yang juga terlihat tersentuh oleh adegan di depannya.

Tuan Kim yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu mengambil langkah ringan kearah inkubator yang ditempatkan di samping jendela dengan bayi laki-laki memakai bundel biru di dalamnya. Chanyeol melihat tuan Kim melihat bayi Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang lama dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sebelum ia membawa tuan Kim ke bangsal Kyungsoo, ia telah menunjukkan bayi lainnya di ICU pada orang tua itu. Kadang-kadang, dia bisa melihat bahwa orang terkaya di Korea Selatan menggeleng, tanpa sadar.

"Soo ..." Tuan Kim memecahkan keheningan yang terisi oleh perang dingin.

Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo lepas dari pelukannya untuk memberikan ruang bagi Kyungsoo dan tuan Kim untuk berbicara.

"Aku di sini untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang telah anakku lakukan karena ..." Sebelum tuan Kim menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk memotongnya.

"Tuan Kim, jika Anda berpikir Anda bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kata maaf, maka, Anda salah!"

Tuan Kim kehilangan kata-katanya begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng dan lalu memegang lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke suatu tempat tapi tidak di bangsal Kyungsoo. Dia ingin membuat Kyungsoo dan tuan Kim memiliki privasi untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati.

"Aku mengakui bahwa sedikit kata-kata dari temanmu itu benar." Tuan Kim menyuarakan kata-kata pada menantu yang dia benci.

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya saat ia menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa puas mendengar apa yang tuan Kim katakan padanya.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa mengatakan sedikit yang benar dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun? Rupanya, berapa banyak kebohongan yang saya lakukan dan berapa banyak kebenaran yang saya katakan?" Dengan berani, Kyungsoo bertanya pada orang tua yang sangat dia hormati.

Tuan Kim terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo dan melihat kemarahannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah datang hanya untuk orang biasa seperti saya, tuan Kim. Anda tidak perlu menyusahkan diri anda sendiri hanya untuk datang ke sini dan lebih baik bagi Anda untuk berada di rumah dan menolong anak Anda untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya bukannya mengotorkan diri anda sendiri karena berada didekat saya yang dikatakan bahwa saya menjijikkan sebelumnya. Satu hal lagi, tolong katakan pada Kai, saya dan bayi saya tidak pernah meminta apa-apa tapi ..."

Tuan Park Kim menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"... Begitu saya pulih dari luka operasi, saya ingin Kai menceraikan saya. Jika tidak, saya tidak akan ragu untuk mengajukan gugatan atas dirinya. Bagaimana dia bisa memegang posisinya sebagai seorang suami jika dia tidak dapat mengambil tanggung jawab? Saya lelah dan saya perlu tidur. _Well_ , permisi."

Selesai dengan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh dan setengah wajahnya. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin dia katakan pada ayah-mertuanya karena semuanya sudah berakhir. Hubungannya dengan Kai juga telah berakhir. Hidupnya semua hanya tentang dia dan bayi nya. Cintanya yang tidak pernah berakhir untuk Kai, akhirnya terhapus setelah suaminya memperlakukan dirinya sebagai budak dan Kai bahkan bertindak sebagai monster dan binatang.

Dia benar sebelumnya Kai tidak pernah untuknya, sejak awal. Kemudian, tuan Kim pergi meninggalkan bangsal saat melihat Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya.

 **T/N:**

Maaf karena kelamaan nge post nya kemarin-kemarin ada masalah sama internetnya. Dan buat ff revenge besok bakalan di post chapt 3 nya.

Mulai sekarang ff ini sama ff revenge bakalan agak lama dilanjutinnya soalnya sekarang aku punya batas waktu pake laptop, sehari 30 menit itu juga dipakai download drama sama nontonnya jadi mohon tunggu dengan sabar.


	14. Chapter 17 & 18

**Chapt 17**

Kyungsoo telah sepenuhnya pulih pasca operasi caesar dan sekarang ia tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun di rumah keluarga Baekhyun. Baekhyun merawat dirinya dengan begitu baik bahkan Baekhyun membayar tetangganya Go Ara untuk membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengurus dirinya dan anaknya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar diberkati karena memiliki Baekhyun disisinya dan begitu juga pertolongan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang membayar tagihan rumah sakit selama Kyungsoo dan anaknya dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membayar semua biayanya nanti, jadi dia harus bekerja keras dari sekarang.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika ia mendengar bayinya menangis didalam box bayi. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekat ke box bayinya untuk menggendong si bayi. Dia menghangatkan botol dan lalu menyusui anaknya tak langsung dari _mobs_ -nya.

Kyungsoo merasa diberkahi karena ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menyusui bayinya tapi ia masih merasa tertekan ketika ia berpikir mengenai putrinya yang masih di ICU, menjalani beberapa perawatan.

"Soo ..."

Baekhyun muncul di ambang pintu sementara Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, merasa bingung.

"Baek, mengapa kau di sini? Aku sudah bilang tadi pagi bahwa aku baik-baik saja jadi kau tak perlu membuang kata-katamu seperti biasa. Atau, mungkin kau merasa tak sehat hari ini?" Kyungsoo mulai merasa gugup jika Baekhyun benar-benar sakit.

"Tak apa-apa, Soo. Aku hanya merindukan bayi laki-laki mu. Wajahnya terus bermain didalam pikiran ku. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa fokus pada pekerjaanku?" Kata Baekhyun saat mencium pipi chubby si bayi yang ia warisi dari ibunya dengan penuh cinta.

"Soo, besok aku akan mendaftarkan bayimu, jadi, nama apa yang akan kau berikan pada kedua bayimu?" Tanya Baekhyun sementara tangannya masih membelai ringan bayi lucu yang berada di lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pergi ke alam mimpinya karena memikirkan sesuatu. Baekhyun, yang menyadari perubahan pada wajah Kyungsoo, mengambil kesempatan _to snap into_.

"Soo, hanya memilih nama, _babe_! Buatlah sederhana dan bermakna," Kata Baekhyun.

Sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu Baekhyun tentang pikiran yang tengah melayang dikepalanya, namun ia masih harus memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Baek apakah perlu bagi ku untuk mendaftarkan nama bayi ku 'sebagai Kim'?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menyuarakan pemikirannya perlahan-lahan.

Sekarang, Baekhyun tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya dari awal.

"Berdasarkan hak, ya karena ayahnya adalah Kim Jongin."

Wajah Kyungsoo berkilat merah gelap ketika ia mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Soo, jangan salah paham. Ini hanya masalah prosedur. Ini tidak seperti kau sedang sekarat karena nama Kim sebagai nama keluarga mereka. Tujuan utamanya adalah bayi mu harus terdaftar." Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Kyungsoo kembali.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan dia memaki ku. Aku tidak ingin dia memaki bayi ku juga karena aku menggunakan nama Kim sebagai nama bayi ku. Aku merasa sudah cukup, Baek ..." Kata Kyungsoo saat memandangi bayi laki-lakinya yang sedang tidur dalam pelukannya, damai.

Baekhyun terus diam ketika dia mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo. Dia tahu Kyungsoo telah banyak menderita ketika ia memiliki hubungan dengan Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo jelas mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengabaikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kai.

"Baiklah. Kau beritahukan nama bayi mu besok padaku, oke? Biarkan aku yang menangani semuanya."

Baekhyun mengambil bayi laki-laki yang berada di lengan Kyungsoo lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari kamar Kyungsoo pergi ke tempat tidur bayi dan memasukkannya ke dalam box bayinya, dengan lembut. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya dengan hati yang terasa sakit.

Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu masa depan bayi-nya yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta dari ayah nya, dan bahkan kehadiran mereka juga diabaikan oleh ayah mereka sendiri, air matanya akhirnya keluar dari mata Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa senang pada hari ini karena Dr. Lee Yeon Hee telah meneleponnya pagi ini dan mengatakan padanya bahwa putrinya akhirnya dalam kondisi yang stabil. Jika tidak ada yang terjadi pada bayi nya, Kyungsoo mungkin dapat membawa bayi perempuannya pulang ke rumah, minggu depan setelah dokter merasa puas dengan perkembangan kesehatan bayi nya, dokter akan membiarkan putri Kyungsoo pulang dari rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo hampir meneteskan air matanya ketika ia pertama kali menerima kabar dari Dr. Lee. Ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menyusui bayinya dan ia bahkan mencium putrinya, penuh cinta. Ya, ia merindukan putrinya.

"Hyun-ie, harus kuat dan jadilah bayi perempuan ku, _my princess forever_ , _honey_. Ketika kau tumbuh, kau harus berhati-hati dan cintai adikmu, Ji Hun-ie. Jangan biarkan orang menyakitinya dan kau harus menjadi gadis yang kuat dan cantik nanti bahkan jika kau tumbuh tanpa ayahmu. Aku mencintaimu sayang…"

Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya sebelum Kyungsoo melihat. Dia ingin Kyungsoo melihatnya sebagai orang yang kuat. _Well_ , setidaknya, dalam persepsi Kyungsoo.

Tepat pukul 15:40, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari bangsal Ji Hyun dan berencana untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mereka bahkan berencana membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan kebutuhan bayi.

Baekhyun ikut merasa senang ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dalam suasana hati yang baik, Kyungsoo juga telah kembali ke tempat kerjanya, di perusahaan Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun sedang mencari siluet Chanyeol, matanya mendarat pada seseorang yang sangat ia benci.

Kai, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri tapi suaranya masih cukup keras untuk Kyungsoo dengar karena Kyungsoo berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah Kyungsoo mulai memucat. Mereka tidak bisa pergi menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri ketika Kai dan Krystal yang menggandeng lengan Kai berpapasan dengan mereka. Kyungsoo menempatkan ekspresi palsu di wajahnya, mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengabaikan kehadiran mereka.

"Hei Soo apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Krystal, ia menyapa Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Jari-jarinya terjalin dengan jari-jari Kai sementara Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo untuk beberapa lama sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, polos.

ekspresi Krystal berubah gelap ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ups maaf aku lupa kalau kau telah kehilangan ingatanmu setelah kepalamu dibanting ke tempat yang keras," ejek Krystal. Kemudian, dia tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Ayo Krys, mari kita pergi. Kau bilang, kau ingin membayar kunjungan keanggotaanmu," kata Kai lalu ia menarik lengan Krystal tanpa melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

Ditengah jalan, Krystal tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik kearah Kyungsoo.

"By the way, hanya ingin memberitahu, aku dan Kai akan menikah minggu depan. Apakah kau akan menyambut ku sebagai keluarga mu, juga, nanti."

Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun, ia sedikit cemberut – ia merasa benci mendengar apa pun tentang Krystal atau Kai.

"Setelah kami menikah, aku tahu kau hanya akan memiliki Kai dalam mimpi mu karena aku yang memilikinya dalam kenyataan." Tawa Krystal semakin keras.

Baekhyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghentikan sahabatnya. Kemudian, Chanyeol muncul. Dia benar-benar terkejut ketika ia melihat Kai dan Krystal bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Yeol, jika aku tak mendapatkan surat resmi yang menyatakan bahwa aku telah bercerai, aku, otomatis akan menyewamu sebagai pengacaraku, aku akan mengajukan gugatan atas seseorang bernama Kim Jongin untuk penyerangan, yang dengan sengaja menyakitiku yang dapat menyebabkan luka fatal."

Wajah kai berubah ekspresi saat ia mendengarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo yang ia katakan secara tegas. Krystal juga terkejut ketika mendengar hal yang sama.

"Pada saat itu, untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku untukmu, bagaimana jika kau memeluk batang besi didalam penjara." Kata Kyungsoo seraya tertawa bersama Baekhyun.

Kai merasa seperti Kyungsoo telah menantangnya, ia berjalan mendekati istrinya, saat ini. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dari kepala ke jari kaki dengan wajah yang marah. Kyungsoo telah bertekad untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan Kai, jadi dia menampilkan wajah yang tegas juga.

"Kau pikir aku merasa senang karena menyimpanmu tetap menjadi istriku?" Tanya Kai, kasar.

"Kai!" Chanyeol yang diam sejak ia tiba di tempat kejadian memilih untuk memotong apa pun yang akan Kai katakan. Dia tidak suka dengan kosakata yang Kai gunakan untuk menggambarkan Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan dia, Chanyeol. Dia memang selalu arogan. Menunjukan kejantanannya di depan wanita. Hei, Kai! Pikirkan bahasa mu sendiri? Menjauhlah dari perilaku kasar dan satu hal lagi, wanita seperti dia ..."

jari runcing Kyungsoo menunjuk langsung ke Krystal.

"Kau menggunakan kata 'menyimpan' untuk menggambarkan ku, kau salah! Jangan pernah menantang kesabaranku karena aku tak pernah ragu-ragu untuk mengungkapkan perilakumu di pengadilan, nanti."

Mata Kyungsoo mulai memerah karena menahan kemarahan yang tak terkendali. Kai melebarkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu sampai hari ini. Tidak ada ruang yang tersisa untukmu didalam hatiku, ingat itu! Jika kau berpikir kau adalah yang terbaik di sini, kau salah! Dengar, Kim Kyungsoo! Biarkan teman mu menyaksikan ini, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menceraikanmu segera setelah aku dan Krystal mengikrarkan janji kami."

Kyungsoo dengan tenang menerimanya karena ia telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kata-kata ini untuk waktu yang lama. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keduanya diam membisu dan tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan sebagai gantinya. Krystal yang juga di tempat kejadian, disamping Kai hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu seperti dia merayakan kemenangannya karena memiliki Kai, sepenuhnya.

Sebelum Kyungsoo mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan Kai belakang, ia menatap langsung wajah Kai.

"Dengan disaksikan oleh teman-temanku, aku berjanji bahwa selama aku masih hidup, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan diriku untuk melekat padamu lagi dan jika aku melanggarnya itu hanya bisa terjadi jika aku mengalami amnesia atau karena didalam diriku penuh dengan kebodohan."

Begitu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia melangkah pergi dengan ringan dan senang hati. Dia akan bebas, minggu depan.

* * *

 **Chapt 18**

Di kediaman Kim sedang dipenuhi oleh kerabat, tetangga dan mitra bisnis untuk melihat satu-satunya pewaris dari keluarga Kim melaksanakan pernikahan malam ini tepat pukul 08:00. Mereka datang sebelum resepsi hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pernikahan pada Kim Jongin untuk kedua kalinya secara pribadi. Semua orang berasumsi bahwa Kai telah menceraikan istrinya yang sebelumnya.

Nyonya Kim adalah wanita paling bahagia hari ini karena mimpinya untuk menikahkan anaknya dengan Krystal akhirnya terpenuhi. Kebahagiaannya tak bisa bertambah lagi ketika Krystal menceritakan masalah perceraian antara Kyungsoo dan putranya, segera setelah Kai menikah dengan Krystal. Nyonya Kim merasa diberkahi karena akhirnya dia bisa menyingkirkan rakyat biasa itu dari hidup mereka.

Sementara itu, Kai berada di kamar tidurnya yang pernah ia bagi dengan Kyungsoo saat malam bahkan sekarang ia tidur dilantai dimana tempat Kyungsoo biasa tidur. Dia merasa gugup entah kenapa. kamarnya telah dirancang oleh desainer interior terkenal yang disewa oleh nyonya Kim, karena ia ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Kurang dari 2 jam, ia akan pergi ke gereja di mana mereka akan bertukar sumpah antara dia dan Krystal.

Kai bukannya tak tahu ini adalah pernikahan yang ia tunggu sejak lama. Jika ya, mengapa ia tidak merasa bahagia dengan hal itu? Kenapa ia tak bisa berpikir jernih? Mengapa pikirannya kacau karena semua omong kosong?

Begitu ia dan Krystal resmi sebagai suami dan istri, Kyungsoo tidak akan memiliki hubungan apapun lagi dengannya. Dia seharusnya senang karena orang yang paling ia tak sukai dan ia benci di dalam hidupnya, secara otomatis akan pergi dari hidupnya, selamanya.

Kyungsoo akan meninggalkan dirinya dan tak akan ada perbedaan karena keduanya Kai dan Kyungsoo tak pernah punya perasaan apapun sebagai suami dan istri. Dengan tidak adanya Kyungsoo tak akan berarti apa-apa untuk Kai, tak akan. Kai mengambil waktu untuk berpikir tentang hidupnya sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Dia mencoba menutup mata, tapi ia tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan dan Kyungsoo. Dia tak bisa menghapus wajah cantik Kyungsoo dan terakhir kali ia melihat Kyungsoo, hatinya telah kalah lagi. Apakah itu cinta?

 _Out of blue_ , hati Kai kacau karena rasa cemburu. Dia tahu Kyungsoo akan menikah lagi setelah perceraian terjadi. Kyungsoo harus mencari seseorang yang bisa mengurus dan memandikan bayinya dengan cinta dan sentuhan kehangatan. Bayi-bayinya membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah.

'Bayi'. Kata-kata yang menusuk hati Kai sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tahu bayi Kyungsoo adalah darah dagingnya, anak kembarnya. Tapi egonya tak pernah pergi dari dirinya. Dia rela untuk menghancurkan keluarga kecilnya mengabaikan anak kembarnya di depan Krystal dan keluarganya sendiri. Dia merasa bangga entah bagaimana ketika ayahnya, Kim Sang Hoon mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kyungsoo telah melahirkan anak kembar. Dia senang saat itu.

Wajah ekspresi terkenal Kai muncul saat ia mencoba mencari tahu mana yang menurutnya sebagai sebuah masalah besar. Hal utama yang ia takutkan adalah pasangan Kyungsoo berikutnya. Dia mulai khawatir tentang itu. Dia mengakui lelaki itu sebagai Kyungsoo, baik hati dan berperilaku baik akan menarik ribuan orang di luar sana, secara tidak langsung adalah saingannya. Dia yakin Chanyeol akan mengambil kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Kyungsoo dari sekarang.

"Arghhhhh ! menghilanglah dengan Kyungsoo! Aku punya Krystal dan dia ribuan kali lebih cantik dari Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan berpikir tentang ini lagi! MENGHILANGLAH DARIKU !" Teriak Kai, seperti orang gila.

"Kai, kenapa?" Tanya nyonya Kim yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir nya begitu ia mendengar teriakan keras Kai.

Kai terkejut setengah mati. Dia berpikir, ia benar-benar berteriak secara harfiah, semuanya nyata. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, begitu juga perasaannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Omma. Aku berbicara di telepon dengan temanku. Sambungannya tidak terlalu jelas, jadi aku harus berteriak," Kai beralasan pada ibunya. Dia berharap bahwa ibunya akan menerima alasan konyol nya.

Nyonya Kim mengamati anaknya yang terlihat anehl. Dia tahu semua hal tentang anaknya. Dia hanya memiliki seorang anak dan anaknya tidak lain adalah Kim Jongin. Dia percaya pada insting nya sebagai seorang ibu, Kai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Bersiap-siaplah sekarang atau kau akan terlambat sampai di gereja. Aku akan menggantung tuksedomu di lemari. Kai, aku tahu bahwa kali ini, pernikahanmu akan lebih bahagia dan diberkati," Kata nyonya Kim sambil membelai bahu anaknya dengan penuh kasih.

Kai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada ibunya, ia hanya tersenyum membiarkan ibunya tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Saat nyonya Kim melangkah jauh dari kamar tidur Kai, Kai dengan cepat bangun dari tempat tidur dan membuka lemari, menemukan tuxedo mahal yang menggantung di dalamnya.

Dia melihat tuksedo untuk waktu yang lama. Dia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa sedikit berat untuk melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Dia kehilangan pikirannya. Kai meletakan telapak tangannya diwajahnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya tetapi sosok Kyungsoo dan anak kembar nya muncul.

"Appa ... Appa ..." Kai tidak bisa bernapas dengan stabil. Dia merasa tercekik bahkan hanya untuk menghirup udara segar. Kai bisa mendengar anak kembar nya yang meratap dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Arghhhh ... pergi! Aku sangat membencimu, aku sangat membenci ibumu juga! ENYAH!"

.

Kyungsoo telah menarik tempat tidur Ji Hun-ie masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur bayinya dan melangkah lebih dekat ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. Pemandangan malam hari tak pernah membosankan untuk diihat dan keindahannya, juga. Bintang-bintang bersinar terang dan ia bahkan mengira beberapa satelit sebagai sebuah bintang.

Menurut perhitungan hari yang dikatakan Krystal, malam ini, dia secara hukum akan menjadi istri Kai dan Kyungsoo secara resmi akan diceraikan oleh Kai, secara tidak langsung. Kyungsoo telah menerima nasibnya, sepenuh hati.

suara derit pintu yang terbuka telah mengakhiri lamunan Kyungsoo. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan kemudian bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum, tersenyum lebar dan menyeringai seperti orang gila yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi, menurutku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya yang baru saja kembali dari pusat kuliah nya.

"Jujur, aku memiliki sesuatu untuk ku ceritakan padamu," jelas Baekhyun sambil berjalan ketempat tidur Ji Hun-ie lalu mencium keningnya.

"Mengapa kau menempatkan tempat tidur Ji Hun-ie kekamar ini?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia mengikuti Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah, setidaknya, aku bisa mendapatkan kehangatan ketika aku tidur dengannya, malam ini. Hey, Baek ... kau mencium sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, main-main.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan hidungnya, mencoba mencari bau yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Baunya seperti seseorang akan menikah, segera." Goda Kyungsoo dan wajah pucat Baekhyun berubah semakin pucat. Kyungsoo langsung kabur dari Baekhyun dan duduk di sudut tempat tidurnya, berjaga-jaga dari serangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dari sisi jendela melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian, ia mencubit paha Kyungsoo dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menjerit seperti lengkingan lumba-lumba. Untungnya, Ji Hun-ie tak terbangun dari tidurnya, jika tidak Baekhyun akan menghabiskan malamnya untuk mengurusi Ji Hun-ie.

Baekhyun menyeringai malu sambil membantu Kyungsoo membelai pahanya yang bengkak.

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Apa kau kehilangan kewarasanmu?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tahu mungkin Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta _._

"Soo, tadi aku makan malam dengan Chanyeol. Dia ..." Baekhyun merasa ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ia melamarmu, kan?" Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan untuk memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut karena Kyungsoo menebak dengan benar. Wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah, merasa malu mungkin menurut Kyungsoo.

Terus terang, Kyungsoo sudah tahu tentang hubungan kedua temannya meskipun keduanya mencoba yang terbaik untuk menutupinya dari Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo telah menyadarinya dan ia merasa senang dengan kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Dia diam-diam berdoa agar Baekhyun tak akan pernah menderita seperti dirinya selama pernikahannya dengan Kai.

"Aku harap kau akan senang dengan pernikahanmu, Baek. Jadi, kapan waktunya?"

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Bulan depan tepatnya." Jawab Baekhyun jelas.

"Ini kalian berdua yang merencanakan, atau keluarga?" Tanya Kyungsoo untuk konfirmasi.

"Sebenarnya, minggu lalu ketika aku bertemu dengan keluargaku di Yeosu, kami membahas tentang pernikahan. Pertama kali aku memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada keluargaku mereka menerimanya, begitu juga dari sisi keluarga Chanyeol."

Ada sinar kebahagiaan yang berkilauan di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau dan Chanyeol sangat cocok untuk menjadi suami dan istri dan bahkan kalian berasal dari keluarga yang setara. Kalian berdua dari kelas sosialita dan aku yang hanya berasal dari keluarga biasa memiliki hati untuk menikah dengan anak dari orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Akhirnya, aku menjadi seperti ini."

Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo sangat sensitif, hari ini.

"Soo, keluarga kami tidak menyetujui hubungan kami karena kami memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang sama tapi cinta kami yang utama. Kau tahu keluargaku dan bahkan kau juga tahu ayah Chanyeol. Apakah kedua keluarga kami hanya peduli tentang kekayaan? Soo, jangan samakan keluargaku dan Chanyeol sama seperti Kai. Setiap makhluk memiliki individualitas mereka sendiri untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini, Soo."

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia menatap Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri di samping jendela, tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

"Tolong jangan salah paham, Baek. Aku tak pernah menaruh prasangkaku ke semua orang terutama keluargamu dan Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin berbagi tentang pengalaman pribadiku menikah dengan seseorang yang posisinya terlalu tinggi untukku. Jika aku kaya, keluarga Kai tidak akan pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini, bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tak menjawabnya.

"Maaf kalau kata-kataku telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku menjadi sangat emosional malam ini."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menatap siluet punggung Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar mengagumi Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya, sebagai pahlawan yang bahkan bisa menggantikan sang pangeran dalam dongeng. Kyungsoo telah terpisah dari hidupnya dan ia tak ingin Kyungsoo tersakiti dan terluka lagi.

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama ketika Baekhyun memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan, "Soo, kau sedih karena Kai akan menikahi Krystal, malam ini?"

Perlahan suara Baekhyun menusuk ke dalam gendang telinga Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah memalingkan matanya dari pemandangan malam di luar.

"Ini tidak seperti Kai akan menikahi Krystal, mereka telah menikah, aku pikir. Sekarang, aku bebas dan tertinggal sebagai orang tua tunggal."

Kemudian, Ji Hun-ie menangis keras di tempat tidurnya sepertinya seseorang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat tidur anaknya lalu menggendong bayi nya dan ia menggendongnya dengan lembut ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari ke dapur untuk menghangatkan botol dan lalu ketika ia memberikannya pada Ji Hun-ie, ia menolak untuk minum susu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun panik. Ji Hun-ie tak pernah menangis sekeras ini, mereka berdua sedang sekarat berjuang untuk menenangkan Ji Hun-ie.

Sesaat kemudian, telepon Kyungsoo berdering. Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengangkat telepon, kemudian ia menemukan nama Chanyeol muncul di layar telepon. Baekhyun mulai khawatir mengapa Chanyeol menelepon Kyungsoo pada jam ini? ini sudah terlalu malam.

Teriakan Ji Hun-ie memaksa Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan kamar tidur Kyungsoo untuk menjawab panggilan sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol dengan jelas di jalur lain. Kyungsoo merasa tak berdaya ketika anaknya memiliki perilaku aneh malam ini.

"Mengapa Hunnie? Apa Hunnie sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo meskipun dia tahu anaknya tidak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah Hunnie menangis untuk waktu yang lama, akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur, karena kelelahan.

Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar tidur Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dan Ji Hun-ie yang berbaring di tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"Siapa yang meneleponku?"

Kyungsoo butuh waktu yang lama untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun lalu ia meraih kembali telepon dari digenggam Baekhyun. Dia memeriksa kontak terakhir untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah meleponnya tadi.

"Chanyeol menelepon? Mengapa tunanganmu meneleponku? Besok adalah hari minggu dan aku libur dari pekerjaan. Atau mungkin, dia memiliki kasus yang mendesak senin depan? Jadi, dia meneleponku untuk membantunya untuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang diperlukan, tapi aku telah memeriksa buku harian pengadilan dan tak ada yang penting."

Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali dan membawa jari Kyungsoo, terjalin dengan jarinya.

"Soo, Chanyeol mengatakan padaku bahwa Kai dan ibunya dirawat karena kecelakaan. Nyonya Kim tidak memiliki luka berat, tapi Kai, dia dalam keadaan kritis. Peluang hidupnya hanya 30 sampai 50 persen. Jika kau ingin berkunjung, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Kata Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun tak pernah meninggalkan mata Kyungsoo yang berekspresi tenang. Dia tahu Kyungsoo menempatkan ekspresi palsu dan berpura-pura seperti dia tak peduli tentang hal ini.

"Baek, aku ingin tidur. Aku merasa mengantuk dan aku pikir aku akan pergi awal pagi. Bisakah kau mengurus Ji Hun-ie ketika aku pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, setuju.

Kyungsoo berpura-pura menguap dan kemudian, ia menutup matanya sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa Ji Hun-ie mendekat dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu dan akan keluar dari kamar tidur Kyungsoo. Sementara tangannya di gagang pintu, dia memutar kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo yang berpura-pura tidur.

"Soo, Kai mengalami kecelakaan ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke gereja untuk pernikahan. Chanyeol menerima teleponnya terlambat. Ia mengalami kecelakaan sekitar 19:30 dan saat ini, ia sedang kritis. Itu sebabnya tuan Kim menelepon Chanyeol untuk memberitahukannya padamu karena ... .."

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo di dalam pikirannya. Dia tahu Kyungsoo belum tidur.

"Kamu masih istrinya, Soo. Mungkin, Ji Hun-ie menangis karena ia bisa merasakan bahwa ayahnya sedang sekarat." Dan kemudian, Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar pintu telah ditutup oleh Baekhyun. Tangannya membelai rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih.

"Bayiku telah kehilangan ayahnya sejak awal dan aku telah digunakan untuk hidup sebagai orang tua tunggal," gumam Kyungsoo saat mencium anaknya. Air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya menetes.

.

Ini masih pagi dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Ji Hun-ie di bawah perawatan Baekhyun. Dia naik taksi ke suatu tempat di daerah pinggiran Seoul. Kyungsoo membayar taksi dan berjalan ke dalam gedung.

Sebuah bangunan yang juga memiliki sebuah kapel kecil di mana ia dan Kai menukar sumpah mereka. Dia duduk di sana dan mulai berdoa untuk suaminya. Seorang suami yang selalu mengabaikan kehadirannya sebagai istri. Seorang suami yang tidak pernah menerima drinya sebagai seorang istri. Seorang suami yang tidak pernah memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang istri.

Kyungsoo butuh waktu lama untuk berdoa bagi kesehatan dan keselamatan Kai.

Sedikit yang dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah mengikutinya ke gereja. Dia telah menelepon Chanyeol sebelumnya dan Chanyeol setuju dengan rencana Baekhyun.

 _Berapa banyak kau menyangkal perasaanmu, maka akan semakin terlihat ..._


	15. Chapter 19 & 20

**Chapt 19**

"Appa, apa Appa gila? Kenapa aku harus tinggal di sebelah Kai dibangsalnya?" Tanya Krystal, dengan wajah cemberut, berharap ayahnya akan luluh karena aegyo nya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Bagaimana jika Mi Young imo mendengarmu?" Tuan Jung memarahi putrinya. Ia tak suka dengan nada tinggi yang digunakan putrinya. Ia takut kalau Krystal akan mengganggu nyonya Kim yang kini masih tak sadarkan diri karena insiden kecelakaan.

"Duh ~ dokter telah memberitahu kita kalau ia tak akan bangun sampai besok. Appa, Appa tak harus memperdulikannya dan wajar bila orang yang tak sadar tak akan bisa mendengarkan percakapan kita." Krystal membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kau selalu kasar tak pernah berubah, Di mana kau belajar perilaku kasar seperti ini? Seharusnya aku tak mengirimmu belajar di U.K dulu." Cerocos Tuan Jung tapi Krystal tak menunjukkan minat untuk mendengarkan.

"Yeobo, kenapa kau memarahi Krystal hanya karena apa yang ia katakan? Jika dia tak mau merawat Kai, maka biarkan dia. Kau tak mendengar apa yang dokter katakan tadi, Kai akan lumpuh permanen. Apa kau bercanda? Mengapa Krystal harus menikahi seseorang yang tak sempurna. Aku akan membatalkan rencana pernikahan segera setelah aku mendapatkan berita kalau Kai lumpuh. Aku tak butuh uang dari mereka bahkan jika mereka menawarkannya pada kita. Kita juga memiliki uang." Nyonya Jung menyela dengan arogan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Apa kau lupa bahwa Kai adalah anak dari kakakmu? Di mana kau membuang rasa kemanusiaanmu?" Tegur Tuan Jung. Ia benci melihat istrinya menjadi seorang bajingan.

"Jadi, aku harus mengorbankan masa depan Krystal demi Kai? TIDAK! Jika ini terjadi pada Krystal, apa kau pikir kalau nyonya Kim dan Kai akan tetap menjadikan Krystal sebagai istri dan menantu mereka? Tentu saja, tidak akan! Aku mengenal mereka untuk waktu yang lama!" Jawab nyonya Jung.

Tuan Jung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, tak setuju dengan cara berpikir istrinya.

"Appa, apa Appa lupa kalau Kai masih memiliki istri? manusia rendahan itu masih istri legal Kai. Mereka bahkan belum bercerai karena aku dan Kai belum menikah. Biarkan dia memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri Kai," Kata Krystal, judes.

"Aku merasa diberkahi entah bagaimana Omma, Appa. Bayangkan jika Kai mengalami kecelakaan setelah ia menikah denganku? Ewww ~ memiliki suami lumpuh? MENJIJIKAN!"

"Sebenarnya keluarga apa yang aku miliki? _Like mother, like the daughter_. Sebelumnya, ketika Kai masih menikah dengan orang yang baik, siapa namanya, ah, Kyungsoo, kau membuat cerita untuk membuat noona menyingkirkannya. Kalian berdua secara tak langsung membuat hidupnya lebih menderita. Sekarang, ketika hal ini terjadi, kau ingin lari?" Ejek tuan Jung.

"Yeobo, jangan menuduhku dan Krystal, oke? Unnie tak pernah menyukai orang biasa menjadi menantunya dan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Krystal. Ini semua tentang dendam dan pembalasan. Dia ingin balas dendam atas kematian adiknya. Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa kalau Park Jungsoo meninggal karena istrinya berselingkuh. Istrinya yang berasal dari kalangan biasa mencuri segalanya dari Jungsoo dan bercinta dengan pria lain. Jungsoo kehilangan kewarasannya karena hal itu ia depresi dan kemudian, ia meninggal. Yeobo, kau tak bisa menuduh kami!" Jelas nyonya Jung menceritakan kisah nyata tentang masa lalu.

Krystal yang berdiri di sana pada saat yang sama ia tenggelam ke dalam cerita. Dia hanya tahu alasan utama mengapa nyonya Kim dan Kai membenci _angel-like-creature_ seperti Kyungsoo.

"Hah. Aku hanya memarahi sedikit dan sekarang kau bahkan menyeret cerita tentang akhir hidup Jungsoo. Kau bawa anakmu ke rumah lebih dulu. Aku ingin mengunjungi Kai di ICU. Beruntung, hyung membawa mobil lain ke gereja, jika tidak ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit juga."

Begitu dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tuan Jung berjalan menjauh dari bangsal nyonya Kim, diikuti istri dan putrinya. Pada saat yang sama air mata turun dari ujung mata nyonya Kim. Tak ada yang tahu kalau ia telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku menyesali semua yang aku lakukan pada Kyungsoo, _honey_ ," Nyonya Kim menangis didalam pelukan hangat suaminya. Tuan Kim datang ke bangsalnya setelah diberitahu oleh perawat bahwa istrinya telah sadar. Dia membantu istrinya menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir di pipi.

"Karma terjadi. Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita tak cukup untuk membayar semua yang aku lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Aku penuh dengan dosa. Mengapa hatiku dibutakan dulu? Mengapa aku tak bisa melihat ketulusan Kyungsoo? Mengapa? Aku membiarkan Kai menyiksa Kyungsoo dan bahkan membiarkan anakku sendiri menyakitinya ketika Kyungsoo hamil. Omma macam apa aku? Aku tak memperingatkan Kai. Aku juga tak menghentikan Kai. Aku tahu Kyungsoo hamil cucu-cucuku. Aku tahu bayi itu milik Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar pria yang baik. Dia tak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang ofensif. Aku tahu tentang hal itu tapi aku mengabaikan fakta itu dari lama. Biarkan aku mati sebagai gantinya! Aku patut dibenci oleh Kyungsoo." Teriakan itu semakin keras, dengan isak tangis dan cegukan. Tuan Kim memeluk erat istrinya, untuk meyakinkan pada istrinya bahwa semuanya masih belum terlambat untuk diperbaiki.

"Sayang, tabahlah, okey? Aku cukup bersyukur karena kau tak terluka. Aku juga salah. aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, perusahaan, dan aku tak punya waktu untuk keluarga kita. Jika aku memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga kecil kita, memberikan perhatian penuh, mengambil tanggung jawab, ini semua tak akan pernah terjadi. Ssst ... Jangan menangis sayang, jangan menangis ..."

"Yeobo, kita temui Kyungsoo nanti, oke? Aku ingin berlutut di depannya, memohon maaf. Aku juga ingin menemui cucu-cucuku. Aku ingin memeluk mereka. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kai, aku siap. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengurus Kyungsoo dan anak-anak Kai dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku akan melakukannya." Park Mi Young meraih tangan tuan Kim menggenggamnya sementara ia membacakan sumpah nya.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke ICU dan bahkan mengenakan pakaian khusus yang disediakan. Betapa ia membenci Kai, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tak dapat menyangkal perasaannya untuk suaminya, saat ini. Ia meneteskan air mata ketika melihat Kai terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, dalam keadaan kritis.

Banyak kabel yang terhubung dari tubuh pucat Kai dengan mesin disampingnya. wajah bengkak dengan perban membalut kepala dan kaki dengan noda darah di tempat masing-masing.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh mengapa Kai dan nyonya Kim mengalami kecelakaan tanpa tuan Kim atau anggota keluarganya yang lain. Mata Kai tertutup rapat dan kondisi suaminya belum sadarkan diri dan bahkan ia bergantung pada mesin untuk bisa bernapas. Ia menatap wajah Kai penuh cinta dan lalu air mata jatuh dari matanya yang sudah membengkak.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sebelah tempat tidur Kai, lebih dekat dengan kepala Kai yang diperban. Ia membelai lembut pada bagian itu dan membisikan beberapa kekuatan untuk Kai. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa Park Mi Young dan tuan Kim sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Begitu ia memutar kepalanya, ia menyadari kehadiran mertuanya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat bangun dari kursi, dan berencana untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Soo, jangan pergi dulu," Suara nyonya Kim terdengar lirih.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perkataan nyonya Kim, ia memutar tubuhnya melihat kearah dua orang tersebut karena termasuk hal kasar jika meninggalkan mereka tanpa cara yang tepat.

"Maaf nyonya Kim, tuan Kim, saya menyelinap ke ruangan ini tanpa ijin. Saya hanya ingin mengunjungi Kim Jongin-sshi. Saya berjanji bahwa saya tidak punya niat lain." Dengan sopan, Kyungsoo memberitahukan tujuannya datang ke bangsal Kai.

Di depan ICU, ini adalah pertama kalinya nyonya Kim menyadari kecantikan Kyungsoo. Dia mungkin mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana tetapi orang di depannya tampak menakjubkan entah bagaimana. Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria dengan kepribadian yang jauh berbeda dari Krystal. Sekarang, ia menyadarinya.

Nyonya Kim tak tahu kenapa ia sembarangan bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Bagaimana ia memiliki hati untuk membiarkan seseorang sebaik dan sesopan Kyungsoo pergi menjauh dari keluarganya, dari sisi Kai. Ia mengambil semua kekuatannya untuk berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memilih untuk membisu setelah ia menjelaskan niatnya datang ke bangsal Kai.

Ia meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan dengan spontan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Ia menangis di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah nyonya Kim, Kai-sshi akan baik-baik saja. Bersabarlah menghadapi semua ini," kata Kyungsoo dengan tenang, ia meyakinkan nyonya Kim bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, nanti.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa nyonya Kim hanya memiliki cidera kecil dengan sedikit bengkak dan luka di bagian tertentu. Beberapa bagian tubuh nyonya Kim diplester.

"Omma bisa tenang dengan hanya melihat wajahmu, Kyungsoo-ah," Kata nyonya Kim.

"Tak ada ketenangan dalam diriku, nyonya Kim. Itu hanya kepercayaan yang tumbuh didalam diriku," Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa niat apapun untuk memilih siapa pun.

Senyum terukir di bibir kering milik nyonya Kim.

"Soo, jangan panggil aku nyonya Kim, hanya panggil aku Omma seperti yang Kai lakukan. Kau bukan orang asing bagi kami, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami juga." Kata nyonya Kim, dengan percaya diri.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk membisu dan berdiri seperti patung.

"Aku sedih tak hanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kai tetapi juga dengan masa lalu yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Karma telah menampar kami dengan keras, seluruh keluarga. Aku tahu aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi semua keadaan ini dan aku tak akan merasa puas bila aku tak mendapatkan maaf darimu. Aku benar-benar memohon maafmu,"

"Aku juga, Soo. Appa memohon maaf darimu atas nama Appa dan Kai. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah kami lakukan padamu," Kata tuan Kim yang bergabung kedalam percakapan, dengan tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menatap ibu mertuanya dan kemudian ayah mertuanya. Ia menyeka air matanya sebelum orang lain bisa melihat bahwa dia menangis.

"Aku merasa diberkahi dengan hidupku, sekarang. Nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim tak melakukan penyerangan apa pun padaku dan tentang Kai-ssi, di depan kalian berdua, aku katakan bahwa aku telah memaafkan Kai-ssi segera setelah aku menerima berita tentang kecelakaannya."

"Jika kau benar-benar telah menerima maaf kami, mengapa kau masih memanggil kami dengan formal, memanggil Kai dengan formal?" Tanya nyonya Kim dengan suara serak nya karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Tolong jangan salah paham tentang hal itu. Permintaan maafku membuatku takakan pernah lupa tentang situasiku saat ini. kalian tak bisa membuang posisi kalian yang lebih tinggi dan aku tidak bisa berbaur dengan baik dengan orang-orang yang berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi dariku. Tolong, jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku masih ingin membalas dendam, karena aku tak pernah berencana untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya rakyat biasa, yang dihancurkan oleh semua orang. Jadi, memanggil kalian dengan apa yang telah kalian katakan padaku adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ku lakukan," Kata Kyungsoo dan kemudian ia membungkuk sopan kepada kedua mertuanya.

"Aku akan pergi."

Saat Kyungsoo hendak berjalan pergi, suara nyonya Kim menghentikannya, "Soo, bagaimana dengan cucu-cucuku? Apakah mereka dalam kesehatan yang baik? "

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan mertuanya.

"Anak kembarku baik-baik saja dan sangat baik," kata Kyungsoo menutupi perasaan sakit didalam hatinya.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari ruangan tanpa melihat kebelakang.

* * *

 **Chapt 20**

TOLONG! TOLONG AKU! APA ADA ORANG? TOLONG, TOLONG AKU!" Mohon Kai untuk beberapa belas kasihan.

Kai berada di suatu tempat yang ia tak tahu dimana tempat disebut. Tempat yang tak ada seorang pun di sana. Tempat yang tak memiliki makhluk apapun. Tempat yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Sebuah tempat yang memiliki banyak ular berbisa, kalajengking dan banyak lagi. Tempat yang penuh dengan api dan jelaga. Tempat yang lebih panas dari musim panas. Sebuah tempat yang membuatnya tak bisa berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Kai mencoba untuk lari ke mana pun yang bisa ia capai tapi ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya. Terasa kaku ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Kepalanya berdenyut karena nyeri, rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Bau darah terhirup ke dalam hidungnya, lukanya mulai berdarah lagi. Rasanya seperti sesuatu menusuknya sampai ia merasa semua bagian tubuhnya dapat robek dalam satu detik.

Mengapa hal ini terjadi padanya?

Kai kelaparan dan haus tapi tak ada makanan untuk dimakan, tak ada air untuk diminum. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat yang menakutkan seperti ini. Mungkin, ini adalah mimpi. Tapi jika ini mimpi, mengapa lukanya terasa sakit dan kenapa ia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat aneh ini.

Apakah ada orang yang akan membantunya?

Kai menyeret kakinya dengan paksa untuk terus berjalan ke mana hatinya menuntun dirinya. Ia telah membuang kebanggaannya sebagai seorang pria, egonya, karena sekarang, Yang Maha Kuasa Kim Jongin menangis seperti anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Tapi dalam kasus ini, ia kehilangan segalanya.

Ia menangis dan berjalan dan berteriak sepanjang jalan. Sekarang ia merasa lelah dan kemudian ia dengan lemas menjatuhkan pantatnya ke tanah yang kering dan berderit. Tidak ada yang menemaninya tapi ia belum siap untuk menyerah pada hidupnya. Ia bahkan belum memohon maaf pada Kyungsoo dan ia bahkan belum melihat anak kembarnya yang memiliki genetika miliknya didalam mereka. Ia juga belum tahu nama anak kembarnya.

Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo.

Bukan, Kim Kyungsoo.

istrinya yang ia abaikan hak-haknya, kehadirannya, tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami juga sebagai seorang ayah untuk si kembar.

Si kembar.

Seorang bayi laki-laki dan seorang bayi perempuan yang hampir ia bunuh ketika Kyungsoo datang ke rumah keluarganya terakhir kali.

Si kembar yang tak pernah ia tahu nama mereka. Apakah Kyungsoo menggunakan Kim sebagai nama keluarga mereka?

Kai menangis lagi. Ia merindukan istrinya, anak kembar, dan orang tuanya.

Ia merindukan segala sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan.

Kemudian, bayangan ibu dan ayahnya berlama-lama di dalam pikirannya. Ia tak bisa berteriak sekarang, ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak sekarang. orang tuanya menatapnya sedih, tanpa niat untuk membantunya, memperdulikannya.

Ketika bayangan nyata orangtuanya meninggalkannya sendirian, bayangan lain muncul. Bayangan Krystal dengan seringai nya yang terukir di wajahnya dan kemudian ia tertawa keji. Mengejek nasib malang Kai.

Bayangan itu sekali lagi menghilang dan diikuti dengan cahaya terang. Cahaya menyilaukan pada akhir kegelapan juga cahaya yang telah Kai cari sejak pertama kali ia tahu bahwa ia terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak diketahui.

Seorang malaikat berdiri di belakang cahaya.

Kyungsoo.

"Soo, tolong aku _sweetheart_. Aku mohon padamu..." Sayangnya, suara itu tak keluar malah sebaliknya terpendam didalam hatinya. Kyungsoo begitu jauh darinya tapi sesaat kemudian, istrinya sedang duduk di sampingnya, menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya. Rasa sakit itu untuk pertama kalinya telah menghilang, istrinya yang seperti malaikat tersenyum padanya sebelum Kai ditinggalkan sendiri lagi. Ia merasa bingung.

"Soo, tolong tunggu aku..."

...tapi tak ada yang peduli dengan teriakannya. Kyungsoo telah pergi.

Ia menutup matanya, berharap dengan sedikit keyakinan didalam dirinya bahwa Kyungsoo akan muncul ketika ia membuka matanya, nanti.

"KYUNGSOO !" dia memanggil istrinya, membuka matanya seperti yang ia rencanakan, Kyungsoo tak ada dan ia berada di tempat yang berbeda sekarang.

Di mana ia?

Ia melihat kabel yang menusuk melalui kulitnya, rasa sakit itu masih ada.

"Kai, kau akhirnya bangun!" Kata nyonya Kim seraya mencium kening anaknya.

Setitik air mata berarti segalanya untuk keluarga kecil ini.

"Omma, di mana Kyungsoo? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan istriku. Aku ingin memohon maaf darinya. Aku telah memperlakukannya dengan buruk sebelumnya, Omma. Aku ingin istriku, Omma. Aku ingin anak-anakku. Tolong, biarkan aku melihat mereka..." Pinta Kai sambil terisak keras.

Nyonya Kim hanya menganggukan kepalanya, meyakinkan pada anaknya bahwa ia dapat bertemu istrinya kapan pun, cepat atau lambat.

"Kai, kau harus beristirahat penuh, oke? Sekarang, masih jam 3 pagi. Aku berjanji aku akan membawa kembali keluargamu untukmu. Membawa kembali Kyungsoo ke pelukanmu, anak kembarmu kebawah tanggung jawabmu. Aku berjanji. Sekarang, kau harus beristirahat, oke?" Bujuk nyonya Kim pada anaknya. Ia tak pernah bertindak seperti ini, keibuan pada Kai sejak... selamanya.

"Soo, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf... maafkan aku. Soo... Soo... Soo..." Racau Kai sampai ia tertidur lagi.

.

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di kapel, ya, kapel di mana pernikahan antara ia dan Kai dilaksanakan. Ia duduk di sana di garis kursi kosong dan melihat langsung ke depan, berdoa agar semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia naik taksi ke kapel di malam yang dingin. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Kai, jadi, ia berdoa dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Ia telah menerima panggilan sebelumnya jam 2 pagi dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan padanya bahwa Kai sedang sekarat dan ia dalam keadaan kritis jadi ia pergi ke kapel ini. Ia berdoa dengan bersungguh-sungguh untuk Kai yang tengah berjuang untuk hidupnya.

Pada saat ini, hatinya mulai runtuh ketika ia ingat anak kembarnya akan menjadi yatim dan tak akan pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi jika Kai tak bisa melewati masa kritis nya. Anak kembarnya tak akan pernah bisa tahu tentang ayah mereka untuk selamanya.

Saat ia tengah memikiran tentang masa depan anak kembar nya, teleponnya berdering dengan ID Chanyeol berada di layar. Ia dengan cepat menggesek layar untuk menjawab panggilan. Apakah Chanyeol mau memberitahukan kabar buruk mengenai kondisi Kai?

Kurang dari satu menit untuk melakukan percakapan telepon dengan Chanyeol, ia berdoa lagi. Ia berdoa agar Kai tetap sehat dan dalam kondisi yang baik dengan berjalannya waktu. Ya, Chanyeol telah mengatakan padanya bahwa Kai telah sadar dan ia meracaukan namanya dan ingin bertemu dengannya dan anak kembarnya. Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan tanpa menyetujui atau menolak untuk menemui Kai. Adapun saat ini, hal yang paling penting untuk dilakukan adalah, berdoa untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa diberkahi dengan kondisi Kai.

Dia selalu memiliki titik lemah untuk Kai, tapi Kai ...

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Kai sadar setelah kecelakaan itu tapi tak pernah ia melihat bayangan Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan menunggu kehadiran Kyungsoo dan ia selalu bertanya pada orang tuanya tentang Kyungsoo. Jawaban yang sama diulangi untuk setiap hari.

Keduanya tuan Kim dan nyonya Kim tak memiliki kekuatan dan hak untuk memaksa dan menuntut Kyungsoo untuk datang mengunjungi Kai. Nyonya Kim tahu bahwa Kyungsoo telah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menerima permintaan maaf Kai, tapi hatinya masih meninggalkan bekas luka. Sebuah bekas luka yang mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk sembuh. Kyungsoo telah sangat menderita dan air mata keluarganya dari rasa sakit dan penderitaan tak akan pernah bisa membayar kembali apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Tak pernah.

Chanyeol muncul di bangsal Kai tiba-tiba. Kai baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah mengunjunginya sejak ia berada di rumah sakit. _Well_ , itu karena Chanyeol masih marah padanya.

Kai tersenyum tulus pada Chanyeol tapi orang itu tak membalas senyumnya. Chanyeol langsung berjalan kearah orang tua Kai.

"Paman, jika kau ingin bertemu Ji Hyun untuk terakhir kalinya, lebih baik untuk pergi ke bangsal nya, sekarang. Ia tengah sekarat." Suara Chanyeol bergetar saat ia memberitahukan kondisi Ji Hyun yang berubah drastis pada pasangan tertua itu.

"...tapi Chanyeol, kami baru mengunjunginya kemarin dan ia masih baik-baik saja," Isak nyonya Kim pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Dr. Lee mengatakan pada kami bahwa ia terinfeksi dengan bakteri dan karena ia masih bayi dengan sistem kekebalan tubuh yang rendah, sehingga ia tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari infeksi," Kata Chanyeol.

Setelah ia memberitahukan kabar buruk tentang Ji Hyun, Chanyeol dengan cepat pergi keluar dari bangsal Kai tanpa mencuri melirik sahabatnya.

Kai bingung ketika melihat orang tuanya adalah cepat hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Omma, siapa Ji Hyun?" Tanya Kai, ia belum tahu siapa Ji Hyun sebenarnya.

Nyonya Kim melihat langsung ke mata Kai, suaminya yang berada di sampingnya, menganggukan kepalanya, mengijinkan istrinya untuk memberitahu Kai yang sebenarnya.

"Ji Hyun adalah bayi perempuan Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki komplikasi dengan paru-parunya sejak ia lahir, tapi sekarang ..."

Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Suara isak tangis semakin keras. Kai di tempat nya tergagap tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Wajahnya memucat dan matanya mulai berair.

"Omma, Appa... aku ingin menemui anakku. Tolong bantu aku untuk bertemu dengannya, Omma!" Pinta Kai.

Tuan Kim menekan tombol di dinding memanggil perawat untuk datang ke kamar Kai, 4 perawat dan dokter bergegas ke kamar Kai, dengan asumsi bahwa ada keadaan darurat.

"Bawa kursi roda kesini, SEKARANG!" Intruksi tuan Kim.

"Tapi... Kondisinya..."

"SEKARANG!" Perintah tuan Kim.

Para perawat meninggalkan ruangan untuk mendapatkan kursi roda untuk Kai.

.

Sementara Chanyeol tiba di ruang gawat darurat tapi ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Untungnya, ia masih memiliki kekuatan yang tersisa jika tidak, mungkin ia akan pingsan di lantai.

Tubuh Ji Hyun terbaring lemas di tempat tidur, pucat. Kyungsoo duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan air mata jelas terlihat pada wajahnya. Ia menggigil juga, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Baekhyun tak bisa membantu untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo karena ia juga merasa sengsara. Ia juga menganggap bahwa Ji Hyun adalah putrinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang tersisa dan ia membungkuk lebih dekat dengan putri yang tak bernafas dan ia mencium kening putrinya. Terasa dingin di sana.

"Ji Hyun-ie, putriku, sekarang kau meninggalkanku, huh? Siapa yang akan memperhatikan dan mencintai Ji Hun-ie? Sekarang anak perempuanku telah meninggalkanku..."

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya berulang kali karena tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa air mata akan berhenti.

"Baek, kau tak ingin mencium Ji Hyun-ie ku? Pipinya dingin dan ia terlihat sangat tenang. Kemarin, ketika aku bermain dengannya, matanya yang besar menatapku untuk waktu yang lama. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah melihatku lagi. Aku tak percaya ia telah meninggalkanku. Apakah ini kenyataan, Baek?"

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Permisi, siapa ayah dari bayi ini? Kita perlu ayahnya untuk menanda tangani sertifikat kematian." Sebelum Chanyeol bisa berkata, semua orang terkejut dengan suara yang berasal dari pintu.

"Saya ayah dari bayi itu," Kata Kai yang muncul dengan kursi roda.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kai dan kedua mata mereka bertemu selama satu menit sebelum Kyungsoo memilih untuk berpaling dari tatapan Kai. Pada saat ini, ada irama melodi cinta didalam hati Kai. Ia tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya lagi. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada istrinya.

Tuan Kim membantu Kai mendorong kursi rodanya lebih dekat ke tempat tidur di mana tubuh tak bernyawa Ji Hyun berada. Kyungsoo mengambil langkah di belakang, memberikan ruang untuk Kai. Kai membawa mayat Ji Hyun kedalam pelukannya dan ia mencium bayi yang sudah meninggal beberapa kali.

"Mengapa bukan aku yang mati? Mengapa harus kau? Ji Hyun-ie, aku minta maaf..." Kai terisak.

Kyungsoo semakin lemah. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Baek ..." Dengan suara lemah Kyungsoo memanggil sahabatnya.

"Dibutuhkan lebih dari sebuah jiwa untuk membuktikan cinta seorang ayah. Ji Hyun-ie, aku mencintaimu..." Kemudian, Kyungsoo pingsan karena shock dengan kematian Ji Hyun.

Untungnya Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, ia menangkapnya sebelum Kyungsoo jatuh kelantai. Beberapa perawat membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan dan rasa bersalah Kai tak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Kai, bersabarlah, oke?" Kata tuan Kim.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kai dan hendak mengambil tubuh Ji Hyun yang berada dalam pelukan Kai, tapi Kai menghentikannya.

"Tolong, Yeol. Jangan ambil putriku menjauh dariku. Aku belum puas melihatnya."

"Hentikan, Kai! Anak perempuanmu sudah mati dan semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diperbaiki. Ketika ia lahir, di mana kau? Berpelukan dengan Krystal? Kau hampir membunuh Kyungsoo tanpa kau tahu bahwa ia berada didalam rahim Kyungsoo. Secara tak langsung, kau adalah pembunuh bayi tak berdosa ini."

Kai hanya memeluk Ji Hyun mendekat ke dadanya.

"Biarkan dia pergi Kai. Bahkan jika kau menangis darah, kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan kembali Ji Hyun."

Namun, Kai tak ingin membiarkan putrinya pergi darinya.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya."

"Untuk apa Kai? Ia tak bisa mendengarmu."

"Setidaknya aku melakukan sesuatu untuknya sebagai seorang ayah sebelum ia dimakamkan."

Kai menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dan kemudian, ia memberikan kembali Ji Hyun pada Chanyeol. Sesaat kemudian, ia pingsan, tidak sadarkan diri.


	16. Chapter 21 & 22

**T/N:**

Karena ga ada waktu aku cuman recheck sekali jadi kalau ada kata-kata yang salah mohon dimaklumi.

* * *

 **Chapt 21**

Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan Kai keluar dari rumah sakit dan tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia semakin aneh dengan kebiasaan barunya. Dia lebih suka mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Ia tak pernah peduli tentang dirinya sendiri lagi. rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan. Ia tak pernah mencukur kumis dan jenggot nya. Ia tampak jelek dan seorang kakek-kakek tampak lebih tampan dari pada Kim Jongin. Kai tak pernah peduli tentang penampilannya. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di tempat tidur, menangis, menyesali dan berkabung atas putrinya yang meninggal. Ia telah melarang semua orang untuk datang ke kamarnya. Ia lebih menyukai kegelapan karena hidupnya lebih mirip dengan ruangan yang gelap. Tak ada cahaya, tak ada penerangan.

Pernah sekali nyonya Kim bersikeras untuk datang ke kamar Kai, tetapi kemudian, anaknya mengejarnya keluar sambil berteriak seperti orang gila. _Well_ , siapa yang harus disalahkan, anaknya gila setelah istri dan anak-anaknya meninggalkannya.

Nyonya Kim dan suaminya benar-benar tertekan melihat perilaku Kai. Mereka tak tahan lagi. Ini seperti mereka memiliki tubuh Kai tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. jiwa Kai terseret pergi dengan Ji Hyun. Sehingga, Kai tampak mengerikan.

Suatu pagi tuan Kim memasuki kamar tidur Kai yang bau. Jika Kai itu bukan anaknya, tentu saja ia tak akan masuk ke kamar itu. Tuan Kim berpikir bahwa perilaku Kai saat ini ada hubungannya dengan kelumpuhannya dan ia tak akan bisa berjalan tapi bahkan dokter mengatakan bahwa kelumpuhan Kai hanya sementara dan ia bisa berjalan lagi seperti dulu.

"Kai, aku harap kau membangun sedikit kesabaranmu. Bukankah dokter mengatakan padamu sebelumnya kalau kecacatanmu hanya bersifat sementara? Kau harus kuat layaknya dirimu dulu, Kai. Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dibutuhkan lebih dari sebelumnya untuk membuat Kai berbicara atau memberikan respon apapun. Ia hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mengedipkan matanya sesekali.

"Kai, setidaknya berbicara satu atau dua kata untukku!" Perintah tuan Kim.

"Aku tak pernah peduli dengan kecacatanku untuk berjalan tetapi aku memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo, tentang anak-anakku termasuk Ji Hyun. Aku menyesali semuanya tetapi aku tak bisa melakukan satu hal untuk Kyungsoo untuk membuktikan kalau aku masih menginginkannya sebagai istriku, Ji Hyun sebagai putriku dan Ji Hun sebagai putraku. Aku ingin mereka tinggal dekat denganku. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang aku pedulikan. Tolong, Appa... beritahukanku beberapa cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo kembali padaku."

"Tapi Kai, ini salah! Bagaimana kau bisa menyiksa dirimu sendiri, dengan cara ini? Jika kau berpikir dengan cara ini Kyungsoo akan kembali padamu, kau salah! Jika kau berpikir dengan mengunci dirimu sendiri di ruangan ini akan mendapatkan istri dan anakmu kembali, lagi, kau salah!"

"Tapi, Kyungsoo tak ingin menemuiku lagi. Dia bahkan benci melihatku. Dia membenciku, Appa..." Isak Kai dalam pelukan hangat ayahnya.

"Beri dia sedikit waktu, oke? Tapi, selama kau menunggunya, kau harus sembuh dari kelumpuhan sementara ini." Kata tuan Kim memberikan dukungan setidaknya mental untuk anaknya.

"Appa..., aku hanya perlu melihat senyuman Kyungsoo dan tawa lucu Ji Hun untuk membantuku pulih dari ini. Aku tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat Ji Hun sejak ia lahir ke dunia ini. Apakah aku tak layak untuk menyentuh dan melihat anakku sendiri? Apakah tak ada ruang untuk Kyungsoo untuk menerima permintaan maafku?"

Tuan Kim Sang Hoon tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia hanya menepuk lembut bahu anaknya meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja seiring berjalannya waktu, kesehatan nyonya Kim juga terpengaruhi oleh kondisi Kai. Ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana anak satu-satunya menyiksa diri sendirinya dan bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk semuanya. Hati ibu mana yang tak tersentuh ketika ia melihat anaknya kehilangan kewarasannya.

Setiap kali hujan turun dengan deras di luar, Kai akan menggila, lagi dan lagi. Dengan bantuan kursi roda, Kai menyeret dirinya keluar dari rumah dan membasahi dirinya dengan air hujan seraya berteriak memanggil nama istrinya. Terakhir, ia akan menangis dan berteriak tanpa repot-repot menjauhi petir. Pernah sekali Kai kehilangan kontrol, ia bahkan memukul kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Untungnya pelayan melihatnya. Jika tidak, Kai mungkin telah meninggal sekarang.

Nyonya Kim bahkan berlutut di depan anaknya, memohon kewarasan yang tertinggal didalam Kai untuk berhenti melakukan hal bodoh ini dan tak akan pernah mengulangi tindakan semacam ini lagi tapi Kai menolak untuk mendengarkan. Ia mengatakan, ini adalah karma yang memang seharusnya menamparnya dengan keras setelah ia melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadap istrinya sampai ia hampir membunuh istri dan anank-anaknya. Saat ini, nyonya Kim siap untuk menerima nasib apa pun yang terjadi pada anaknya. Jika itu pembalasan untuk anaknya, maka, tak ada bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan permainan kartu yang dimainkan alam. Tapi, sebagai seorang ibu, ia tak bisa lagi melihat anaknya menderita, jadi, ia telah memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo baik menantunya setuju atau tidak.

.

Kyungsoo masih berduka atas putrinya yang meninggal tapi ia tahu, ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya demi putranya. Ji Hun tertidur saat Kyungsoo masih sibuk melihat album foto keluarganya. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun keluarganya telah membuangnya dan ia hanya bisa menghubungi adiknya, Kyujong. Kyujong telah diterima untuk belajar di Seoul National University.

Hati Kyungsoo mulai berdarah lagi setiap kali ia mengenang saat keluarganya telah membuangnya setelah insiden memalukan itu terjadi. Air mata akhirnya turun dari matanya tapi dengan cepat ia menyeka air mata itu tanpa jejak begitu ia mendengar bel pintu berdering.

"Apakah Baek lupa membawa kunci nya? Tapi, ia bilang ia memiliki kelas sampai 10:00. Haisyh, setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol, temanku menjadi pelupa!"

Sampai saat ini, Kyungsoo masih tinggal dengan Baekhyun bahkan setelah 2 bulan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah secara resmi. Kyungsoo telah berencana untuk keluar dari rumah Baekhyun hanya untuk memberikan beberapa privasi untuk pasangan yang baru menikah itu tapi Baekhyun melarangnya dengan tegas.

Suara bel pintu tak berhenti sejak beberapa waktu lalu dan itu menjengkelkan karena akan mengganggu tidur Ji Hun. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu utama. Begitu ia membuka pintu, ia hampir mendapatkan serangan jantung ketika ia melihat seseorang paling tak ia harapkan pada waktu itu.

"Nyonya Kim?" Sapa Kyungsoo seraya membungkuk hormat pada ibu mertuanya.

Nyonya Kim benar-benar tersentuh saat melihat Kyungsoo masih menghormatinya meskipun ia telah melakukan hal jahat sebelumnya. Perlakuan baik Kyungsoo menumbuhkan rasa cinta dan hormat didalam hati nyonya Kim terhadap orang di depannya, Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah, nyonya Kim..." Undang Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Soo?" Tanya nyonya Kim, lembut.

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Kim dengan anggukan.

"Nyonya Kim, silakan duduk dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa minuman untuk menyegarkan..."

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak berjalan ke dapur, nyonya Kim meraih tangan Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Soo, aku di sini hanya untuk menemuimu dan Ji Hun. Apakah ia dalam kondisi baik? Bisakah Omma menemui Ji Hun?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ke arah mertuanya dan menganggukan kepalanya, setuju. Nyonya Kim membuntuti Kyungsoo dari belakang menuju ke arah kamarnya. Kamar tidur Kyungsoo tampak kusam di bawah cahaya remang-remang dari meja.

Kyungsoo hendak menghidupkan saklar utama tetapi nyonya Kim menarik tangan Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia cukup nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini.

Nyonya Kim memilih untuk duduk di tempat tidur di sudut disebelah cucunya. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi chubby Ji Hun. Ji Hun yang merasa bahwa seseorang telah mengganggu tidurnya mulai menangis untuk beberapa saat sampai nenek-nya menepuk punggungnya, dengan lembut, ia tertidur lagi.

Ji Hun sudah berumur 4 bulan dan ia benar-benar terlihat seperti ayahnya, Kai. Nyonya Kim mulai tersenyum sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap aneh kearah ibu mertuanya dalam diam.

"Soo, aku tak tahu dari mana aku untuk memulainya tapi malam ini Omma benar-benar memohon untuk beberapa belas kasih darimu... tolong kembali pada Kai, Soo... Dia benar-benar membutuhkan dukunganmu saat ini. Tolong Soo, tolong... aku mohon padamu ..." Pinta nyonya Kim sambil memeluk kaki Kyungsoo.

Namun, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik kembali kakinya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, nyonya Kim? Mengapa anda harus menurunkan standar anda hanya untuk memohon padaku? Aku hanya orang biasa yang berasal dari daerah pinggiran kota, nyonya Kim... Aku tak punya apa-apa. Aku bahkan tak bisa meminjamkan apa pun untuk membantu anak anda. Bukankah anda sudah tahu betapa ia membenciku. Tolong nyonya Kim... kumohon jangan menyeretku ke dalam rumah itu lagi. Itu bukan tempat yang tepat untukku dan untuk anakku, juga..." Kata Kyungsoo dengan isak tangis.

Kyungsoo berdiri di balkon sementara nyonya Kim masih duduk tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin, menangis.

"Kai sakit, Soo... Ia telah kehilangan kewarasannya untuk menjadi manusia. Setiap hari ia mengingat dosa-dosanya padamu dan si kembar. Malangnya Omma, Soo ... Kasihani wanita tua yang mengerikan ini, Soo ... Ini adalah kesalahanku. akulah orang yang seharusnya kau salahkan, bukan Kai. Sebelumnya, aku yang mempengaruhi Kai untuk membencimu. aku yang membawamu sebagai tempat di mana aku meletakkan dendamku, dimana aku harus membalaskan dendamku untuk mendiang adikku. Aku orang yang salah, Soo... Ini aku... Kai telah benar-benar berubah, Soo... Dia sangat mengasihimu... percaya padaku..." Jelas nyonya Kim dengan cegukan.

Kyungsoo melirik ibu mertuanya. Akhirnya, ia menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak, nyonya Kim ... aku tak akan kembali pada Kai, dan itu adalah janjiku. Tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku telah menghapus dosa-dosanya padaku dan jangan pernah meminta sesuatu yang tak bisa kulakukan. Aku tahu, sebagai seorang ibu, Anda tak ingin melihat anak Anda sakit dan begitupun ibu dan ayahku. Mereka telah memisahkan diri mereka dariku segera setelah aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam rumah besar Anda. saya yatim piatu, dan tunawisma pada waktu itu. Bahkan jika luka dalam hati saya bisa sembuh, tetapi bekas luka tersebut masih ada."

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang ada didalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak memiliki suami dan anak-anakku menjadi yatim sebelum waktunya. Selama 9 bulan aku telah dihina karena hamil secara ilegal tanpa suami tapi aku hanya menulikan pendengaranku dan mengabaikan masyarakat. Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan... aku hamil besar ketika aku datang kembali ke rumah itu. Aku tak pernah meminta uang atau bahkan simpati, aku hanya ingin mengambil dokumen penting milikku tertinggal di dalam kamar pelayan tapi apa yang aku terima? Sebuah pelayanan bintang 5! Aku diperlakukan lebih hina dari pengemis. Aku diseret ke luar rumah lebih hina dari binatang yang diusir dari rumah itu. di mana rasa keibuanmu pada waktu itu? Dimana suamiku pada waktu itu? DIMANA !" Ucap Kyungsoo tegas, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Kim menangis dengan isak tangis dan cegukan. Jika Ji Hun tak ada, jelas ia akan berteriak dengan keras sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia tak tahu bagaimana jahatnya dirinya sampai Kyungsoo menceritakan kebenaran tentang adegan tersembunyi itu terjadi, beberapa bulan lalu.

"Soo ..., maafkan Omma... aku salah. Siksa Omma sebanyak yang kau mau selama kau bisa memaafkan Kai dan menghilangkan kebencianmu pada Kai, tolong... aku bersedia melakukan apapun, katakan saja tapi tolong beri Kai satu kesempatan lagi. Jika kau telah menutup hatimu untuk menerima Kai, bagaimana dengan Ji Hun? Ji Hun masih membutuhkan ayahnya." Kyungsoo tersentuh setiap kali seseorang menyebutkan nama anaknya.

"Satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui Soo... sebenarnya, akulah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kai tak ingin melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan Krystal dan ia langsung melompat kedalam mobilnya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah tapi aku menyelinap ke dalam mobil dan bersikeras memintanya untuk kembali tapi ia menolak. aku semakin menggila dan mengganggu Kai dengan memutak kemudi hanya Tuhan yang tahu. mobil kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan. Aku wanita yang egois. aku tahu Kai masih mencintaimu. Jika tidak, dia pasti telah menikah dengan Krystal. aku takut bahwa Kai akan datang kembali kepadamu. Aku dibutakan dengan masa laluku, Soo... Karenaku, anakku hampir meninggal karena kecelakaan. maafkan aku Soo, maafkan aku..."

Begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, nyonya Kim dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan membawanya dekat dengan dadanya, ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Keduanya menangis di bahu satu sama lain. Mereka berada di posisi pelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum nyonya Kim menarik dirinya lepas dari pelukan dan mengusap air matanya yang tersisa. Ia mencium kening Kyungsoo sebagai seorang ibu yang seharusnya dilakukan ketika anak-anaknya menangis.

"Berikan kesempatan Omma untuk menjadi yang ibu mertua terbaik untukmu, Soo... Aku tahu, aku tak bisa menggantikan ibumu didalam hatimu, tapi setidaknya, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengubah semuanya menjadinormal lagi." Mohon nyonya Kim saat ia membelai rambut halus Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Kim berjalan mendekat kearah cucunya dan memberikan beberapa ciuman di wajah bayi itu dan kemudian ialangsung berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur.

"Ommonim..."

Panggilan lembut dari Kyungsoo, bahkan hampir tak terdengar tapi Nyonya Kim masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat menantunya dan senyum terukir di bibir ditambah mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hanya, beri aku waktu untuk berpikir..." Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah dengan sedikit iman dan harapan tumbuh dalam dirinya.

* * *

 **Chapt 22**

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kondisiku, dokter?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tak sabar untuk mengetahui hasil X-ray yang ia lakukan satu jam yang lalu. Ingat dengan sakit kepala yang Kyungsoo rasakan dan bahkan ia pingsan sebelumnya dan sekarang ya, ia telah memutuskan untuk melakukan medical check-up setelah sakit kepalanya tak berkurang sedikit pun dan ia selalu merasa akan kehilangan kesadarannya jika berdiri untuk waktu yang lama.

"Saya harap Anda bisa tenang sebelum saya memberitahukan hasilnya..." Kata Dr Kim dengan lancar.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebagai caranya untuk menemukan keberanian dan kekuatan yang tersisa di jiwanya.

"Mr. Do, berdasarkan check-up, kami menemukan adanya tumor di otak Anda. Jadi, ini adalah alasan utama mengapa Anda selalu menderita sakit kepala dan nyeri berdenyut di kepala Anda, tetapi Anda tak perlu khawatir karena tumor ini masih dalam tahap awal dan jika Anda setuju untuk melakukan operasi untuk menghilangkan tumor sesegera mungkin, rasa sakitnya akan menghilang."

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk sementara waktu karena ia tak tahu bagaimana menanggapi berita yang baru saja ia terima. Ia menghela napas dan menoleh kearah dokter.

"Berapa biaya operasinya?"

"Ermmm... sekitar 14 juta won."

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah saat mendengar harga yang disebutkan oleh dokter. Ia menatap dokter jauh ke dalam matanya dan akhirnya ia mendesah lagi.

"Terima kasih, dokter!" Hanya kata tersebut yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan sekarang sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

"Aku benar-benar tak setuju dan menentang dengan pemikiranmu untuk kembali pada Kai!" Teriak Baekhyun menyentakkan Kyungsoo kekenyataan.

Kyungsoo masih memijat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sambil makan siang dengan sahabatnya di Namsan Tower, tempat terdekat untuk makan siang dari perusahaan Chanyeol.

"Tolong Baek, tolong mengertilah... demi Ji Hun. Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa kau akan mengerti…" Kata Kyungsoo sambil terus memijat lehernya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang terus menyerang.

" _Okey, let's turn this story to other way round_. Katakanlah Kai tidakmengalami kecelakaan itu dan dengan itu 100% aku yakin dia tak akan pernah membutuhkanmu dan Ji Hun dalam hidupnya dan sepenuhnya kau dan Ji Hun akan memiliki kehidupan yang normal sebagai orang biasa. jadi, apa bedanya sekarang? apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar akan berubah? Kau begitu yakin, Kyungsoo... Apakah kau tak cukup dengan makian dan hinaannya sebelumnya? Aku tak mengerti dengan pendirian dan pemikiranmu, Kyungsoo. aku benar-benar tak mengerti sama sekali," Baekhyun mendidih dalam kemarahannya dengan keputusan Kyungsoo untuk kembali pada Kai, suaminya.

"Baek ..., tapi aku tak punya pilihan..." Isak Kyungsoo.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang memaksamu untuk memutuskan cara ini? SIAPA? Jika semua keputusan ini hanya karena Ji Hun, maka ceraikan Kai dan menikah dengan pria lain. Suho telah menunggumu sejak lama, Kyungsoo! Dia telah menunggumu sejak kita melangkah kaki kita di Inggris, ingat?"

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa lagi yang ia butuhkan untuk dikatakan. Dia hampir meledak dalam tawa saat mendengar Suho memiliki sesuatu dengannya. Ya, memang benar bahwa Kyungsoo dan Suho cukup dekat sejak mereka bertemu di BB kuliah Center dan itu hanya kebetulan bahwa Suho mengirim keponakannya di sana, juga.

"Tapi, cinta ayah kandungnya jauh untuk dibandingkan dan aku harus menyerah menemukan orang lain untuk menjadi pasanganku, Baek..." Kata Kyungsoo, dengan lemah.

"Menyerah kau bilang? Kemudian bagaimana dengan Kai? Kenapa kau tak menyerah pada dirinya, Soo? Katakan yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo, apa masalahmu sampai kau putus asa untuk keluar dengan ide konyol ini?" Baekhyun tidak puas dengan alasan konyol Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin menurutmu mungkin terlihat konyol tapi bagikua, semuanya masuk akal demi Ji Hun." Kyungsoo keluar dengan keputusannya sendiri.

" _It's up to you, Soo_... ini adalah jalan yang kau pilih dan aku tak punya hak untuk berdebat lagi. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk ditangani daripada disini mendengarkan masalahmu. Permisi…"

Baekhyun bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan ekspresi masam dan meninggalkan restoran tanpa melihat kembali ke belakang, melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengantar langkah kepergian sahabatnya dengan matanya, hanya matanya.

"Maaf Baek, aku tak punya keberanian untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kau telah banyak membantuku dengan kebaikan Chanyeol untukku dan Ji Hun juga... aku tak ingin menjadi beban lagi... ini adalah waktumu untuk merasakan indahnya hidup sebagai suami istri tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Baek, aku masih menyayangimu sebagai teman saya, aku mencintaimu..."

Malam ini adalah malam dingin lain dimusim gugur dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri sambil menghadap bintang yang bersinar di atas langit. Ia tersenyum. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan memberitahukan siapa pun tentang penyakitnya dan ia tak ingin menerima bantuan dari siapa pun. Jika itu nasib yang ditulis untuknya, ia harus menempatkan banyak kesabaran dengan itu. Yah, setidaknya setelah ia meninggal di masa depan, Ji Hun masih memiliki ayahnya sendiri untuk menjaganya. Dia tahu Kai dan keluarganya tulus memohon maaf darinya, jadi Ji Hun benar-benar akan menerima cinta dari semua orang didalam rumah Kim.

Kyungsoo sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segala sesuatu kedalam koper nya. Rumah besar itu penuh dengan keheningan dan kemuraman, malam ini. Baekhyun belum kembali sejak malam ini. Kyungsoo bertaruh bahwa Baekhyun telah tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol sebagai gantinya.

"Baek, jika hanya kau yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku..." Kyungsoo tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Akhirnya, ia berbaring di tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya disaat yang sama.

.

Kyungsoo telah tiba didepan rumah Kim dengan mengambil taksi untuk mencapainya. Rumah yang tak pernah berubah dari pertama kali ia melihatnya. rumah yang tampak kusam bahkan hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Bukankah hari Minggu seharusnya menjadi hari yang bahagia untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga? Sepertinya ayah mertuanya saat ini tak berada di rumah karena ia hanya menemukan mobil Kai di garasi.

Gerbang utama tak terkunci dengan benar, sehingga Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki sambil membawa si kecil Ji Hun dalam pelukannya dan tangannya yang lain sedang menarik kopernya.

 _Shakingly_ , ia mengetuk pintu utama. Hatinya berdetak dengan cepat ia takut hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi dan lagi. Kemudian, pintu utama akhirnya dibuka dan menampilkan wajah Seo jibsa yang berubah memucat. Mungkin para pembantu masih takut bahwa kehadiran Kyungsoo akan menyebabkan lebih banyak masalah untuknya. Ah, Seo jibsa dan Kang jibsa tak pernah tahu bahwa nyonya Kim telah berubah.

Nyonya Kim berjalan cepat kearah pintu utama untuk menyambut tamunya dan Krystal dan keluarganya adalah orang yang paling ia harapkan untuk datang. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan keluarga itu adalah saat ia masih di rumah sakit dan karena Kai telah keluar dari rumah sakit, tak pernah mereka berkunjung.

"Siapa tamu yang datang sepagi i…ni" Dan nyonya Kim _was mesmerized by the surprise._

"Nyonya Kim..."

Seo jibsa khawatir melihat perubahan nyonya Kim, majikannya. Dia takut kalau nyonya Kim akan memarahi Kyungsoo tapi adegan berikutnya adalah nyonya Kim berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan Ji Hun dan membawa mereka kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Ji Hun yang berada di antara Kyungsoo dan Lady Kim mulai menangis, marah. Nyonya Kim meraup Ji Hun dalam pelukannya dan mencium pipi chubby beberapa waktu dan kemudian si kecil Ji Hun tertawa lagi.

Ini adalah momen terbaik yang terjadi dalam kehidupan nyonya Kim, kembalinya menantunya bersama dengan cucunya, Ji Hun. Akhirnya, hati Kyungsoo telah dibuka sedikit untuk menerima Kim sebagai keluarganya, juga.

"Ayo masuk, Soo ... aku sibuk memasak sup ayam untuk Kai," Kata nyonya Kim, ramah dan mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Seo jibsa, tolong bawa barang-barang Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Kenapa sih kau hanya berdiri di sana? Aku mempekerjakanmu sebagai pembantu bukan sebagai penjaga keamanan..." Keluh nyonya Kim kearah pembantunya yang tak bergerak sedikit pun dari ambang pintu. Siapa yang harus disalahkan ketika adegan di depan Seo jibsa tampaknya bergulir seperti mimpi, seperti movie malahan.

.

Seseorang membuat kesal Kai dengan tidur palsunya ketika pintu kamarnya telah diketuk oleh seseorang berulang kali selama lebih dari 5 menit. Tampaknya orang itu tak memiliki niat untuk berhenti mengetuk pintu.

" _Fuck OFF!"_ Teriak Kai, keras.

Suara ketukan akhirnya berhenti dan Kai memejamkan matanya lagi. Tapi, karena ia hendak menutup matanya, suara pintu terkunci telah dibuka dari luar terdengar.

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU! AKU INGIN TIDUR! KELUAR! FUCK OFF!" Teriak Kai lagi dan lebih keras kali ini. Ia menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk wajahnya.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik tangan nyonya Kim untuk menghentikannya memasuki kamar tidur Kai. Kyungsoo menyerahkan Ji Hun pada nyonya Kim dan mengambil semangkuk sup ayam. Ia berbisik pada nyonya Kim untuk meninggalkan kamar tidur sementara ia yang akan mengurus situasi ini.

Kyungsoo tak bisa tetap tenang lagi ketika Kai telah menyimpang terlalu jauh dari kenyataan dan terlalu terpesona dengan mimpi palsu. Kyungsoo telah memperhitungkan bahwa ia tak bisa bertahan selamanya karena ia didiagnosis dengan tumor otak. Hal yang paling penting untuk dilakukan sekarang adalah Ji Hun nya membutuhkan cinta dari ayahnya sendiri untuk menutupi kembali ketiadaannya nanti.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar tidur dan mencapai meja sebelah tempat tidur Kai dan menempatkan mangkuk dengan hati-hati di sana sementara Kai masih menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya lebar untuk memungkinkan udara segar masuk kedalam kamar tidur yang bau bahkan ada dua AC di dalam ruangan.

Kai mulai marah lagi ketika cahaya matahari yang cerah dari luar mencerahkan kamar tidurnya yang suram. Ia membuang selimut tebal yang menutupinya dan duduk di sudut tempat tidur dengan mata terbakar karena kelebihan beban kegilaan. Kai tahu ini harus trik ibunya sejak pelayan tak memiliki nyali untuk melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Omma!" Dengan keras Kai memanggil ibunya.

Kai masih tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di ruangan yang sama dengannya karena ia sibuk melihat kearah jendela yang dibuka lebar sementara Kyungsoo masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tutup jendelanya sekarang! Aku katakan sekarang !" Kamar tidur bergema dengan suara nada tinggi Kai. Dia bahkan melemparkan semua bantal dari tempat tidur.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau memiliki masalah dengan jendela?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kai mendengar suara yang merdu dari Kyungsoo, ia berhenti melemparkan bantal terakhir di tangannya. Ia tak berkata-kata. Ia mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa kali untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa istrinya, Kyungsoo masih ada berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia melihat dalam ke mata Junsu. Ia tahu ini adalah mimpi karena mustahil baginya untuk bertemu dengan istrinya sendiri di kamar tidur. Dengan dingin, Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Kai dan bersandar ke dinding.

"Kenapa kau tidak melempar yang satu itu yang ada di tanganmu? Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Mengapa, Kai-ssi? Masih tak percaya bahwa aku masih hidup?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai akhirnya tahu bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia mulai meneteskan air mata. Apakah Kyungsoo di depannya sekarang? Apakah ia berhalusinasi?

"Soo, kau berada di sini. Kau kembali." kata Kai dengan suara parau yang dalam.

"Ya, aku di sini tapi aku tak berharap untuk melihatmu seperti ini."

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dimana ia menempatkan sup ayam sebelumnya. Ia mengambil mangkuk dan duduk di tempat tidur yang sama dengan suaminya. Dia menyendok sedikit sup, meniupnya sedikit dan menunggu Kai membuka mulutnya, sehingga ia bisa membantu suaminya untuk menyelesaikan sup ayamnya.

Kai telah menatap Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali ia melihat Kyungsoo di kamar tidurnya. Istrinya telah menjadi lebih cantik saat ini tapi masih ada rasa sakit di dalam mata Kyungsoo. Jika Kai tak lumpuh sementara, Kyungsoo akan berada didalam pelukannya sejak 15 menit yang lalu untuk melepaskan semua kekhawatirannya, semua kerinduannya pada satu-satu dan hanya pada istrinya, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong sendok lebih dekat ke mulut Kai, mengisyaratkan Kai untuk makan sup ayamnya. Hanya butuh 5 menit bagi Kai untuk menyelesaikan semangkuk sup ayamnya dan sekarang Kai baru menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar kelaparan sampai mati. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Kai merasakan jenis makanan. Sebelum ini ibunya telah memasakkannya banyak makanan lezat tapi tak ada yang bisa meningkatkan nafsu makannya untuk makan tapi hari ini berbeda dari hari-hari lainnya. Kehadiran Kyungsoo memberikan tekad baru didalam dirinya dan kemudian senyumannya berubah cemberut saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai merapikan ruangan.

"Soo baby ~ biarkan pelayan membereskan kekacauan ini, oke? Bisakah kau membantu suamimu yang tampan jalan ke kamar mandi?" kata Kai, sopan.

"Siapa bilang kalau aku akan merapikan kamarmu? Aku hanya membantumu untuk mengambil bantal yang Kai-ssi lemparkan. Sulit bagiku untuk berjalan melewatinya dan hal kasar jika menginjaknya karena kita menggunakannya untuk tidur di malam hari." kata Kyungsoo, dingin.

Kai bukannya memprotes malah dia tenang dan tersenyum.

"By the way, tolong berbicara secara formal padaku. Aku pikir kau ingin aku melakukannya sejak… selamanya?" Kata Kyungsoo, sinis.

Ekspresi Kai berubah menjadi suram ketika ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Soo, bisakah kita mengabaikan formalitas? Aku telah menyakitimu sebelumnya dengan kekasaranku, apakah ada ruang bagimu untuk memaafkanku?"

Kai mendorong diri sendirinya ke sudut tempat tidur dengan menggunakan banyak usaha ia menggerakan kakinya yang belum pulih dari kecelakaan. Sehingga, ia jatuh di lantai yang dingin dan lalu Kyungsoo membantunya akan tetapi Kai menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, _confused with the situation_.

"Soo, maafkan aku... aku telah menyesali semuanya, Soo. Beri aku kesempatan lagi, Soo. Hanya satu kesempatan lagi bagiku untuk mengubah segalanya. Tolong Soo, tolong... aku mohon padamu."

Kyungsoo berjuang keras untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai, tapi jelas ia gagal. Kai telah mencium telapak Kyungsoo berkali-kali dan setetes air mata terasa di tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan bernapas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo menghirup udara yang terasa kaku untuk menemukan kekuatan untuk menghadapi adegan semacam ini.

"Aku sangat berharap kalau Kai-ssi dapat menghormati keputusanku. Berikan aku waktu untuk kembali ke sisimu karena tak mudah bagiku untuk melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang sebelumnya. Aku yang merasa sakit, aku! Aku hanya manusia biasa dengan hati dan perasaan. aku telah menerima permintaan maafmu untuk setiap perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan padaku tapi sebuah kebohongan jika aku bilang aku sudah lupa segalanya. _Well_ , aku memang munafik! aku mengatakan aku telah menerima permintaan maafmu tapi didalam hatiku tak pernah benar-benar kulakukan. Sekarang, terserah padaku mau kau suka atau tidak."

Begitu ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo menggunakan banyak energi untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kai dan berjalan ke arah dimana kursi roda berada. Ia mendorong kursi roda mendekat kearah Kai yang menatap kosong kearah lantai ber ubin marmer.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah suaminya dan Kai terkejut. Ia melihat kedalam mata Kyungsoo dan ia menemukan ketulusan tersembunyi di sana. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memberikan Junsu lebih banyak waktu selama istrinya akan menerimanya kembali.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu hari dimana kau akan kembali ke sisiku. Percayalah, dan itu adalah janjiku Soo, jangan panggil aku secara resmi dengan embel-embel 'ssi'. Hanya Kai. Kau bisa memanggilku 'hey' atau apa pun tapi tidak dengan panggilan Kai-ssi, kumohon baby…" Pinta Kai dengan mata anak anjing.

"Terserah..." hanya respon sederhana dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menurunkan bawah tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Kai memegang bahunya. Ia membantu suaminya untuk berdiri dan Kai memegang Kyungsoo dengan erat karena kehidupan cintanya begitu dekat dengannya namun begitu jauh baginya untuk meraihnya. Kyungsoo bahkan membantu Kai untuk duduk di kursi rodanya kemudian Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo tanpa peringatan.

"Apa?!" Tanya Kyungsoo sementara tangannya terus menyeka jejak ciuman Kai di pipinya.

"Aku tak dapat menahan diri, kau sangat Manis ~"

Kyungsoo benar-benar marah dengan ledakan Kai yang tiba-tiba.

"Jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir kita bertemu, cobalah!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Kai menyeringai malu-malu ketika ia mendengar peringatan Kyungsoo. Yah, setidaknya Kyungsoo telah menyingkirkan kata-kata formalitas selama percakapan ini dan entah bagaimana Kai bisa bernapas lega. masih, ada kesempatan bagi Kai untuk memenangkan kembali hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membantu Kai mendorong kursi rodanya ke kamar mandi dan ia membantu suaminya lagi untuk duduk di kursi khusus yang disiapkan di kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Kai masih mengambil keuntungan untuk memegang erat ke pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo harus mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia tahu, hanya dirinya yang gugup dengan sentuhan sementara Kai tak akan merasakan apa pun.

"Kau tahu bagaimana untuk mandi sendiri, kan? Aku tahu kau bisa menggerakkan kakimu walaupun masih terlalu lemah untuk menupang berat badanmu. Jadi, ada harapan bahwa kau akan berjalan lagi." Kai hanya bisa tersenyum. Itu memang niatnya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo karena sebenarnya ia bisa mandi sendiri.

"Soo ~ chagi, kau bisa pergi sekarang, oke? Biarkan suamimu yang tampan ini mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan si kecil Ji Hunnie. Dia pasti lucu, kan?"

"Mung ~~~ kin!" Kyungsoo menyanyi dengan ritmenya sendiri.

"Tentu saja Hunnie lucu karena ibunya juga lucu. Tak heran aku selalu memiliki dorongan untuk menciummu lagi dan lagi..."

"Apa yang... pergi mandi, sekarang! Aku akan menunggu di luar. Gosok semua kotoran yang ada di tubuhmu. Itu sangat menjijikkan!"

Kai hanya tertawa mendengar komentar istrinya yang blak-blakan. Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dan menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakang. wajah masam nya mengekspresikan bahwa ia ingin membunuh Kai seperti sekarang karena tampaknya suaminya mengatakan hal omong kosong lagi dan lagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar suaminya dan menemukan ayah mertuanya sedang bermain dengan Ji Hun di ruang tamu. Ia berjalan ke arah dimana dua orang itu duduk dan lalu ia membungkuk hormat pada tuan Kim.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo... Terima kasih untuk datang kembali ke rumah ini. Aku berutang hidupku untuk ini, Kyungsoo..." Kata tuan Kim dengan ucapan selamat datang kembali dengan hangat.

"Soo... Omma sudah membeli 3 set ranjang bayi untuk Ji Hun. Mereka akan datang ke rumah nanti." kata nyonya Kim yang keluar tiba-tiba dari belakang dengan nampan di tangannya.

Kyungsoo membantu ibu mertuanya dengan mengambil nampan minuman dan menempatkannya di atas meja kopi. Ia menuangkan teh ke dalam setiap cangkir dan memberikannya pada mertuanya dengan sopan. Betapa bangganya tuan dan nyonya Kim memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai menantu mereka.

"Tapi, kenapa harus memesan 3 set, Ommonim?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya ia duduk di antara ibu mertua dan ayah mertuanya.

"Tentu saja harus 3 set. Satu untuk ditempatkan di ruang tamu ini, satu lagi di kamar Kai dan satu lagi akan berada di kamar tidur Omma. Sekali-sekali, Omma butuh pelukan dari Ji Hun juga. Bolehkan, Soo?" Tanya nyonya Kim meminta izin pada Kyungsoo untuk tidur dengan Ji Hun. Ia baru merencanakan ide itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tuan Kim tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari istrinya. Ia tahu kebahagiaan akhirnya akan menyinari rumah ini lagi sementara Kyungsoo hanya menempatkan dirinya dalam diam. Apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan tapi didalam hatinya ia berdoa agar Ji Hun akan dicintai oleh semua orang setelah ia meninggal.

"Soo, coba tebak? Hari ini, Omma memasakan hidangan khusus untukmu. Spicy bulgogi dengan belut! Kita tunggu Kai, dan kemudian kita dapat makan bersama-sama."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk kepalanya, menyetujui ide tersebut, mungkin.

"Kau harus bangga dengan itu Soo. Sebelumnya, aku bisa menghitung sendiri berapa banyak ia memasak untuk kita karena biasanya pelayan menandatangani kontrak untuk memasak untuk kita. Tapi hari ini, untuk menantunya yang tercinta, ia bahkan memasak... apa? hidangan khusus? Sangat mengesankan!" Kata tuan Kim dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia mendengar percakapan orang tua itu.

"Apa yang lucu, Soo chagi ~" Suara Kai yang sangat dekat dengan telinga Kyungsoo telah mengejutkannya sampai mati. Ia hampir menyemburkan teh yang ia telan. Semua orang melihat Kai yang sekarang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. orang tua Kim tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat dengan peningkatan drastis Kai. Nyonya Kim menitikkan air mata saat melihat anak satu-satunya _has returned back to his path of life journey_.

Kyungsoo menatap suaminya sejenak karena ia juga tak percaya bahwa Kai telah kembali menjadi Kai yang tampat yang memang seharusnya. Kyungsoo kembali dari rasa terpesonanya pada suaminya setelah Kai memegang tangannya. Kai tersenyum pada istrinya.

"Ji Hunnie ~ Aku merindukanmu… ~"

Tuan Kim memberikan Ji Hun pada Kai untuk digendong. Kai membawa anaknya mendekat pada dadanya dan menyerang si kecil Ji Hun dengan ciumannya. Ji Hun sepertinya tahu bahwa Kai adalah ayahnya sehingga ia tak menangis. Sementara Kyungsoo telah pergi ke dapur untuk menghangatkan susu untuk Ji Hun.

Kyungsoo muncul lagi dengan botol susu di tangannya. Ia mengambil Ji Hun dari lengan Kai dan membawanya pada pangkuannya dan mendorongkan susunya ke dalam mulut mungil Ji Hun. Adegan ini terasa hangat bagi Kai seperti yang ia perkirakan. Ia merasa bangga karena memiliki keluarga kecil dengan orang yang dicintainya. Kai membelai perlahan pipi chubby Ji Hun dan membawa sepasang bahu menyentuh satu sama lain. Kai tak hanya membelai pipi anaknya tapi kadang-kadang ia mengambil keuntungan menyentuh kulit halus milik Kyungsoo juga.

Kyungsoo semakin marah pada Kai. Ia ingin berdebat lebih akan tetapi mertuanya masih ada mengawasi mereka sambi membicarakan tentang rencana mereka. Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya membiarkannya berlalu.

"Ayo kita makan, Soo, Kai ..." Nyonya Kim menawarkan saat ia bangun dari sofa dan berjalan ke ruang makan diikuti oleh tuan Kim dari belakang.

"Ayo kita makan chagi ~" Undang Kai pada istrinya.

Kyungsoo masih duduk seperti patung di sofa.

"Kau pergilah dan makan dulu. Jika aku ikut, nanti kau mengatakan kalau kau kehilangan nafsu makanmu karenaku. Ah, _by the way_ bukan aku tapi makanan. Ingat, kau yang melarangku untuk tidak menyentuh setiap makanan di rumah ini kecuali aku yang membelinya sendiri? _Well_ , jika sang pemilik telah melarangku untuk makan, itu masih dilarang. Dan, aku tak ingin ada yang menuduhku bermimpi untuk menjadi tuan rumah ini, nanti!" Itulah bagaimana si polos Kyungsoo memainkan sarkasmenya.

"Soo, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan masa laluku. Aku seorang bajingan yang tak berguna yang tak peduli tentang tanggung jawabku. Aku minta maaf ... Jika aku bisa memutar kembali waktu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi istri yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, tapi aku telah gagal chagi. Aku gagal!" _Said Kai and later he face-palmed for a few times_. Kyungsoo tak ingin mertuanya tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, jadi dia memindahkan Ji Hun ke sofa terdekat dan menempatkan malaikat kecilnya di sana.

Kyungsoo mencuri pandang sekali kearah Kai sebelum ia berjalan pergi tapi kemudian ia berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia berbalik menghadap Kai lagi.

"Apakah kau tak lapar?"

Kai hanya tersenyum lemah ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu ia harus mengumpulkan banyak kesabaran untuk istrinya jika ia ingin memenangkan kembali kepercayaan Kyungsoo. Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Ia menatap wajah Ji Hun. Kai menghela napas. Ji Hun lahir karena kejahatan dan kurangnya kemanusiaan dirinya.

"Apakah kau akan datang?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk kedua kalinya membawa Kai keluar dari lamunannya.

Kai dengan cepat menyeka air matanya yang jatuh di pipinya. Kyungsoo tahu, suaminya menangis.


	17. Chapter 23 & 24

**T/N:** akhir-akhir ini bener-bener lagi ga ada waktu aku ga recheck jadi kalau ada kesalahan kata mohon dimaklumi, dan ada beberapa kata yang masih pakai b inggris karena aku pikir lebih pas pakai b inggris dari pada diterjemahin

* * *

 **Chapt 23**

"Seo jibsa, di mana koperku?" Tanya Kyungsoo kearah pembantu keluarga Kim. Ia sudah mencari barang-barangnya tapi tak bisa ia temukan. Ia sibuk melipat pakaian Ji Hun dan bahkan menemani nyonya Kim ke pusat perbelanjaan sampai ia lupa dengan kopernya sendiri.

"Ouh, nyonya Kim mengatakan padaku untuk menempatkan koper Kyungsoo-ssi di dalam kamar Tuan muda," Jelas Seo jibsa. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa berpikir dengan bijaksana ketika ia mendengar kalau kopernya ada didalam kamar Kai.

"Apa Kai sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sementara ia terus berjalan ke lantai atas dan Seo jibsa menjawab 'ya' dengan suara rendah.

Kyungsoo telah sampai didepan kamar Kai, ruang mimpi buruk baginya. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai suara samar terdengar. Tentunya suara Kim Jongin. Begitu ia melangkah masuk ke kamar, Kai yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptop nya tiba-tiba berhenti dan tersenyum pada istrinya.

"Soo, tak perlu mengetuk pintu, bagaimanapun. Ini adalah kamarmu." Kata-kata manis yang Kai katakan, tak ada yang bisa menggores hati dingin miik Kyungsoo.

"Seo jibsa mengatakan kalau koperku di sini. Ada dimana?"

"Ah... aku telah membongkar kopermu. Semuanya sudah disimpan di lemari sebelahku dan untuk celana dalam, aku melipatnya dan menempatkan mereka di dalam laci tersusun menurut warna," Kai menyeringai di pernyataan terakhirnya.

Namun, Kyungsoo tak terhibur.

" _Well_ , Kim. Apa tak apa jika aku berbagi ruangan ini denganmu? Aku harap kau telah memutuskan ini dengan bijak. Aku takut entah bagaimana ini akan merusak citra sempurnamu."

Kai sabar mendengarkan kata-kata menghujat dari Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajah jantan nya. Ia mendorong kursi rodanya dekat dengan tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Dengan tenang, ia meraih tangan istrinya dan kemudian menciumnya tanpa henti. Ia telah mencium di tempat yang sama untuk kesekian kali hari ini dan Kyungsoo tak lagi berusaha untuk menghentikan suaminya.

"Soo, kau telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Apa pun yang aku miliki, selalu milikmu. Bahkan hatiku yang kau inginkan, aku akan memberikannya padamu..."

"Simpan hatimu tetap disana aku tak peduli, oke?" Dan Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Ia meraih piyama di lemari dan memakainya dengan cepat sebelum mata penuh nafsu Kai melihatnya. Rupanya, Kyungsoo tak berrencana untuk pergi ke bawah untuk makan malam karena ia lelah setelah berbelanja beberapa jam yang lalu. Selain itu, ia masih merasa kenyang ketika ia _hang-out_ dengan ibu mertuanya, mereka membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan di sebuah restoran klasik. _Well_ , itu adalah cara ibu mertuanya memenangkan hatinya untuk membawa Ji Hun tidur dengan dia bukan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan izin untuk itu.

Kai yang kebetulan melihat pemandangan di depannya terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan milik Kyungsoo. Tubuh S-line nya yang membuat setiap orang sangat menginginkannya dan tetesan air yang menetes dari rambut Kyungsoo bahkan membawa adegan menyenangkan untuk Kai. Ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengendalikan nafsunya. Kesalahan tak boleh terjadi karena ia masih dalam usahanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari istrinya.

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk di meja make-up dan mulai menyisir rambutnya. Ia tahu Kai terus meliriknya tapi ia tak peduli.

"Sudah waktunya untuk minum obat!" Perintah Kyungsoo dan ia memberikan segelas air, pil dan vitamin dengan berbagai macam warna pada suaminya. Selagi menerima obatnya, Kai melirik kearah istrinya yang cantik. Namun, istrinya tampak cantik bahkan setelah ia hamil dan melahirkan.

 _Kai has been distracted from what had he been doing since before and scooted to the bed_. Namun, istrinya yang baik hati membantunya untuk sampai ke tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

"Soo, kau harus tidur." Kata Kai, sopan. Kyungsoo mengabaikan suaminya, ia berjalan ke meja make-up lalu mengambil sebotol salep dan mulai memijat kakinya. Sudah lama sejak ia berbelanja dan bahkan berbelanja untuk dirinya sendiri dan anaknya.

"Apakah Omma menyiksamu? Kau terlihat kesakitan. sebuah nasib buruk untuk berbelanja dengan Omma kau tahu..."

Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum pada lelucon suami nya. _Well_ , itulah pesona Kai. Kyungsoo bangun dari kursi dan berlari mendekat kearah kaki Kai. Ia mengusap salep pada kedua telapak tangannya kemudian memijat pelan kaki Kai.

" _Well_ , orang-orang mengatakan jika kaki kita lemah, selalu pijat mereka untuk membantu melancarkan peredaran darah. benar atau tidak, aku tak tahu. Orang biasa yang mengatakan, benar?"

Kai terdiam di tempat ia duduk. Kyungsoo benar-benar baik padanya walaupun bekas luka yang pernah Kyungsoo alami yang dibuat olehnya.

"Aku akan memijat kakimu besok. _Well_ , aku sangat mengantuk demi Tuhan!" Rengek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur lalu mematikan lampu dan menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan. Ia hendak membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke karpet tapi Kai menghentikannya.

"Soo, kenapa kau tidur di lantai? Tak ada bantal dan dingin di sana. Kemarilah, tidur denganku di tempat tidur."

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikannya.

"Soo..."

Kyungsoo masih terus diam dan bebal.

"Kim Kyungsoo..."

"Apa lagi sekarang Kim Jongin? Tak bisakah kau lihat kalau aku mengantuk sekarang? Ini bukanlah suatu pelanggaran untuk tidur di lantai! Aku biasa tidur di sini, sebelumnya, kan? Kenapa sekarang?"

Kyungsoo berdebat kembali karena ia sangat benci ketika orang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Soo, bukankah aku bilang kalau aku minta maaf untuk segala sesuatu yang pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya? Aku menyesali semuanya. Bagaimana dengan ini, aku akan tidur di sofa jika kau tak ingin tidur di tempat tidur jika akulah alasannya," Rayu Kai dengan lembut.

"Baik, aku akan tidur denganmu di tempat tidur tapi berjanjilah untuk menempatkan bantal di antara kita. Aku belum siap untuk sebuah tuduhan. Jadi, tolong mengertilah."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat pindah ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman dengan selimut tebal menutupi dirinya. Ia mendengar apa-apa lagi karena kelopak matanya semakin berat. Akhirnya, ia melayang ke alam mimpi.

Kai melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo sudah tidur nyenyak ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mencium bibir istrinya. Dia membelai penuh kasih garis rahang sempurna milik istrinya. Seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini pada malam pertama mereka bukan setelah mimpi buruk itu. Perasaan bersalah itu kian membesar didalam dirinya.

 _'_ _I love you, Kyungsoo. I am an idiot who took your love for nothing'_

.

Kyungsoo sampai di rumah cukup larut malam ini ia kesulitan untuk menemukan angkutan umum untuk sampai ke rumah keluarga suami nya. Ia pulang hampir jam 9 malam, dia mengkhawatirkan anaknya, Kim Ji Hun. Kai telah menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan mobil atau bahkan meminta sopir Kim untuk mengantarnya ke tempat kerja, tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya. Ia terbiasa untuk mandiri. Ia tak ingin ada yang menganggap bahwa ia menikah dengan Kim Jongin dari keluarga Kim untuk kekayaan dan kemakmuran.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk masuk ke pintu masuk utama rumah dan di dalam rumah sangat kacau. Mereka pasti bermain dengan anak nakal nya, Kim Ji Hun. Sudah 4 bulan Kyungsoo mulai hidup kembali di rumah Kim bersama dengan anaknya, Ji Hun dan pada saat yang sama, dia membantu Kai untuk pulih.

Kai bisa berjalan dengan normal dengan bantuan tongkat dan Kyungsoo selalu memastikan suaminya minum obat tepat waktu. Sebelum tidur, ia akan memijat kaki suaminya tanpa keluhan. Itu hal yang paling bisa ia lakukan untuk memastikan Kai pulih sesegera mungkin.

"Soo, makan malam sudah siap... kemarilah!" Nyonya Kim memanggil menantunya.

ayah mertuanya sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon sementara Ji Hun tengah cekikikan tertawa didalam pelukan tangan neneknya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk kearah ibunya mertua dan ia mengambil Ji Hun dari pelukan nyonya Kim untuk ia peluk. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memeluk anaknya sendiri. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menemukan siluet Kai tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Kai pergi keluar sekitar jam 3 sore ke kantornya, diantar Lee Ahjussi. Aku sangat senang melihat ia sembuh dalam jangka pendek, Kyungsoo..."

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun, Ommonim... segala sesuatu terjadi karena kerja keras. Ermm, Ommonim, bisa tolong jaga Ji Hun untuk sementara waktu, aku akan mandi." Kyungsoo mengecup dahi anaknya sebelum pergi ke kamar tidur Kai.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21:00 tapi Kai belum sampai ke rumah. Kyungsoo mulai khawatir karena Kai belum sepenuhnya pulih untuk tetap diluar terutama dilarut malam seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu Kai di taman sambil memakan kudapan.

Ia duduk di sana untuk waktu yang lama sampai camilan nya hampir habis ketika ia mendengar suara mobil masuk garasi. Kyungsoo hampir tersedak sampai mati ketika ia melihat Kai turun dari mobil dengan kursi pengemudi tanpa Lee Ahjussi.

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat peningkatan drastis Kai. Ia tersenyum diam-diam. Ji Hun akan baik-baik saja untuk tinggal di sini tanpa dia nanti. Kai akan menjadi sosok ayah yang sempurna.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri sendirian di balkon, sambil menyesap kopi panas seraya melihat langit malam secara dramatis dengan ribuan bintang yang tak dapat ia kenali mana yang Exotic. Saat Kyungsoo sibuk menghitung bintang, Kai memeluknya dari belakang dan Kyungsoo hampir mati karena serangan jantung.

"Kenapa, Soo? Kau terdiam untuk waktu yang lama," Tanya Kai sambil membelai lembut rambut halus istrinya.

"Jadi, seseorang telah pulih, aku rasa ..."

Kai bingung dengan katakata sarkasme Kyungsoo, ia menautkan alisnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, chagi?" Tanya Kai sambil terus membelai kulit lembut Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa lihat kalau kau benar-benar pulih tapi tampaknya kau memiliki gejala baru dan itu bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya."

"Gejala apa?" Kai mulai khawatir.

"Tak bisakah kau mengendalikan tanganmu? _Speak without being a pervert, could you?_ "

Kyungsoo semakin marah setelah Kai tertawa mendengar perkataannya.

"Soo chagi, kenapa kau begitu lucu? Tentu saja aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri, kau terlalu manis untuk ditolak."

"Tsk, kau tak pernah menjadi seperti ini seorang ahjussi mesum sebelumnya. Aku pikir hatimu penuh dengan kebencian? Bahkan sebuah tatapan bisa membawa kutukan!"

"Maafkan aku chagi. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membencimu dan menumbuhkan kebencian dalam diriku. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Soo. Atau mungkin kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu _Lee Minho's You're My Everything_?" Kata suaminya dengan senyuman.

"Aku benci suaramu! Hal terakhir yang ingin kudengar darimu adalah kau bernyanyi dan simpan itu untuk kehidupan berikutnya!" Ejek Kyungsoo.

"Ok, ok, jadi ... Apakah kau tak terkejut melihatmu mengendarai mobil karena aku benar-benar sembuh?"

"Apakah kau?"

"Iya! Ini adalah kejutanku untukmu sebenarnya. Aku cukup yakin hari ini untuk mengembalikan diriku ke hari-hari sebelumnya demi istriku yang cantik, si imut Ji Hun dan anak-anak kita di masa depan," Kata Kai, melamun.

"Dengan siapa kau ingin menikah? Krystal?"

"Aku pikir kita masih suami istri dan tak ada Krystal dalam hidup kita tidak lagi!"

Perasaan penuh nafsu memenuhi udara. _The breath getting heavier and the tension to fill the each need pressure in the air_. Mereka tahu itu.

"Soo, Kai!" Mendengar suara nyonya Kim dari dalam rumah dan mendekat kearah mereka. Kyungsoo tersipu malu sementara wajah Kai memerah karena mengkhawatirkan penolakan Kyungsoo.

"Di sini kalian! Omma lupa untuk memberitahumu kalau kita mengadakan pesta keluarga besok malam. Tolong pulang kerumah rumah sebelum jam 7 dan Kai, tolong jemput Kyungsoo dari pusat pendidikan. Hmm, itu saja. Selamat malam..." Dan nyonya Kim pergi tanpa mendengar kata-kata dari keduanya Kyungsoo dan Kai.

" _So_ , aku akan pergi lebih dulu!" Kata Kyungsoo pamit diri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Kai yang baik dalam refleks meraih lengan Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Marah padaku?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, _curiously_?

"Tentang apa yang aku lakukan sebelum Omma datang..."

"Aku tak mengerti, jadi, permisi..."

"Kau tak marah padaku? Hah! Mungkin aku harus marah pada Omma karena datang diwaktu yang tak tepat dan merusak momen khususku." Keluh Kai dengan nada serius.

"Apa Ommonim salah lakukan?"

Kai memilih untuk terdiam dan terus mendesah.

"Hmm ... Aku tahu kenapa kau marah pada Ommonim. Kau harus lebih percaya diri untuk _have a make-up sex, huh_ _?_ "

Kai menyeringai.

"Mari kita masuk ke dalam chagi. Mungkin kita akan meneruskan adegan terakhir kita lagi... "

"Bermimpilah! Aku akan mengunci pintu!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil berlari kedalam rumah. Kai berlari mengejarnya dan wajahnya menunjukan kebahagiaan.

* * *

 **Chapt 24**

Rumah Kim penuh dengan kerabat dekat, teman-teman dan bahkan beberapa mitra bisnis yang hadir untuk merayakan CEO muda, Kim Jongin kembali ke lini bisnis. Kai bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya berada di line up pintu masuk gerbang utama untuk menyambut semua tamu.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo sibuk mendandani anaknya karena saat ini hari penting untuk keluarga Kim sehingga ia tak ingin untuk merusaknya. Ia mencocokan kemeja anaknya dengan topi beanie lucu di kepala anaknya. bayinya akan terlihat lebih imut daripada sebelumnya. Ia terkikik dengan asumsi sendiri.

Ia dengan cepat membawa anaknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur Kai. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan Kai dan ia tahu Kai masih marah padanya karena tak membiarkan suaminya untuk menjemput dirinya di pusat kuliah. Ia hanya mengirim teks pada Kai untuk memberitahunya untuk tak datang dan menjemputnya karena ia telah memutuskan untuk menggunakan taksi untuk pulang ke rumah Kim.

Kai menjadi lebih dingin pada Kyungsoo malam ini dan ia bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mulai percakapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Sementara semua orang sibuk dengan makanan mereka, Ji Hun telah menarik banyak perhatian malam ini. Sepertinya semua orang ingin memeluk dan mencubit wajah bayinya yang gemuk. Setiap keluarga Kim tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk memegang Ji Hun dalam pelukan mereka. Nyonya Kim dan suaminya bangga dengan adegan di depan mereka, terlalu bangga memiliki Ji Hun sebagai cucu mereka.

Kyungsoo merasa sepi pada waktu yang sama. anaknya senang bersama dengan tuan dan nyonya Kim sementara Kai... Kai... ada Krystal melekat pada dirinya. Dia mendesah lagi. Jung Krystal benar-benar saingannya yang Kyungsoo bahkan tak akan pernah berharap bisa menang.

Hentakan sakit kepala menyerang lagi. Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman sambil memijat kepalanya perlahan. Terlalu banyak pertimbangan, daripada mengambil istirahat di tempat tidur ia berjalan keluar untuk menemui tamu lain, tetapi apa yang akan para tamu harapkan untuk diperbincangkan nanti?

Kyungsoo hampir mendapat serangan jantung ketika sepasang tangan menyelinap di lehernya dan membantunya untuk memijat lehernya dari belakang. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya refleks karena terkejut dan lalu ia tersenyum tenang setelah melihat senyum manis milik Kai.

"Baby, kau sakit?" Tanya Kai, berbisik. Suara seksinya yang dalam lebih dari seksi dipendengaran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memberi tanda pada Kai untuk berhenti tetapi Kai terus memijatnya lebih lembut. Perasaan ini sangat nyaman dan untuk sesaat Kyungsoo dapat mengatakan bahwa ia lupa kalau dirinya merasa sedikit sakit kepala malam ini.

"Kai, kau di sini! Apa sih yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayolah, tinggalkan jalang ini dan temani aku makan!" Rengek Krystal tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Krystal duduk di sebelah Kai dan menggosok selangkangan Kai dengan intens. Kyungsoo mencoba mengendalikan diri karena tak ingin menjadi yang istri gila cemburu.

"Pergilah Kai! Aku baik-baik saja!" Kata Kyungsoo seraya melepaskan tangan suami nya yang tengah memijatnya.

Kai melepaskan tangan Krystal di selangkangannya dan ia benar-benar mengabaikan kehadiran Krystal. Krystal menggunakan _aegyo_ terakhirnya, jadi ia membuat ekspresi cemberut dengan imut. Namun, hanya ada Kyungsoo di mata Kai.

"Baby, apakah kau sudah makan sesuatu? Mungkin kau sakit kepala karena kau tak punya waktu untuk makan. Hmm ... biarkan aku membantumu, _my princess_... tunggulah di sini, oke?"

Saat Kai hendak bangun dari kursi dan berjalan pergi, Krystal segera menempel padanya lagi. suasana hati Kai berubah sejak Krystal kasar dan nakal di depan Kyungsoo, istri sahnya.

"Kau bertingkah seperti wanita bernafsu yang butuh seks, Krystal!"

Kyungsoo hampir meledak tertawa ketika Kai menghina Krystal tapi ia mengendalikan tawanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut lain dari adegan tersebut.

"Kai, tolong ambil makananku, oke? Kau tahu yang mana favoritku, kan?" Tanya Krystal.

Tanpa perduli untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kai berjalan pergi dengan cepat.

"Hei, bajingan aneh! Jika kau pikir kau telah benar-benar memenangkan hati Kai, _well_ , kau salah! Mustahil bagi Kai untuk menganggapmu sebagai istrinya. _Being rather nice to you for taking care of him_ , Kai yang kita bicarakan sekarang! _Seeing a man_ yang tak memiliki standar apapun untuk menjadi istrinya, itu sangat aneh!"

Kyungsoo melihat langsung kearah mata Krystal. Wajahnya menunjukkan, tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei Kyungsoo menjijikan, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau sempurna! Aku tahu Kai hanya berakting menyukaimu. Sebelumnya, ketika kami masih dalam hubungan, sebagai pasangan, kami melakukan lebih dari itu!" Kata Krystal sambil tersenyum, bangga.

"Itu kau, bukan aku..."

Layaknya imajinasi sebuah pisau telah menusuk hati Krystal. Betapa malunya Krystal dengan pernyataan sederhana Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar..." Krystal tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Kai sudah datang dengan 2 piring di tangannya. Krystal mengambil ikan dan kentang goreng di piring dan ada satu potong ayam di piring lain, favorit Kai.

Krystal menarik tangan Kai agar lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya, dan pada saat yang sama Kyungsoo mulai bangun dari kursi taman untuk mengambil makanan karena ia benar-benar lapar sekarang. Kai meraih lengan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo mampu berjalan pergi.

"Baby, mari berbagi ini, oke?"

Kyungsoo tersentuh oleh ketulusan Kai. Ia duduk kembali dan mengangguk pelan.

Pasangan ini benar-benar senang makan bersama dan Kai tanpa bosan selalu mendorong ayam ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti pasangan yang bahagia. Sementara itu, ibu Krystal datang dengan wajah masam.

"Krystal, sepertinya seseorang telah kehilangan tangannya sendiri sampai membutuhkan suaminya untuk membantunya makan?"

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo kehilangan nafsu makannya setelah dihina secara langsung.

"Mom, apa kau sudah makan? mataku sakit menonton saluran lembek disiarkan langsung didepanku!" Keluhan Krystal pada nyonya Jung.

"Bibi, apa masalahnya? Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menghina, itu keterlaluan!"

Nyonya Jung terkejut ketika Kai berdebat kembali sementara wajah Kai sudah memerah. Ia telah mencoba untuk mengontrol refleksnya untuk tak membuat keributan dan merusak pesta keluarganya.

"Kai, jangan salah paham. Bibi tidak berbicara tentangmu." Jelas nyonya Jung.

"Aku tahu itu dengan jelas. Tapi ketika kau menghina istriku, berarti bibi juga menghinaku disaat yang sama. Aku harap ini adalah terakhir kalinya kata-kata kotor terucap dari bibi karena jika aku mendengarnya lagi nanti, tunggu penghinaan besar dariku."

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Kyungsoo, Ji Hunnie terus menangis di dalam. Mungkin para tamu terlalu berisik dan ia juga lelah, Omma pikir." Nyonya Kim datang dengan Ji Hun yang tengah menangis didalam pelukannya.

Kai mengambil Ji Hun dari ibunya dan mencoba menenangkan lelaki kecilnya. Tangisan mulai mereda dan akhirnya Ji Hun tertidur. Nyonya Kim benar, Ji Hun lelah.

"Ji Hun ingin dipeluk Appa nya, Omma rasa..." Kata nyonya Kim lalu duduk di samping Krystal.

"Imo, aku benar-benar senang Kai akhirnya sembuh. Akhirnya, aktingku pada Kai bekerja!" Kata Krystal, dengan bangga.

"APA? KAU PENYEBAB KAI PULIH?" Nyonya Kim berteriak dalam benaknya.

"Krystal memilih untuk tak menemui Kai, Imo. Saat pertama kali Kai tak bertemu denganku, mungkin, ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya tetapi kemudian ia tahu ia harus mendapatkan kembali keberanian dan kekuatannya untuk memenangkanku kembali dan membuatku menjadi miliknya. Aku tahu ide ini agak egois dan tak baik tapi ini adalah bukti. cinta kami sangat kuat, benarkan chagi?"

Krystal menceritakan kisahnya dengan percaya diri dan bahkan ia meneteskan air mata palsunya untuk meyakinkan ceritanya. Nyonya Jung juga meneteskan air mata setelah mencoba yang ia bisa.

"Itu benar Min Young, ia bahkan menangis setiap hari karena ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Kai. Aku kasihan padanya." Nyonya Jung menyela percakapan dengan cerita palsunya.

"Air matamu tak sebanyak milikku, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Bagian yang paling penting adalah anakku bahagia bersama istri dan anaknya," Tegas nyonya Kim berpendapat.

Kai menyela percakapan, "Krystal, jangan pernah buang air matamu untuk seseorang sepertiku. Aku sembuh bukan karenamu dan tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tak pernah mencintaimu dari awal! Bahkan jika kau datang padaku saat diriku belum sembuh, itu akan menjadi akan sia-sia dan tak berguna," Kata Kai seraya membelai rambut halus milik Ji Hun dengan penuh kasih.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. pengakuan Kai benar-benar menyentuh hatinya. Kyungsoo tahu ada ketulusan dari kalimat yang Kai katakan. Kyungsoo melirik suaminya yang sibuk merawat Ji Hun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo sebanyak apa yang bisa hidupku berikan sebagai pertukaran untuk jiwaku. Aku mungkin tak bisa menjadi sosok Appa yang sempurna untuk Ji Hun bahkan untuk Ji Hyun, tapi aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengisi ruang ayah dan untuk Kyungsoo, aku akan menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Percaya padaku chagi, karena aku mencintaimu..." Kata Kai seraya menggenggam jari Kyungsoo agar terjalin dengannya. Sebuah pengakuan cinta yang begitu manis dan membuat Krystal dan nyonya Jung masuk kedalam suasana canggung.

"Aku akan pulang dulu, Min Young. Aku tak percaya bahwa niat baik kami untuk datang berkunjung disalahpahami. pengorbanan putriku tidak berguna. Mari kita pulang Krystal!" Desak Nyonya Jung seraya meraih tangan putrinya, dan membawanya pergi.

"Terima kasih sudah datang... tapi, apa yang baru saja Kai katakan tak ada apa-apa nya dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku dan keluargaku. _Well_ , aku mendengar segala sesuatu yang tak sehanrusnya, bukan?"

Nyonya Jung menyeret Krystal pergi sebelum kebenarannya terungkap.

 **'Namun, ini bukan waktunya untuk menyerah!'** Tekad Krystal.


	18. Chapter 25, 26, 27 & 28

**T/N:** Aku post 4 chapt. sekaligus soalnya gak akan lanjut mulai puasa sampai libur lebaran, jadi mohon tunggu dengan sabar, selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankan.

* * *

 **Chapt 25**

Kyungsoo baru bangun dari tidur nyenyak setelah ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang datang dari kepalanya. Ia berkeringat bahkan saat kedua AC di kamar Kai menyala. Ia menganggap mungkin itu efek dari obat-obatan dan menghilangkan semua pikiran negatif.

Entah bagaimana ia mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai kondisinya saat ini. Rasa sakit yang datang dari kepalanya tampaknya tak pernah hilang tapi terasa lebih menyakitkan dari hari ke hari sampai ia harus mengambil cuti sakit selama beberapa hari. Bosnya, Chanyeol mungkin tak mengganggunya dengan banyak bertanya tentang ketidakhadirannya tapi tetap saja rasa bersalah tumbuh didalam dirinya.

Sekarang pukul 10 pagi dan Kyungsoo tahu kalau ia berada dalam kesulitan besar.

"Heck! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur terlalu lama? Aku masih memiliki _affidavit_ (surat penyataan) yang harus diselesaikan pukul 11 sebelum klien datang untuk menandatangani. Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo panik sendiri dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu hal mana yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo memeriksa telepon seluler mungkin Chanyeol menelepon atau mengirim pesan dan kemudian ia menemukan note dari Kai.

 **'Baby, aku pergi duluan. Aku tak tega untuk membangunkanmu karena kau telihat benar-benar lelah. Jika kau sakit, lebih baik jangan pergi keluar. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Aku mencintaimu ~'**

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu pada note yang ditulis suaminya dan bahkan ia menyimpannya kedalam buku hariannya sebelum ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

Ia tiba di perusahaan Chanyeol sekitar jam 11:30. Ia menyimpan barang-barangnya di meja dan pergi menemui Chanyeol.

"Yeol, aku minta maaf ... aku bangun terlambat pagi ini. Aku tak merasa baik akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, di mana surat pernyataan yang perlu aku selesaikan? Klien tidak datang lagi, kan?"

Chanyeol yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di file tiba-tiba berhenti dan melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Silakan duduk, Kyungsoo. Aku telah meminta Jonghyun untuk menyelasaikan _affidavit_ sebelum kau datang. kupikir kau MC hari ini." *(aku ga tahu MC disini maksudnya apa)

Kyungsoo memilih duduk di kursi kantor di depan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, entah bagaimana, aku merasa malu pada diriku saat menghadapmu. Aku tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengambil hari libur dan aku tahu sikapku memburuk saat ini. Kau bisa memberitahuku, Chanyeol, hal apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untuk meningkatkan kinerjaku. _I'll be good and I'll be good._ Kau adalah temanku, tapi di perusahaan ini, tolong, kau seorang bos. Aku harap kau memperlakukanku seperti karyawanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melihat jauh ke dalam mata Kyungsoo dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang bisa membunuh jutaan wanita dalam satu waktu dan sungguh Bakhyun beruntung memiliki lelaki ini, Park Chanyeol sebagai suaminya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu kinerjamu. Sebelum kau sakit, kau telah menunjukkan kinerja yang sangat baik sebagai karyawanku, tapi akhir-akhir ini, kau terus _MC-ing_ , sehingga pekerjaanmu sedikit terlambat tapi itu bukan intinya. Maksudku, katakan padaku, penyakit apa yang kau derita, Kyungsoo? Jika sakit kepala ringan dan pusing kecil tak mungkin bagimu untuk mengambil MC terlalu sering. Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?"

Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi ketika asumsi Chanyeol benar-benar memukul wajahnya. Ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagia untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku memiliki migrain sejak di Inggris dan sekarang aku bahkan punya anak dan usiaku terus bertambah, semakin tua dan sistem kekebalan tubuhku juga entah bagaimana tak cukup kuat untuk melawan, itu sebabnya aku selalu mengalami sakit kepala."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar alasan bodoh dari Kyungsoo.

"Satu hal lagi Chanyeol, tentang..." Sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata, Baekhyun muncul di kusen pintu.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dan bahkan tersenyum pada orang yang begitu indah di depannya tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya, sepenuhnya.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang aku baik-baik saja dengan suamiku. Kami senang dan aku senang seperti kau dan Kai tercintamu!" Sinis, Baekhyun menjawab kembali.

"Baek ..." Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan istrinya untuk tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar selama percakapan dingin ini.

"Tak apa-apa Yeol. Baek benar, aku senang sekarang..." Kata Kyungsoo, hampir berbisik.

"Tentu saja duh ... Tinggal di sebuah rumah besar, _and not to drop the Kim's surname_. Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan! Tidak, Kyungsoo, tidak. Kau bisa mengundurkan diri dan tinggal di rumah menjadi seorang master. _All to Kim Jongin bills, right?"_

Kyungsoo clueless dan wajahnya berubah tiba-tiba.

"Baekkie, aku katakan cukup!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan rahang, mengendalikan diri untuk tak terlalu marah dengan istrinya.

Baekhyun berjalan pergi ke arah dimana ia bisa melihat pemandangan dari kantor suami nya memunggungi Kyungsoo. hatinya sakit karena keputusan Kyungsoo untuk kembali pada Kai, orang yang pernah berniat untuk menghancurkan dan memusnahkan kehidupan Kyungsoo. Jutaan alasan Kyungsoo memberi; Kai masih tak layak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua seperti apa yang Baekhyun pikir.

Kyungsoo tahu dari gerakan Baekhyun, ia harus pergi sesegera mungkin. Kyungsoo bangun dari sofa dan berjalan keluar dari kantor Chanyeol tapi berhenti dan menatap kembali di tempat ia akan pergi.

"Baek, percayalah. Semua yang aku lakukan hanya untuk Ji Hunnie. Aku hanya memilikinya, tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

Chanyeol terus mendesah pada amarah istrinya.

"Hentikan Kyungsoo. Hanya lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi ingat sekalinya sesuatu terjadi jangan pernah kembali kau padaku. Aku tak punya alasan untuk hidupmu dan aku lelah membuang-buang air mataku untukmu," Kata Baekhyun, dingin.

Kyungsoo hampir bunuh diri mendengar kata-kata berbisa dari Baekhyun. Ia sakit, juga terluka. Beberapa tahun ia bisa menahan hinaan orang lain bahkan dari suaminya sendiri tapi ketika kata-kata itu berasal dari Baekhyun, hatinya begitu sakit. Kata-kata itu dari sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Yeol, Baek, terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu untukku dan anak-anakku. Aku tak bisa membayar kebaikanmu meskipun untuk sebuah gua yang penuh berlian. Terima kasih. Banyak! Yeol, aku akan membayar kembali uang yang aku pinjam darimu. Aku masih menyimpan sedikit demi sedikit. Ketika aku memiliki uang yang cukup, aku akan membayarmu kembali." Isak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, itu kehormatanku untuk melakukannya dan anggap itu sebagai apa yang seharusnya seorang teman untuk lakukan. Kita bisa menemukan uang Kyungsoo, tapi tidak dengan persahabatan," Saran Chanyeol.

Air mata jatuh dari mata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang berdiri kembali menghadap kearah Kyungsoo, memutar tubuhnya untuk bertatap muka dengan sahabatnya dengan angkuh.

"Kyungsoo akhiri aktingmu! Kenapa kau harus berupaya untuk membayar? Ah, jadi kau ingin bersikap baik di depan orang lain ... Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan langsung meminta uang pada suamimu! 2 juta Won bukan apa-apa baginya, aku benar bukan? _So_ , kau bangga akan hal itu?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya lagi.

"Baekkie, kau sudah keterlaluian! Lebih baik kau berhenti sekarang!" Chanyeol memperingatkan istrinya.

"Baek, tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mengenal diriku lebih baik darimu dan bagaimana bisa kau berpikir tentang apa yang kau tuduhkan. Aku bukan seseorang yang mengharapkan bantuan dengan mudah apalagi dari suamiku yang pernah meninggalkanku sebelumnya. Aku tahu aku dari keluarga kelas menengah dan aku tak akan lupa untuk kedua kalinya meskipun aku tinggal di rumah itu," Jelas Kyungsoo.

Air mata mengaburkan penglihatan Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun masih tak repot-repot untuk berubah, bahkan hanya untuk sekali, dua kali atau lebih. Penjelasan Kyungsoo tak cukup untuk menyembuhkan perasaan terkhianati didalam dirinya.

"Ya, aku akui aku mengetahui dirimu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang tidak. Mungkin kau harus berhenti dengan kata-katamu karena aku tak peduli."

Keduanya, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Tak ada yang mengharapkan kata-kata tersebut dari Park Baekhyun.

"Kendalikan dirimu Baekkie, Kyungsoo masih teman terbaikmu," Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Tidak, dia bukan temanku atau teman terbaikku lagi. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk tak akan pernah kembali pada Kai, tapi ia lakukan! Mungkin kau lupa yang memukulmu sampai meninggalkan bekas luka di dahimu? Siapa yang menyebabkan kematian putrimu? Siapa? Kau telah lupa dengan apa yang telah Kai lakukan, bukan? Kyungsoo, pergilah! PERGI !" Histeris Baekhyun berteriak.

Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi dengan tuduhan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan perusahaan dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Kyungsoo lari ke mana pun ia bisa pergi.

Ia berlari dan berlari sampai ia lelah dan jatuh ke bawah karena kakinya tak punya kekuatan lagi. Dia terduduk seraya menangis seperti pengemis di pinggir jalan. Meskipun ini sore hari, sepertinya hujan dapat turun setiap saat.

Kyungsoo tak pernah menghiraukan mobil yang lewat. Ia pernah menangis sekali di pinggir jalan waktu kai memperilakukan tak manusiawi tapi hari ini ia menangis sekali lagi tentang persahabatannya yang berakhir. Ia sangat terluka dengan kata-kata Baekhyun ini, sangat sakit.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahwa hidupnya mulai kosong sejak Baekhyun mengatakanbahwa ia bukan temannya lagi. Untuk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, jiwanya dan dengan pernyataan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo telah kehilangan setengah dirinya yang lain.

Hujan mulai tercurah, Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Baek, mengapa kau harus membuangku dari hidupmu? Kau tak pernah tahu betapa aku menyayangimu, bukan? Aku tak memiliki siapapun, Baek ... siapapun..."

Kyungsoo menangis, dan hujan terus turun. Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam perasaannya sampai mobil berhenti dan lalu Kai keluar dari mobil dengan payung di tangannya.

Kai melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh rapuh milik Kyungsoo. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo dan menuntun istrinya ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ayo, babe ... Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyungsoo menjawab Kai dengan suara isakannya yang tak pernah berakhir.

"Kai, apa aku salah ingin mencari kebahagiaan? Mengapa aku tak bisa merasakannya bahkan hanya sedikit? Apakah aku kotor dan menjijikkan karena memiliki latar belakang yang buruk? Meskipun aku miskin aku masih memiliki kebanggaan, Kai. Mengapa Baekhyun tak bisa mengerti diriku? Aku tak memiliki siapapun Kai, tak ada siapapun ... Orang tuaku telah membuangku dan sekarang Baekhyun juga membuangku pergi. Siapa lagi yang aku miliki di dunia ini, Kai? Siapa?" Kyungsoo terus menangis sampai ia tertidur.

"Akulah alasan untuk segalanya babe, aku ..."

.

Chanyeol tiba di restoran Italia lebih awal dari yang dijanjikan. Ia menerima telepon dari Kai malam ini untuk memintanya untuk bertemu jam 8.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang ingin Kai berbicarakan. Tentu saja ini tentang kejadian yang terjadi di kantornya sore tadi. Chanyeol tak setuju dengan istrinya juga, tapi Baekhyun punya alasan untuk marah dan Kyungsoo mungkin memiliki alasan untuk tinggal dengan Kai dirumah itu.

Perbincangan antara dia dan istrinya setelah Kyungsoo pergi teringat kembali.

 _"Apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu Baekkie?"_

 _"Dan mengapa sangat mendukungnya? Aku tahu dia lucu dan cantik dan indah, dan seksi, dan jika kau memang sangat menyukainya, lalu kenapa kau menikah denganku? Pergi urusi dia!"_

 _"Ini bukan tentang itu Baekkie, tapi lebih tentang mengapa kau harus mengakhiri persahabatanmu dengannya? Mengapa kau harus kejam dan egois, Baekkie?"_

 _"Jadi, kau menyalahkanku?"_

 _"Lihat, Baekkie, kita tak ada hubungannya dengan janji-janji-Nya. Dia memilih jalan hidupnya dan sebagai temannya, kau seharusnya mendukung dia, meminjamkanya bahumu sekali lagi saat ia membutuhkannya."_

 _"Aku sangat menyayanginya Yeollie, sangat! Itu sebabnya aku tak ingin ia meneteskan air matanya lagi dengan alasan yang sama. Kim Jongin!" Jelas Baekhyun dengan air matanya. Tentu, ia mengerti dengan alasan nya juga._

 _Chanyeol mendekat kearah istrinya dan membawanya dekat dan lalu memeluknya._

 _"Aku tahu Baekkie, aku tahu ... tapi kau harus tahu bahwa tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang bisa mengakhiri pertemananmu," Kata Chanyeol saat ia membelai istrinya._

 _Dia berhenti membelainya dan lalu ia bertatap muka dengan istrinya, "Dengarkan aku, yang terbaik dalam persahabatan adalah teman yang selalu berdiri tegak ketika salah satu jatuh terpuruk. kebahagiaannya adalah hal yang utama sekarang dan uri chagie Baekki tak boleh menangis lagi, oke?" Chanyeol menenangkan istrinya seraya menyeka air mata yang tersisa di wajah istrinya._

 _"Mungkin Kai tahu tanggung jawabnya untuk mengurus Kyungsoo dan Ji Hunnie, siapa tahu ..."_

 _Baekhyun memeluk suaminya erat dan sebaliknya Chanyeol mencium kening istrinya, penuh cinta._

"Maaf Yeol, apa kau menungguku lama?" Tepukan lembut pada bahunya mengakhiri lamunan Chanyeol.

Kai duduk di depan Chanyeol dan memesan minuman sementara Chanyeol meminum Cappucino untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering sebelum percakapan dimulai.

"Makan malam?"

"Ah, aku baru saja makan malam dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya dan aku harus menunggunya untuk hanyut dalam tidurnya sebelum aku datang di sini dan Yeol terima kasih untuk teleponmu sore ini mengenai Kyungsoo. Jika tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, aku tak bisa membayangkannya Yeol!"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, setelah ia mendengar apa yang baru saja Kai katakan. Kai perlahan-lahan telsh berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kebahagiaan di mata Kai.

"Aku senang dengan perubahanmu Kai. Aku di sini untuk meminta maaf atas nama istriku. Itu di luar kendali,"

Kai mengangguk, tahu persis kalau temannya meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"Masalah ini terlalu rumit dan aku tak tahu keseluruhan cerita sebenarnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam sejak kami sampai di rumah dan jika aku mengikuti saranmu sebelumnya, kekacauan ini mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi, Yeol!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kai yang berbicara sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah menyalahkan Baek dan aku tahu sebagai teman Kyungsoo, ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo setelah penderitaan yang ia alami dan aku tahu Baek sangat membenciku dan aku tak bisa membantahnya."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai perlahan setelah ia mendengar pengakuan Kai. Kai layak untuk kesempatan kedua karena tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

 _Though a flaws could fit others to reach one of the perfection._

* * *

 **Chapt 26**

 _"Kyungsoo akhiri aktingmu! Kenapa kau harus berupaya untuk membayar? Ah, jadi kau ingin bersikap baik di depan orang lain ... Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan langsung meminta uang pada suamimu! 2 juta Won bukan apa-apa baginya, aku benar bukan? So, kau bangga akan hal itu?"_

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

 _"Ya, aku akui aku mengetahui dirimu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang tidak. Mungkin kau harus berhenti dengan kata-katamu karena aku tak peduli."_

Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan dari perkataan Baekhyun padanya.

Akhirnya, ia berjalan keluar dari rumah dan berdiam di kebun kecil sebagai gantinya. Rumah besar itu terlalu tenang saat ini karena Kai sudah keluar dari pagi untuk meeting perusahaan, katanya, sementara mertuanya telah pergi untuk berbelanja dengan anaknya, Ji Hunnie.

Ini tidak seperti nyonya Kim tidak memintanya untuk ikut, tapi Kyungsoo memiliki wawancara kerja jam 10 pagi. Kyungsoo telah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Chanyeol karena ia tak punya keberanian untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan sudah seminggu ia tinggal di rumah, menganggur. Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membayar kembali uang yang telah ia pinjam dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga membutuhkan uang untuk membayar uang kuliah adiknya.

Kyungsoo sampai disebuah gedung tinggi yang ia yakin adalah tempat dirinya akan diwawancarai 10 menit kemudian. Meskipun masih terlalu pagi, tapi ia mungkin tidak punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk wawancara, sehingga ia mempercepat langkahnya ke dalam gedung dan tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia melihat siluet Krystal berjalan keluar dari gedung yang sama.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa aneh, ia mengambil koran di kolom lowongan dan JungYoung Co. yang telah dilingkari warna merah oleh Kyungsoo, _as he had aimed to be his next workplace_. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan nama JungYoung Co ini. Hal ini mengingatkanya pada relatif mertuanya, nyonya Jung dan Jung Jin Won-nim. Ia mulai cemas dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengambil taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Ia bingung harus pergi kemana sekarang dan untuk kembali ke rumah bukanlah pilihan yang baik karena ia bertaruh mertuanya masih berada di suatu tempat, di luar sana.

Akhirnya, ia meminta sopir taksi untuk menurunkannya di perusahaan Kai. Kyungsoo ragu-ragu pada awalnya saat hendak memasuki gedung dan menemui Kai dan lift bahkan telah terbuka beberapa kali sebelum ia mulai memutuskan apakah ia ingin menemui Kai atau tidak.

Kyungsoo mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri secara mental. Ia tampak seperti seorang pelacur yang tak memiliki rasa malu _to meet with someone who he had conversations at least_. Namun, karena bosan, ia bertekad untuk menemui Kai meskipun ia tak ada keperluan dengan suaminya.

Namun, Kyungsoo tak bergerak sedikit pun di _lift waiting area_. Ia hendak pergi tapi terhenti ketika ia bertemu dengan Fei, sekretaris Kai.

"Hi, Kyungsoo, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sejak aku bertemu denganmu," Sapa Fei ramah dengan pelukan hangat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

Fei mengangguk, mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia juga baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan keluar untuk mengambil makan siang Kim Jongin ssi yang ia pesan sekarang. Tampaknya dia sangat sibuk dengan meetingnya pagi tadi, dan sekarang ia sedang melakukan wawancara. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, oke?"

Fei meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke meja depan perusahaan dan ada kotak pizza. Ia membayar untuk pizza dan berjalan kembali ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Fei dan ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menyeret Kyungsoo dengannya.

 _Kyungsoo was at guilt as he has no choice left._

"Kenapa, Kyungsoo? Kau terlihat seperti memiliki masalah! Kau harus terlihat senang untuk mengejutkan suamimu!" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar perkataan Fei.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami telah menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku Fei, sekretaris Kai. Aku yang mengatur barang nya setiap hari dan fotomu bersama dengan bayimu Ji Hun juga berada di atas meja Kim Jongin ssi. Staf lain mungkin tidak tahu tentang hal ini, tapi aku tidak. Tidak heran kau mengundurkan diri secara mendadak, OMO! Aku seharusnya memanggilmu Kim Kyungsoo dengan formalitas sebagai gantinya. Aigoo ..." Fei tersentak akan kesalahannya.

Kyungsoo hampir menertawakan kepolosan Fei.

"Fei, aku masih Kyungsoo yang sama, oke?"

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Sebelumnya belum menikah dengan Kim Jongin ssi dan sekarang kau tampak lebih mempesona!"

"Ayyy, Fei ... jika kau berpikir kalau pujianmu padaku dapat membuatku membujuk Kai untuk memberikan bonus bulan ini, tentu saja tidak!"

Keduanya Fei dan Kyungsoo tertawa pada lelucon mereka.

Mereka sampai dilantai dimana kantor Kai berada. Fei dengan sekotak pizza di tangannya berjalan ke suatu tempat dan Kyungsoo mengikuti dari belakang sampai ia sampai di ruang tunggu di mana ada masih beberapa kandidat untuk diwawancarai. Kyungsoo bertanya pada diri sendiri, mengapa Kai tidak pernah bercerita tentang lowongan kerja diperusahaannya dan kemudian _he knocked some senses on his head_ saat ia menyadari kalau keduanya Kai dan dirinya jarang memiliki percakapan.

Fei benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo dan ia bertaruh sekretaris Kai itu sedang sibuk melayani makanan untuk bosnya.

Kyungsoo tidak berjalan langsung ke ruang kantor Kai tetapi ke kamar kecil yang terletak di dekat ruang meeting. Kurang dari 5 menit, ia berjalan keluar dan saat ia melewati ruang meeting dengan pintu yang tebuat dari kaca berwarna, ia mencuri pandang untuk melihat dirinya sendiri dan menemukan rambutnya berantakan. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kaca berwarna itu dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Namun di ruang rapat, Kai tak sendirian karena ia didampingi dua manajer lain dari perusahaannya.

"OMO! Betapa cantiknya! pakaian nya sangat cocok dia yang terbaik!" Puji Seungri, manajer akuntan Kai yang terkenal dengan keterampilan flirting-nya.

Kai terlalu sibuk untuk menulis sesuatu dalam file dan hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar komentar nakal Seungri. Wawancara itu sengaja dibuat untuk mencari asisten untuk Seungri

"Kai ssi, bisa kita membiarkan orang ini berpartisipasi dalam wawancara. Dia tampak jenius dan cerdas pada saat yang sama dan jika ia tak lulus wawancara ini, aku akan memeriksa latar belakangnya dan mengatur pernikahan antara kami." Seungri terlalu masuk kedalam mimpi khayalan nya. Taeyang hanya tertawa diam-diam.

"Tidak sekarang, Seungri. Aku akan makan siang sekarang dan aku telah mengatakan pada Fei untuk memberitahu semua kandidat kalau wawancara akan dimulai lagi jam 2 siang," Ucap Kai tanpa repot-repot untuk melihat laki-laki yang di sebutkan Seungri.

"Dia sungguh sangat cantik tapi sebelumnya, jika aku tidak salah ada seorang pria berambut pirang bekerja di departure HR dan aku tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya bahkan sekali karena ia mengundurkan diri setelah seminggu. Jika aku tidak salah, namanya Kyungsoo atau sesuatu seperti itu."

Kai tiba-tiba berhenti mendengar nama istrinya karena perusahaannya tak pernah memiliki seorang pekerja bernama Kyungsoo yang mengundurkan diri setelah seminggu kecuali Kyungsoo, istrinya.

"Jika aku tidak salah, Kyungsoo memiliki rambut pirang, tapi orang ini tampak cocok dengan rambut hitam."

Begitu Taeyang menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kai berbalik untuk melihat orang yang berada didepan pintu kaca berwarna. Kai mulai mendidih. manajer di bawahnya mulai menyukai istrinya.

Kai memandanginya penuh cinta saat melihatnya di depannya. _It was beyond please to see his wife_ , mengenakan setelan formal, terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Permisi, Kim Jongin ssi, silakan tarik kembali niatmu untuk merayunya. Aku tahu ekspresimu mulai berubah setelah kau melihatnya. Jangan lupa bingkai foto di mejamu, Kai ssi." Goda Seungri pada CEO nya.

Tak ada yang tahu Kyungsoo adalah istrinya kecuali Yongguk dan Fei karena hanya mereka berdua yang diizinkan untuk tetap dekat dengan meja Kai. Kecuali Fei, tak ada yang diizinkan untuk menyentuh barang-barang yang berada di atas meja dan untuk meeting dengan manajer, Kai lebih memilih untuk melakukannya di ruang meeting. Semua pekerja di bawahnya hanya boleh masuk ke kantornya hanya ketika ia meminta mereka untuk menerima tugas.

"Ayo izinkan aku memperkenalkan kalian berdua pada anak muda yang cantik, di sana," Kai menawarkan seraya ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi ke pintu. Meskipun bingung dan linglung, Taeyang dan Seungri tetap mengikuti CEO nya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo hendak melewati pintu ruang meeting untuk berjalan ke ruang kantor Kai tapi tiba-tiba pintu ruang meeting terbuka dan Kyungsoo hampir mendapat serangan jantung.

"Soo, kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, karena membuatmu terkejut ..." Kai tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi tak ternilai milik Kyungsoo karena terkejut.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berjalan mendekati Kai dan memberikan suaminya kecupan di pipi dan sebuah pelukan hangat, untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat pada suaminya, Kai. Kai tanpa ragu, mengklaim bibir Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya ciuman dan pandangan yang disaksikan oleh Taeyang dan Seungri, _jaw-dropping each_.

"Guys, tolong perkenalkan. Ini adalah istriku yang cantik dan penuh kasih, Kim Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengakui.

"Ah, tak heran Kyungsoo ssi mengundurkan diri setelah seminggu bekerja di sini, tampaknya CEO telah membawanya pergi," goda Taeyang, dengan seringai nakal. Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, lucu.

Kyungsoo melotot pada suaminya.

"Permisi tuan. makan siangnya di sini." Fei datang tiba-tiba dengan kotak pizza di tangannya.

"Terima kasih Fei. Bisa tolong bawa pizza ke ruang meeting, aku akan makan siang dengan Kyungsoo. Hmm ... chagi, tunggu aku di kantorku, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kai yang telah masuk ke ruang meeting lagi dengan Seungri dan Tae yang masih mengikuti Kai dibelakang.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan Kai dan ia menemukan bahwa perabotan telah diatur dengan gaya baru, lebih canggih.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke sebuah frame yang diletakkan di atas meja Kai dan ia menemukan foto Ji Hun dengan senyum manis dan kemudian ia melihat frame sebelah foto Ji Hun, itu fotonya. Sejauh yang ia ingat, foto dirinya itu diambil saat ia masih menjadi mahasiswa di Inggris dan ia tak pernah memberi fotonya pada siapa pun terutama untuk Kai. Bagaimana Kai memiliki fotonya? Sebuah pertanyaan tanpa menginginkan jawaban.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang terletak di bagian paling sudut kantor. Ia mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya dari rasa bosan, jadi, ia mulai membaca beberapa majalah yang terletak di meja kopi, secara harfiah ia hanya membalik halaman, satu per satu, _without any interests_.

"Soo, kau membaca atau hanya membolak-balik halaman?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo tak menyadari sejak kapan Kai datang. Ia menyimpan kembali majalah ke meja kopi dan mencoba untuk menemukan majalah lain, bukan tentang bisnis. Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan istri bisa mencium aroma jantan seorang CEO karismatik dari suami.

"Mungkin kau harus mulai membeli majalah lain untuk interior rumah atau mungkin desain _landscape_ untuk barang bisnis. Aku merasa sekarat, membaca mereka!" Komentar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke tumpukan majalah di depan mereka.

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo bertindak dingin padanya dan Kai merasa bersalah untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan istrinya, tetapi hari ini, istrinya bahkan datang padanya, sebuah kejutan!

"Kau tampak sangat mempesona hari ini, Soo ... Apakah ada sesuatu yang istimewa tentang hari ini?" Tanya Kai sambil membelai kulit halus istrinya.

"Mengapa? Aku tak bisa datang ke sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bisa ... jika kau ingin datang ke sini setiap hari juga tak apa, _babe_ ..."

"Sebenarnya, pagi ini aku telah menetapkan pikiranku untuk pergi wawancara pekerjaan, tapi kemudian aku kembali, karena ..."

"Karena apa, Soo?"

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

"Karena ... tentu saja aku benci tempat kerja! Huh ... "

Kai tersenyum, "Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya istrinya.

"Aku. Sebenarnya, Kai, aku sekarat karena bosan di rumah, itu sebabnya aku di sini. Siapa tahu ada lowongan sebagai wanita teh yang tersedia untukku, mungkin aku harus mendaftar."

Kai memperlihatkan senyum tulus nya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sakitnya bahkan tak sebanyak ia menyakiti Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Baby, aku minta maaf untuk mempermalukanmu... Aku sangat sangat sangat menyesal ... Aku minta maaf untuk semua hal yang telah aku katakan dan aku lakukan padamu."

Kai membawa jari Kyungsoo di telapak tangannya, membelai mereka, penuh cinta. Kyungsoo masih belum menunjukkan banyak ekspresi.

"Chagi, mengapa kau tak bekerja denganku?" Usul Kai.

"Sungguh? Ada lowongan sebagai wanita teh yang tersedia?"

"Please Babe, aku serius..."

"Bagaimana dengan gaji nya?"

"Berapa banyak yang kau mau?"

"Sebanyak CEO, bisa?"

Kai hampir tersedak sendiri, tak percaya. Dia meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan menggelitik istrinya sampai suara tawa merdu 'Eu Kyang Kyang' terdengar. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari suaminya, jadi, ia memaksa untuk bangun tapi gagal dan kemudian mendarat di dada bidang Kai.

Keduanya terdiam dan hanya napas berat yang terdengar. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dua hati menjalin menjadi satu, _sailing the ship of love_.

"Kai, apa kau akan pergi meeting jam 3 sore? Opss ... maaf ..." Suara Yongguk telah menghentikan asmara yang tengah mereka coba tunjukan dan dengan canggung mereka kembali ke realitas.

Kai bangun dari kursi dan meluruskan jaketnya sementara wajah Kyungsoo telah memerah, malu. Kyungsoo telah kehilangan pikirannya dan dengan sopan ia mengambil tempat duduk, mengaduk-aduk tumpukan majalah, mencari satu, secara acak. Ia tak melihat wajah Yongguk.

"Yongguk, apa kau tak tahu kau harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki ruanganku?" Tanya Kai, tegas.

Wajah Yongguk berubah merah ketika ia dimarahi oleh Kai. Ia sebenarnya _speechless_ saat melihat momen _lovey-dovey_ antara Kyungsoo dan Kai dan melihat penampilan Kyungsoo di kantor itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Jika Kyungsoo benar-benar kembali, itu berarti, ia mungkin akan mendapat masalah, masalah besar dengan rencananya.

Kyungsoo mencuri pandang sesaat kearah Yongguk dengan perasaan benci dan dendam. Ia tak bisa melupakan trik kotor Yongguk dan dengan melihat ekspresi Yongguk, Kyungsoo tahu ia tak diterima di sini, oleh Yongguk.

"Ya, apa yang kau inginkan Yongguk?" Tanya Kai, lagi.

"Maaf, Kai. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa kita harus meeting dengan Mr. Yang di Hilton Hotel. Dia akan membawa sekretarisnya yang seksi, Hara," Kata Yongguk, dengan senyum lebar.

Yongguk berharap setelah Kai mendengar nama Hara, CEO akan memekarkan bunga di dalam hatinya. Sebelum Kai mengalami kecelakaan, pernah sekali Kai mengatakan kalau Hara adalah wanita idamannya.

" _Player_!" Bisik Kyungsoo, perlahan-lahan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kyungsoo?" Kai bertanya dengan mata melotot. Kyungsoo tak bisa menatap lurus ke mata tajam milik Kai, ia malah fokus kembali ke majalah yang ia baca. Ia sengaja membisikkan kata-kata ' _player_ ' untuk Yongguk tapi sepertinya Kai salah paham.

Kai mengerang jengkel. Ia menekan tombol dan memanggil sekretarisnya, Fei melalui interkom.

"Fei, datang!"

Kyungsoo menatap suaminya yang tiba-tiba berubah suasana hatinya. Semenit kemudian, pintu ruangan kantor Kai diketuk dari luar dan kemudian terlihat Fei setelah pintu terbuka.

"Ya, Jongin ssi?"

"Di mana file Seoul Hilton? _It was here just now_ ,"

Fei mempercepat langkahnya ke meja Kai dan mulai mencari file yang Kai minta.

"Kau lebih baik cari file nya. Kami akan meeting dengan Mr. Yang jam 3 sore."

Yongguk yang berdiri di sisi meja Kai menyeringai, kemenangannya. Kadang-kadang, ia melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kai tak sepenuhnya menerima Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya.

Wajah Fei memucat. Ia panik ketika file yang ia cari masih belum ditemukan. Kyungsoo bersimpati pada nasib Fei.

Kai mengambil tempat duduk di sofa sementara Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mulai memutari meja, melihat kesetiap inci dari meja.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai telah kehilangan emosinya saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai bergerak seperti orang gila.

"Fei, apa warna file nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia berdiri di samping Fei, mencari-cari sesuatu, mencari satu hal tertentu.

Fei tak bisa menjawab Kyungsoo, ketika Kai mulai berteriak pada istrinya.

"KYUNGSOO! KENAPA KAU TAK DUDUK? TAK BISAKAH KAUBERHENTI MENGGANGGU FEI? JANGAN BUANG WAKTUNYA UNTUK MENCARI FILE! AKU PIKIR LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG KE RUMAH SEKARANG. KITA AKAN MAKAN SIANG LAIN WAKTU!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mengendalikan hatinya yang hancur. Kyungsoo menatap Yongguk, tapi Yongguk dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berbeda tapi Kyungsoo tahu, Yongguk benar-benar merayakan kemenangannya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke Fei dan menepuk bahunya perlahan. Fei panik.

"Malang sekali kau, Fei. CEO yang menyimpan file nya di sembarang tempat, namun kau yang kena imbas nya. Itu satu hal utama yang baik menjadi seorang CEO, mengalihkan kemarahannya pada semua orang seperti hanya dia satu-satunya yang memiliki hati, perasaan,"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat bersiap untuk pergi tapi berhenti sejenak dan melihat langsung kearah Kai. Kai merasa bersalah.

"Ah, di sini file nya, Mr. CEO. Fei, file yang kau cari ada di meja kopi. Sampai nanti, Fei."

... Dan Kyungsoo pergi dengan luka hatinya. Ia pikir bekas lukanya akan hilang tak tersentuh tanpa rasa sakit apapun, tapi ia salah. Fei mengambil file ditempat yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan memberikannya pada CEO. Wajah Kai semakin suram, entah bagaimana.

"Kalian berdua pergi sekarang," Instruksi Kai sementara ia berjalan kearah kaca jendela lebar untuk melihat pemandangan Kota Seoul.

Kai mengambil ponsel dari jaketnya dan memutar nomor telepon Kyungsoo. Ia bisa mendengar garis penghubung, tapi Kyungsoo tak repot-repot untuk menjawab panggilannya. Ia mencoba lagi, tapi tetap, Kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mengapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku?" _Kai was face-palming at his own mistakes_. Ia melihat kearah jam tangannya dan itu menunjukkan jam setengah 2 siang. Perutnya mulai menggeram meminta makanan namun ia telah kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Kyungsoo meninggalkannya, bukan, ia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo untuk pergi sebelum istrinya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk makan siang dengannya. Ia yakin istrinya, mungkin kelaparan juga. Jika meeting jam 3 sore nanti tidak terlalu penting, mungkin Kai sudah meninggalkan kantornya dan mencari istrinya sekarang. Kai berpikir untuk menelepon rumah keluarganya sebagai gantinya. Siapa tahu mungkin Kyungsoo telah sampai di rumah, setidaknya, istrinya aman.

"Pembantu Kang, apa Kyungsoo ada?"

"Tak ada, Tuan Muda Kim."

"Baiklah."

Kai memutuskan teleponnya karena ia benar-benar kecewa dengan tak adanya Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk berpikir positif, mungkin istrinya masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Kai mencoba menenangkan kekhawatirannya.

* * *

 **Chapt 27**

Meeting dengan Mr. Yang akhirnya selesai saat jam menunjukan pukul 17:15. CEO bersama dengan pekerja sekarang tengah mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan kesepakatan yang berhasil disepakati antara kedua CEO perusahaan sementara Kai tengah merasa khawatir tentang istrinya. Hara yang seksi duduk di sebelah Kai, kadang-kadang sengaja menggosok tubuh Kai dan bahkan kadang-kadang ia berani menyentuh selangkangan Kai. Hara tersenyum, merayu tapi entah kenapa Kai tak menunjukkan reaksi positif tentang hara. pikirannya, hatinya semua penuh dengan Kyungsoo.

Yongguk bahkan menyadari seberapa tak nyamannya Kai ketika Hara berada sampingnya, merayunya seperti pelacur. Yongguk sangat frustrasi ketika rencananya untuk menjebak Kai, gagal karena tampaknya Kai benar-benar telah berubah. Ini semua karena Do Kyungsoo.

Para pekerja lainnya meninggalkan hotel begitu pun Mr. Yang, Kai, Yongguk, dan Hara. Mr. Yang merupakan investor utama dalam proyeknya, sehingga untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya, Kai mengantar Mr. Yang ke mobilnya sementara Yongguk dan Hara mengikuti dari belakang, mengobrol tentang sesuatu, saling berbisik.

Ketika Mr Yang pergi dengan sopirnya, Kai melihat Hara masih ada di sebelah Yongguk. Itu aneh saat Hara tidak mengikuti Mr. Yang pulang.

"Kai ssi, maukah kau mengantarku pulang kerumahku?" Tanya Hara, lebih seperti pelacur yang sedang merengek.

Hara mengenakan setelan kantor dengan potongan leher rendah, hampir memperihatkan payudaranya dan rok yang sangat pendek di atas lutut.

"Aku memiliki hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Bagaimana jika kau pergi dengan Yongguk? lebih baik seperti itu!" Jawab Kai, cepat.

Kai telah menetapkan pikirannya untuk menemui Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat kearah jam tangannya _and it's already late_. Yongguk tak bisa memberikan alasan lain dan Hara sudah mulai mengamuk, seperti anak kecil.

"Yongguk, ketika kau kembali ke kantor, beritahu Fei aku akan menemuinya besok pagi dan jika ada hal yang mendesak, minta dia untuk meneleponku secepatnya," kata Kai dan lalu ia pergi.

Kai mengemudi langsung ke rumah keluarganya. Ia baru saja menelepon rumah sebelum menyetir pulang ke rumah dan Seo jibsa mengatakan padanya kalau Kyungsoo masih tak ada di rumah. Kai mulai panik karena ia berpikir mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi pada istrinya. Itu semua kesalahannya. _He even distanced more from Kyungsoo_ karena ia tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

Ia sampai di rumah keluarganya dan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Ia berlari ke rumah dan terasa hening, terlalu hening. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu. Kosong. Tak ada seorang pun di sana, bahkan tak ada Kyungsoo.

"Seo jibsa, di mana Omma?" Tanya Kai saat salah satu pelayannya lewat.

"Nyonya Kim sedang makan malam dengan nyonya Hong dan ermm ... Tuan Muda Kyungsoo berada di kamar tidurnya dengan Ji Hun." Ucap Seo jibsa.

Kai dengan cepat menaiki tangga ketika ia mendengar tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo dari Seo jibsa. Dia dengan gelisah membuka pintu dan terlihat istrinya sedang tidur nyenyak dengan Ji Hun sampingnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah!

Kai melepas jaket dan dasinya. Ia merasa tercekik. Ia mendekati istrinya dan menatapnya penuh cinta kearah wajah yang telah ia rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu ..." Ucap Kai pada istrinya yang sedang tidur. Ia mencium kening Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tampaknya cukup lelah untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Kai mengambil tempat di samping anaknya dan menatap penuh cinta pada dua orang yang berharga baginya sampai ia tertidur. Sesaat kemudian, ia terbangun saat mendengar Ji Hun menangis. Ia menepuk lembut pantat anaknya tapi tetap, Ji Hun tak berhenti menangis. Kai bangun dari tempat tidur dan membawa anaknya ke pelukannya.

"Kenapa _uri aegi_ Ji Hunnie menangis? Di mana eomma?"

Kai tak melihat Kyungsoo ketika ia bangun. Kemudian, Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar tidur dengan botol susu hangat di tangannya. Dengan dingin, ia mengambil Ji Hun dari Kai dan membawa anaknya dekat padanya sebagai gantinya. Kyungsoo tak melihat suaminya, bahkan untuk sekali. Ia terus bertindak seperti hanya ada dia dan Ji Hun di kamar tidur dan kehadiran Kai benar-benar diabaikan.

Kyungsoo masih sakit ketika Kai memperlakukannya dengan buruk siang ini di depan musuhnya, Yongguk dan sahabatnya, Fei.

Kyungsoo mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk mampir ke kantor Kai dan untuknya itu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah ia buat. Ia merasa malu secara terbuka terhina. Kai memperlakukannya sesuai dengan perasaannya sendiri tanpa repot-repot untuk peduli pada Kyungsoo. Mereka hendak mulai merasakan cinta dan setelah 5 menit, Kyungsoo menerima perlakuan dingin dari Kai. Itu penghinaan!

Kyungsoo bukan pakaian yang setelah dipakai lalu dibuang layaknya barang tak berharga. Kyungsoo mulai mengutuk Kai didalam pikirannya dan ia bersumpah ia telah membunuh Kai berjuta-juta kali. Kai, dengan melihat tatapan Kyungsoo, ia tahu istrinya masih marah padanya.

Ji Hun sudah mulai berjalan sendiri dan ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mengambil boneka lumba-lumbanya. Kyungsoo terus mengamati anaknya, bukan Kai. Biasanya, ketika Kai kembali ke rumah, Kyungsoo akan membantu Kai melepaskan jaketnya, tapi tidak hari ini. hatinya masih sakit.

Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk yang menggantung di gantungan dan saat ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, Kai meraih lengannya lebih dulu. Kyungsoo masih berdiri, membatu layaknya patung. Ia tak menunjukkan minat untuk melihat suaminya.

"Sayang, aku minta maaf tentang kejadian sore ini ... Aku seharusnya tak marah padamu. Kau pantas untuk menyalahkanku, aku salah. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku dan di sini aku, memohon maaf darimu."

Kai memiringkan wajah istrinya agar melihatnya tapi Kyungsoo menolak dan pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk mandi. Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Kemudian, pintu kamar diketuk dari luar.

"Tuan Muda Kai, aku di sini untuk membawa Ji Hun mandi." Jelas pembantu.

Kai menggendong anaknya yang tengah asik bermain dengan bonekanya dan berjalan kearah Seo jibsa di kusen pintu. Pembantu Seo meletakan Ji Hun dalam pelukannya lalu pergi. _Kai even left for his office-room upstairs_.

"Kyungsoo ssi, seseorang mencari Anda ..." Ucap Kang jibsa setelah ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tampilan yang lebih segar. Kyungsoo berjalan langsung ke pintu utama dan menemukan dongsaeng nya berada diluar.

Ia menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu gerbang otomatis dan ia berlari kearah dongsaeng nya. Ia memeluk dongsaeng nya seperti ia tak pernah melakukannya. Kai yang sedang beristirahat di balkon lantai atas bisa melihat seorang pria sedang mendekati istrinya dan ia yakin orang itu saudara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meminta dongsaeng nya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tapi ia menolak dan memilih untuk menghirup udara segar di luar. Kang jibsa menyajikan the panas untuk Kyungsoo dan tamu nya karena cuaca mulai dingin.

"Kang jibsa, di mana Ji Hun?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kang jibsa sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Ji Hunnie sudah tidur beberapa waktu lalu, Kyungsoo ssi ..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dengan nampan di tangannya, Kang jibsa meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan tamunya, sendirian.

"Bagaimana dengan Omma dan Appa, Kyujong?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil meneguk the nya.

"Setiap orang baik-baik saja, hyung ..." Jelas Kyujong, dongsaeng Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku sudah lama mati bagi mereka ..." isak Kyungsoo. Ia merindukan keluarganya tapi ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui mereka, tidak setelah ia dibuang dan ditinggalkan.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ... Aku di sini untuk meminjam uang ... beasiswa yang kuharapkan di bank-in account per bulan belum datang dan ada satu buku referensi yang harus kubeli untuk kuliahku. Bisakah, setidaknya hyung meminjamkan uang, hyung?" Kyujong sebenarnya ragu-ragu untuk meminta uang dari hyung nya, tapi ia tak punya pilihan.

"Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan, Jongie?"

"Sekitar 100.000 Won, hyung ..."

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Besok, aku akan ke bank dan mentrasferkan uang nya ke rekening bankmu. Hyung juga tak memiliki uang sekarang tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kau akan belajar keras, mengerti? Buat Omma dan Appa bangga padamu. Jangan pernah melihatku sebagai contoh yang baik. Lihat, hyung bahkan belajar lebih lanjut sampai ke UK dan lihat aku, pengangguran. Ingat, meskipun kami menghadapi keadaan yang sulit, jangan pernah mengemis simpati orang lain, mengerti?" Saran Kyungsoo.

Dia mulai memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Hai, aku Kai, suami Kyungsoo..." Sapa Kai ketika ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan dongsaeng nya di taman.

"aku Kyujong, adiknya Kyungsoo hyung. Maaf, hyung ... sepertinya aku mengganggu malam hyung ..."

"Ah, tak apa-apa ... kau hanya mengunjungi hyung mu, itu tak masalah sama sekali. Apa yang kau ambil di perguruan tinggi?" Kai mulai berbincang dengan dongsaeng Kyungsoo.

"Studi Bisnis. Ah, aku mendengar bahwa Kai hyung adalah salah satu pengusaha yang dihormati di Korea. Mungkin, jika aku punya kesempatan untuk melakukan magang sebelum aku lulus, aku akan ambil kesempatan untuk melakukannya di perusahaan Kai Hyung."

"Tentu saja kau bisa!"

Keduanya Kyujong dan Kai yang terlalu tenggelam dalam pembicaraan bisnis mereka dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bergumam sendiri, pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melamun, mengingat secara acak ingatan lalu ketika ia masih bersama keluarganya sampai dongsaeng nya mengganggu lamunannya.

"Hyung, ini bulgogi kimchi yang Omma masak. Ini, ambilah!" Tawar Kyujong dan ia pergi saat hari mulai menggelap.

Kyungsoo masih duduk di bangku di taman bersama dengan Kai yang menemani nya. Ia menatap kosong kearah makanan yang dongsaeng nya bawa untuknya. Ia mencicipi bulgogi dan ia menangis. Ini sudah yang sangat lama sejak dia mencicipi makanan yang dimasak oleh Omma-nya.

"Kyungsoo ..." Kai membawa Kyungsoo lebih dekat padanya. Ia menarik kursi yang Kyungsoo duduki untuk mendekat kearahnya. _Kyungsoo was still crying over his unfortunate_ dan tanpa ia sadari kemeja Kai telah basah oleh air mata Kyungsoo.

"Shhh ... semuanya akan baik-baik saja ..." Kai mencoba menenangkan dan ia tak henti-hentinya menyeka air mata istrinya. Mereka telah duduk di luar selama hampir satu jam sampai Kyungsoo tertidur di pelukan Kai.

Kai dengan _bridal style_ membawa istrinya yang tidur kedalam rumah, langsung ke kamar tidur. Ia meletakkan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati di tempat tidur dan ia mencium kening istrinya. Ia hendak pergi untuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan tapi kata-kata Kyungsoo menghentikannya, di tengah jalan.

"Kai, terima kasih untuk bahumu... _I love you_..."

" _Love you too_..." Kyungsoo telah melayang pergi kedalam tidurnya.

Kai tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seperti yang diharapkan, masih ada sedikit harapan di masa depan.

* * *

 **Chapt 28**

Malam ini Kai bersama dengan istrinya, Kyungsoo menghadiri makan malam tahunan perusahaan utama Kim. Tuan Kim tak menghadiri pesta karena ia memiliki pertemuan bisnis di Amsterdam dan nyonya Kim juga tak ikut ke party. Ia selalu melewatkan party ketika suaminya tak ada. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah, bermain dengan Ji Hunnie sebagai gantinya.

Kai melakukan banyak cara agar membuat istrinya setuju untuk ikut dengannya. _He even came out with nuisance agreement_ , tapi akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut. Entah kenapa, ia merasa lega. Meskipun hubungan mereka masih jauh satu sama lain, _cold_ , Kai tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa karena ia lah sumber masalah utamanya.

"Mari kita sambut Kai ssi di atas panggung sebagai CEO dari KJ Corporation untuk memberikan pidato." Awalnya Kai terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil oleh MC untuk memberikan beberapa kata. Sebelum ia berjalan ke panggung, ia mengirimkan senyuman manis pada istrinya meskipun Kyungsoo tak tersenyum kembali.

Kyungsoo bersama dengan pemegang saham utama duduk di bagian paling depan dari aula, lebih dekat dengan panggung utama. Semua orang diundang ke pesta tak terkecuali Krystal.

Setelah Kai memberikan pidato, ia berjalan ke pemegang saham dan mitra bisnis untuk sedikit berbincang untuk membicarakan bisnis. Kyungsoo mulai bosan. Ia tahu hampir tak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal di party. Sebagian besar dari teman-teman dekatnya ketika ia masih bekerja di sana telah mengundurkan diri.

Fei tak datang karena anaknya terserang flu dan ia meminta ijin untuk mengurus anaknya. Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia berjalan ke Buffet dan memilih makan untuk membunuh waktu.

Kyungsoo secara acak mengisi piringnya dengan makanan tapi ada sebuah suara di belakangnya tapi ia tak menunjukkan minat untuk melihatnya.

"Lihat, sebuah pemandangan yang indah dari Kai ssi dan Krystal ssi! Beberapa mitra bisnis pikir Krystal adalah istri Kai ssi dan bahkan aku juga berpikir begitu ..."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap suaminya dan ya itu benar. Keduanya Krystal dan suaminya tampak dekat satu sama lain meskipun ia hanya berdiri di samping suaminya. Kai terus berbicara dengan mitra bisnis dan kadang-kadang mereka tertawa atas sesuatu yang Kyungsoo tak peduli kan. Yongguk, yang berada sebelah Kyungsoo, bahkan diabaikan olehnya. Ia berjalan langsung ke tempat duduknya kembali.

Kyungsoo menikmati makanannya dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengabaikan kata-kata Yongguk. Jujur, ia tak menemukan alasan kenapa suaminya meninggalkannya sendirian ketika Kai lah orang yang bersikeras memintanya untuk datang bersama. Kai bahkan tak memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya ke mitra bisnis dan pemegang saham yang datang. Kyungsoo mulai menganggap _Kai's willingness with their relationship._

"Hi, Kyungsoo ... sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu?" Kyungsoo hampir tersedak ketika suara itu datang dari belakang nya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum cerah saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Suho Hyung! Apa kabar? Bergabunglah denganku. duduklah!" Kyungsoo bersemangat menarik kursi kosong di sampingnya untuk Suho.

Suho mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo _and still his handsome plastered_ dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu ketika kau hamil lalu Baekhyun memberitahuku kalau kau sudah melahirkan dan ketika terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun ia mengatakan kalau kau senang dengan suamimu sekarang. Aku senang mendengarnya." _Sincerely_ , Suho merangkai kata-katanya untuk membuatnya terdengar lebih sopan.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. sangat lucu melihat _a snarky Suho_ dengan wajah penuh ketulusan.

"Suho hyung, apa kau sudah makan sesuatu?

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan hanya melihatmu saja. _Well_ , _anyways_ , kau terlihat lebih cantik daripada di UK. "

Kyungsoo tertawa saat mendengar pujian Suho. Ia tahu bagaimana nakal nya Suho saat menggodanya. Dari jauh, Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan pemegang saham utama perusahaan ayahnya, tapi tak semua orang dari perusahaan tahu tentang orang itu.

Kai tahu Suho karena ia dalam batch yang sama dengan saat di Inggris dulu, tetapi ia tak tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengenal orang itu, juga. Kai bertaruh Suho lah orang yang mempunyai inisiatif untuk lebih dekat dengan istrinya.

"Maafkan aku." Kai meminta undur diri pada mitra bisnisnya.

Krystal benar-benar diabaikan oleh lelaki itu. Ia menatap sepupunya yang pergi dengan darah yang mendidih. Kai pun tak peduli. Kai mempercepat langkah kakinya dan tawa Kyungsoo telah mendatangkan rasa cemburunya. Ia benci melihat istrinya semakin dekat dengan orang lain kecuali dirinya.

"Hai, chagi, kau terlihat bahagia?" Tanya Kai sementara lengannya diletakan di bahu Kyungsoo.

Suho tetap tersenyum dan berdiri. Ia membungkuk sedikit kearah Kai, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ingin tahu.

"Siapa yang tidak, Kyungsoo ...? Kai adalah orang Korea tertampan di Inggris," jawab Suho, dengan tenang.

"Tampan? Jadi baby, kau penggemarku, bukan? Suho benar. Aku memiliki penggemar yang tak terhitung jumlahnya tetapi kau yang beruntung, baby," Dengan sinis Kai berucap.

Suho tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemarahan dan Kyungsoo yang berada di tengah dua pria mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"bolehkah aku makan, sekarang? Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo ingin membiarkan Suho untuk oergi meninggalkannya dan Kai. Kyungsoo bisa mengatakannya dari ekspresi wajah Kai, suaminya membenci pria jangkung itu, Suho.

"Aku pikir, bukan Kyungsoo yang beruntung mendapatkanmu, tetapi kau yang beruntung mendapatkan Kyungsoo karena sejauh yang aku tahu, Kyungsoo bahkan memiliki penggemar dengan jumlah yang tak terhitung tapi ia rendah hati ..."

Wajah Kai mulai memerah, mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahan kemarahannya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo, aku memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan di sana. _Well_ , jika kau memiliki waktu luang, kita akan bertemu satu sama lain dan Kai, sangat bagus untuk bertemu denganmu, secara pribadi. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama, segera," Dan Suho pergi.

Suho mengutuk Kai dalam pikirannya. Ia tahu seberapa buruk Kai memperlakukan Kyungsoo dan bagaimana kejam nya Kai. Ia mengasihani Kyungsoo karena menikahi Kai bukan dirinya.

Kyungsoo hendak bangun dari tempat duduknya, mengabaikan suaminya tapi Kai cukup cepat. Ia meraih lengan Kyungsoo, memegangnya dengan erat. Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke mata Kai, dengan lama.

"Aku akan pulang! _Just enjoy yourself here_!" Kyungsoo menusuk Kai dengan tatapan tajam nya.

Kai mulai panik karena ia tahu ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat Kyungsoo benci.

"Tanganku tolong ..."

Kai melonggarkan cengkeramannya dengan banyak pemikiran dalam otaknya. Kyungsoo hanya pergi meninggalkannya.

"DIA PIKIR DIA SIAPA? JADI AKU TAK BISA BERBICARA DENGAN ORANG LAIN TAPI DIA BISA? _DO I LOOK LIKE A RETARD_ KARENA MEMBIARKANNYA DEKAT DENGAN KRYSTAL! DAN DIMANA TAKSI NYA?" Kyungsoo mengutuk di pinggir jalan, menunggu taksi lewat.

Kyungsoo menjaga matanya melihat kearah jalan mencari taksi. Pada saat yang sama sebuah mobil mewah diparkir di sebelah Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia tahu mobil tersebut, dengan demikian ia tidak repot-repot untuk melihat dan ketika ia melihat Krystal di mobil yang sama, duduk di kursi penumpang, hati nya yang dingin mendidih.

"Baby, tolong ... Sudah larut dan benar-benar sulit untuk menemukan taksi dan jika pun ada aku tak akan mengijinkan mu," Bujuk Kai pada istrinya.

Kai meraih lengan istrinya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan ia merasa bersalah saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang melihat Krystal didalam mobil.

"Krystal meminta diturunkan di rumahnya. Ia tak bisa menghidupkan mesin mobilnya." Kai menjelaskan situasi.

Kyungsoo dengan kasar melepaskan genggaman Kai dan membuka pintu di kursi belakang. Krystal diam-diam tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo harus duduk di belakang. Ia merasa senang dan ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menutup kesenjangan antara dirinya dan Kai sampai bahu menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo, kau tak marah karena kau harus duduk di belakang kan?" Tanya Krystal, memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah. Ia bahkan tak membuka matanya dan bahkan tak repot-repot untuk menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau marah..." kata Krystal. Kai mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi tersebut.

"Cukup, Krystal. Ia tidur dan jangan ganggu dia, tolong ..."

"Aku tak tidur Krystal tapi aku tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tak berpendidikan," jawab Kyungsoo.

Krystal bisa merasakan seperti sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajahnya. Kai tersenyum mendengar perkataan istrinya. Setelah 20 menit, mobil Kai sampai di rumah keluarga Krystal. Kyungsoo membuka matanya lemah ketika ia merasakan mobil telah berhenti tetapi Krystal masih di kursi penumpang, membatu.

"Rumahmu, Krystal. Selamat malam," Kata Kai.

"Aku tak akan keluar sampai kain lap yang kau panggil istri berlutut di depanku, memohon maaf padaku."

Kai mulai marah.

"Hentikan Krystal! Ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan aku punya meeting besok, _shut the hell with the manner_!" Kai mengertakkan gigi, menahan kemarahannya.

Kai akhirnya meledakan kemarahannya yang maksimal. Ia turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu di sisi Krystal dan menyeret sepupunya keluar. Krystal terkejut ketika melihat Kai memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Krystal berlari kedalam rumah dan Kyungsoo _speechless_ saat melihat kejadian itu. Ia ingat hari terakhir ketika Kai menyeretnya ke luar dan melemparkannya seperti sampah.

"KYUNGSOO PINDAH KE DEPAN! AKU BUKAN SUPIRMU!"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar bentakan Kai. Kai telah membuka pintu mobil di sisi Kyungsoo. Ia masih gemetar mendengar teriakan Kai. Kyungsoo pernah berpikir bahwa Kai telah benar-benar berubah setelah hari kejadian berkas dikantor dulu, tapi tidak, Kai tidak berubah.

Kyungsoo mendidih juga.

"MINGGIR!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan ia mendorong suaminya pergi meskipun ia telah menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya tetapi Kai bahkan tak bergerak.

Dengan wajah serius, Kai berteriak pada Kyungsoo, lagi, "APA YANG SALAH DENGANMU?"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan rahang, mengendalikan kemarahannya.

"MASUK MOBIL, SEKARANG!"

Kyungsoo bahkan tak bergeming. Ia meninggalkan Kai dan berjalan ke suatu tempat. Ia lelah berpikir bagaimana membuat Kai berubah, dari suami tempramen menjadi suami yang _a lovely_. Rasa sakit dari kepalanya, membuat segalanya lebih sulit untuk Kyungsoo. Matanya mulai mengabur dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kemudian ia jatuh di jalan, tak sadar.


	19. Chapter 29 & 30

**Chapt 29**

Kyungsoo berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan perlahan dan memulihkan penglihatannya yang mengabur untuk beberapa saat. Dia benar-benar yakin kalau dirinya tidak berada didalam kamarnya dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa tidur di tempat tidur. Ia benar-benar yakin kalau dirinya berada di jalan gelap perumahan.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah jam di meja samping tempat tidur. Jam 3 pagi. Dia melemparkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya menjauh saat suhu kamar mulai terasa panas meskipun AC sudah diaktifkan di dalam ruangan. Dia sangat marah ketika ia menemukan kalau ia sudah mengenakan piyama dolphin nya.

'Jangan bilang kalau si brengsek Kai mengganti pakaianku!' _Kyungsoo cursed, mentally._

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Kyungsoo menarik kembali selimutnya dan menutupi dirinya.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun? Bangunlah aku membawa segelas cokelat panas dan air mineral untukmu..."

Kyungsoo masih tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hatinya sakit setiap kali pikirannya dibawa kembali ke memori malam lalu.

"Kyungsoo sayang, aku minta maaf untuk perkataanku, oke? Aku sangat tertekan karena Krystal dan itu membuatku sangat stres. Kumohon, sayang... maafkan aku... Aku tahu kau juga stres. Ketika kau memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa sangat khawatirnya diriku. Tolong, jangan ulangi lagi ... Untungnya aku cukup cepat untuk menangkapmu, jika tidak ... Gosh ! aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi." Kai melirik kearah istrinya yang masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Jika kau belum menerimaku, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dulu dengan menjadi teman?" Usul Kai. Dia bahkan menarik selimut yang menutupi Kyungsoo dan dengan energi Kyungsoo yang hampir habis, ia kalah. Dia membiarkan Kai menarik selimutnya dan melemparkannya ke suatu tempat didekatnya.

"Aigoo ... sayang ... kenapa kau begitu lucu, hem?" Kata Kai. Dia bahkan mencubit pipi chubby istrinya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menjauh dari sentuhan Kai.

"Tak ada istilah kata 'sayang' digunakan dalam persahabatan. Yah, aku hanya ingin membuatmu jelas dengan itu!"

Kai hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo berbicara dengannya adalah sesuatu yang harus ia sebarkan ke dunia. Meskipun kata-kata permintaan maafnya diterima tidak pernah keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, masih ada harapan kalau istrinya sudah mulai menerimanya sebagai seorang suami.

"Selamat malam sayang ... Jangan lupa untuk minum air tersebut. Mimpi indah ..." Kai menekuk tubuhnya berupaya memberikan ciuman tapi Kyungsoo cukup cepat untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Aigoo ... Aku seharusnya membuang bantal tersebut terlebih dahulu. Sungguh menyusahkan!" Rengek Kai dan diikuti dengan tawa kecil dan kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Saat suara pintu telah ditutup, Kyungsoo melempar bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dari Kai. Dia menatap minuman yang sudah suaminya bawa untuknya. Ia meminum habis segelas cokelat panas terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum dengan rasa puas.

'Rasanya tidak buruk!" Komentar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat wajahnya terkikik melalui pantulan cermin. Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya lagi untuk menghapus mimpi yang pernah ia punya. Itu memang mimpinya memiliki suami yang sangat memperhatikannya.

.

Kai dengan cepat turun dari mobilnya segera setelah ia sampai di garasi rumah keluarganya, _The Kim's_. Ekspresi lelah dan letih jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Disanalah suasana dari pekerjaan yang sudah menunggunya untuk dikerjakan di kantor dan sebagai CEO ia harus tinggal sampai larut malam.

Rumah besar itu sangat tenang, sunyi dengan ketenangan seperti orang-orang di dalam mungkin telah jatuh tertidur. Dengan langkah ringan, Kai berjalan ke pintu masuk utama saat dipertengahan tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat mendengar suara melengking dari mobil dari luar gerbang.

Kai terkejut ketika ia menemukan istrinya; Kyungsoo keluar dari taksi. Kai menekan tombol di pintu gerbang controller dan gerbang otomatis terbuka, membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan masuk. Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo sampai di pintu masuk utama rumah, kai melirik arloji mewah nya yang melekat dengan baik di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah larut malam, 23:00 dan Kyungsoo baru sampai rumah dari suatu tempat.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Kyungsoo berada dalam suasana hati yang bahagia dan ceria yang mewarnai wajahnya. Kyungsoo bahkan memperlihatkan senyumnya untuk dibagi dengan Kai. Ketika Kyungsoo mendekat dan semakin dekat, jantung Kai berdetak dengan kencang. Ketika Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya, _he didn't expect a peck at the lips is coming from Kyungsoo._

Dengan tenang, layaknya seorang pria, Kai menenangkan hatinya dan mengendalikan pikirannya. Dia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan memberi istri tercintanya sebuah ciuman di dahi.

"Sayang, kau dari mana? Ini hampir tengah malam sekarang ..." Tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya mulai merasa bersalah karena pergi keluar karena malam ini tanpa memberitahu suaminya terlebih dahulu. Dia sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Kai tapi dialihkan ke pesan suara.

"Maaf ... karena pergi keluar tanpa izin. Tapi, aku menghubungi handphone mu tapi tak tersambung! Jangan salahkan aku! Mungkin baterai handphonemu mati?" Kyungsoo mempertahankan dirinya.

"Masih ... ada telepon kantor untuk menelepon ..."

Kyungsoo telah kehilangan kata-kata dan alasan untuk diberikan kepada suaminya. Kai benar dan Kyungsoo secara mental meninju wajahnya sendiri karena ia tak pernah terpikirkan untuk menelepon telepon kantor Kai. Kyungsoo menekuk alisnya dan dengan lugas menatap mata suaminya.

"Kau benar ... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar tak pernah berniat untuk membiarkan jadwalku di belakangmu ..." kata Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke rumah besar.

Kai mengikuti istrinya sampai mereka mencapai kamar tidur mereka. Dia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan dan ia membutuhkan lebih banyak penjelasan.

"Soo ... sebenarnya kau dari mana?"

Kyungsoo berjalan ke lemari dan mengeluarkan piyama dolphin nya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan suaminya masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Kerja. Aku bekerja di sebuah pusat pendidikan. kelas mulai dari pukul 8.00 dan berakhir pukul 10.30. Agak sulit untuk menemukan pekerjaan tetap akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku harus mengambil langkah-langkah kecil dengan memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai gantinya," jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai memelototi istrinya dan ia benar-benar tidak senang dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dibelakang punggungnya. Begitu Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar mandi, Kai meraih lengan istrinya dan Kyungsoo hampir berteriak keras.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi binatang dengan tiba-tiba menyambar lenganku?" Kyungsoo mendidih dengan amarah.

Kai melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo dalam waktu milidetik.

"Maaf ... aku benar-benar tak punya niat untuk menyakitimu. Aku pikir aku menarik lenganmu dengan pelan..." Kai mulai menggosok lengan Kyungsoo yang mulai memerah.

"Apa yang kau pikir dan orang lain pikir mungkin berbeda. Lain kali, cobalah mengendalikan diri sendiri ketika kau berhubungan dengan orang lain, mengerti?" Omel Kyungsoo tapi dia bahkan tidak bergerak dan masih membiarkan lengannya di usap oleh Kai.

"Oke, lupakan saja ... jadi, sekarang aku akan mengatakan kalau aku tak suka kalau kau melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu sampai larut malam. Apakah itu perlu?" Tanya Kai dengan gaya yang paling sopan agar tidak lebih menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Tak ada aturan dalam undang-undang menyatakan kalau memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu adalah kejahatan."

"Tidak, sayang ... aku tidak mengatakan kalau bekerja paruh waktu merupakan pelanggaran tapi waktu bekerjamu sampai hampir tengah malam adalah apa yang aku tak setuju. Sayang, kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Bagaimana jika kau hanya tinggal di rumah, mengurus Ji Hun, sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik? Aku akan memberikan uang saku, bulanan. Aku tak ingin istriku tercinta memiliki waktu yang sulit. Kau tak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, bukan? "

Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata Kai.

"Tapi, Kai ... aku tidak hanya membutuhkan uang untuk diriku sendiri ... aku perlu uang juga untuk keluargaku dan untuk biaya ..." Kyungsoo berhenti setengah jalan karena ia tidak benar-benar berpikir itu perlu untuk memberitahu Kai tentang hal itu.

"Biaya apa? Apa lagi? Jelaskan, Soo ... "

Kyungsoo mulai gugup. Dia takut rahasianya mungkin terungkap.

"Yang aku maksud adalah biaya ... untuk membayar studi Kyujong. beasiswa tampaknya sulit untuk didapatkan."

Kai menatap istrinya.

"Baik. Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di bawahku? Aku menawarkan dua kali lipat pembayaran dari sebelumnya. Sekarang sebagai suamimu, aku menggunakan hak veto ku, kau terima tawaranku atau aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk bekerja lagi. Pilih satu."

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk memikirkan tawaran itu. Hubungannya dengan Kai masih di awal yang berarti mereka kurang memahami satu sama lain. Namun akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengambil tawarannya dari pada bermalas-malasan di rumah. Ini tidak seperti dia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kai untuk sepanjang hari, kan?

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum yang manis.

"Jadi, sayang ... kau telah memutuskan? Aku bisa melihat senyum rahasia di wajahmu ..." goda Kai.

Kai ingin mendekatkan diri pada istrinya tapi Kyungsoo cukup cepat untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah cepatnya. Sebelum Kyungsoo masuk kamar mandi, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke suaminya.

"Tunggu saja besok sampai aku memutuskan!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

pintu kamar mandi akhirnya ditutup. Kai berdiri di tengah jalan dan menggeleng. Istrinya terlalu manis dan polos. Dia tahu dengan akting istrinya sekarang, ia bisa mendapatkan reaksi positif untuk keesokan harinya.

.

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo bekerja di bawah Kai di perusahaan suaminya sendiri. Bagaimana pun, Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menunjukan kinerja yang baik dari hari ke hari, Kai meminta Kyungsoo untuk pergi melakukan cek di kantor cabang di daerah pedesaan untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak pengalaman. perusahaan Kai telah memenangkan tender utama mengenai resor dekat danau.

Kyungsoo melirik arlojinya. Menunjukan pukul 6:00 dan ia dipenuhi dengan rasa cemas mungkin itu lah alasan mengapa ia bangun lebih awal hari ini.

Dongjun sebagai salah satu _the main engineers, the best engineer that has been working with the Kim's under experience has promised Kyungsoo_ bahwa ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo dan pergi, bersama pukul 07:00. Kyungsoo menghabiskan paginya di dapur memakan sarapan sederhana dan meminum segelas susu.

"Apa hanya susu untuk sarapan, sayang?" Kyungsoo menyemprotkan keluar susu yang ia minum karena Kai tiba-tiba menyapanya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha mencoba untuk meredakan batuk nya.

"Maaf, sayang ... aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu ..." kata Kai, khawatir.

Kai juga membantu istrinya untuk menarik nafas dengan menggosok punggung Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Beruntung untuk Kai karena Kyungsoo hanya tersedak susu. Jika istrinya sedang makan ikan lele, dia akan menangis sungai sekarang.

"Sayang, tolong ... Maafkan aku ..." Kai mencoba lagi untuk meminta maaf pada istrinya tapi kali ini ia bahkan menggunakan wajah menggemaskannya sebagai aegyo.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Tanpa melirik suaminya, Kyungsoo bangun dari kursi dan mengambil kain untuk menyeka semburan susu yang ia sebabkan sebelumnya.

Diam. Kai memilih untuk diam daripada terus memohon pengampunan. Dia tidak siap untuk menerima kata-kata kasar yang berasal dari Kyungsoo meskipun ia tahu Kyungsoo tak akan pernah menghinanya.

Setelah Kyungsoo menyeka meja, ia segera meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Kai yang menatap istrinya tanpa mengedipkan kedua mata almond-nya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke sebuah bangku di taman kecil sebelah garasi. tas yang dibawa bersama dengannya adalah tas ransel, ia menempatkannya pada kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Tas itu hanya diisi dengan dokumen yang diperlukan sebagai referensi mengenai proyek dan rencana. Kyungsoo duduk nyaman menunggu partner proyeknya, Dongjun datang dan menjemputnya untuk pergi ke lokasi tersebut. 07:45, Kyungsoo masih belum melihat siluet Dongjun.

Kyungsoo dengan hati cemas menunggu Dongjun, sementara itu, Kai berjalan keluar dari rumah sambil membawa ransel yang berat dengannya. Kai menggunakan senyum menawannya lagi untuk merayu istrinya yang masih cemas menunggu partner proyeknya. Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir karena belum melihat kedatangan Dongjun karena ia hampir terlambat.

"Soo, kau terlihat ... khawatir? Dan cemas? Mengapa?" Tanya Kai sambil bersandar dimobilnya.

Kyungsoo menatap suaminya dengan alis tertekuk karena rasa khawatirnya belum hilang dari hatinya.

"Dongjun! Dia belum datang! Ini hampir jam 08:00. Jika kami terlambat pergi, maka kapan kami akan sampai di sana? Lalu, kapan aku akan pulang? Aku mencoba untuk meneleponnya, tapi tidak terhubung sama sekali!" Rengek Kyungsoo sambil berjalan bolak-balik dengan khawatir.

Kai bergerak dan duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia menurunkan kaca jendela otomatis dan mencoba untuk menarik perhatian istrinya.

"Apakah Dongjun tidak menghubungimu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo yang hampir tidak mood untuk berbicara, hanya mengerutkan bibir dan menggeleng. Tanda kalau dia tidak pernah menerima kabar apapun dari Dongjun.

"Pagi ini, Dongjun menelepon dan dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia tak bisa pergi hari ini karena ibu mertuanya sakit. Jadi, dia cuti darurat. Dia bahkan menyarankan Soohyun untuk menggantikan tempatnya sebagai partnermu dan mengapa aku harus setuju dengannya? Maaf. Aku tak akan membiarkan istriku pergi dengan _playboy_ seperti dia. Tidak, sebenarnya aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan setuju dengan pemikiran kau bersama dengan seorang pengganggu."

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan duduk kembali di bangku tempat ia duduk sebelumnya dengan lemah. Kai turun dari mobil dan mengikuti istrinya, duduk di samping orang tercinta.

"Aku tidak keberatan pergi dengannya. Kami tak akan melakukan apa-apa selain melihat perkembangan proyek. Itu saja!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

" _Excuse me my dear, No, No, No! Luckily I am head over heel falling for you,_ Soo ... jika tidak, aku mungkin akan memanggang mulutmu, sekarang!"

" _So_ , kita bisa menikmati sarapan pagi kita dengan barbekyu. Masalah terpecahkan!" Kyungsoo menyemburkan pikirannya.

Kai terus menertawakan lelucon spontan dari istrinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar lelucon lumpuh nya.

"Ayo, Soo, atau kita akan terlambat!" Kai meraih lengan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kemana kita pergi? Kantor? Lalu bagaimana dengan tempat yang seharusnya aku lihat?"

"Kita akan pergi ke sana, maksudku, baby boo ..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, entah kenapa.

"Kita? Kau berarti kau dan aku? Seperti hanya kita berdua? Maksudku ..." Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Kai mulai mencubit pipi chubby-nya.

Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan.

"Berhenti mengoceh, Soo ..."

Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak bahkan satu inci pun.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ransel yang kau bawa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ransel berat milik Kai di kursi belakang mobil.

"Mungkin kau harus menambahkan beberapa pakaian juga, sayang ... siapa tahu mungkin kita akan semalam di sana," jawab Kai setelah ia memikirkan begitu banyak pikiran.

Kyungsoo terus menggelengkan kepala, tidak setuju.

"Tidak mungkin, kita tidak bisa menghabiskan malam di sana. Tempat itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kita bisa kembali ke rumah sebelum malam. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan Ji Hun selama sehari?"

"Ya, Eomma ... aku hanya mengikuti instruksimu... aku di bawah perintahmu!"

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke mobil Kai. Mereka sampai tepat pada 15:00 setelah istirahat sekali untuk makan siang. Pertama kali Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari mobil, ia langsung tenggelam dalam pemandangan. Suara alam dari burung, dari angin yang menyentuh daun, dari sesuatu yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir, _it's beyond heaven's imaginary_.

"Soo, kau tunggulah di sini, oke? Aku akan masuk dan melihat perkembangan tersebut. Disana berbahaya!" Kata Kai. Dia memakai helm pengaman sebelum berjalan ke lokasi tersebut.

Kyungsoo setuju dengan Kai saat ini. Dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Pemandangan yang damai mengingatkannya tentang rumah keluarganya di desa. Kyungsoo menangis di dalam hatinya. Ia tak pernah tahu berapa lama dia harus menahan rasa sakitnya? Berapa lama dia harus menanggung guncangan, sendirian? Dengan lemah, dia mendesah.

"Menghela napas?"

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari sejak kapan Kai sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Dia menoleh dan berhadapan dengan suaminya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan proyek?"

Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Danau resor ini sangat indah. Aku yakin itu sangat indah, sesuai dengan rencana kita!" Ucap Kyungsoo memuji sambil menunjuk ke arsitektur yang sudah direncanakan diselembar kertas yang dipegang Kai.

Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Pasti sangat keren jika memiliki liburan keluarga di sini! OMO! Ada tempat untuk trekking hutan! Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali aku bergabung melakukan aktivitas seperti trekking hutan. Sungguh menakjubkan!"

Kyungsoo mengingat memorinya selama waktu sekolah ketika ia pertama kali bergabung dengan kegiatan trekking hutan di bawah kunjungan kelasnya. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Kai tahu kalau istri yang baik dan lugu sebenarnya seseorang yang suka olahraga ekstrim.

Kai menggenggang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kita akan pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Kai.

Kai tidak memberikan jawaban pada Kyungsoo. Dia hanya menyeret istrinya, agar mengikutinya. Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti perbuatan tak terduga suaminya ini.

 _Speechlees_. Kai benar-benar menyeret istrinya ke tempat di mana air terjun terjebak diantara bantal _basalts_. Air bening sejelas kristal. Mereka bisa melihat ikan berenang bebas.

Kai menekuk tubuhnya sedikit dan melipat celana jinsnya sampai ke lutut dan kemudian ia berjalan ke dalam air.

"Ini dingin, Soo ... Kemarilah!" Seru Kai untuk istrinya yang masih kagum dengan pemandangan.

Kyungsoo perlahan berjalan mendekat ke suami nya, tapi dia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu batu besar. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau! Aku tak membawa baju ekstra." Kata Kyungsoo.

Kai menyerah dengan sungai dan berjalan ke mana istrinya duduk. Tempat yang sempit intuk dibagi dua, sampai Kyungsoo hampir tergelincir turun dari tempat ia duduk. Untungnya, Kai memiliki refleks yang bagus untuk mengambil lengan Kyungsoo sebelum istrinya jatuh ke sungai. Kai menarik Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh, sebagai gantinya, tubuh Kyungsoo tertarik lebih dekat dengan tubuh Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, hatinya berdetak seperti menggila. Perlahan-lahan, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Kai dekat dengannya, terutama bibir.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar napas berat Kai. lengan Kai merayap di sekelilingnya terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan. Ketika bibir suami nya menyentuh pipinya, Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan untuk mendorong Kai pergi dan kemudian dia melarikan diri, meninggalkan suaminya, di belakang.

Kai termenung sejenak. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menahan keinginannya. Dia mengakui bahwa setiap kali ia ditinggal sendirian dengan istrinya, hasrat didalam dirinya menjadi sulit dikendalikan. Kai menatap orang yang baru saja menolaknya melarikan diri dari dirinya, _and later he was left, alone._

Ketika Kai sampai ke tempat di mana proyek itu berlangsung, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan Eric, _the manager of the project_. _He approached both of them without a second to think ado._

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kai.

"Sebagian besar dinding untuk bangunan tergores. Lihat di sini, di sini, di sini dan di sana..." Kyungsoo secara acak menunjuk beberapa tempat yang menunjukkan goresan.

"... Hal ini tak seharusnya terjadi ..." kata Kyungsoo.

Kai melihat kearah yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo. Dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Besok, aku akan bertanya pada Yoseob. Sebagai _Project Manager_ , dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo setuju.

Cuaca cerah berubah mendung entah bagaimana. Angin menampar keras dedaunan, menunjukkan kalau hujan akan turun. Petir tengah berkelahi di langit, menderu dengan marah.

"Kami lebih baik pergi sekarang. Oke, Eric, Aku pergi sekarang. Jika ada masalah, tolong katakan pada Yoseob, oke?"

Keduanya Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke mobil yang diparkir tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berbicara dengan Eric. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras.

"Bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke Seoul, sayang ...? Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas ..." Rengek Kai yang dengan tenang mengemudikan mobil meskipun cuaca memburuk dalam satu menit.

Kyungsoo merasa khawatir. Dia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat ini.

"Lebih baik kita check-in di chalet terdekat, oke?" Usul Kai.

Kai benar-benar bergantung pada penglihatannya untuk mengemudi mobil dijalan gelap. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pilihan lain. cuaca benar-benar buruk malam ini. Dia tak ingin menempatkan dua jiwa dalam bahaya.

Kai baru saja sampai di chalet dan memarkir mobilnya. Dia menatap istrinya yang entah bagaimana terlihat suram seperti cuaca di luar.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu? Ji Hunnie? Aku merindukannya juga ..."

Kyungsoo, terdiam.

"Oke, hal pertama yang kita lakukan ketika pagi datang adalah pulang, oke? Aku berjanji padamu. Kau tunggulah di sini untuk sementara. Aku akan mendaftar lebih dahulu. Jangan keluar! Hujan sangat lebat diluar! Nanti, aku akan meminjam payung dari chalet ini." Perintah Kai untuk istrinya.

20 menit, dan Kai masih belum kembali. Kyungsoo mulai merengek, lalu marah-marah sendiri.

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, Kyungsoo meninggalkan mobil dan berjalan menerobos hujan lebat. Pada saat dia sampai di pintu masuk utama chalet, ia sudah basah kuyup dan rasa bersalah menyerangnya jika ia masuk ke dalam chalet. Dari jauh, ia bisa melihat Kai memelototinya dengan serius.

"Soo, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Untuk satu kali ini, aku memintamu untuk tinggal di dalam mobil untuk sementara. Kau memberontak terlalu banyak!" Omel Kai, marah-marah.

"Apakah kau bercanda? Kau meninggalkanku dengan mesin mati! Sangat panas di dalam sana. Aku berkeringat seperti aku berada di dalam sauna selama beberapa menit! Lalu, apa aku harus membuka jendelanya? Aku mulai sakit kepala tinggal di dalam sana untuk waktu yang lama!" Kyungsoo mempertahankan dirinya.

"Kemudian, ketika kau basah kuyup seperti ini, kau tak akan merasa sakit kepala, begitu? Dan, mengapa kau tidak menyalakan mesin atau memanggilku? Jadi, aku akan memberikan payung terlebih dahulu."

 _Kyungsoo and his blankness._

"Kau benar ... aku harusnya berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya ..."

Kai mengerang kesal. Dia berjalan ke mobilnya dan mengambil ransel yang ia bawa sejak pagi ini. Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Kai menempatkan ranselnya di sofa dan kemudian ia menemukan istrinya sedang berdiri di depan cermin, memeriksa rambut dan wajahnya tapi perhatian Kai benar-benar pada kurva Kyungsoo yang sempurna dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti seseorang sedang menatapnya dan ia menemukan suaminya sedang mengincarnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata yang layak.

"Apa?"

Keseriusan Kai terhapus ketika ia menemukan rona malu di pipi istrinya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan handuk di tangannya. Dia menyerahkan handuk untuk Kyungsoo dengan piyama miliknya.

"Kemejanya, cocok untukmu, tapi celananya cukup besar untukmu." Kyungsoo menerima baju piyama tersebut tanpa celana. Dia mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi bukannya melakukan hal itu di depan Kai.

Sementara itu, sambil menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, Kai berdiri di balkon, menghadap gelapnya malam, dengan cuaca buruk. Ia mengambil handphone nya dan menelepon rumah Kim.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai mengutuk suaminya ketika ia menemukan kalau baju kemeja itu bahkan tidak besar. Dia hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan kakinya.

"Kai, pinjamkan celana!"

Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan menemukan paha dan betis istrinya terungkap. Dia hampir tersedak ludahnya.

"Ha, sayang ... sebelum aku lupa, aku menelepon Omma ... Dia mengirim salam untukmu ... Ji Hunnie, ia hanya berbicara aneg. Aku hampir tak bisa berbicara dengan Omma karena ia mengganggu pembicaraan kami!"

tingkat kemarahan Kyungsoo menurun saat nama anaknya disebutkan. Dia tiba-tiba dipukul dengan kerinduan yang tiba-tiba pada anaknya, Ji Hun.

"Jangan khawatir tentang Ji Hunnie, dia baik-baik saja di sana ... kita akan pulang besok pagi, oke? Masuklah! Aku akan mandi lebih dulu. lalu, aku akan pergi keluar dan membeli makanan, oke?"

Kai mencium tangan Kyungsoo dengan cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan suaminya melakukannya.

Kai layak untuk diperlakukan lebih baik.

Pikir Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **Chapt 30**

07:00 di suatu pagi yang cerah, Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa berusaha membangunkan suaminya. Kai, orang yang kemarin memberitahukannya bahwa ia memiliki pertemuan penting untuk dihadiri. Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Kai dengan semua kekuatan miliknya.

"Bangun! Sekarang sudah pukul 07:00, Kai!"

Sebenarnya, Kai sudah bangun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tapi ia tak berniat untuk pergi ke perusahaannya, hari ini. Dia tahu, Suho, saingannya akan menghadiri pertemuan itu juga. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika ia melihat Suho mengincar istrinya, Kyungsoo. Dia cemburu tapi Kai tak ingin mengakui perasaannya.

Sebagai seorang pria, Kai tahu Suho sedang mempertimbangkan Kyungsoo lebih jauh dari sekedar teman. Tertarik. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan isi hati perasaan Suho terhadap Kyungsoo. Dia begitu yakin dengan teorinya.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua kekuatanku untuk membangunkanmu, dan sekarang kau hanya akan berdiam diri? Serius, Kai? Tak usah dipikirkan kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi ke perusahaan sendirian. Selain itu, _you don't have to punch card before time_. Haih, sekarang aku bahkan lupa kalau kau lah CEO di sana!"

Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu. Dia hendak memutar kenop, untuk membuka pintu ketika ia mendengar Kai mengerang kesakitan. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo berlari ke arah suaminya itu.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia membalikan tubuh Kai agar berhadapan dengannya tapi Kai cukup cepat untuk menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya, dengan erat.

"Apa ini Kai? Aku sepenuhnya siap untuk pergi bekerja kau tahu! Lihat, pakaianku kusut!" Kata Kyungsoo, marah dengan tindakan suaminya.

Semakin Kyungsoo mencoba melarikan diri dari pelukan Kai, semakin erat Kai memeluk istrinya. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo menyerah ketika ia hampir menghilangkan semua energinya. Kai tersenyum merayakan kemenangannya ketika Kyungsoo tampaknya menyerah untuk melarikan diri.

"Soo, kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa ku dan juga membiarkanmu menggunakan taksi? Bermimpilah, chagi..."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih di tempat tidur? Hanya ingin kau tahu, Kai-ssi bahwa aku masih dikontrak di bawah kekuasaan perusahaan. _Going in and out with a punch card and if I am late_ , aku harus menghadapi CEO!" Kyungsoo mulai mengoceh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang ... CEO adalah orang yang paling baik di bumi! Tak apa untuk datang terlambat ketika kau mempunyai _meeting_ dengan CEO, chagi ..."

"Kau bilang ini adalah meeting? 'CEO adalah orang yang paling baik di bumi? Informasi untukmu, ketika rasa marah dan geramnya tercampur dengan baik, dia adalah orang yang paling menakutkan yang bahkan bisa membunuh semua monster di neraka!"

Kai mengabaikan kata-kata istrinya tapi ia diam-diam menyerang Kyungsoo dengan sebuah ciuman singkat. Kyungsoo menggunakan kembali energinya untuk melawan serangan cabul Kai.

"KAU BAHKAN BELUM MANDI, KAI! LIHAT SALIVA ITU! Ewwwww ~~~ !"

Kai hanya tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo terlihat sangat marah. Kali ini ia menyerang kulit sensitif istrinya dengan keterampilan mengelitiknya. Dia menggelitik istrinya sampai Kyungsoo memekik saat berjuang untuk bangun menjauh dari suaminya. _Lastly_ , Kyungsoo bahkan menggelitik suaminya, juga. Keduanya tertawa di akhir.

"Aku tidak dalam suasana hati ingin menghadiri meeting tersebut. Aku yakin Suho akan menghadiri meeting, juga. Masalahnya adalah, Appa selalu mengadakan meeting setiap hari sekarang. _Why the hell he has to obey all words from that Kim?_ Sebelumnya, Kim sunbaenim memegang kursi yang paling penting, _we hold nothing crucial meeting like this_ dan sekarang setelah Suho anaknya mengambil alih, semuanya jadi jungkir balik!" Komentar Kai mengenai rasa tak puas nya.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Jika ia tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Kai dengan kata-katanya, omelannya akan lebih panjang lagi entah bagaimana. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tidak yakin apa alasan Kai marah pada Suho. Jika dia cemburu, alasannya tidak dapat diterima sepenuhnya.

"Jika kau marah, simpan untuk dirimu sendiri! _Are you kidding me,_ kau mengemudi 140 km/h? Katakan dengan jujur, Kim? Apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhku?"

Kai menurunkan kecepatannya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kursi penumpang untuk mencuri melirik istrinya. Kyungsoo tahu tentang fashion dengan baik. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengecewakannya ketika berhubungan dengan penampilan ditambah rasa percaya dirinya, Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat lebih menarik dari biasanya.

"Soo, mengapa kau berpakaian begitu cantik, hari ini? Jika kau seperti ini setiap hari aku akan mati karena mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Kai dengan wajah muram.

"Kenapa? Ini bukan hari pertamaku dan sudah 2 minggu sejak aku mulai bekerja di perusahaanmu, tak pernah kau mengeluh, Kai! Tak pernah sekalipun! Semuanya terasa kacau hari ini, semuanya tidak berjalan lancar menurut cara mu! Jika kau tak suka aku bekerja dengan mu, jujurlah padaku!" Kyungsoo telah mencapai batas kesabarannya dengan alasan omong kosong suaminya itu.

Mobil akhirnya tiba di area perusahaan. _Kai swiftly handle the steering t park his car_ di area yang disediakan hanya untuknya dan untuk CEO penting perusahaan tertentu. Kyungsoo yang masih duduk diam di kursi penumpang menatap kearahnya. Sepertinya istrinya tidak memiliki niat untuk turun dari mobil.

"Sayang, ayo kita pergi ..." Bujuk Kai saat Kyungsoo benar-benar mengabaikannya. Kai mulai menghela nafas, frustrasi.

"Baiklah, sayang ... Aku mengaku kalau aku cemburu. Karena, Suho yang selalu datang untuk berkunjung keperusahaan hanya untuk mencarimu. Aku hanya khawatir, Soo ... Kau terlalu cantik dan jika Suho mencoba merayumu, aku merasa cemas!" Kata Kai. Dia memegang tangan istrinya dalam genggamannya, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Dia memiliki hak untuk merayuku, bermain mata denganku dan segala sesuatu yang lainnya dan aku tak bisa mengendalikan itu! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya aku tidak punya hati untuk orang lain karena aku tahu posisi ku sebagai seorang istri, sebagai seorang ibu. _You really have no points to bring up the nuisance issue, again_! Baiklah, lain kali aku akan memakai celana pendek dan kemeja untuk bekerja. Kau pasti senang, aku rasa?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menangani tindakan kekanak-kanakan Kai. Ini di luar kendali.

Kyungsoo pikir setelah makan malam, malam sebelumnya Kai tak akan membawa lagi masalah apapun mengenai Suho tapi ia salah. Kai hanya tersenyum saat ia dimarahi oleh Kyungsoo. tangan istrinya dalam genggamannyanya di elus penuh cinta.

" _That is so you, Kai!_ Saat aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kau tak pernah mendengarkanku! Kau tak pernah menghiraukan apa yang sudah ku katakan, serius. Ketika aku memarahimu, ketika aku mengeluarkan kemarahanku, pada akhirnya kau malah mulai menyentuh di sana-sini! Bisa tolong kau mengontrol tanganmu itu? Itu sebabnya kau tak pernah mengerti apa yang sudah kukatakan!"

Perkataan Kyungsoo hanya membawa tawa Kai, omelan istrinya seperti melodi yang mendamaikan pendengarannya. _He, who was starting to piss-off his wife with his childish whining and he was actually deserved to be lectured._

.

Kyungsoo tengah fokus mengetik sesuatu. Kai memberinya ruang kosong di sebelah ruangannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak pernah keberatan untuk mengisi kursi kosong di partisi seperti yang dilakukan pekerja biasa tapi itu perintah Kai untuknya memiliki sebuah ruangan dan ia tak memiliki lebih banyak energi untuk berdebat dengan suaminya yang keras kepala.

"Kyungsoo ssi, waktunya meeting." Suzy mengingatkannya.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, secara tidak langsung mengatakan pada Suzy bahwa ia tahu tentang hal itu. Saat bangun dari kursinya, tiba-tiba telepon di mejanya berdering. Cahaya yang berkedip diteleponnya menunjukkan bahwa telepon itu dari luar ruangan.

"KJ Corporation. Selamat pagi Ibu Hwang. Oke, tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan file nya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

Ruang meeting telah diisi dengan pemegang saham penting, klien utama dan manajer perusahaan dari masing-masing departemen. Pemimpin Kim Sang Hoon adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk menangani seluruh meeting untuk hari ini masih sibuk mengecek setiap baris kalimat dalam file yang diberikan oleh Suzy. Kai yang duduk di sisi kiri ayahnya juga sibuk menulis sesuatu sementara Suho yang mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kanan Pemimpin Kim sedang membaca profil KJ Corporation yang ia terima dari Suzy, sebelumnya.

Setiap kursi penuh kecuali dua. Salah satunya adalah di sebelah Kai dan yang lain di sebelah Suho. Yongguk yang baru saja tiba di ruang rapat tanpa berpikir mengambil kursi di samping Kai. Kai berhenti menulis dan menoleh. Dia menunjukkan wajah muram.

"Suzy, di mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai dengan tegas.

"Dia sedang berbicara dengan klien." Jawab Suzy, tak lama.

"Tak apa-apa ... biarkan dia berbicara dengan klien. Klien adalah uang, prioritas utama kita," Suho menyela dalam percakapan, tiba-tiba.

Kai direbus dalam kemarahan. Pemimpin Kim Sang Hoon yang berada di tengah menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan setiap kata-kata Suho. Hal itu membakar kesabaran Kai sedikit demi sedikit, _slowly at the said tallest man in the meeting room._

"Maaf, aku terlambat ..." kata Kyungsoo setelah ia memasuki ruang meeting dengan terburu-buru.

Suho memiringkan kepalanya setelah ia mendengar suara malaikat, Kyungsoo. Penampilan Kyungsoo langsung membuat takjub matanya. Kyungsoo tak pernah gagal ketika berhubungan dengan penampilan. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa bukan dirinya yang memilikinya terlebih dahulu. Mengambil Do Kyungsoo sebelum menjadi Kim Kyungsoo, sebagai miliknya.

Kai bisa mendeteksi tatapan mencurigakan dari Suho terhadap istrinya. Kyungsoo masih mencari kursi kosong dan satu-satunya kursi yang belum terisi adalah kursi di samping Suho. Kyungsoo ragu-ragu pada awalnya untuk duduk di sebelah Suho, jadi dia menatap Kai, meminta izin.

"Silakan duduk, Kyungsoo ..." Pemimpin Park Sang Hoon meminta Kyungsoo untuk duduk di samping Suho.

Kyungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia bergerak ke sebelah Suho. Begitu Suho melihat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya, ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan senyuman, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. Adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya mendatangkan rasa marah dan cemburu Kai.

" _Hello and a very good morning._ Kita mengadakan meeting hari ini untuk memperkenalkan pemegang saham penting diperusahaan kita, Kim Jumyeon atau lebih dikenal sebagai Suho. Suho sebenarnya satu-satunya anak dari Kim sunbaenim yang sebelumnya telah pensiun. Saya berharap semua orang akan bekerja sama dengan baik satu sama lain dan juga dengan ada Suho ssi akan meningkatkan citra baik perusahaan kita. Selain itu, untuk menunjukkan rasa syukur akan kehadiran Suho ssi dan juga kerja keras dari para pekerja KJ Corporation dan Kim Inc. Secara resmi aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kita akan mengadakan perjalanan ke Jeju-do untuk semua orang."

Begitu Leader Kim mengakhiri pidatonya, semua orang memberinya satu putaran tepuk tangan. Satu per satu lepas bangun dari tempat duduk mereka dan membungkuk kearah Suho sebagai pemegang saham utama perusahaan dengan hormat.

Kyungsoo juga telah bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri. Dia benar-benar tak nyaman berdiri di samping Suho sementara Kai masih duduk di kursinya. Dia tidak menunjukkan niat untuk mendekati Suho dan mengatakan terima kasih.

Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit menjauh dari Suho karena ia ingin memberikan ruang untuk semua orang yang menghadiri meeting untuk memiliki momen dengan Suho. Dia berjalan mendekati Kai yang sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Leader Kim. Kyungsoo mengambil kursi kosong di sebelah Kai, ia diabaikan oleh suaminya karena ia tidak tertarik dengan kehadirannya.

Kyungsoo tahu Kai tenggelam dalam kecemburuan.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Ada masalah?" Tanya pemimpin Kim Sang Hoon pada menantunya.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak yakin apa yang ia lihat, memiringkan kepalanya dan berbalik untuk melihat ayah mertuanya.

"Semua baik-baik saja, sejauh ini. Selain itu, aku bekerja di bawah Kai yang menakutkan, aku harus lebih serius, benar sayang?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi suaminya.

Kai menjawab dengan senyum tak tulus yang bisa ia berikan. Hatinya masih sakit setiap kali ia mengingat perbuatan Suho yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan minatnya pada istri sah nya.

"Pemimpin Kim-ssi, Kai-ssi, Suho-ssi ... mari kita pindah ke ruang makan, Ada pesta kecil yang diadakan di sana." Undang Suzy dengan rasa profesionalisme.

Pemimpin Kim Sang Hoon telah melangkah keluar dari ruang meeting dengan manajer lain. Ia terkenal dengan sopan santun, ramah dan rasa ingin membantu nya. Kyungsoo masih dengan Kai. Dia tak benar-benar tertarik untuk pergi ke pesta kecil jika Kai tidak pergi.

"Soo, kau diet atau sesuatu? Kai? Datanglah, bergabung dengan kami!" Suho mengundang pasangan menikah itu.

Tiba-tiba, Kai menekan perutnya. Wajahnya mengerut seperti ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang ia tahan. Kyungsoo semakin bingung dan cemas pada saat yang sama. Dia ragu apa Kai masih bermain trik yang sama pada dirinya seperti pagi hari tadi. Tapi, jika Kai benar-benar sakit, ia khawatir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lebih baik temani Suho makan. Aku hanya sakit perut saja. Mungkin, aku harus beristirahat sebentar. Permisi…"

Kai meninggalkan keduanya Kyungsoo dan Suho di ruang meeting dan berjalan langsung ke ruang kantornya.

"Maaf, Suho ssi. Aku harus menjaga Kai karena hatiku mulai khawatir. Datanglah di pesta kecil kami." Kyungsoo mengundang Suho untuk pesta kecil itu, juga

"Soo, kau tak harus formal denganku. Ini bukan seperti kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum nya pada Suho dan menganggukan kepalanya, setuju. Kemudian, ia meninggalkan Suho dan berjalan ke ruang kantor Kai. Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan di kusen pintu ia mencari siluet suaminya, tetapi ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hanya mantel bermerek mahal digantung di dinding.

Kyungsoo melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Pikirannya benar karena ia bisa melihat sekilas kalau Kai yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan tangannya diatas dahinya. Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Kai. Matanya tertutup. Dia mendekati suaminya dan meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Kai, juga.

"Kau bahkan tidak sakit, Kai!"

Kai tiba-tiba membuka matanya saat ia merasa seseorang telah menyentuh dahinya.

"Bukankah kau mendampingi Suho? Hah! Hal itu menyakiti hatiku. Kenapa sih Appa mengadakan pertemuan hanya untuk memperkenalkan Suho? Demi Tuhan! Ini tidak layak, sama sekali!"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan kata-kata suaminya itu. Dia mengisyaratkan Kai untuk bergerak sedikit, sehingga ia bisa mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Apakah kau yakin kau sakit perut bukan sakit hati?" Goda Kyungsoo.

Kai tak menunjukkan rasa gelinya.

"Apakah kau tak memiliki obat balsem di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya diam seperti patung. Masih, dalam mode merajuk nya. Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka dasi Kai. Dia bahkan membuka beberapa kancing di kerah kemeja Kai. _Kai with his clueless mind wasn't really sure what Kyungsoo's intention on him was but mindlessly let it be without asking._ Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari ruangan dan kembali dengan sebotol obat balsem di tangannya. Kyungsoo mulai memijat perut suami nya dengan hati-hati.

"Lebih baik?"

Kai mengangguk kepalanya. Dia menatap wajah istrinya dan Kyungsoo tanpa lelah memberinya senyum lebar.

Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya untuk memberikansebuah kecupan di kening suaminya. Sebuah tindakan sederhana dari Kyungsoo telah menghancurkan semua kemarahan Kai. Kai menyentuh pipi istrinya dan dengan spontan ia menyerang hidung mancung istrinya dan mencubitnya, dengan keras.

Kyungsoo berteriak refleks.

"KIM JONGIN!" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyelesaikan semburan amarahnya ketika Kai dengan cepat memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Lihat Kai! Sekarang aku juga bau balsem!"

Semakin kuat Kai memeluk istrinya ketika Kyungsoo mulai merengek lebih dan lebih. Kyungsoo membiarkan suaminya memeluknya selama yang ia inginkan. Dia tidak peduli karena ia sudah mulai merasakan cinta musim semi di hatinya. Dia juga ingin bersama suaminya, merasakan sentuhannya, dan merasakan kasih sayangnya sebelum ia pergi.

Pergi meninggalkan dunia dan segala sesuatu yang dicintainya.

"Kai, bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hell no!" Jawab Kai, cepat.

"Mengapa?"

"Sampai sekarang kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama panggilan. Kai ini, Kai itu! Panggil aku, Jonginnie!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. permintaan Kai sulit untuk ia penuhi. Itu bukan dia, yang tak ingin memanggil Kai dengan nama tersebut, tapi entah bagaimana kedengarannya aneh dan canggung.

"Mengapa?"

"Err ... aku berpikir belum saatnya untukku memanggilmu dengan nama itu…"

"Apa? Ini belum waktunya? Kemudian, katakan padaku kapan waktunya? Apakah kau menunggu untuk aku mati terlebih dahulu, sehingga kau mau memanggilku dengan nama itu?" Tanya Kai, memastikan.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Dia kehilangan kata-katanya untuk membela diri. Sebenarnya, ia merasa sekarat untuk memanggil suaminya dengan panggilan 'Jonginnie' sebagai nama panggilan tapi suaranya tak pernah keluar. Dia kehilangan keberaniannya untuk memanggil suaminya dengan nama itu. Itu hanya membawa kembali kenangan masa lalu. Kenangan yang sangat ia benci untuk ia ingat bahkan untuk satu adegan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu 'Jonginnie'."

" _My pleasure, baby boos..._ jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku tadi?"

"Ermmm, Kai ... maksudku Jonginnie, apakah perusahaan ini menawarkan pinjaman untuk staf?"

Kai yang mengancingkan kemejanya berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir tidak. Tapi, kami menawarkan sesuatu yang lain seperti gaji dibayar dimuka untuk staf. Kenapa?"

Kai sudah duduk di kursinya. Kyungsoo membantu Kai dengan mengambil mantelnya yang digantung di dinding dan duduk di depan Kai.

"Jika begitu ... aku pikir lebih baik jika aku meminjamkan uang langsung darimu sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana, Kai?"

"Apa?. Kai? ".

"Maaf ... Maksudku Jonginnie ... "

"Pinjaman untuk apa? Berapa banyak kau inginkan?" Tanya Kai dengan rasa ingin tahu

Kyungsoo ragu pada awalnya untuk memberitahu suaminya lagi.

"2 juta won. Setiap bulan kau bisa memotong gajiku tapi tolong jangan terlalu banyak, oke?"

"Tapi sayang ... mengapa kau membutuhkan uang?" Tanya Kai lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin mengkonfirmasi apa alasan utama Kyungsoo ingin meminjam uang darinya.

Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya untuk menjelaskan pada suaminya. Akhirnya, ia membatalkan rencananya. Dia akan mencari cara lain untuk membayar uang Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia memberikan mantel suaminya yang sudah ia ambil di dinding sebelumnya. Kai dengan senang hati mengambil mantel dari istrinya meskipun ia bisa melihat perasaan kecewa bersembunyi di balik senyum Kyungsoo.

"Karena kau merasa lebih baik sekarang, aku akan pergi ..."

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari kantor Kai sebelum Kai bisa mengucapkan pertanyaan lagi.

 _It somehow weird to Kai regarding Kyungsoo's act, just now._

.

.

.

 **T/N:** Maaf lama lanjut, bukan nya lupa tapi ga tau kalo libur nya bakalan lama… o… mau promosi ff baru…

www fanfiction net/s/12589679/1/The-Moon (isi spasi dengan tanda titik)

Tolong dibaca, kasih review juga…


	20. Chapter 31 & 32

**Chapt 31**

Kyungsoo tengah mengetik laporannya dengan tekun, terkadang dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah file di atas meja sebagai referensi. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar. Kyungsoo melirik sekali tapi kemudian ia kembali fokus pada kerjaannya. Kai dudk dikursi kosong didepan istrinya. Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya dan langsung menatap Kai.

"Ya, Kai-ssi, apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Kai hanya membalas dengan seringaiannya.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa fokus pada pekerjaanku jika aku tak bertemu denganmu bahkan hanya satu kali dalam sehari."

Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk menghiraukan Kai, jadi ia kembali fokus mengetik laporannya. Melihat istrinya mengabaikan dirinya, Kai berjalan kebelakang Kyungsoo dan kemudian membawa istrinya kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, menatap suaminya.

"Jonginnie?"

Kai mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku mantelnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membulat besar saat melihat jumlah yang tertera di cek.

"Mengapa begitu banyak? Aku hanya butuh 2 juta won tapi ini 5 juta won!"

Kai hanya diam. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan uang selama ia bisa merasakan kehadiran istrinya di pelukannya, itu lebih dari cukup pada akhirnya.

"Anggaplah sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita. Saat pertama kali menikah, aku tak memberimu apa-apa."

 _"_ _I'm not marrying you, taking money as the reason. Later, I'll give you the balance, okay?"_

Kai menggeleng, tak setuju.

"Jika kau mengembalikan uang itu, berarti kau tak lagi mencintaiku."

Akhirnya, air mata turun dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo.

.

Telepon di meja Kai berdering, dan dia tiba-tiba berhenti untuk menerima telepon.

"Ya, Suzy?"

"Kai-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi menelepon."

Kai menekuk alisnya, bingung.

"Sambungkan teleponnya."

"Halo ... aku baik-baik saja ... kau, Park?"

Kai benar-benar mendengarkan setiap kata yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Terkadang, dia mengernyitkan dahinya, masih tak ada kata-kata yang keluar darinya meskipun ia telah menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat beberapa kali.

Terima kasih, Yeol ... terimakasih atas semua kebaikanmu yang telah kau berikan pada keluargaku. Jika itu yang diinginkan Kyungsoo darimu, terima saja. Ini adalah tanggung jawabku untuk memulai dan aku sangat menghargai itu. Oke ... kalau kita punya waktu, mari bertemu satu sama lain." Kai mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, meninggalkan perasaan tercekik di dalam dirinya. Tak ada kata-kata untuk diucapkan lagi. Entah bagaimana, pemikiran tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo menanggung seluruh tanggung jawab membawa perasaan bersalah itu menyusul pada dirinya sendiri.

Apakah Kyungsoo tak pernah benar-benar memaafkannya?

Kai menekan sebuah tombol di interkomnya yang terhubung ke kamar Kyungsoo dan dia tidak menjawab. Dia mencoba lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Suzy, dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai pada sekretarisnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi pergi ke klinik, ia mengatakan mungkin ia akan mengambil cuti medis hari ini."

Kai bahkan lebih kecewa dengan jawaban Suzy. Apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar tak pernah menerimanya, layaknya seorang suaminya dalam hidupnya? Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, kehadirannya sangat menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo karena istrinya tak pernah memberitahunya tentang keberadaannya. Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawabnya. Kai melepaskan semua pertanyaan dengan resah karena ia pikir Kyungsoo adalah orang yang independen sebelumnya dan bahkan sampai hari ini. Dia mempercayai Kyungsoo seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo tiba di rumah Kim dengan naik taksi. Ia pergi ke klinik untuk pemeriksaan bulanan mengenai tumornya. Dokternya menyarankan melakukan operasi sesegera mungkin untuk menghentikan sel kanker agar tidak menyebar, meluas.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sengaja tak pernah memberitahu Kai tentang kunjungannya ke klinik dan ia benar-benar yakin Kai akan memintanya untuk ikut serta. Ia benar-benar tak tega untuk membuat Kai khawatir dan memikirkan dirinya meminjam uang dari suaminya itu sudah cukup untuk menerima bantuan dari Kai. Ia pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya bahwa ia akan membayar uang yang dipinjamnya dari Kai _and to put his circumstance at logically thinking there is no such way he has time to pay back the money._

Kyungsoo membunyikan bel pintu rumah namun belum ada yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dan membuka pintu gerbangnya sendiri. Begitu dia menarik pintu gerbang agar terbuka, mobil sport tiba persis di dekatnya. Dan Krystal dengan angkuh berjalan keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tercengang.

"Hei, bitch, aku belum cukup puas berdebat denganmu!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah untuk membantahnya kembali, ia melangkah ke mansion tanpa menghiraukan Krystal yang sedang mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba, Krystal meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terkejut dengan sikap tak tahu malu Krystal.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Krystal melepaskan tangannya, pura-pura mencibir.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan semua penghinaan yang kau katakan di mobil tempo hari lalu? Tak, akan pernah, Kyungsoo! Aku tahu betul kalau Kai berubah karena terpengaruh olehmu dan tak pernah aku berpikir untuk membiarkan Kai Pergi meski dia telah menyakitiku. Tak pernah," Kata Krystal penuh tekad.

Untuk memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke mata Krystal.

"Itu masalahmu, bukan masalahku. Pergilah dengan mimpimu dan aku tak di sini untuk menyela ... baiklah, aku permisi..."

Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke mansion tapi ia berhenti lagi saat Krystal cukup cepat menghalangi jalannya, sekali lagi.

"Hei, bitch! Dimana Kai ...? Maksudku ... Jonginnie ku?"

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Apa kau tak punya mata untuk melihat kalau aku ada di sini, SENDIRI?"

Krystal mengertakkan giginya, mengendalikan amarahnya karena sepertinya Kyungsoo memiliki keberanian untuk membentaknya.

"Kim Kyungsoo, kau dengarkan aku dengan baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau hanya pelacur sialan dan kau tak punya hak untuk memiliki Kai sebagai suamimu karena aku akan merasa terhormat untuk membawanya kembali dan menyatakannya, sebagai milikku. Aku akan memastikan bahwa aku yang berada dalam gambaran kebahagiaan dengannya di masa depan dan kebahagiaanmu yang sedang kita pertaruhkan. Pergi! Pergilah dengan senyumanmu di rumah ini sebelum aku datang dan merebut semuanya, pergi! Saat itu, mintalah ayahmu mencari maniak kaya lainnya dan ambil kesempatan itu untuk melacur!"

Begitu Krystal mengakhiri kata-kata terakhirnya, sebuah tamparan terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Dia bahkan kaget melihat Kyungsoo memiliki keberanian untuk menamparnya, dengan keras.

Krystal memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar marah karena dadanya naik turun, terengah-engah dengan susah payah.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai berteriak begitu turun dari mobil sportnya.

Baik Kyungsoo dan Krystal menatap Kai yang baru saja tiba. Sambil menangis, Krystal dengan hebatnya berakting sementara mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, mengandung air mata karena penghinaan namun ia pura-pura kuat untuk menghadapi keadaan.

"Soo ... kenapa kamu menampar Krystal?"

Krystal menangis histeris sambil meraih lengan Kai.

"Begini, Jonginnie ... lihat, apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Aku tak punya niat buruk padanya namun dia menamparku. Aku bertanya padanya tentang keadaanmu dan tiba-tiba dia menamparku. Mungkin dia cemburu, aku yakin." Krystal menciptakan sebuah kebohongan untuk meyakinkan Kai agar berada di sisinya.

"Dan aku tak melihat alasan mengapa kau datang ke rumahku saat ini? Ini jam kerja ku jadi aku harus berada di kantor dan kau bisa menemukanku di kantorku, bukan ... disini!" Kata Kai sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku punya beberapa pekerjaan di sekitar sini, jadi aku mampir untuk berkunjung." Bela Krystal. _Still, Kai's arms were tangled with hers._

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang merah padam, terbebani oleh kemarahan.

"Kyungsoo ... apapun alasannya, tolong kendalikan dirimu agar tak memukul seseorang. Krystal adalah sepupuku dan kau harus menghormatinya." Dengan lembut, Kai mengucapkan kata-katanya, memberi nasihat.

Kyungsoo menatap Krystal. Dalam. Lurus. Ini mengejutkan seluruh otot, pembuluh darah di dalam gadis itu.

"Beritahu dia untuk belajar bagaimana menghormati orang lain, lalu aku akan berlutut untuk menghormatinya kembali. Hei, kau harus bersyukur sepupumu tercinta alias kekasihmu disini. Jika dia terlambat ... aku berani bertaruh mulutmu akan mencium tanah!"

Kyungsoo bergegas masuk ke rumah tanpa basa-basi lagi untuk melihat kebelakang yang ia tinggalkan. Ia sudah cukup sabar saat Krystal menghinanya tapi ia telah memasukkan nama ayahnya ke dalam penghinaan lain, ia bukan lagi kesal. Tamparannya tak cukup untuk membayar kembali penghinaan yang baru saja dia katakan.

Kai terdiam, kehilangan semua kata-katanya untuk berbicara. Demi pernikahaannya dengan Kyungsoo, lebih baik baginya untuk tidak mengambil risiko untuk mengatakan apapun karena sepertinya Kyungsoo berada di luar batas kesabarannya.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar tidur dan melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Hatinya berdarah lebih saat ia mengenang setiap kata yang dikatakan Krystal sebelumnya. Kemudian, Kai masuk ke kamar tidur dan duduk di sebelahnya, di sebelah Kyungsoo, di sebelah istrinya.

"Soo, kenapa kau menangis? Aku tak marah padamu, tak sedikit pun. Aku tahu kau tak akan menampar siapa pun tanpa yakin dengan fakta. Dan aku tahu siapa Krystal." Kai menenangkan istrinya dengan menarik lembut untaian rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya.

Kyungsoo masih dalam isak tangisnya.

"Soo ... kenapa kau menangis? Aku tak marah padamu ... aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang seperti itu yang menampar siapapun tanpa alasan yang meyakinkan. Aku bahkan tahu betul siapa sebenarnya Krystal." Ucap Kai berusaha menenangkan sambil menyeka air mata yang menodai pipi istrinya.

Kyungsoo masih menangis.

"Sayang, apa kau sakit ..? Kenapa kau tak memintaku untuk menemanimu ke klinik? Kumohon, sayang ... jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini ... kau tak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, melihat tatapan Kai yang penuh harap. Dia tersentuh dengan kata-kata suaminya. Tanpa malu-malu, ia mulai menutup celah di antara mereka. Dia bersandar di dada Kai yang lebar, mendengarkan detak jantung yang terus berdetak untuk namanya. Kyungsoo.

Itu adalah cinta yang tersisa di udara, di ruangan itu.

"Jonginnie ..." Kyungsoo memanggil Kai.

"Aku akan mengembalikan uang yang telah ku pinjam darimu, oke? Aku hendak mengembalikannya pagi ini, tapi... well, aku lupa meminta rekening bankmu..."

Kai tersenyum.

"Soo ... aku tak terlalu peduli dengan uang itu karena aku tahu kau tidak materialistis. Kau sangat mencintaiku dan aku hanya ingin kau mengingat satu hal, aku bekerja keras untukmu dan Ji Hunnie kita. 2 juta won hanyalah uang yang bisa aku temukan pada hari-hari lain sedangkan dirimu... aku tak bisa menukar apapun untukmu, untuk cintamu..."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumnya sekarang pada kata-kata Kai. Ini melelehkannya entah bagaimana.

"Kalau begitu ... bolehkah aku memiliki Porsche, Ferrari, sebuah resor di Jeju dengan 20 kamar, 100 pelayan ... Lalu ... Ermmm ... Ya, aku ingin tunjangan bulanan 5 juta won dan liburan ke luar negeri setiap bulannya yang semuanya didukung penuh oleh Kai ssi. Setuju?"

Kai mengertakkan giginya, mengendalikan emosinya saat Kyungsoo bercanda padanya.

"Dan ... aku akan berubah botak dan keriput mulai muncul! Aku akan tua sebelum waktunya. Aku tak pernah tahu kau sejahat itu, sayang ..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hmm ... sayang ... bagaimana dengan bulan madu untuk kita berdua? Aku ingin meluangkan waktu bersamamu, hanya kau dan aku…" Kai menyarankan dengan nada suaranya yang romantis.

"Kau yakin? Jika aku hampir tidak tahu tentang Kai dan bulan madu rasanya seperti membuang-buang uang. Kau lebih suka menginap di hotel dari pada berkeliaran. Betapa definisi bulan madu yang sempurna, Kai!"

Kai membulatkan matanya, dengan lebar. Ia mencium istrinya Kyungsoo, menyerangnya dengan nafsu dan hasratnya. Dengan tak berdaya, Kyungsoo berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Jonginnie ... aku belum selesai dengan kata-kataku!"

"Ya sayang…"

"Minggu depan, ada perjalanan perusahaan ke Busan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita menganggap itu sebagai bulan madu kita?" Saran Kyungsoo dengan mood ceria.

Kai terdiam beberapa saat. Suasana hati yang ceria entah bagaimana berubah menjadi sunyi. Hening.

"Mengapa?"

"Soo ... aku benci sampai mati untuk pergi kesana ... aku 100% yakin Suho-ssi juga ada di sana. Sakit mataku melihat dia menatapmu, _flirting_. Sebelum aku beralih menjadi suami yang cemburu, lebih baik aku tak pergi."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk mengklaim lebih pada Kai bahwa dia dan Suho tak memiliki hubungan yang mengikat mereka berdua. Baginya, Suho hanya teman, teman dekat, mungkin.

"Jonginnie ... kita sudah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh dalam kehidupan pernikahan kita ini namun kau masih meragukan cintaku padamu? Aku tahu kecemburuan adalah tanda cinta tapi terlalu cemburu, itu merusak hubungan seseorang. Kau ingin pernikahan kita runtuh, hancur karena kecemburuan sebagai alasan utama?"

Kai menggeleng.

"Tolong sayang ... jangan mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi ... aku tak akan pernah membiarkan pernikahan kita runtuh karena alasan itu. Jika aku harus mengorbankan jiwaku untuk pernikahan kita, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, sayang ... sulit bagiku mengendalikan diriku saat melihatmu bersamanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat ... aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan tinggal di rumah, _being beautiful_?"

Kyungsoo merasa malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan omong kosong Kai. Sakit kepalanya menyerangnya lagi. Dia meletakkan kepalanya ke pelukan suaminya dan ia memejamkan mata. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Kai telah membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Rasanya aman dalam pelukan hangat suaminya.

Semoga kebahagiaan akan selalu ada di pihak mereka.

Kyungsoo berdoa.

* * *

 **Chapt 32**

Kyungsoo sibuk membantu Suzy dan staf lainnya menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk hidangan utama pesta BBQ malam ini. Matanya tak pernah jauh dari arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya yang mulus. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kai yang masih belum datang dalam pesta tersebut.

Kyungsoo bersama staf perusahaan lain sudah sampai Busan pagi ini sementara Kai menghadiri meeting sebelum pergi ke Busan.

Kai telah memesan tiket pesawat ke Busan pada jam 4.00 sore dan sesuai perhitungannya, Kai seharusnya tiba sekarang. Kai entah bagaimana harus datang sendiri karena orang tuanya alias mertua Kyungsoo memilih untuk tinggal di rumah, bermain dengan Ji Hun dan bukannya menghadiri pesta. Pesta untuk anak muda, bukan untuk orang tua, kata Nyonya Kim.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo hendak membawa Ji Hun ke Busan tapi ibu mertuanya menghentikannya karena cuaca terus berubah tanpa diduga dan itu tak baik untuk Ji Hun. Kyungsoo tak membantah karena kata-kata itu semua benar dan ia senang bahkan lebih karena sepertinya Ji Hun dicintai oleh semua orang.

"Suzy, kenapa kau tak membawa suamimu, Soo Hyun ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk dekat dengan Suzy.

"Dia sedang on call. Itulah sebabnya aku marah sekarang. Aku sudah memberitahukan sebelumnya tapi pada menit-menit terakhir ia menerima panggilan kerja," Kata Suzy, mengertakkan giginya.

Suzy terus menatap anaknya, Minho yang sekarang berusia 3 tahun. Dia menatapnya agar tak mendekat ke kolam renang.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pada ledakan Suzy.

"Rileks lah okay? Bukan niatnya untuk tak pergi bersamamu. Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hei, Soo Hyun adalah seorang dokter dan ini adalah tugasnya untuk mengutamakan karirnya, sumpah profesionalisme, kau tahu ..." Kata Kyungsoo sambil meraih tangan Minho, memaksa anak kecil itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Eyyy ... kau bahkan lebih buruk dariku! Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau terus melihat jam tanganmu untuk ... kesekian kalinya? Sangat merindukannya?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai mendengar Suzy menggodanya. Minho yang duduk di pangkuannya bangun dan berjalan dengan acak ke tempat lain.

"Kyungsoo ... sejak awal aku melihat Suho ssi menatapmu. Yah, aku hanya takut jika dia terlalu tenggelam dalam dirimu sampai ia membakar dirinya sendiri. Kita seharusnya makan daging sapi BBQ bukan tangan Suho ssi sebagai barbecued."

Kyungsoo menertawakan lelucon Suzy. Itu hanya perkataan spontan, tapi entah kenapa lucu dan membuatnya geli.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tertawa bersama Suzy tapi semua yang ia katakan memang benar. Dia juga menyadari bagaimana Suho mengamatinya sejak di bandara pagi ini.

Kyungsoo sudah mulai khawatir.

Ketika mereka berdua belajar di Inggris tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pernah sekali Suho mendatanginya dan mengatakan cintanya tapi Kyungsoo dengan baik menolaknya, fokus untuk studinya sebagai alasan utama.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah memiliki hati untuk Suho karena hatinya lebih pada Kai. Kai sebenarnya adalah orang yang ia cintai sejak awal. Itu adalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena ia tak pernah menyatakan cintanya pada pria tersebut. Tapi sekarang, ia memiliki pria tersebut dekat dengannya, dan orang tersebut sekarang mengambil seluruh hatinya, _being loved_.

Dia sangat merindukan suaminya, tiba-tiba.

"Hai, sayang ..." Dengan cepat sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kiri Kyungsoo. Ia kaget.

"Jonginnie ... kau mengejutkanku! Dan berperilaku lah yang baik! Ada Suzy di sini!"

"Kendalikan dirimu Kim ssi. Seperti bertahun-tahun kau tak bertemu dengannya!" Goda Suzy kepada bosnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo merah menyala, sekarat karena malu.

"Kau tak seharusnya cemburu, Suzy ... _Well_ , kau tahu ... aku tak bisa menemuinya selama satu menit dan sedetik kemudian aku telah membuat diriku gila! Benarkan, sayang?" Kata Kai sambil mencubit ringan, hidung runcing istrinya.

Kyungsoo masih merasa malu dengan adegan saat ini. Kai terlalu romantis, tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang menatap dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Sayang ... kenapa kau tak check-in di kamar yang sudah kupesan untuk kita sebelumnya?"

Kai tak mengerti saat dia meminta kunci ke kamar yang ia pesan, ia diberitahu bahwa kamar itu belum ada yang menempati.

"Aku takut tinggal dikamar sendirian. Siapa tahu mungkin kau tak jadi datang, jadi aku tinggal dengan Gikwang dan Yoseob."

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku terkejut mengetahui bahwa istriku juga takut untuk tinggal sendiri ..."

Kyungsoo masih merajuk, ia mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku bercanda, sayang ... Soo, kau pikir aku bisa tidur nyenyak di Seoul saat kau sendirian di sini? Sangat menakutkan memikirkan istriku tercinta tinggal sendirian!"

Kyungsoo senang dengan jawaban Kai, _the confession included_.

"Jadi, kau sangat mencintaiku?"

"Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan!"

Kai memeluk istrinya erat-erat dan dia meluangkan waktu untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

'Jika kita ditinggalkan sendirian di sebuah ruangan, kau tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi sekarang ...'

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi suaminya dengan ceria.

"Kai, disini kau! Aku telah mencarimu! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan ku sendirian? Aku bosan tanpamu ..." Krystal mendengus dan tanpa malu-malu, meraih lengan Kai untuk menahannya.

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Kai, mencari penjelasan. Kai melirik istrinya yang duduk di sebelahnya dan dia tahu kesabaran istrinya sudah mencapai batas.

"Bisa aku jelaskan," kata Kai pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau pindah? Ini melelahkan untuk berdiri," Perintah Krystal seperti bos.

Kyungsoo berada di luar kegilaan. Melihat suaminya yang terjepit di antaranya dan Krystal, kecemburuannya sampai di puncak.

"Ah, kau mau duduk kan? Sudahlah, duduk saja di tempatku karena aku hendak membawa Minho makan bersama Suho ssi, _well_ , permisi..."

Wajah Kai berubah muram. Suzy telah meninggalkan pasangan yang sudah menikah itu saat ia mulai mencium adegan drama yang akan segera dimulai. Semua staf terlalu tenggelam di piring mereka dan Kyungsoo termasuk salah satunya. Dia tak benar-benar ingin bergabung dengan Kai dan pembicaraan bisnisnya dengan manajer. Keberadaan Krystal yang selalu mendekatkan diri pada Kai, membuat hatinya terluka.

Kyungsoo tak dapat menemukan fakta yang masuk akal mengapa Kai harus membawa Krystal. Kyungsoo sudah mulai berpikiran negatif karena itulah alasan mengapa Kai membiarkannya pergi ke Busan sendirian pagi ini, sementara ia akan menyusul di malam hari. Tapi berdasarkan penampilan luar Kai, ia tak menganggap Kai sedang memperlakukan Krystal lebih dari sepupu yang harus dilakukan. Pikirannya semakin membingungkan dirinya.

"Melamun?" Tanya Suho dan tanpa malu-malu ia duduk di kursi kosong di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Suho pada cinta pertamanya, lagi.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Yixing adalah sekretarismu kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka.

Giliran Suho yang mengangguk.

"Dia cantik. Apa yang kau tunggu? Pergi dan cobalah untuk merayunya! Jika kau terlambat, kau mungkin akan kehilangannya! Dan berdasarkan pengamatanku, dia orang yang baik dan siapa tahu calon yang tepat untuk menjadi istrimu?"Kata Kyungsoo, menceritakan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Tetap saja, masalahnya adalah hatiku sendiri. Seluruh hatiku masih terukir nama seseorang ..."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang berasal dari Suho. Ia mulai merasa bersalah karena mengeluarkan topik tentang cinta dan pernikahan.

 _Out of blue_ , teleponnya berdengung, mematahkan ketegangan yang tertahan di udara.

"Permisi,"

Suho mengangguk. Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat itu dan pindah ke daerah yang lebih sepi, jauh dari hiruk pikuk makan malam BBQ di venue.

"Halo, Ommonim ... iya, ini Kyungsoo disini ... ya, ya, aku bisa dengar Ommonim ..."

"Syukurlah, Kyungsoo ... Omma sudah menelepon Kai untuk kesekian kalinya tapi ia tak menjawab teleponnya." Keluh nyonya Kim.

"Mungkin dia meninggalkan teleponnya di kamar. Apakah Ji Hunnie baik-baik saja, di sana?" Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara merintih samar berasal dari anaknya. _His heart was in melancholy_.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo ... Jangan khawatir tentangnya, oke? Kyungsoo, di sini Appa ingin berbicara denganmu ..." Nyonya Kim meneruskan kalimat itu ke ayah mertua Kyungsoo.

"Halo, Kyungsoo ...? Apa kabarmu di sana?"

"Aku baik, Abeonim ..."

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau memberikan teleponnya pada Kai sebentar? Aku punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dengannya ..."

Kyungsoo tanpa ragu mengambil langkah lebih besar untuk mendekati Kai yang sedang menikmati makanannya bersama dengan Krystal dan Yongguk. Dia benci dekat dengan mereka tapi untuk memenuhi permintaan mertuanya, dia berjalan mendekati kelompok tersebut.

"Abeonim ingin berbicara denganmu ..."

Kyungsoo mendorong teleponnya kearah Kai dengan tatapan serius dan suaminya hampir mendapat serangan jantung dengan tindakan mendadak yang datang dari Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, kau mengejutkanku ..." goda Kai.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan kata-kata Kai yang mencoba mengganggu keseriusannya tapi sepertinya Kai tak repot-repot mengangkat telepon yang telah ia tahan sebelumnya. Jadi, Kyungsoo harus menunggu di sana sementara dua pasang mata lainnya meliriknya seperti hama.

"Tunggu sebentar, Appa!" Kata Kai pada ayahnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membersihkan tangannya sebelum kembali ke istrinya, ia mengambil telepon dari genggaman Kyungsoo dan ia menjawab teleponnya. Kyungsoo ingin pergi dari tempat dia berdiri bersama Kai di sampingnya, tapi suaminya cukup cepat untuk memegang lengannya dan mengucapkan 'Stay' padanya.

Ia tak punya pilihan lagi, jadi dia menunggu di sana, berdiri seperti patung.

Krystal yang melihat Kai memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan romantis mulai merasa marah. Dari ujung yang sangat jauh, sebuah tatapan tajam dilempar lurus ke arah Kyungsoo. _He smirked in agony, abusing the love in the air – him, Yongguk._

5 menit ia menunggu Kai untuk menyelesaikan telepon, pembicaraan bisnis dengan ketua Kim dan sepertinya pembicaraan tersebut tidak menemui akhirnya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri, mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam renang berwarna biru langit. Ingatannya kembali pada anak tunggalnya, Kim Ji Hun yang sangat suka bermain dengan air. Setiap sore, Ji Hun akan merengek pada siapa saja di rumah selama ia bisa bermain di kolam renang di halaman belakang rumah Kim. Setiap hari, Kai lah satu-satunya orang yang mau membawa anaknya bermain di kolam renang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat betapa Kai peduli pada Ji Hun.

"Jadi, kau semakin gila karena menunggu sendirian dan bahkan mulai tersenyum tanpa sebab?" Bisik Kai dekat dengan telinga kanan Kyungsoo - titik lemahnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap mata cokelat Kai. Seharusnya, hatinya terasa sakit dan jika mereka tak berada di keramaian, pasti dia akan mengabaikan Kai sekarang. Tapi itu membuat hal semakin buruk, dia berdiri di antara orang banyak dan ini adalah pesta perusahaan yang berarti Kai adalah satu-satunya kontributor. Nama baik suaminya harus dijaga.

"Ji Hun pasti sangat menyukai tempat ini. Kolam renang adalah tempat bermain favoritnya."

Kai tertawa. Dia menutup celah di antara mereka berdua dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Itu benar, chagi ... pernah sekali aku membawanya untuk bermain di kolam renang dan aku mendudukannya di atas ring float, dan pada saat yang bersamaan aku berbicara tentang sesuatu dengan Omma dan kami berdua tak sadar bahwa Ji Hun telah sampai ditengah kolam. Betapa imutnya ia menendang air ... "

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Benar, anaknya sangat imut.

"Kau benar, dia imut tapi kau terlalu ceroboh disana! Terlalu tenggelam dalam pembicaraan dan membahayakan anakmu?" Kyungsoo memarahi suaminya karena Kai ceroboh dalam merawat anak mereka.

Kai menekuk kedua alisnya.

"Soo, tolong jangan pernah bicara seperti itu ... aku mencintai Ji Hunnie dan aku akan memastikan tak akan ada yang terjadi padanya ... dan aku juga mencintaimu ..." Kai mengaku perasaannya.

"Cinta? Lalu jelaskan tentangnya?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Krystal yang sedang berbicara dengan Yongguk dan terkadang tertawa tak yakin. Hatinya sakit entah bagaimana dan dia tak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara lagi.

"Aku pergi ke kamar. Ngantuk!"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang bingung sendirian di dekat kolam renang.

…

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan bulan purnama memantulkan cahaya yang bersinar di malam yang khidmat tak terganggu oleh Kai yang terus-menerus hanyut dalam pikirannya yang dalam. Di sana, ia berdiri di balkon, mengumpulkan semua potongan-potongan mengapa yang seharusnya hari ini menjadi bulan madu menjadi salah. Kyungsoo benar-benar marah padanya dan kehadiran Krystal semakin memperburuk situasi.

"Ini kesalahan Krystal! Dia mengganggu hidupku?" Kata Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tahu Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam kecemburuan, dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia cemburu pada Suho. Ia melihat sekilas pemegang saham itu mendekati istrinya saat makan malam dan mereka saling berbicara dengan nyaman satu sama lain.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, menggila didalam tulang rusuknya karena ia mengkontrol rasa cemburunya yang semakin membesar. Untungnya ia meninggalkan teleponnya di suite atau nantinya dia akan melihat lebih banyak adegan antara Kyungsoo dan Suho. Dia diam-diam mengucapkan terima kasih pada ayahnya karena telah memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kai menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, mencoba menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke tangannya, sekali lagi. Merangkulnya, berpelukan dengan istrinya, mengucapkan selamat malam pada satu sama lain.

Bel pintu kamarnya dibunyikan oleh seseorang dari luar dan dengan tergesa dia berjalan ke pintu, menyambut tamu tak diundang itu.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo disana masih belum menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tapi untuk Kai, keberadaan Kyungsoo sudah cukup _to make his heart flatter_ , dan ia menampilkan senyum lebar pada istrinya.

"Aku ingin mengambil sweaterku, apa kau membawanya? Aku mengujimu pagi ini, ingat?" Tanya Kyungsoo serius.

"Aku ingat ... Ambil saja dari koper, disana ..." Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam suite mahal tanpa menunjukkan minat untuk melihat Kai yang masih menyeringai di kusen pintu.

"Bukankah cuacanya dingin pagi ini? Sweater siapa yang kau pinjam?" Tanya Kai, ia diam-diam berdoa agar Kyungsoo tidak menyebutkan nama Suho.

"Gikwang meminjamiku dia ..." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh dan Tuhan entah bagaimana menjawab doa Kai seketika.

Kyungsoo sedang berlutut di lantai di sebelah koper dan dia membukanya untuk mengeluarkan sweternya dari koper Kai. Kyungsoo bahkan membantu Kai dengan mengatur pakaian di koper dan menggantungnya di lemari. Kai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kyungsoo benar-benar marah padanya, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri Kai, melayani yang terbaik untuk suaminya.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, Kyungsoo hendak meninggalkan ruangan tapi Kai cukup cepat untuk meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menarik istrinya ke pelukannya yang hangat. Tangannya bergerak dari lengan ke pinggang istrinya.

"Mau kemana, Soo? Apakah kau pikir begitu kau masuk ke ruangan ini, aku akan membiarkan kau pergi dengan bebas? Mimpilah, sayang ... Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena membawa Krystal bersamaku malam ini tapi sungguh, aku tak punya pilihan. Setelah meeting selesai, aku pulang ke rumah untuk membawa jaketmu bersamaku tapi Krystal dan keluarganya juga ada di sana. Ayahnya berkeras membiarkan dia pergi bersamaku, jadi aku merasa bersalah. Selain itu, kata ayahnya, Yongguk juga datang ke pesta itu, bahkan kau juga ... Jadi, ia tak melihat masalah dengan itu ..."

Kyungsoo berjalan ke balkon, tempat Kai menyelesaikan semua pemikirannya sebelumnya.

"Apakah Yongguk ikut denganmu di meeting itu?"

Kai mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tanpa ragu.

"Apakah Krystal appa benar-benar berpikir bahwa putrinya adalah tipe yang baik dan sopan? Kau juga, ah, _so there is Krystal tag along you must be so full of yourself by having a fan close to you?"_

"Eyyy ... jangan biarkan aku membuka pembicaraan antara kau dan Suho. Krystal untukmu seperti Suho bagiku. Jadi, kita sama sekarang," Jawab Kai sambil mencubit pipi istrinya yang gemuk.

Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menyilangkan lengannya, tak puas dengan jawaban Kai. Tapi, sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan kata lain, Kai mengangkat istrinya dan menurunkannya di tempat tidur. Kyungsoo, menjerit kaget.

"Kai ..." Teriak Kyungsoo. Dia berjuang untuk melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Kai.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin berbaring di tempat tidur bersamamu ... kaulah yang punya pikiran sesat di sini ..."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, kaget dengan tuduhan Kai. Sambil menyeringai, dia memulai balas dendamnya dengan menggelitik suaminya. Sudah saatnya Kai berteriak dan berjuang menghindari serangan geli.

" _Serve you right!_ "

Setelah mandi sebentar, Kyungsoo bisa melihat barang bawaannya ada di suite. Kai memberitahunya sebelumnya bahwa dialah yang mengambil barang bawaannya dari kamar Gikwang sementara Kyungsoo masih di kamar mandi. Ketika giliran Kai untuk mandi, Kyungsoo tak ada kerjaan. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berbaring dan menonton televisi sebagai gantinya.

Bel pintu berbunyi dan Kyungsoo kehilangan fokus pada drama yang telah ia tonton selama beberapa menit terakhir. Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya hanya untuk melihat Krystal dengan pakaian minim di tubuhnya. Suasana hati Krystal hancur begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya di pintu. Dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan tinggal di suite bersama Kai karena salah satu staf memberitahunya bahwa Kyungsoo check-in di ruangan yang sama dengan Yoseob dan Gikwang pagi ini.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak menyambut kehadiran Krystal di kusen pintu.

Krystal mendesis di bawah napasnya, "Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Dan mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh agar dia bisa berjalan melewati pintu.

"Aku di sini untuk melihat Kai dan masalahmu?" Krystal melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak berharap bisa melihat Krystal pada jam seperti itu dan benar-benar telanjang di bawah gaun piyama tipis itu. Dia tahu betul, Krystal ada di sini untuk merayu suaminya, Kai.

"Ya aku punya masalah disini. Kenapa aku membiarkan wanita sepertimu berjalan masuk ke suite kami dengan gaun yang terbuka ini? Aku tahu kamarmu ada di sebelah, tapi apa kau tak belajar sopan santun? Kalau seperti ini, _you are here causing a scene with me!_ " Ucap Kyungsoo.

Krystal tanpa sadar mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo dan duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Yah, aku mencium sejumlah biaya untuk suite ini! Aku yakin jika kau tidak menikah dengan Kai, aku ragu kapan kau bisa masuk ke suite kelas tinggi ini, _It's beyond perfect to top it all!_ " Krystal tersenyum, menguji kesabaran Kyungsoo.

"Itulah takdir yang ditulis untukku..."

Krystal terkikik mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo, memiliki cukup banyak perkataan sekarang.

"Hanya orang desa sepertimu yang pantas membicarakan nasib. _Well_ , apa lagi yang tersisa, benarkan?"

Kyungsoo telah mencapai akhir kesabarannya karena ia sedang menggerutu dalam marah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, _fighting his back_ untuk menunjukkan seberapa kuat ia bisa.

"Jadi, mungkin kau harus pergi dari sini sebelum aku mengusirmu seperti sampah yang dibuang?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan jarinya ke pintu, membuat setiap pernyataannya dikatakan cukup jelas untuk menyingkirkan Krystal. "KELUAR!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa memintaku keluar dari sini? Dapatkah kau melihat bayanganmu di cermin? Bahkan kau hanya berbagi suite ini, jadi mengapa aku tak bisa? Jika kau ingin tidur, pergi! Ada cukup ruang di lorong di luar untukmu! Aku di sini bukan untuk melihatmu, tapi aku ingin melihat Kai ..." Krystal tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama dan handuk di tangan kirinya.

Krystal mulai gemetar saat Kai memandangnya agak berbeda. Dia bisa tahu bahwa Kai seorang kanibal, dia mungkin akan mati pada detik ini, dimakan dalam keadaan hidup. Dia mulai memperhatikan temperamen Kai bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah diatasi.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin tidur. Istriku juga ingin tidur. Jadi, tolong..."

Kai berjalan ke pintu dan bahkan mengajukan diri untuk membukanya untuk Krystal. Dia benar-benar pergi tanpa pilihan. Dia bahkan takut untuk membuat sebuah kegaduhan, melemparkan amukannya saat ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi resiko dari tempramen Kai. Menurut ingatan sebelumnya, benar-benar mungkin jika Kai menariknya dari kamar dan melemparnya dengan kasar.

Krystal berlari di lorong untuk sampai dikamarnya dengan hatinya yang patah.

Kai menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari gangguan apapun yang datang dari luar. Dia bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca dan disana ia tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Air matanya mencerminkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Kai membuka kedua lengannya lebar dan dalam waktu singkat Kyungsoo berlari mendekatinya, memeluk suaminya. Kai membelai punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkan istrinya dalam banyak hal yang ia bisa. Isak tangis bisa terdengar dan rasa basah dipiyamanya, dia tahu Kyungsoo sedang menangis.

Tidak ada tempat yang hangat untuk seorang istri kecuali di pelukan hangat suaminya.


End file.
